The Dragon Master
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Katsuya terpaksa lari dari negaranya, meninggalkan adiknya di tangan para pembelot itu. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan kembali untuk merebut apa yang menjadi haknya. AU. SxJ YYxY YMxM YBxR. Ancient Egypt. DISCONTINUED
1. the flight of the prince

**A/N : **Cerita baru dari gue. Ehehehe. Duh, tanggungan gue di fandom Harry Potter masih numpuk, tapi gue lagi males ngerjainnya. Muse di Harry Potter udah ilang… Uhuhuhu… Sekarang, muse baru gue adalah YUGIOH dan HETALIA! Ahahahahaha!! Ehm.

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Sumpah, gue bosen ngetik disclaimer. Bikin gue makin kesel aja gara-gara gue nyadar bahwa karakter gokil nan edan ini bukan punya gue. Hiks…

**Warning : **Chapter ini masih aman, kok. Paling juga K. Ehehehe. Oiya. Ini cerita AU dan ambil setting Ancient Egypt.

**I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing. Now the old king is dead, long live the king. One minute I held the key, next the walls will close on me. And now I discover that my castle stand upon pillars of sand pillars of salt. (Viva La Vida – Coldplay) Lagu ini lumayan nyambung sama cerita di chapter ini. Ehehe.**

**

* * *

**

Jeritan dan bunyi letusan memenuhi setiap sudut istana. Para tamu kenegaraan yang diundang untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke tujuh belas sang putra mahkota berhamburan mencari tempat perlindungan. Ballroom istana yang awalnya dipenuhi tawa dan kebahagiaan, kesenangan dan musik indah berubah menjadi seganas medan perang. Mayat para tamu yang tadinya menari dengan senyum mengembang berhamparan di lantai ballroom, membuat lantai pualam yang semula cerah memantulkan wajah gembira para tamu menjadi merah dan lengket.

Seorang laki-laki mengenakan jubah hitam berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tawanya membahana ke seluruh pelosok instana. "Bunuh!!" serunya lantang seperti singa yang sedang mengaum. "Bunuh semuanya! Jangan sisakan satupun yang hidup! Bunuh semuanya!!"

Laki-laki itu bernama Bandit Keith, seorang mantan penasihat kenegaraan. Ia dipecat dan diasingkan ke luar negeri karena percobaannya untuk menggulingkan raja dari kekuasaannya. Selain itu, tindakannya menggelapkan uang negara telah sukses membuat Keith dibenci oleh sebagian besar masyarakat Domino. Hanya segelintir pendukung fanatiknya yang masih setia menantikan dirinya untuk kembali dan merebut gelar penguasa Domino. Selama di pengasingan, Keith bertemu dengan orang-orang yang juga menyimpan dendam dan iri pada keluarga raja. Rencana pemberontakkan mereka susun dan Keith, sebagai orang yang paling banyak menyumbangkan ide, ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin dan calon raja menggantikan raja yang mereka gulingkan.

"Varon. Amelda." panggil Keith pada dua orang pengikut setianya. "Aku memiliki tugas khusus untuk kalian. Carilah Pangeran dan Putri. Bawa mereka hidup-hidup kepadaku." perintahnya.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan titah sang pemimpin. Mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan ballroom, melewati hiruk pikuk dan histeria orang-orang yang kabur.

Varon dan Amelda adalah dua orang mantan pengawal pribadi raja. Mereka berdua keluar dari pasukan pengawal karena tak sepaham dengan sang raja. Padahal mereka berdua adalah prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimilik Domino. Sayang, sekarang mereka menjadi musuh bagi negeri yang indah nan makmur itu.

Keith tersenyum puas sambil menatap punggung kedua prajurit terbaiknya menghilang diantara lautan manusia. Tawa penuh kemenangan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi penguasa Domino. Sebentar lagi.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sudut lain istana terdapat dua sosok sedang berlari menghindari para pemberontak. Pemuda berambut pirang tampak menggandeng seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang lebih muda darinya. Sang gadis terus menangis seraya berlari.

"Ibu…" ratap si gadis berambut cokelat. "Kak, ayo kembali ke tempat Ayah dan Ibu. Tolong mereka, Kak..." pinta sang gadis pada kakaknya yang masih terus menyeretnya semakin jauh dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"Mereka berdua sudah mati, Shizuka. MATI!" bentak sang kakak histeris. "Ayah dan Ibu telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi keselamatan kita. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka dengan kembali ke sana, hah!? Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya menjalankan amanat mereka berdua dengan lari."

Shizuka hanya membalas bentakan kakaknya dengan isak tangis. Gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu baru saja menyaksikan kematian orang tuanya di tangan Bandit Keith, sang pembelot. Keith membunuh mereka berdua dengan cara yang sangat sadis, membuat Shizuka trauma. Tubuhnya menggigil dan berkali-kali mulutnya mengucap nama orang tuanya.

"Sedikit lagi, Shizuka." kata sang pemuda berambut pirang memberi semangat pada adiknya. "Kuatkan dirimu, Shizu."

Katsuya, nama sang pemuda berambut pirang itu, tidak menyangka pesta ulang tahunnya berubah menjadi ajang pembantaian massal seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin merayakan kedewasaannya dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, namun nasib berkata lain. Ditambah lagi, kedua orang tuanya, sang Raja dan Permaisuri, tewas mengenaskan di depan matanya.

Katsuya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk meghilangkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus tegar demi adiknya. Kalau Shizuka sampai melihatnya menangis, bisa-bisa adik semata wayangnya itu akan lebih sedih lagi. Demi adiknya, Katsuya harus tegar.

"Aahh!!" Karena terlalu lelah terus berlari kesana kemari dan juga air mata yang membuat jarak pandangnya terbatas, Shizuka tersandung lipatan karpet. Ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai sementara Katsuya terus berlari di depannya. "Kakak!! Tolong aku!" panggilnya.

"Shizuka!!" Katsuya segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari adik semata wayangnya tertinggal di belakang. Ia baru saja berputar untuk menjemput sang adik, namun ia melihat sosok Varon dan Amelda berlari mendekati mereka. "Shizuka, cepat berdiri!!" desak Katsuya.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya, Shizuka mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali berlari bersama kakaknya. Namun, Varon lebih cepat darinya. Dengan sigap, sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Shizuka dan mencegahnya untuk lari.

"Shizu!!" seru Katsuya panik. Ia sudah membiarkan ibu dan ayahnya mati di tangan para pemberontak ini, sekarang ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya juga jatuh pada nasib yang sama. "Lepaskan Shizuka, brengsek!!"

"Lari, Kak!! Jangan pedulikan aku!" seru Shizuka.

"Tapi..."

"Lari, Kak!!"

Varon terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Pangeran." desis Varon. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Shizuka dengan eratnya, meredam semua hentakan dan tarikan dari sang Putri. "Amelda, tangkap dia."

Merasa putus asa dan terpojok, Katsuya memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan sang adik dan lari. Di belakangnya, pria bernama Amelda itu terus mengejarnya tanpa henti. Selain itu, kecepatan Amelda yang luar biasa membuat Katsuya kewalahan untuk menghindarinya. Ia tak percaya kalau harus berlari menghindari Amelda, pengawal ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dulu, sebelum doktrin-doktrin dari Keith, Amelda, Varon, dan Katsuya begitu akrab. Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Katsuya bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka berdua akan berbalik menyerang dirinya.

* * *

Katsuya memepetkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia berhasil mengecoh Amelda dan saat ini sedang menenangkan dirinya di sebuah koridor istana yang jarang dilewati. Mata cokelat madunya sibuk mengawasi kiri dan kananya. Kaki-kakinya yang kelelahan mulai menegang, siap untuk berlari lagi seandainya musuh muncul kembali.

"Brengsek..." umpat Katsuya kesal. "Padahal aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya..." ratap Katsuya, kesal pada kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah suara langkah kaki di lorong menuju tempat Katsuya berada. "Keluarlah, Katsuya." panggil Amelda lembut. Diputar-putarnya pedang yang ia pegang seperti sedang memainkan ranting kayu. Senyum licik mulai mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Katsuya. Kau tidak percaya padaku, adik kecilku?"

Katsuya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia tidak membawa senjata dan pasti akan kalah melawan Amelda. Dengan senjata pun Katsuya masih belum bisa melewati kehebatan Amelda dalam berpedang.

"Aku tahu kau terpojok, Katsuya." kata Amelda tenang. Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin mendekat. "Lebih baik kau serahkan dirimu sekarang juga."

Katsuya menggeleng pelan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Matanya menatap liar ke arah lorong dimana suara Amelda berasal. Prajurit itu hanya perlu berbelok di ujung lorong untuk menemukan Katsuya yang terpojok.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Katsuya."

Semakin dekat.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu ini."

Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat, seolah-olah Amelda berada tepat di samping Katsuya.

"Keluarlah sebelum aku melukaimu. Aku tidak bercanda."

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah tangan menutupi mulut Katsuya, membuat jeritan sang pangeran teredam. Tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam lorong rahasia yang begitu gelap oleh seseorang. Begitu kegelapan menyelimutinya, pintu rahasia kembali tertutup, tepat sebelum Amelda berputar di ujung lorong. Sosok pangeran Domino yang ia kejar telah hilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pangeran?" tanya orang misterius yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Katsuya mengangguk pelan. "... Aku tidak tahu kalau ada pintu rahasia di sini...?" gumam Katsuya, masih gemetaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Honda?"

Pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah Honda Hiroto, salah satu pelayan setia di istana. Karena sedikitnya anak seumuran Katsuya di lingkungan istana, ia dan Honda sering terlihat bersama dan melakukan keisengan seperti anak seumuran mereka. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua sudah mengikat tali persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Honda menghela napas lega. Lilin yang ia pegang menyinari lorong sempit dari batu itu. Sinar temaramnya menyinari wajah pucat sang pangeran dan wajahnya sendiri yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Syukurlah. Saya sendiri juga baru saja tahu tentang lorong ini. Tapi, darimana saya tahu bukanlah masalah untuk saat ini. Saat ini, Anda harus pergi, Pangeran."

"Tapi, Shizuka…"

"Serahkan masalah Tuan Putri padaku, Pangeran. Kau harus pergi!" Honda menyerahkan sebuah tas besar kepada Katsuya. "Di dalam tas ini ada pakaian. Gantilah pakaian kebangsawanan Anda dengan pakaian rakyat biasa. Dengan itu, Keith dan pasukannya akan tertipu. Di dalam tas itu juga ada beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk perbekalan Anda. Uang seadanya juga sudah saya masukan ke dalamnya."

Katsuya mengintip isi tas yang ada di tangannya. Benar kata Honda. Tas itu penuh dengan pakaian, makanan, minuman, dan sekantung uang.

"Anda ikuti terus lorong ini." kata Honda sambil menyerahkan satu buah lilin kepada Katsuya. "Di ujung lorong ini, Anda akan menemukan dermaga terpencil. Sedikit orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Naiklah ke kapal yang pergi pertama kali dari dermaga itu, kemanapun tujuannya."

Katsuya menoleh ke arah Honda. Sinar matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dan tidak yakin. "Bagaimana denganmu? Shizuka?"

"Untuk saat ini, pikirkanlah diri Anda sendiri. Saya akan baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan adik Anda."

"Tapi mereka menangkap Shizu..."

"Akan saya selamatkan. Sekarang, pergilah!" kata Honda sambil mendorong punggung Katsuya. "Pergilah sebelum mereka menemukan lorong rahasia ini! Cepat!"

Walau ragu, Katsuya menuruti perkataan Honda dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap menuju tempat pelariannya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Jadi? Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Ancur? Sampah? Luar biasa? Hehehe. Review, ya. Tenang, semua pairing ada disini, kok. Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat gue bikin lanjutannya. Ayo, review!!


	2. Memphis

**A/N : **Makasih buat reviewnya! Baguslah kalo banyak yang suka. Hehehe. Kemaren chapter 1 sempet di edit gara-gara BANYAK SEKALI TYPO-NYAAA!! Sampe geli sendiri gue bacanya. Hiiiihhh… Makasih buat **Moonzheng **yang udah ngasih tau. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Syalalalaaa… Syubidup papppaaa… Hetalia masih bukan punya sayaaa… Harry Potter jugaa… Apalagi Yugioh sangat bukan punya sayaaa… Syalalalalaa…

**Warning : **Ada attempt rape, tapi gak grafik.

**Bird's flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel. It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life for me… And I'm feeling good. (Feeling Good – Michael Buble) Entah kenapa berasa kayak lagi nonton film mafia… Tapi lagu ini lumayan pas buat chapter ini. Hehehe.**

**

* * *

**

Bosan.

Itulah yang terus terpikir di otak Atem, Pharaoh Mesir yang masih muda. Masih pagi hari tapi dia harus diam di singgasananya mendengarkan laporan, keluhan, laporan lagi, dan makin banyak keluhan dari para menterinya. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah para menteri kerja atau tidak? Kalau kerja mereka benar, keluhan sepanjang satu gulung papirus tidak mungkin terjadi dan ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang lain untuk bersenang-senang. Terkutuk kalian para menteri, geram Atem dalam hatinya. Kupotong gaji kalian!

Atem memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal. Saat itu, sang ajudan sedang melaporkan keadaan di Perwadjyt, kota kecil di Lower Egypt. Di dalam laporan dikatakan hasil tambang kota tersebut, terutama emas, berkurang.(1) Hal ini dikarenakan kurangnya jumlah tenaga kerja, sehingga kota itu tidak bisa membayar pajaknya kepada Pharaoh. Laporan pagi hari itu bukan hanya membahas kota kecil itu. Beberapa kota dibawah kekuasaan Atem juga dilaporkan pada pagi itu juga, membuat sang pharaoh semakin bosan dan ingin melempar sang ajudan dengan belati yang senantiasa tersemat di pinggangnya. Mengingat hal tersebut sama saja dengan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan mendapat ganjaran yang luar biasa mengerikan di negerinya, membuat Atem mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Begitu sang ajudan selesai membacakan laporan pagi itu (yang diakhiri dengan laporan bahwa rakyatnya masih mengidolakan Atem sebagai dewa) sang Pharaoh langsung beranjak dari singgasananya. Begitu gembiranya pria berambut tiga warna itu hingga hampir menjatuhkan kursinya saat melompat riang menuruni singgasana. Dengan senyum mengembang, Atem menghampiri teras istananya. Dari terasnya tersebut, ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota sibuk Memphis. Kota makmur yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah Upper Egypt dan Lower Egypt, menjadikan kota berpenduduk sekitar tiga puluh ribu jiwa menjadi kota persinggahan yang sibuk. Tak heran kalau kota ini juga dikenal dengan nama _Ankh Tawy_ (2).

Atem menghirup udara segar dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Wangi rempah, pasir, dan pohon palem memberikan kedamaian yang tiada tara bagi Atem. Ia sungguh bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk memimpin negara yang begitu makmur dan elok ini. Tak heran banyak negara lain yang menginginkan kekuasaan atas negerinya.

"Kabur dari laporan pagi lagi, Atem?"

Atem mendesah. Ia tak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Pemuda bermata rubi itu tahu betul siapa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Begini-begini aku sudah mendengarkan laporan pagi hingga mati rasa, Seth." balas Atem kesal.

Pemuda bernama Seth itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Rambut cokelatnya sedikit tertiup angin yang berhembus. Pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap itu berjalan hingga berjajaran dengan sang Pharaoh dan ikut memperhatikan keadaan di bawah mereka. "Memperhatikan rakyat biasa lagi, sepupuku?" tanya Seth sambil melirik Atem.

Atem mendengus kesal. Kadang-kadang, sepupunya itu bisa sangat menyenangkan dan juga menyebalkan di saat yang berbeda. "Untuk itulah istana dibangun di dataran yang lebih tinggi, Seth." sahut Atem. "Supaya para pemimpin dan orang-orang yang menjalankan pemerintahan bisa melihat keadaan rakyatnya di bawah sana. (3)"

Seth hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan sepupunya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Atem. Ia bisa melihat kegiatan penduduk dari ketinggian itu. Mata biru lazulinya bisa menangkap adegan seorang ibu yang berjualan, anak-anak kecil saling berlarian dan bercanda gurau, serta beberapa pedagang dan saudagar yang menggelar dagangannya, mulai dari barang kebutuhan sehari-hari hingga barang mewah seperti perhiasan dan kain sutra yang didatangkan dari negeri seberang.

"Aku ingin ke bazaar, Seth." kata Atem tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau tinggal menyuruh pelayanmu saja untuk pergi ke bazaar?" balas Seth dengan kedua alis matanya saling berpautan. Tidak pantas bagi seorang Pharaoh untuk turun ke jalan dan berbaur dengan rakyat biasa. Selain itu, keselamatan sang pemimpin juga menjadi taruhan.

"Tapi aku ingin ke bazaar..." rengek Atem. "Tugas seorang Pharaoh adalah memberikan apa yang rakyatnya inginkan. Nah, kalau aku membaur langsung dengan rakyat, aku bisa tanyakan langsung dan lebih detail pada rakyatku apa yang mereka butuhkan. Aku tidak harus duduk mendengarkan laporan demi laporan. Kau tahu kalau itu sangat membosankan, Seth."

"Tidak boleh." kata Seth tegas. "Lagipula, minggu depan kota akan mengadakan festival untuk menghormati Ptah.(4) Kau bisa bertemu dengan rakyatmu disana."

Yami mengerang pelan. "Satu minggu itu masih lama! Aku mau sekarang, Seth, sekarang!!" keluh pemuda berambut unik itu. "Lagipula, untuk apa kita membuat festival untuk Ptah?"

"Jaga omonganmu, Atem!" bentak Seth ketus. "Ia termasuk dewa tertinggi di Memphis, Atem! Lagipula, kau mau gudang dan dermagamu dia hancurkan seperti tempo hari lalu, hah? Sialnya lagi, gudang yang hancur itu penuh dengan kayu dan bahan baku lainnya yang sangat penting! (5)"

Atem hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mengerti tugas Seth sebagai Pendeta Tertinggi di Mesir, ia harus selalu menghormati semua dewa dan dewi yang dikenal di Mesir, termasuk Ptah. Tapi, masalah gudang dan dermaga yang hancur itu seingat Atem karena ada gempa yang mengguncang area itu, membuat beberapa gedung rusak cukup parah. Waktu itu, gudang tersebut menyimpan bahan-bahan yang sudah lama ingin dikirimkan Atem ke beberapa negara tetangganya sebagai tanda persahabatan, sehingga memegang peranan cukup penting dan sering dipantau. Dengan kata lain, sepupunya itu hanya berprasangka saja soal dewa yang menghancurkan gudang.

"Terserah, ah. Tapi yang jelas, aku mau ke bazaar sekarang." Atem tidak menunggu balasan dari Seth. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Seth yang masih terpaku di teras.

"Paling tidak, bawalah Marik dan Bakura." kata Seth sambil mengejar Atem. Memang, sepupunya yang satu ini cukup sulit untuk dilarang. Sejak kecil, Atem selalu dimanja dan keinginannya selalu dituruti, membuat Pharaoh ini tumbuh menjadi pemimpin yang manja.

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut denganku, Seth?"

Sebelum sang Pendeta sempat menolak ajakan Pharaoh-nya, ia sudah diseret keluar istana dan menuju jalanan ramai kota Memphis.

* * *

Di kota yang sama, Katsuya sedang berjalan tak berarah. Kota yang begitu asing itu membuat Pangeran Domino itu tersesat. Kapal yang ia tumpangi ternyata adalah kapal seorang saudagar Mesir yang awalnya merapat di Domino untuk berdagang. Namun, karena situasi Domino yang tidak aman, sang saudagar memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke Mesir. Beruntung, sebelum ia mengangkat sauh, Katsuya mengejarnya dan memohon kepada sang pemilik kapal untuk mengijinkannya ikut. Tentu bayaran yang diminta tidaklah sedikit. Katsuya yang tidak terlalu mengerti masalah perdagangan memberikan semua uang yang ada di dalam tasnya. Semuanya.

Jadi, sekarang ia tersesat di kota asing, tanpa uang, dan perbekalan yang semakin menipis.

Katsuya terus melangkahkan kakinya tak menentu sambil terus berharap bisa menemukan orang yang cukup baik dan mau memberikan tempat perlindungan baginya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah karena telah terkuras habis selama seminggu berlayar di laut. Selain itu, beban pikirannya juga membuat kesehatannya semakin menurun dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Merasakan bahwa kakinya sudah sampai pada batasnya, Katsuya menyenderkan punggungnya, kelelahan. Jalanan yang ia lewati sangatlah sibuk dan semakin membuat pening di kepala Katsuya semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena tidak kuat dengan suara bising dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Katsuya memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit dan sepi. Paling tidak, ia bisa menenangkan diri di sana.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang agak teduh, Katsuya merebahkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena ketegangan yang ia alami sejak di Domino masih terasa hingga saat itu. Bayangan-bayangan para tamu dan pengawal kerajaan yang terbunuh terus menerus terbayang di otaknya. Belum lagi adegan pembantaian kedua orang tuanya yang begitu keji dan tertangkapnya sang adik, Shizuka, ikut meramaikan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tersebut. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang begitu lemah sehingga tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Bodoh..." bisiknya lemah, memaki diri sendiri. "Padahal aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kenapa ia tidak mau keluar..." gumam Katsuya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan matanya terpejam. Tak terasa, air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dengan tangan yang agak kotor, Katsuya mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia telah berjanji tidak akan menangisi nyawa kedua orang tuanya yang telah hilang. Ia juga telah berjanji tidak akan meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan dan juga bertekad akan kembali ke Domino untuk menyelamatkan Shizuka, keluarganya yang tersisa. Katsuya tidak akan membiarkan para pemberontak itu melukai adiknya seujung jari pun.

Katsuya mengdongakkan kepalanya tepat saat beberapa pria bertubuh besar menghampirinya. Senyum aneh tersungging di wajah mereka.

"Lihat ini, teman-teman." kata seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam panjang. Tubuhnya terlihat paling besar dan kekar diantara teman-temannya. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengerikan, membuat Katsuya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Seorang pemuda manis. Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya si pria asing sambil berjalan ke arah Katsuya.

Sang Pangeran Domino hanya bisa menatap para pria paruh baya bertubuh besar itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya sepenggal kata saja yang berhasil ia tangkap, yaitu 'manis'. Para awak kapal yang ia tumpangi sering memanggilnya dengan kata itu, meskipun ia tidak tahu artinya apa.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau bisu?" Sang pria asing kembali bertanya. Ia berlutut tepat di depan Katsuya dan menutupi tubuh kecil sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Mungkin ia tidak mengerti bahasa kita." sahut salah seorang teman pria asing berambut panjang itu. "Dilihat dari warna kulitnya, ia bukan orang sini."

"Hmm… Benar juga." gumam si pria asing, baru menyadari bahwa warna kulit Katsuya lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan kulit penduduk sekitar. "Cari mati juga, kau. Berjalan seorang diri di tempat asing dan tidak bisa bicara bahasa setempat." Si pria berambut panjang itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Katsuya yang lembut.

Katsuya merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Selama ini, tidak ada orang yang berani menyentuhnya tanpa meminta ijin seperti itu. Jika orang ini tinggal di Domino, sudah pasti hukuman pancung menjadi ganjaran karena kelancangannya telah menyentuh putra mahkota. Katsuya langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berada di dekat para pria yang ternyata berjumlah lima orang ini membuat hati Katsuya gelisah.

"Eits! Mau kemana kau, manis? Kita belum berkenalan, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman pria berambut panjang menghalangi jalan Katsuya.

Sang Pengeran memutar tubuhnya untuk berlari ke arah berlawanan, namun seorang lagi telah menghalanginya. Tanpa ia sadari, kelima orang itu telah mengitarinya dan menuntup akses untuk keluar. Katsuya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Suara kecil di dalam hatinya terus berteriak padanya untuk segera lari dari tempat itu kalau masih mau selamat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sisi telah tertutup. Katsuya sudah terkurung sepenuhnya.

"Kalian harus sentuh kulitnya." kata si pria berambut panjang. "Kulitnya sangat lembut. Rasanya jariku seperti menyentuh kain linen terbaik!"

"Benarkah? Aku juga mau merasakannya." Pria besar yang pertama kali menghalangi jalan Katsuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kulit sang pangeran. Beruntung refleks Katsuya masih bekerja cukup cepat. Dengan sigap, ia menampik tangan itu dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat di perut pria itu. Saat lawannya sedang kesakitan, Katsuya mendorongnya ke arah teman-temannya dan menerobos dinding barikade yang sedikit melonggar.

"Tangkap dia!" seru si pria berambut panjang pada teman-temannya.

Katsuya terus berlari menyusuri gang sempit dan sepi itu. Di ujung gang, ia bisa melihat orang-orang berseliweran dan hiruk-pikuk pasar mulai menyambut telinganya. Sedikit lagi, kata Katsuya pada dirinya sendiri. Ayo! Sedikit lagi kau sampai di jalanan ramai dan bisa menghindari mereka!

Sayangnya, kakinya masih kelelahan karena diajak berjalan sepanjang hari di pagi yang terik itu. Kakinya mulai gemetar dan melemah, membuat Katsuya terjatuh di pasir berbatu. Melihat kesempatan emas itu, kelima pria bertubuh besar itu mempercepat langkah mereka dan langsung menyergap Katsuya sebelum mangsa mereka bangkit.

"Mau pergi kemana kau, manis? Kita belum bersenang-senang, kan?" kata salah satu dari lima penyerang itu. Ia mulai menduduki pinggang Katsuya dan otomatis mengunci sang pangeran tepat di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!!" jerit Katsuya frustrasi. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, namun beberapa pria langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mengikatnya ke belakang punggung. Dua orang pria lainnya menahan kakinya di tempat. Pegangan mereka berdua begitu erat, membuat Katsuya yakin kakinya akan memar.

"Ssst...!" desis salah satu pria yang baru saja mengikat tangannya. "Diamlah sebentar. Kau tidak mau merusak kesenangan kita, kan?" tambahnya. Matanya menatap liar dan penuh nafsu ke tubuh Katsuya yang masih meronta tak berdaya.

Katsuya yang tidak mengerti perkataan mereka sama sekali malah menjerit dan berteriak semakin keras. Ia berharap ada orang di jalanan sibuk itu yang menyadari jeritannya dan datang menolong.

Para lelaki bejat yang mengitari Jou hanya tertawa. "Kau pikir mereka akan mendengar jeritanmu? Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu." kata salah seorang dari mereka berlima, masih tertawa. Dari arah suaranya, ia adalah pria yang sedang menduduki punggung Katsuya. "Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan ini. Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

"Kau mulai saja lebih dulu. Toh, posisimu sudah di atasnya."

"Baiklah." Laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk di atas Katsuya tersenyum penuh nafsu. Dengan liar, ia menatap tiap lekuk tubuh Katsuya, mengagumi tiap kelembutan kulit yang ia sentuh. Sementara itu, teman-temannya memperhatikan Katsuya dengan tatapan lapar yang tak kalah ganasnya dari sang pria yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh Katsuya.

Sementara itu, Katsuya sendiri sudah putus asa. Jeritan dan perlawanan yang awalnya ia berikan dengan semangat berkobar-kobar kini telah padam seutuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berbaring beralaskan pasir dan batu, membiarkan orang-orang itu menyalurkan hasrat nista mereka padanya. Katsuya sudah tidak peduli.

Di saat Katsuya sudah memasrahkan tubuhnya pada nasib seutuhnya, penyelamat datang.

"Hei!!" seru seseorang. Suaranya berasal dari arah jalanan ramai tersebut. "Menyingkir darinya!!"

Katsuya memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongak dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah penyelamatnya, namun hanya siluet semata. Rupanya, penyelamat nyawanya ada dua orang. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi dan yang satunya lagi lebih pendek dari temannya. Salah satu dari penyelamatnya memiliki potongan rambut yang unik, membuat Katsuya teringat akan gambar bintang yang pernah Shizuka berikan kepadanya.

Para pria yang telah menyerang Katsuya beranjak menjauhi Katsuya dan berjalan menuju dua orang pengganggu itu. Wajah mereka mengisyarat kekesalan dan amarah karena telah kesenangan mereka telah diganggu. "Kalian yang harusnya menyingkir!" balas mereka. "Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum terluka!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

"Terpaksa." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kelima pria bertubuh besar itu langsung menyerbu, menerjang kedua sosok yang masih berdiri tak bergeming dari tempat mereka. Katsuya tak sanggup melihat keduanya dibantai, langsung menutup matanya. Seruan-seruan perkelahian terdengar di kejauhan, membuat Katsuya semakin takut untuk membuka matanya. Ia tidak mau menyaksikan pembantaian lagi hanya karena dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara-suara itu hilang. Meskipun suara-suara sudah tak terdengar sama sekali di telinga Katsuya, sang Pangeran Domino tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut saat membuka matanya, mayat kedua orang yang berusaha menyelamatkannya tergelatak di ujung sana. Ia tak mau melihat mayat lagi. Sudah cukup apa yang ia lihat di istana. Ia tidak mau lagi.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kekar menariknya berdiri dari belakang, membuat Katsuya menjerit kaget. Awalnya, Katsuya mengira kelima penyerangnya itu telah kembali dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Namun, bukan suara kasar dan seduktif mereka yang terdengar di telinga Katsuya.

"Kau harus lebih lembut sedikit, Seth." Terdengar suara seseorang yang sama sekali lain dari lima pria sebelumnya. Katsuya bisa merasakan ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya melonggar dan akhirnya lepas.

Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Seth hanya mendengus pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. Kedua mata birunya yang dingin menatap lurus ke arah Katsuya, membuat pria berambut pirang itu merasa terintimidasi. Apalagi, tinggi badannya dengan pria asing bernama Seth itu begitu jauh, membuat dirinya semakin terintimidasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seth dingin. Tidak biasanya ia berurusan dengan rakyat biasa seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Atem yang mendengar jeritan minta tolong pemuda ini dan memaksanya untuk menolong, ia tidak mungkin ada di tempat itu. Beruntung ia dan Atem termasuk handal dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata dan berhasil mengalahkan lima orang yang besarnya hampir dua kali lipat dari dirinya sendiri.

Katsuya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Seth dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya masih menatap liar ke sepanjang gang, sedikit terkejut saat melihat kelima pria yang sebelumnya telah memojokkannya terkapar tak berdaya. Mata cokelat madunya kemudian mendarat ke sosok penyelamatnya. Keduanya memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat dan pakaian yang begitu mewah. Kain-kain yang membalut tubuh mereka bersulam emas dan perhiasan emas juga tampak menghiasi beberapa tempat di tubuh mereka.

Atem menatap Katsuya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka telah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku..." Katsuya tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sedetik kemudian kesadaran mulai memudar darinya. Tubuhnya semakin melemah dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya. Yang bisa ia rasakan sebelum pingsan hanyalah kehangatan seseorang dan suara-suara panik dalam bahasa yang ia tidak dengar.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Wokeh! Buat cerita yang ini, gue bakal kasih beberapa notes.

(1) kota itu beneran ada pas jaman Mesir Kuno, cuma laporannya rada-rada ngasal. Laporannya sedikit diambil dari game yang lagi gue mainin. Nih, lagi gue buka. Ahahaha!!

(2) _Ankh Tawy _artinya adalah "That which binds the Two Lands". Ini gara-gara Memphis terletak diantara Lower Egypt dan Upper Egypt. Kalo mau tau lebih lengkap, liat aja di wikipedia. Hidup wikipedia!

(3) gue lupa judul bukunya apa, yang jelas buku itu pernah gue pake pas kuliah perancangan arsitektur. Coba perhatiin kota-kota jaman dulu. Istana dan tempat-tempat yang berhubungan penting buat kenegaraan biasanya terletak di atas bukit. Alesannya biar para pemimpin negara tiap kali ngeliat keluar istana atau rumahnya bisa langsung ngeliat situasi rakyatnya. Selain itu, peletakkan begini juga buat menegaskan posisi si pemimpin dan rakyatnya, dimana penguasa ada di posisi atas dan rakyat di bawah. Kuil-kuil jaman dulu juga dibuat di atas bukit dengan maksud lebih dekat dengan dewa yang dipuja.

(4) Ptah sebenernya emang dewa yang berasal dari Memphis itu sendiri. Katanya, dia adalah penciptanya, baik dewa, kota, anything. Apapun yang dia sebut, langsung jadi. Ta-da!! Istrinya adalah Sekhmet dan anaknya katanya adalah Imhotep atau Nefertem. Pilih salah satu. Buat yang mau tau Ptah kayak bentuk muka di tiap peti mati para Pharaoh. Itu, lho. Yang megang 2 tongkat, disilang di depan dada. Coba cek www . egyptianmyths . net buat lebih jelasnya.

(5) Nah. Ini lagi-lagi berdasarkan game yang gue mainin. Ptah juga dikenal sebagai dewa para pengrajin. Itu cuma rambling gue aja gara-gara storage yard gue DIANCURIN AJA SAMA DIA!! Man!! Itu storage yardnya PENUH!! Lo kira gampang ngumpulin pottery, beer, dll sebanyak itu dan elo tinggal ngancurin gitu aja?! Dan asal lo tau! Dia udah gue kasih GRAND FESTIVAL lengkap dengan 500 BEER! Kurang apa, coba?! Si Osiris, Bast, Ra, sama Seth aja kadang kena yang lavish festival doang! Mau lo apa, sihhhh!!!?? Siaaaalll!!! …yang nomer 5 gak penting. Lewatin aja.

Sekarang, saatnya bales review. Hehehe.

**Good air : **Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjutin. Hehhe.

**Vi_chaN91312 : **Ahahhaa. Jangan muter-muter, ntar pusing. Hehehe. Makasih, lho, reviewnya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **SethxJou pasti ada, dong. Dan juga pairing-pairing lainnya. Hehehe. Sip! Ini udah di update. Makasih reviewnya!

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Ahahaha! Di chapter ini malah nyaris diperkaos… Yah, salah dia sendiri mukanya uke begitu (dilempar pake sandal swallow sama Jou) Eheheh. Kaiba? Gak bakal muncul. Yang muncul Seth. …… Itu sama aja, ya? Sip! Ini sudah di-update! Baca lagi, ya. Anyway, makasih reviewnya.

**Shigeru : **Yah, sekali-kali Jou naik pangkat biarpun tetep merana juga. Ehehehe. Selamat? Selama dia di dalem fic gue, dia gak bakal selamat. Muahahahahah!! (ketawa laknat) Makasih reviewnya. Ikutin terus cerita ini, ya. (mau ngetik judulnya tapi gak tega. Judulnya abal, sih…)

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl : **Yeah! Bosen gue sama angst, romance, humor, dan parody. Sekali-kali bikin yang genre-nya adventure sama fantasy! Muahahah! Wah, syukur, deh kalo awalnya seru. Makasih, lho, reviewnya. Jangan lupa chapter ini juga dibaca, ya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Dika, mana ceritamu yang lain? Kok gak ada yang update? (pouts) Puzzleship apa, kok. Chapter depan mereka keluar. Wuah, spoiler… Gak bakal ada puppyship karena nanti Jou pasangannya Seth, bukan Kaiba. Yang ada Castleshipping. Bener itu nama pairing mereka, bukan?? Ah, sutralah. Gak penting. Makasih reviewnya, Dika. Gak bagi-bagi bulu kuriboh lagi? Hehehe.

**Moonzheng : **Moonzheng ma meeennn!! Untung lo ingetin, kalo nggak, ancur parah tu chapter kemaren… =3= makasih, ya, buat kritikannya. Fyuh. Fairytale? Ini sejarah. Mungkin nyambung sama hetalia. Hahahahah! EH! Itu Hetalianya kapan keluar??! Mau bacaaaa…

**Messiah Hikari : **Sekali-kali Jou naik pangkat jadi pangeran. Bosen dia jadi anjing mulut, dikeset-keset banyak orang. (disambit pake millennium rod) Puzzleshipping pasti ada, dong. Chapter depan mereka nongol, kok. Mungkin. Gue usahain, deh. Ehehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

Nah, sekarang, gue mau melanjutkan memainkan PHARAOH biar dapet inspirasi bikin cerita gaje ini. Ahahahah! _Pharaoh, is the heart of Egypt. _Terserah kau, lah, pak tua. Yang jelas, gue mau mengalahkan musuh-musuh gue! Yeah! SETH! Bantuin gue bunuhin mereka, dong! Asoy!

Coolkid, pamit.


	3. the palace

**A/N : **Yeah!! I'm on the roll, baby! Mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini, SEKARANG! Muahahahahah!!

**Disclaimer : **Duh. Masih bukan punya gue, tuh. Ntar kalo udah jadi punya gue, gue kasih tau, kok, seluruh dunia. Tapi, buat sementara ini, biarkanlah Yugioh menjadi hak milik Kazuki Takahashi. Hiks…

**Warning : **Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), Bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), dan sedikit hint Castleshipping (SethxJou) disini.

**Nasi goreng. Daging kambing. Acar, bawang, dan kerupuk udang. ****Semuanya ada asal duitnya juga ada. Rasa lezat. Dijamin halal. Karena kambingnya kenal semua. Ada yang tetangga dan ada yang masih sodara dengan yang punya. Inilah dia. Makan sekali dijamin kau minta lagi. Makan sekali dijamin kau muntah lagi. ****Makanlah nasi goreng kambing. Yang terbuat dari daging kambing, oleh para kambing, dan untuk dirimu wahai kambing. (Nasi Goreng Kambing – P Project) Mauuu... Sluuurrrppp...**

**

* * *

**

Katsuya membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Rasa pening di kepala dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang pelan. Pikirannya yang sedikit kabur membuatnya bingung saat mendapati dirinya berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur besar dan sangat empuk. Ruangan yang ia tempati juga sangat asing baginya. Ruangan itu memiliki langit-langit yang sangat tinggi dengan pilar-pilar besar dari batu pasir menopang beban atap. Beberapa ukiran-ukiran aneh yang belum pernah Katsuya lihat tampak menghiasi beberapa sudut dinding, terutama di kusen pintu dan jendela. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang ditempati Katsuya, sebuah bukaan yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota nampak disana. Angin lembut menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan memainkan rambut Katsuya yang sedikit berantakan, serta membuat suhu di dalam kamar menjadi lebih sejuk.

"… Dimana aku…?" bisik Katsuya, bingung. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menjajakkan kakinya di lantai batu yang dingin. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah berubah total dari apa yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Pakaiannya sekarang menyerupai daster panjang berwarna putih bersih. Sebuah sabuk tipis seperti tali tampak melilit dengan longgar di bagian pinggangnya.

Katsuya memperhatikan penampilan barunya di depan kaca besar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang-orang di jalanan ramai yang ia lihat baru-baru ini. Tapi, pakaiannya tampak begitu putih dan bersih dibandingkan mereka. Pakaian itu cukup nyaman, namun Katsuya tetap saja merasa risih karena ini kali pertamanya ia mengenakan pakaian menyerupai rok ini. Hanya perempuan seperti adiknya yang memakai rok begini.

Saat Katsuya sedang sibuk mematut-matut diri di depan cermin, seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan salah satu penyelamat sang Pangeran Domino. Rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti bintang, mencuat ke berbagai sudut dengan warna hitam, pirang, dan sedikit merah. Pakaiannya hampir serupa dengan Katsuya, namun ada sedikit corak dan perhiasan emas menghiasi tubuh mungilnya. Yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari penyelamat yang kemarin adalah sorot matanya yang begitu lembut dan bersahabat. Selain itu, warna matanya juga berbeda, yaitu lavender, sementara sang penyelamat berwarna merah. Disamping itu, kulitnya tidak segelap si penyelamat itu.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar rupanya." katanya riang. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar sambil terus tersenyum. Di tangannya, ia memegang nampan besar berisi makanan dan minuman yang ditujukan untuk Katsuya. "Aku tadinya hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untukmu karena Malik bilang kau mungkin akan lapar saat sadar nanti." lanjutnya, masih dengan nada riang gembira. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidur.

Katsuya masih belum mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan. Ia hanya menatap bingung nampan berisi makanan dan bocah yang baru datang itu. Apakah makanan itu untuknya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak bisa bertanya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan bahasa mereka. Padahal, Katsuya begitu kelaparan hingga bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan terdengar sangat jelas.

Sang bocah bermata lavender itu tertawa saat mendengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari perut Katsuya, membuat sang pangeran tersipu malu. "Makanlah. Makanan itu memang untukmu, kok."

Dengan ragu, Katsuya mengambil sedikit makanan asing yang dihidangkan di depan matanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat makanan seperti itu, apalagi mencicipinya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Katsuya memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Dikunyahnya perlahan-lahan dan ditelan, sementara pemuda berambut tiga warna itu terus memperhatikannya dengan senyuman. Tak disangka, ternyata makanan itu enak juga! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Katsuya langsung menghabiskan makanan yang ada di depannya. Tak peduli lagi ia dengan tata cara makan yang sopan. Ia kelaparan setengah mati.

Pemuda berambut unik itu terus mengawasi Katsuya yang makan dengan liarnya itu. Senyum lebarnya lama kelamaan menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum sedih. Kasihan sekali ia, pikirnya. Pasti ia begitu kelaparan sampai selahap ini makannya. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat adegan saat sang Pharaoh dan Pendetanya kembali ke istana sambil menggendong pemuda ini.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Yugi, nama pemuda bermata lavender itu, mendongakkan kepalanya dari bacaan yang ada di tangannya saat mendengar ribut-ribut di arah lorong. Alis matanya bertaut, bingung. Tidak biasanya istana heboh seperti itu. Kehebohan biasanya baru terjadi kalau ada tamu penting kenegaraan. Tapi, setahu Yugi, sang Pharaoh tidak menantikan kedatangan siapa pun hari itu.

"Kenapa di luar ribut sekali?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih bersih dan berkulit pucat. Ia juga memakai ekspresi bingung yang sama dengan Yugi.

"Entahlah, Ryou…" gumam Yugi. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju asal muasal keributan. Ryou, sang pustakawan, mengikuti Yugi keluar dari perpustakaan karena terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Mereka berdua berjalan diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan paniknya, membuat mereka semakin gelisah. Beruntung, wajah familiar yang sangat mereka kenal muncul di ujung lorong satunya.

"Malik!!" panggil Yugi. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi ke udara untuk menarik perhatian sang tabib istana.

Malik yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru hanya membalas sapaan Yugi sambil mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung memasuki sebuah kamar tamu dengan peralatan medisnya.

Yugi dan Ryou hanya bisa bertatapan dengan heran. Tak biasanya Malik bersikap dingin seperti itu pada mereka. Biasanya Malik akan menghampiri mereka dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Sikapnya yang terburu-buru seperti itu biasanya terjadi saat salah satu anggota kerajaan terluka dan membutuhkan pengobatannya.

"Daripada kita terus bertanya-tanya seperti ini, ayo kita kesana juga, Yugi!" ajak Ryou sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yugi menuju kamar tamu tersebut.

Di dalam kamar tamu terdapat beberapa orang selain Malik. Dua diantaranya adalah Bakura dan Marik yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Atem. Sementara itu, Seth tampak sedang menyelimuti seseorang di atas tempat tidur.

"Kan kami sudah bilang, Pharaoh! Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan keluar, kau seharusnya mengajak kami!!" kata Bakura sedikit emosi.

"Itu hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, Kura." bela sang Pharaoh tak mau kalah.

"Jangan panggil aku Kura, brengsek!!"

"Hei!! Jangan mulutmu, bodoh! Kau mau kupecat dari jabatanmu sebagai pengawal pribadiku, hah?!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil itu!!"

"Deritamu, K. U. R. A."

"BRENGSEK!!"

"Arrrgh!! Berhenti kalian berdua! Ini bukan masalah panggilanmu, Bakura! Ini masalah Pharaoh yang seenaknya keluar istana dan pulang membawa… membawa… 'itu'!!" Kali ini giliran Marik yang histeris. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Malik ada di sampingnya dan sedang memeriksa keadaannya sambil diawasi Seth.

"Hei, 'itu' juga seorang manusia, Marik…"

"Apa pun itu! Yang mau kutanyakan adalah, untuk apa kau membawa dia?!"

"Apa kau baru membelinya di pasar budak?" tanya Bakura curiga. "Memangnya pelayanmu masih kurang?"

"Kalau pun Atem membeli budak, pasti bukan untuknya." gumam Marik. Dia melirik Seth yang masih terus mengawasi perkembangan pemuda itu. "Mungkin untuk seseorang berambut cokelat berbaju biru, super sombong dan super menyebalkan?"

"Bilang saja kalau itu aku, Marik!" sembur Seth dengan kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa aku butuh pelayan?!"

"Kan, diantara kita berempat, cuma kamu yang masih lowong." balas Marik dengan entengnya. "Aku dengan Malik, Bakura dengan Ryou, dan si Pharaoh tak bertanggung jawab ini dengan Yugi."

"Oh. Bicara tentang pasangan, itu pasangan kita." kata Bakura gembira. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Ryou dan Yugi yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk. Sang kesatria berambut putih itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan menciumnya.

Marik dan Atem menampakkan muka jijik saat melihat adegan mesra antara prajurit dan pustakawan itu. "Tolong jangan bawa-bawa kegiatan di kamar kalian keluar kamar..." tegur Marik yang rasanya sudah siap muntah saat melihat adegan Bakura melumat Ryou yang semakin panas.

"Atem." sapa Yugi sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menghormat. Bagaimanapun juga, Atem adalah rajanya meskipun mereka berdua telah berbagi ranjang di malam hari sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Mata lavendernya mengawasi sosok ringkih pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dan Seth sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang minta tolong. Saat kuselidiki, ternyata pemuda itu sedang diserang oleh lima orang. Dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya mereka berlima mencoba untuk memperkosanya." kata Atem, menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang ia dan Seth alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang kekasihnya dan membimbing sosok mungil Yugi ke samping tempat tidur.

"Pantas saja mereka menyerangnya." gumam Yugi saat melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas. "Ia manis sekali."

"Tapi tidak semanis dirimu, wahai cahaya hatiku." bisik Atem seduktif di samping telinga Yugi, membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersipu-sipu.

"Kenapa kalian membawanya kemari? Padahal kalian tinggalkan saja ia di jalanan. Toh, ia sudah selamat." kata Marik enteng. Dihampirinya kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk meramu obat untuk pasiennya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia mencium leher Malik, membuat sang tabib tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan mortar yang ada di tangannya.

"Mariiik!!" seru Malik kesal. "Aku sedang kerja disini! Jangan ganggu aku!!"

Sang prajurit bermata lavender itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ia pingsan sesaat setelah kami menolongnya." sahut Seth. Mata birunya masih melekat pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring lemah itu. "Atem yang memaksaku untuk membawanya kemari."

"Memangnya kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian di gang sepi itu dalam keadaan pingsan?" balas Atem kesal.

"Aku tega."

"Nanti kalau ada orang-orang jahat menemukannya, bagaimana?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Tapi, kalau mereka mencoba untuk memperkosanya lagi bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi, ia manis sekali. Kau setuju, Seth?"

"Ya. Dia manis sekali…"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Malik menghentikan kegiatannya menumbuk ramuan. Bakura dan Ryou menghentikan sesi bercumbu mereka. Semuanya memusatkan mata mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang Seth yang terkenal dingin mau mengakui betapa manisnya seseorang? Ini pasti mimpi...

Seth yang menyadari perkataannya barusan langsung gelagapan. Wajahnya merah semerah tomat segar di bazaar yang barusan ia lewati. "Aa... ke... kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?!"

"Sudahlah, Seth." Marik menghampiri Seth dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sang pendeta dengan entengnya. "Akui saja kalau kau memang tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Lagipula, daritadi matamu terus melekat pada wajahnya." lanjut Marik, diakhiri dengan cengiran iseng.

Muka Seth yang sudah merah malah semakin merah saat mendengar perkataan Marik. "Bu... Aku tidak tertarik padanya!"

"Tersipu malu, gagap saat mengeluarkan argumen, dan menolak semuanya. Jelas kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya." goda Bakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik padanya!" seru Seth kesal. "Terserah kalian mau bicara apa! Aku keluar!!" Dan sang pendeta pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan muka masih merah padam.

Melupakan keributan yang sempat terjadi, Yugi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu gembira saat berhasil menjebak sepupunya sendiri. "Tidak seharusnya kau menggoda Seth seperti itu. Masalah jodoh akhir-akhir ini menjadi isu yang cukup sensitif bagi Seth, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja menggodanya seperti itu begitu menyenangkan." ucap Atem sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ramuanku sudah jadi." lapor Malik. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk memasukkan ramuannya ke dalam botol-botol kecil. "Suruh ia minum ramuan ini setiap habis makan. Dijamin, ia akan sehat seperti sediakala dalam waktu singkat." lanjutnya sambil membusungkan dada.

"Memangnya sakit apa dia?" tanya Marik sambil mengawasi botol-botol itu dengan alis bertaut. Ia paling membenci obat, apa pun khasiatnya. Rasa pahitnya itu membuat lidahnya mati rasa.

"Ia hanya kelelahan." jawab Malik singkat. Ia sedang mempersiapkan balsam untuk mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu. "Istirahat yang cukup dan makan makanan bergizi akan membuatnya sehat seperti semula. Luka-luka ini juga tidak terlalu parah, kok. Hanya perlu diberi balsam ini secara rutin sebelum tidur. Oya. Saat ia terbangun nanti, aku yakin ia akan lapar. Alangkah baiknya kalau ada seseorang yang mau mengambilkan makanan untuknya saat ia sadar nanti. Aku tak bisa menungguinya karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Terutama setelah laboratoriumku dia hancurkan." sambung Malik sambil menunjuk Marik dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap berkeliling, menanti siapapun untuk menjadi sukarelawan.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya!" kata Yugi menawarkan jasa. "Toh, aku tidak ada kerjaan."

**FLASHBACK END**

**

* * *

**

Begitulah akhirnya bagaimana seorang Yugi berada di kamar itu sepanjang hari. Makanan yang tadinya ia bawa sebenarnya bukan untuk pemuda itu, tapi untuknya. Berhubung petuah dari Malik, ia harus memberikannya pada Katsuya. Selain itu, ia juga sudah makan sarapan yang cukup bersama Atem tadi pagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yugi, masih mengawasi cara makan Katsuya yang jauh dari sikap seorang pangeran.

Mendengar suara lembut yang diarahkan padanya, Katsuya mendongak dan menatap mata lavender Yugi dengan mata cokelatnya. Karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri kebingungan, sebuah isyarat yang menanyakan apakah Yugi sedang berbicara padanya.

Yugi mengangguk antusias, masih tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Yugi." kata Yugi sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Kau?" Ia ganti menunjuk Katsuya dengan telunjuk yang sama.

Katsuya mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda mungil itu. Ia sedang menanyakan namanya. Buru-buru ia telan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan meminum sedikit air dari piala di sampingnya sebelum menjawab, "Umm... Aku Kat... Maksudku, Jouno."

Yugi hanya terdiam saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Katsuya. Matanya berkedip-kedip lebih cepat dari kepakan sayap capung, membuat Katsuya gugup. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, pikir Katsuya. Wajar saja. Yang barusan ia gunakan adalah bahasa sehari-hari di Domino, berbeda jauh dengan bahasa yang ia dengar di negeri padang pasir ini.

"Kau... orang Domino?" tanya Yugi dengan bahasa yang sangat dimengerti Katsuya. Bahasa asli para penduduk Domino.

Kali ini giliran Katsuya yang mengedip-ngedip tidak percaya. Mungkinkah telinganya memainkan sebuah tipuan padanya? Ia mendengar pemuda itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Domino??

"Um... Begitulah. Kau... Bisa bahasa..."

"Aku orang Domino!" kata Yugi antusias. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar. "Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu dengan orang Domino selain Ryou! Oh! Kau harus bertemu dengan Ryou nanti! Ia juga orang Domino dan sekarang menjadi peneliti sekaligus pustakawan di istana ini!" sambung Yugi dalam satu tarikan napas saking antusiasnya.

Katsuya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Yugi. Betul-betul beruntung ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mengerti bahasanya. Daritadi ia terus dibingungkan dengan pola bahasa dan perkataan yang ia tidak mengerti, membuat kepalanya yang pusing tambah pusing saja. "Baguslah aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Yugi memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang cemerlang. "Kau belum bisa bahasa Mesir, Jou?" tanya Yugi.

"Ah… Begitulah…" sahut Katsuya malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau mau mengajariku? Sepertinya aku akan tinggal lama disini."

"Tentu saja!!" balas Yugi begitu bersemangat. "Semua orang Domino adalah temanku, dan teman harus saling membantu!"

Katsuya hanya tersenyum saat melihat sikap optimis dan bersemangat Yugi. Melihat sikap yang begitu bebas dan tanpa beban itu membuat Katsuya ikutan bersemangat lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah dari Domino?" tanya Katsuya. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan perlahan-lahan supaya tidak tersedak.

"Itu karena ayahku yang seorang filsuf menemukan bahwa filosofi bangsa Mesir begitu mengagumkan. Makanya, ia mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk pindah kemari. Awalnya hanya untuk beberapa bulan, tapi kemudian kami sekeluarga jatuh hati pada negeri ini dan memutuskan untuk menetap." kata Yugi. Matanya terkadang menatap keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum gembira. "Ayahku juga yang mengajarkan Atem, Pharaoh disini, berbagai ilmu. Makanya, aku sering diajak ke istana dan lama kelamaan jadi terbiasa main kesini."

Katsuya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan... siapa tadi? Ryou?"

"Ah. Ryou juga punya nasib sama denganku. Ayahnya seorang ilmuwan dan suka meneliti hal-hal baru. Waktu itu, jalur menuju Mesir dari Domino baru saja dibuka. Merasa penasaran dengan tanah baru ini, beliau memutuskan untuk melaksanakan ekspedisi dan langsung jatuh cinta dengan Mesir. Makanya keluarganya memutuskan untuk menetap seperti keluargaku." cerita Yugi. "Ayah Ryou dulu yang memegang perpustakaan istana, namun karena kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin memburuk, Ryou-lah yang menggantikan tugasnya."

"Hmm... Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya nanti?" tanya Katsuya penuh harap. Bertemu satu lagi orang Domino akan membuatnya meresa tidak terkucilkan dari tanah asing itu.

"Tentu! Biasanya ia selalu berada di dalam perpustakaannya. Karena kulitnya mengidap alergi pada sinar matahari, ia tidak boleh keluar istana. Berbeda dengannya, aku suka sekali keluar ruangan dan menyelidiki! Makanya kulit putihku jadi gosong begini. Mana kadang-kadang mengelupas pula..." tambah Yugi diiringi desahan pendek. Ia menunjukkan tangannya yang sedikit berwarna cokelat karena terbakar matahari. "Lama-lama aku bisa seperti orang Mesir sungguhan."

Katsuya tertawa ringan saat mendengar cerita Yugi. Ia betul-betul bersyukur bisa bertemu Yugi yang begitu menyenangkan. Entah mengapa, ia bisa menjadi dirinya seutuhnya di samping Yugi.

Yugi menatap Katsuya yang melanjutkan makan siangnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda berambut bintang itu juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu senang. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau ke Mesir seorang diri tanpa persiapan seperti ini? Kalau Atem dan Seth tidak menemukanmu, bisa-bisa kau mati di luar sana."

Katsuya tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Memang agak aneh kalau seseorang datang sendirian ke negeri yang masih asing dan tanpa persiapan apapun seperti uang, perbekalan, dan terutama kemampuan berkomunikasi. Tapi, sang pangeran tidak boleh menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia harus mengarang sesuatu karena tidak mau orang lain mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah Pangeran Domino. Misinya datang jauh-jauh ke Mesir adalah untuk menyembunyikan diri. Memberitahukan dirinya adalah pangeran sama saja dengan memberikan akses bagi Keith dan komplotannya untuk menangkapnya suatu hari nanti.

"Ada konflik di Domino." gumam Katsuya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak sanggup melihat mata lavender Yugi yang terus melekat. "Keith, mantan penasihat istana, melakukan pemberontakan. Seluruh keluarga kerajaan ia bunuh dan kota-kota diserangnya. Termasuk kotaku."

Yugi mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekat. Matanya yang tadi bersinar gembira berubah menjadi sedih dan khawatir. "Keith? Bukankah ia dikirim ke pengasingan dalam jangka waktu yang tak terbatas?"

"Sepertinya ia berhasil kembali dan membawa beberapa orang untuk memberontak. Kotaku ia hancurkan dan aku berhasil kabur dengan menumpang kapal saudagar Mesir yang kebetulan sedang berlabuh di dermaga kota."

Yugi menatap Katsuya penuh simpati. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping Katsuya. Dibelainya punggung Katsuya untuk menenangkan sang pangeran sambil berbisik lembut, "Tenanglah. Kau aman disini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu, Jou."

Katsuya hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Yugi."

Senyum lebar Yugi kembali membangkitkan semangat Katsuya untuk bertahan hidup demi kedua orang tuanya yang telah mengorbankan nyawa. Ia juga semakin bersemangat untuk kembali ke Domino dan menyelamatkan sang adik, Shizuka. Entah kenapa, rasa percaya diri dan semangat hidup Katsuya meningkat drastis setelah melihat senyum cerah Yugi.

"Nah!" seru Yugi riang. Ia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berdiri menghadap Katsuya. "Agar kau cepat sembuh, kau butuh minum obat! Biar aku panggilkan Malik untuk mengobatimu!"

"Malik?"

"Dia tabib istana. Semua orang yang ia rawat, pasti sebuh esok harinya!!" Tentu apa yang Yugi katakan itu sedikit hiperbola. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku pasti akan kembali. Jangan kemana-mana!" Dan sang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Katsuya dan makan siangnya.

* * *

"Minumlah ini." kata Malik tenang sambil menyerahkan sebuah piala penuh dengan ramuan hasil racikannya kepada Katsuya. "Minum sampai habis."

Katsuya menatap cairan mengerikan yang ada di dalam piala dengan kening mengerenyit. Ia mengendus-endus bau yang menguap dari cairan tersebut dan mundur. Baunya luar biasa tidak enak! "Minuman apa ini?" tanya Katsuya pada Yugi.

"Hei Malik. Jouno bertanya, minuman apa ini?" kata Yugi pada sang tabib Mesir itu.

"Katakan padanya kalau itu adalah obat tidur." sahut Malik. Sang pria Mesir itu sedang sibuk merapikan botol-botol bahan ramuannya kembali kedalam kotak kecil yang ia bawa. "Ia butuh istirahat kalau mau cepat sembuh. Jangan pikirkan rasanya, tapi khasiatnya."

Yugi mengangguk mengerti dan menerjemahkan penjelasan Malik kepada Katsuya yang juga mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap ngeri cairan mengerikan di dalam piala. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengucap doa sebentar sebelum menenggak habis ramuan itu sambil memejamkan mata. Begitu selesai, ia langsung menyerahkan pialanya kepada Yugi. Tak lama setelah cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, Katsuya merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa dan langsung jatuh tertidur pulas.

"Berapa lama ramuan itu akan bekerja?" tanya Yugi pada Malik saat mereka berjalan kembali menuju laboratorium tempat Malik biasa bekerja.

"Mungkin sekitar lima belas jam." jawab Malik. "Ia akan terbangun esok pagi. Seperti biasa, siapkan makanan di dekatnya. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat lapar. Atau kalau ia sudah cukup kuat, ajaklah ia untuk sarapan di luar. Sedikit sinar matahari Mesir akan membuat kulit pucatnya itu senang."

Yugi tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau bicara begitu pada Ryou."

"Ya. Dan begitu ia kembali, aku harus menghabiskan satu bulan persediaan balsam kulitku." kata Malik diiringi dengusan kesal. "Tidak, terima kasih."

* * *

Seth baru saja menyelesaikan ritual siangnya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sejak pagi, ia terus berada di lapangan kota dimana festival untuk menghormati Ptah akan diadakan. Meskipun ia pendeta yang mengkhususkan diri untuk memuja Ra, tapi sebagai Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir, ia juga mendapat kewajiban mengawasi berbagai festival keagamaan yang diadakan di kota itu, termasuk festival yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin sekali segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya itu ke atas tempat tidur dari bulu angsanya. Mungkin ia juga harus mampir ke tempat kerja Malik untuk meminta sedikit obat tidur.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Seth tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya telah membawanya berjalan ke arah kamar sang pemuda berambut pirang yang ia tolong kemarin pagi. Langkahnya terhenti saat pintu masuk menuju kamar sang pemuda tepat berada di samping kananya. Dipandangnya kondisi kamar itu melalui sela-sela kain penutup yang membatasi koridor dan kamar sang pemuda. Seth bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan damainya.

Merasa tidak ada salahnya kalau menengoknya sebentar, Seth pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu melangkah sepelan mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Katsuya yang telah tertidur berkat obat tidur dari Malik itu.

Seth menatap wajah Katsuya yang begitu damai dengan ekspresi datar. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, pemuda itu tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "Seorang diri di negeri yang masih asing bagimu dan tanpa kemampuan berkomunikasi yang baik dengan lingkungan. Kau mau mati, ya?"

Tentu Katsuya tidak bisa membalas monolog Seth itu karena ia sedang tertidur pulas dengan mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Seth terus memandangi makhluk berwajah manis yang sedang terlelap tepat di depannya dan mendengus pelan. "Pantas saja mereka berlima mau menyerangmu. Kau terlihat begitu lemah, kau tahu itu?" Seth kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kedua matanya masih menatap sosok Katsuya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Kalau aku orang jahat, aku pasti akan tergoda pada wajah manismu dan langsung memperkosamu saat kau terlelap seperti ini."

Entah apa yang membisikinya, Seth menjulurkan tangannya perlahan-lahan dan membelai kulit lembut Katsuya. Sang pendeta merasakan sensasi yang aneh di perutnya ketika merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit sang pangeran. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan bergemuruh seperti bunyi genderang perang. Napasnya seolah-olah tercekat saat ujung jemarinya bertemu dengan kulit putih dan mulus pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tanpa terasa, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kulitmu begitu halus dan putih." bisik Seth pelan. Ia terus mengelus pipi kiri Katsuya. "Aneh. Orang sepertimu bisa membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini..."

Tiba-tiba, Katsuya mengerang pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Seth. Karena terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut, Seth tidak sempat menarik tangannya dan malah menyentuh sepasang bibir lembut milik Pangeran Domino tersebut.

Kaget karena merasakan sensasi begitu luar biasa di ujung jemarinya, Seth langsung menarik tangannya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya merah padam dan napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti orang baru berlari. Jantungnya bertedak semakin tidak karuan, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Kelembutan kulit dan bibir Katsuya masih membekas di ujung jarinya, membuat hormonnya semakin bergejolak gembira atas rangsangan tersebut.

"Bodoh." desis Seth, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil tergoda oleh pemuda tersebut. Padahal, pemuda asing itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring disana dan tidur pulas. "Pendeta sepertimu tidak boleh tergoda begitu mudahnya, Seth!" tegurnya pada diri sendiri.

Sang pendeta bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dalam keadaan gugup dan panik. Ia mendapat perasaan sedetik lebih lama di kamar itu bisa membuat kewarasannya hilang. Ia juga takut tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi dan malah memperkosa Katsuya saat itu juga. Lebih baik ia pergi ke tempat Malik dan meminta obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi.

Seth yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Senyum licik tersungging di wajah dua orang misterius tersebut.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Maaf, blindshippingnya dikit. Ehehehe. Oiya. Kali ini gak ada note. Kapan-kapan gue kasih note yang lebih panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Muahahah!! Dan masalah EEA... kapan-kapan, deh, gue lanjutin. Mumpung muse buat cerita yang ini lagi kenceng, nih! Ahahahah!! Kalo diibaratkan koneksi internet, speed buat cerita ini lagi 1000 pKBs!! Ahahaha!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Hooo... kayaknya banyak yang menderita soal komputer, ya, selain gue. Ehehhe. Asik! Ada temennya!! (ditampol gara-gara girang sendiri) Yah, bersabarlah, Dika. Suatu hari nanti pasti komputermu bakal waras. Kayak si Mail. (nepuk-nepuk PC sendiri) Awas lo rusak lagi! Gue ganti sama Mello! Emang tu tukang servis pesen spare part kemana? Lama bener… Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, dan Marik keluar di chapter ini. Kalo Honda, chapter 1 kemaren kan udah. Hehehe. Otogi masih ntar keluarnya. Isis sama Mahad juga ada. Tapi nanti. Hehee. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl : **Hehehe. Yah, salah si Jou jadi karakter favorit gue. Gue bikin menderita terus, kan. Ahahahha! Wah, bagus kalo menarik. Hehehe. Baca terus dan jangan lupa reviewnya, ya. Makasih udah mau review dan baca chapter 2!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Oya? Bagus, deh, kalo emang pantes. Tadinya gue mau buat dia membabu lagi, tapi gak tega. Kasian, ah. Sekali-kali nasibnya beneran dikit. Hee?? Emang Jou keliatan imut di sebelah mana?? Ahahah! Justru keimutan Jou itu lebih menonjol pas jadi slave sama puppy, lagi. Atau pas di lagi menderita.

**Jou : **JAHAAATT!!! Kok lo suka nyiksa gue, sih, akhir-akhir ini?!

Eh, sekali-kali elo yang gue jahatin. Lagian, dulu Remus mulu yang kena. Biarkan sekarang dia santai dulu sebelom proyek Puppybashers. Muahahahahaah!!

**Jou : **Gue gak bakal kena, kan? (ngarep)

Wah, gak tau, ya. Mungkin kalo kita pengen bisa jadi elo kena juga. Pokoknya, kita bakal menyiksa semua uke di FFN! Muahahahahahahaha!! Makasih review-nya, Sora! Review lagi, ya. (wink-wink)

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Ahahaha!! Jangan, ah. Ntar stok cowok bishi YGO berkurang, lagi. Ntar, siapa yang bisa gue siksa lagi kalo dia mendadak jadi seme? Mending mendadak dangdut. Ehehe. Ah, si Kaiba ngomong 'mutt' dkk itu biar gak ketauan kalo dia naksir lagi.

**Kaiba : **HEH! Bawa-bawa gue lo sekarang?!

Sekali-kali. Soalnya di cerita ini lo gak ada. Adanya yami lo.

**Kaiba : **Cih!

Cuih balik. Masalah Seth pervert apa nggak, liat aja Kaiba. Kaiba itu cerminan seberapa perv-nya Seth.

**Kaiba : **GUE GAK PERVERT!!

Bo'ong. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Ehehehe. Oya, EEA entah kapan gue update. (menghindari timpukan sandal dari Shena)

**Messiah Hikari : **Soalnya mereka udah gak tahan pengen dikeluarin. Si Atem pake mewek, lagi. (dilempar millennium puzzle sama Atem)

**Jou : **GUE OGAH DISAMAIN SAMA PEGASUS!! CUIH!! BANCI TAMAN LAWANG GITU DISAMAIN SAMA GUE! GAK LEVEL!!

Ya santai, mas. Gak usah CAPSLOCK semua gitu omongannya. Dasar uke… Yang terakhir rada gak nyambung. Kacangin aja. Udah muncul blindshipping, tapi... Rada-rada kurang, ya? Chapter berikutnya gue tambah, deh. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Vi_chaN91312 : **Ahahaha! Namanya juga orang panik. Kapal mana aja ayo dah, gue ikut! Dia sering sial gara-gara muka bikin orang pengen ngapa-ngapain dia, contoh : memperkaos, menghajar, memperkaos lagi, menghajar lagi, memperkaos sekali lagi, menghajar lagi dan lagi, mem… dst. Waktu itu muka Seth sama Atem cerita gak keliatan gara-gara ngebelakangin cahaya matahari, jadi cuma keliatan siluet doang. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**MoonZheng : **NOH! Z-nya gede! Halah, ginian aja penting, ya… Anggep aja Jou sempet mandi di kapal. Emang di kapal gak ada kamar mandi, ya? Dan masalah Kisara dakian… Emang dia jorok. (disambit sama Kisara) Ehehee. Heh!! Hetalianya manaaa??! Hetaliaaaaaa….!!! Mau Hetaliaaaaaa!!! (guling-guling di lantai)

Nah, sekarang, gue mau melanjutkan main PHARAOH. Asik, nih. Jadi pengen beli CLEOPATRA… Masih jualan, gak, ya? Tu game jadul…

Coolkid, pamit.


	4. the bet

**A/N : **Maaf…!! (sujud sembah) Saya telah menyebarkan kebohongan publik! Maaf!!!! Betul-betul kebohongan publik yang tidak bisa dimaafkan! Maaf!!!

Ehm.

Sebenernya, gue salah ngasih tau julukan buat pairing SethxJou. Di chapter kemaren, gue bilangnya mereka itu Castleshipping, padahal kalo Castleshipping itu harus SethxSetoxJou. Si Jou diembat sama dua orang pervert ini (dilempar pake piramid sama Seth dan Seto). Sementara di fic ini cuma ada SethxJou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah **Revertshipping. **Yap. Julukan buat pairing SethxJou adalah **Revertshipping **dan bukan Castleshipping. Maaf… Pantesan pas nulis Castleshipping kok berasa kayak ada yang kurang. Soalnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku (hoeeekkkhh!!) gue ngerasa kalo Castleshipping tu julukan buat pairing threesome. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Akhirnya Yugioh punya sayaaa!! Ahahahahah!! (nari-nari girang) Tapi cuma doujinshi-nya. Itupun juga buatan orang lain. TT-TT Sedih bener gue ini… Yugioh dst dst dll dkk etc masih kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. ………. Oh, maaf, itu Hetalia. Hehe. Yang bener punyanya Kazuki Takahashi. Eh, nyebut nama Kazuki jadi keinget seorang tokoh bishi di Get Backers…

**Warning : **Blindshipping (Pharaoh AtemxYugi), Bronzeshipping (Yami MarikxMalik), Tendershipping (Yami BakuraxRyou), dan sedikit hint Revertshipping (SethxJou)

**And I watch as the cold winter melt into spring, and I'll be remembering you. Oh, and I smell the flowers and hear the birds sing, I'll be remembering you. I'll be remembering you. (Remembering You – Steven Curtis Chapman (OST The Chronicles of Narnia)) Lagu ini selalu sukses membuat gue merinding. ****Lagu ini super kereenn!! Dan entah kenapa, rasanya pas sama chapter ini. Eheheh.**

* * *

Pharaoh Atem, Yugi, dan yang lainnya baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Seth yang semula ikut bergabung menyantap masakan lezat sang koki istana, Otogi, terpaksa absen dari perbincangan mereka karena harus kembali melaksanakan beberapa ritual malam bersama pendeta-pendeta yang lainnya. Kebetulan, karena sosok pendeta angkuh itu tidak ada, Bakura dan Marik mulai menceritakan kejadian yang mereka lihat antara sang pendeta dan pemuda asing tersebut tadi siang.

"Kau bercanda." kata Atem tidak percaya saat Bakura dan Marik selesai menceritakan kronologis kejadian tersebut lebih detail. "Mana mungkin sepupuku bersikap seperti itu? Jangan bercanda, ah." tambah sang Pharaoh sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kami serius, Atem!!" bela Marik, diiringi dengan anggukan kepala Bakura yang mendukung pernyataan Marik. "Tadi siang, kita berdua melihat Seth masuk ke dalam kamar Jouno dan mulai.... Apa namanya, Bakura?" Sang pengawal berambut pirang itu berkerenyit sambil menoleh ke arah partnernya.

"Memperhatikan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Belum lagi pakai adegan mengelus wajah Jou segala." lanjut Bakura disertai cengiran dan anggukan antusias dari Marik.

Atem hanya bisa menatap kedua pengawal pribadinya itu dengan mulut ternganga. Sepupunya yang terkenal dingin dan anti cinta itu? Sepupunya yang selalu sukses membuat kabur semua perempuan dan laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya? Sepupunya yang telah dengan sangat sadisnya membuat ayahnya menangis seperti bayi karena gagal menjodohkan Seth dengan putri bangsawan dari negara tetangga? Sungguh di luar pikiran kalau Seth yang sama yang sedang Bakura dan Marik deskripsikan dengan 'memperhatikan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang'…

"Mungkin ada baiknya juga Jou disini, ya." kata Yugi dengan riangnya.

"Maksudmu, Yugi?" tanya Ryou yang duduk tepat di samping pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Yah, mungkin saja dengan keberadaan Jou, hati Seth yang telah lama beku itu bisa cair. Mungkin juga mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti aku dan Atem." Yugi merangkul pergelangan tangan Atem dan bersender ke dada sang Pharaoh, membuat Pharaoh tersipu malu dengan sikap Yugi yang mendadak agresif. "Betul, kan, Atem?"

Atem hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Tapi, kalau benar Seth menyukainya, kenapa ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli seperti itu?" tanya Ryou kebingungan. Sementara itu kekasihnya, Bakura, sibuk memilin-milin rambut putih bersih Ryou sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti orang sinting.

"Mungkin ia masih belum bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri." sahut Malik yang baru saja menyelesaikan hidangan penutupnya dan sedang mengelap sudut-sudut mulutnya dengan serbet. "Kita semua tahu Seth, kan. Dia orang yang sulit sekali menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada orang lain. Yah, kecuali adiknya, Moki."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Malik adalah benar. Seth tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit kelembutan hati kepada orang lain, selain Moki, adiknya. Di depan, Moki pendeta berambut cokelat itu bisa menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sementara itu, sisinya yang lain ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain untuk menjaga pandangan masyarakat mengenai istana dan juga pekerjaannya sebagai pendeta. Seth khawatir orang lain akan menggunakan kelemahannya untuk berbalik melawannya. Sayang, Moki yang telah beranjak remaja itu memutuskan untuk menimba ilmu lebih dalam lagi keluar negeri. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memperkaya dirinya dengan ilmu-ilmu yang ia dapat di luar negeri.

Yugi nampak berpikir sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat Atem jadi khawatir otak belahan hatinya itu meledak. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba jodohkan saja mereka berdua? Siapa tahu mereka memang cocok." usul Yugi disertai senyuman lebar.

"Menjodohkan Seth dengan Jouno?" ulang Atem sambil mengerenyit. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah meragukan ide brilian yang diutarakan Yugi, namun untuk kasus yang ini rasanya Atem agak sedikit cemas memikirkan caranya. Ditambah lagi, tingkat keberhasilannya luar biasa rendah. "Kau tidak ingat ceritaku tentang ayah Seth yang menangis – menangis, Yugi!! – kepada ayahku gara-gara Seth yang mengusir calon pendampingnya dengan air tanaman?"

Yugi tertawa sebentar saat mengingat cerita konyol yang diceritakan Atem mengenai sepupunya tersebut. Ia kenal baik dengan Akunadin, ayah dari Seth. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan pria paruh baya yang begitu tegas dan disiplin bisa menangis sesenggukan hanya karena putra tertuanya menolak untuk dijodohkan.

"Tapi aku suka ide Yugi!" timpal Bakura. Ia sudah berhenti memainkan rambut Ryou dan malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryou seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa Bakura sangat suka memainkan kepala Ryou. "Dilihat dari situasinya, Seth sudah mulai terbuka pada Jouno. Jika diberikan stimulus sedikit saja, pasti mereka berdua akan bersatu suatu hari nanti!"

"Aku tidak yakin..." gumam Atem ragu. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah, Pharaoh!" desak Marik. "Ini pasti akan sangat menarik untuk ditonton!!"

"Untuk membuat ini lebih menarik, kita buat saja taruhan!" kata Bakura gembira. Ia memang paling senang masalah berjudi seperti ini. Selain ia bisa mendapatkan uang tambahan dari hasil berjudinya, ia juga mempunyai bahan untuk mengejek lawannya yang kalah. "Aku yakin Seth tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jouno dalam tiga bulan ini!"

"Kukira kau mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, Bakura?" tanya Ryou bingung.

"Hei, aku bilang Seth tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam tiga bulan. Mungkin saja ia mengungkapkannya saat tiga bulan lebih sehari? Hehehe." balas Bakura sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng.

"Aku ikut dengan Bakura." ucap Marik.

"Aku juga." timpal Atem diiringi cengiran puas. "Kemungkinan bahwa sepupuku memang jatuh cinta pada Jouno besar, tapi aku tidak yakin ia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya secepat itu."

Yugi cemberut saat mendengar perkataan Atem. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia majukan sedikit dan keningnya ia kerutkan. Betul-betul wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Atem nyaris hilang kendali. Beruntung insting liarnya masih bisa dikendalikan, tidak seperti dua pengawalnya yang selalu 'menyerang' kekasih mereka di saat-saat tidak terduga. "Kalian jahat!" sembur Yugi, masih merengut. "Masa' kalian mempertaruhkan seperti itu?!"

"Betul!!" Kali ini giliran Ryou yang cemberut dan protes."Sebagai teman, kalian seharusnya mendukung Seth!!"

"Sepupu." kata Atem mengoreksi perkataan Ryou.

"Apapun itu." Ryou memutar bola matanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kesal karena diselak oleh Atem. "Kalau begitu, aku bertaruh mereka berdua akan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing sebelum atau pada saat tiga bulan mulai dari sekarang!!"

"Aku ikut Ryou!!" seru Yugi gembira sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu, membuat Atem dan Bakura cemburu.

"Aku juga ikut Ryou dan Yugi." timpal Malik. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil. "Lagipula, dari cerita yang Marik dan Bakura katakan sangat terlihat sekali kalau Seth sangat mengagumi Jouno."

Marik hanya bisa mencibir saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Mata lavendernya kembali menatap penghuni-penghuni meja makan yang ada. "Sekarang, semua orang sudah menempatkan taruhannya. Lalu, imbalan apa yang akan diterima oleh pemenangnya dan apa yang harus dikerjakan oleh yang kalah?"

"Aku tahu!!" seru Bakura gembira. "Kalau aku, Atem, dan Bakura menang, Ryou dan yang lainnya harus mau melakukan apapun yang kita minta selama sebulan penuh!"

"Apa itu termasuk kegiatan di tempat tidur?" tanya Marik polos yang kemudian dijawab dengan bogem mentah dari Malik.

"Tentu saja!" balas Bakura riang. Kali ini giliran pengawal berambut putih bersih itu yang mendapat hadiah spesial dari kekasihnya berupa tendangan melingkar yang dengan sukses mendaratkan Bakura di ujung ruangan.

Yugi terbatuk sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kalau aku dan yang lainnya menang, kalian sebagai yang kalah harus mau menggantikan kami melaksanakan tugas-tugas kami sambil terus melaksanakan tugas wajib kalian masing-masing."

"Dan tidak ada jatah selama sebulan bagi yang kalah." kata Ryou. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Bakura yang masih terkapar.

Atem hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar penawaran dari Yugi. Bekerja menggantikan Yugi berarti ia harus membaca buku-buku tebal dan melakukan penelitian di lapangan di bawah terik sinar matahari Mesir. Belum lagi laporan-laporan penelitian yang setiap hari harus ia perbaharui dan tambahkan. Tak ketinggalan, logbook yang harus ia isi setiap saat dengan catatan dan berbagai sampel. Atem hanya bisa menelan ludah saat membayangkan tugas berat Yugi yang tidak sebanding dengan ukuran tubuh kekasihnya itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh merinding ngeri, apalagi harus menjalaninya...

Bakura dan Marik juga sama-sama membayangkan betapa horornya pekerjaan kekasih mereka. Ryou sebagai pustakawan yang kerjanya sepanjang hari terus berada di perpustakaan jelas bukan opsi pertama pekerjaan favorit Bakura. Bahkan, pekerjaan itu tidak pernah masuk daftar pekerjaan Bakura sama sekali. Bagi sang prajurit berambut putih itu diam di dalam perpustakaan berhari-hari lebih parah dari neraka. Begitu pula dengan sahabatnya, Marik. Memang Marik kelihatan begitu perkasa dengan perlengkapan perangnya. Ia tidak gentar dengan siapapun dan sangat menggemari medan tempur. Baginya, cipratan darah, jeritan kesakitan dan minta tolong, serta potongan-potongan tubuh yang bergeletakkan dimana-mana menjadi semacam pendorong semangat sang prajurit berambut pirang untuk menang. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa tahan sedetik pun di dalam laboratorium Malik bersama dengan botol-botol kaca berisi bahan ramuan yang menjijikkan. Aneh, memang. Orang yang begitu terbiasa dengan darah dan potongan tubuh berceceran tidak sanggup melihat potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang diawetkan untuk eksperimen.

Sementara itu, kekasih mereka tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah horor dan pucat yang ditunjukkan oleh Atem, Marik, dan Bakura. Entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi ngeri mereka sangat menghibur bagi Yugi, Ryou, dan juga Malik. Sayang kamera belum diciptakan pada zaman itu...

"Baiklah!" kata Yugi ceria sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita mulai taruhannya besok pagi!"

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar." gumam Atem, agak heran dengan sikap ceria kekasihnya itu. Apa dia begitu senangnya ada 'korban' lain untuk dijodohkan selain Bakura dan Ryou? "Kita belum menentukan peraturannya."

"Semua pihak boleh melakukan apapun untuk menjadi pemenang dalam taruhan ini." kata Bakura. "Jadi, aku, Marik, ataupun Atem punya hak untuk mencegah Seth mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jouno. Sementara itu, kalian sendiri punya hak untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Apa kalian setuju?" tanyanya sambil menatap berkeliling.

"Setuju!!" sahut Marik dengan segera.

"Ng... Bagiku tidak masalah." jawab Malik.

"Baiklah! Mulai besok pagi, pertandingan dimulai!!" seru Yugi gembira dan mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal ke udara.

* * *

Pagi hari Katsuya dimulai dengan Yugi yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Tak ketinggalan pemuda berambut bintang itu juga berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan tingkat suara supersonik, membuat Katsuya hampir tuli.

"Selamat pagi, Jou!!" sapa Yugi ceria begitu Katsuya membuka matanya.

"Pa... Pagi..." balas Katsuya pelan. Ia mengusap-usap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk akibat obat dari Malik. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang memenuhi kamarnya.

Yugi tersenyum cerah sambil menarik Katsuya untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur dan langsung menyeret pemuda malang berambut pirang itu ke suatu tempat. "Cepat, cepat!! Pagi ini kau harus segera mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu, kita ke perpustakaan istana!"

"Per... pustakaan?" ulang Katsuya bingung. "Untuk apa aku ke perpustakaan, Yug?"

"Tentu saja untuk mempelajari segala hal mengenai Mesir, Jou!!" jawab Yugi masih dengan nada super riangnya itu. "Kau, kan, sama sekali buta tentang negara ini dan juga bahasanya. Mengingat kemungkinan besar kau akan tinggal lama di Mesir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mempelajari budaya, kebiasaan, dan terutama bahasanya. Tidak lucu, kan, kalau kau tinggal di Mesir tapi hanya bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Lagipula, Seth sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu." sambung Yugi diiringi cengiran jahil. Ia sedikit memasukkan petunjuk kepada Jou tentang Seth yang mulai menyukainya.

"He?" Katsuya hanya bisa membalas perkataan Yugi dengan raut wajah bingung. Dimiringkannya kepalanya sedikit.

Melihat perilaku Katsuya yang sangat mirip dengan anak anjing kebingungan membuat Yugi langsung melompat memeluk Katsuya sambil berseru, "Aaaah!! Kau lucu sekali, Jou!! Kau manis sekali, persis seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya! Pantas saja Seth menyukaimu!"

Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Katsuya saat mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Nah, ayo kita ke kamar mandi! Mandilah yang bersih, Jou!" ucap Yugi sambil mendorong Katsuya menuju pemandian istana.

Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain kenapa Yugi memaksa Katsuya untuk mandi sepagi itu. Hal itu dikarenakan Seth yang juga akan menggunakan pemandian yang sama. Seth sendiri sebetulnya memiliki kamar mandi khusus yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya, namun ia lebih suka mandi di pemandian istana karena pemandangan pagi harinya yang begitu memukau. Berkas-berkas matahari terbit masih dapat ia saksikan dari pemandian istana. Suasana syahdu seperti itu bisa berubah romantis bila Katsuya ditambahkan ke dalam kolam yang sama. Pikiran seperti itu membuat Yugi tertawa dalam hati. "Ronde ini aku yang menang, Atem." bisik Yugi girang.

* * *

Katsuya mencelupkan ujung kakinya, merasakan hangatnya air pemandian sambil tersenyum. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mandi dengan cara semewah ini. Kembali di istananya dulu, Katsuya selalu dimanjakan di setiap saat, bahkan saat mandi. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot melepas pakaiannya karena ada pelayan yang bertugas melakukannya. Ia juga tidak perlu repot-repot menggosok punggungnya karena ada pelayan lain lagi yang telah siap melaksanakan tugas tersebut. Sementara itu, di dalam kapal yang ia tumpangi dari Domino tidak ada pelayanan khusus seperti itu. Selain ia harus melayani dirinya sendiri, kamar mandi itu juga bukanlah kamar mandi pribadi melainkan kamar mandi bersama. Katsuya ingat betul saat ia berebut kamar mandi dengan awak kapal selama perjalanan. Betul-betul pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sang pangeran Domino menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas pundak ke dalam air hangat pemandian. Matanya terpejam rapat dan seulas senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Berendam air hangat di pagi hari benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirnya gembira.

Katsuya sibuk meneruskan acara berendamnya hingga ia mendengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke kolam. Penasaran akan sosok misterius yang memasuki pemandian, Katsuya memalingkan kepalanya dari pemandangan kota ke pintu masuk. Saat itulah sepasang mata cokelat beradu dengan biru.

Seth tertegun sesaat saat mendapati sosok Katsuya sedang berendam di dalam kolam. Belum lagi, mata cokelatnya yang menyinarkan kepolosan terpaku pada sosoknya.

Waktu bagaikan berlalu begitu lambat hingga otak Seth berhasil mencerna siapa pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di depannya.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Seth panik. Wajahnya memerah begitu menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu. Untung ia memutuskan untuk tidak melepas kain yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya dan menutupi area pribadinya. Kalau tidak...

Katsuya yang juga menyadari situasi tidak mengenakkan itu langsung berkata, "Ma... Maafkan aku!"

"Memangnya kau punya izin untuk masuk ke dalam pemandian ini?" tanya Seth dengan nada ketus, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf!" kata Katsuya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dari Seth. "Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang masuk ke pemandianmu!"

"Dimana Yugi!? Ini pasti kerjaan si cebol satu itu!" seru Seth kesal sambil melihat berkeliling, mencoba mencari sosok kecil dengan rambut tiga warna di dekat situ.

"A... Aku betul-betul minta maaf! Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau ini tempatmu mandi. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan mau diajak Yugi kemari."

Betul-betul percakapan yang aneh. Keduanya menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti satu dengan yang lainnya dan malah menimbulkan percakapan yang membingungkan seperti itu.

Seth menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak dengan tempo sangat tidak stabil. Pendeta berambut cokelat itu masih tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jouno ini bisa membuat detak jantungnya kacau, wajahnya memerah, dan kemampuan berbicara lancarnya jadi menurun. "Sudahlah." gumam Seth sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam. Ia mengambil tempat tepat di samping Katsuya yang masih menjaga jarak.

Seth diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Katsuya yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh Katsuya yang begitu ramping. Wajahnya yang imut itu terlihat semakin manis dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang tertunduk malu itu juga menambah kesan imut yang telah melekat pada diri pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Seth mendengus pelan. "Persis seperti anjing…" gumamnya.

"Eh?" Katsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seth. Ia mengira gumaman tersebut adalah pertanyaan untuk dirinya. Sayang, ia belum begitu mengerti bahasa Mesir.

Seth hanya melirik Katsuya melalui ekor matanya. Ia sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wajah manis itu mulai dari sedih, ketakutan, senang, sampai malu. Semua ekspresi tersebut membuat karakter sang pemuda misterius itu semakin kuat dan entah kenapa semakin membuat Seth penasaran. Hanya ada satu ekspresi yang belum pernah Katsuya perlihatkan kepadanya, yaitu ekspresi kesal. Seth penasaran apakah ekspresi kesalnya akan menimbulkan efek yang sama seperti ekspresi-ekspresi Katsuya yang lainnya.

"Aku bilang anjing." ulang Seth, kali ini dalam bahasa Domino. Beruntung ia sempat diajarkan Yugi dan Ryou mengenai bahasa unik itu. Satu keunggulan lainnya adalah otaknya yang begitu jenius mampu menyerap kosa kata dan susunan kata bahasa Domino dengan sangat mudahnya.

Katsuya sempat terkesiap saat mendengar pemuda berkulit gelap itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa negaranya. "Siapa yang kau bilang anjing?"

Seth menatap Katsuya tepat di kedua bola mata cokelat itu, membuat Katsuya sedikit gugup. "Kau." sahut Seth disertai cibiran sinis.

Ujung mata Katsuya berkedut. Ia tidak menyangka orang ini berani mengatainya seperti anjing! Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengatai anggota kerajaan seperti ini! Ia bisa dihukum gantung – tunggu, bahkan lebih parah! – hukum penggal karena telah melecehkan Katsuya!

"Brengsek!" seru Katsuya kesal. "Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Seenaknya saja mengataiku anjing!"

Seth mengangkat alis matanya, menantang Katsuya untuk berbantahan dengannya. "Aku pendeta tertinggi di Mesir ini. Aku orang yang sangat berpengaruh dan pengaruhku hampir sama dengan Pharaoh. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Aku ini adalah pa..." Katsuya langsung mengatupkan mulutnya dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hampir saja kelepasan memberitahu Seth jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Seth tertawa lepas saat melihat reaksi Katsuya. Ternyata reaksi marah dan kesal pemuda ini sama manisnya dengan reaksi-reaksi yang lainnya. Tapi, efek yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sedikit berbeda. Dengan melihat ekspresi kesal Katsuya, timbul perasaan senang dan gembira di dalam hati Seth, persis seperti saat ia sedang bercanda gurau dengan Moki, adiknya. "Kau benar-benar seperti anjing. Bahkan suaramu pun seperti anjing yang menyalak."

"Aku bukan anjing!!"

"Hei, anjing sepertimu tidak seharusnya menyalak kepada tuannya, kan?"

"Aku bukan anjing dan kau bukan tuanku!"

Belum sempat Seth membalas perkataan Katsuya, terdengar suara orang memasuki pemandian dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi juga tiga kali. Sepertinya ada tiga orang baru yang memutuskan untuk berendam di pemandian istana.

"Ah! Hei, sepupuku!!"

Rupanya Atem, Bakura, dan Marik yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kolam.

Seth mengerang pelan. Waktu indahnya bersama anjing manis di sampingnya ini jadi terganggu gara-gara mereka bertiga. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah ketiga penganggu itu bergerak ke tempatnya dan Katsuya berada dengan senyum lebar yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat memuakkan bagi Seth.

"Ah, rupanya ada kau juga, Jouno." kata Atem dalam bahasa yang dimengerti Katsuya. Lagi-lagi, berkat Yugi sang Pharaoh bisa menguasai bahasa negara asal Katsuya.

Katsuya mengangguk menghormat ke arah Atem. "Se... Selamat pagi."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, Katsuya." balas Atem diiringi tawa renyah. "Bagaimana tubuhmu? Sudah sehat?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Yang Mulia." sahut Katsuya dengan kosa kata dan susunan kalimat yang begitu formal.

Tawa renyah kembali keluar dari mulut Atem. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Atem."

"Sedang apa kalian berduaan disini?" tanya Marik seraya bergerak mengambil posisi di antara Katsuya dan Seth. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus ke arah mata biru lazuli milik Seth yang berkilat bahaya, menandakan kalau pemilik mata biru itu kesal setengah mati. Marik yang cuek terus saja tersenyum pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kami terlihat sedang apa? Makan? Tentu saja kami sedang mandi." balas Seth sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kami ikut bergabung bersama kalian, kan?" tanya Bakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Seth, kan, sangat suka keramaian." potong Atem tepat sebelum sepupunya itu membalas pertanyaan retoris dari Bakura. Sang Pharaoh mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Bakura, membuat sang prajurit berambut putih tertawa pelan.

Keempat orang Mesir itu terus bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Katsuya. Hal itu membuat pangeran berambut pirang itu seperti orang yang terkucilkan. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pemandian dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sebelum ia keluar dari pemandian, ia sempat melirik ke arah Seth yang masih terkepung diantara tiga orang penganggu tersebut. Katsuya tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok Seth yang kerepotan menangani ocehan Yami dan dua orang pengawal pribadinya.

* * *

"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!"

"Yugi!" tegur Ryou. "Ini di dalam perpustakaan! Tolong tenang sedikit!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" kata Yugi sambil membanting kepalanya ke atas buku tebal yang sedang ia baca. Katsuya baru saja ia suruh mencari buku bacaan di perpustakaan yang begitu besar dan penuh dengan gulungan-gulungan papirus. Tidak mungkin erangan tadi atau pun percakapannya saat ini terdengar oleh Katsuya. "Atem dan dua orang itu berhasil menganggu rencana kita, Ryou!"

Ryou mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bakura baru saja memberitahunya kalau ronde pertama telah dimenangkan oleh pihak Pharaoh dan pengawalnya. "Memang agak menyebalkan, sih..."

"Kan?! Mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak termaafkan!" geram Yugi. Hampir saja ia merobek halaman buku yang sedang ia baca kalau saja Ryou tidak memberinya tatapan ekstra tajam seperti pembunuh. "Kau tahu apa kata Atem? Rencana kita terlalu mudah ditebak! Sial!"

"Yah, itu juga yang Malik ceritakan padaku." gumam Ryou. Sebesar apapun cintanya pada Bakura, tetap saja ia benci kalau harus kalah dari kekasihnya. "Berarti, rencana kita berikutnya harus menggunakan rencana cadangan juga. Seandainya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menjadi nyamuk lagi, kita bisa menggunakan rencana cadangan."

"Maksudmu, rencana pengusir nyamuk?" tanya Yugi penuh harap.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka idenya. Kira-kira, kapan kita punya kesempatan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua lagi?"

"Mungkin saat festival nanti. Kalau tidak salah, festival untuk Ptah akan diadakan kurang dari lima hari lagi. Di saat itulah Seth dan Atem pasti akan melakukan duel pada pembukaan upacara. Kita buat Jou melihat kehebatan Seth dalam berduel. Ia pasti langsung jatuh cinta!" kata Ryou begitu bersemangat.

"Benar juga!" kata Yugi, langsung menyetujui rencana yang dibuat Ryou. "Dengan rencana ini, pasti Atem akan kalah! Ahahah!!'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... maaf update-nya lambat sekali seperti siput. Maklum, minggu ini mendadak jadi sibuk banget. Ehehe. Dan rasanya chapter ini kurang seru, ya. Maaf... Chapter depan bakal lebih seru, deh. Ehehehe.

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl : **Ahahaha!! Gue setuju dengan statement : "Katsuya jadi lebih manis kalo menderita." Masalah kenapanya, gue juga gak tau. Eheheh. Tenang. Biarpun Katsuya gak bisa bahasa Mesir, Seth jago bahasa asalnya si Katsuya. Kan Seth pinter. Pinter, tapi sok jaim. Najis lo. (ngeplak Seth. Dikeplak balik) Makasih buat review-nya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Ehehe.

**Shigeru : **Maaf…! SethxJou tu bukan Castle, tapi **Revertshipping. **Maafin gue yang udah menyebarkan kebohongan publik. (lebay) Ha? Wah, gue juga gak tau. Soalnya kalo gue baca cerita di ffn dengan seting ancient egypt, sosok Jou pasti diganti sama Jouno ini. Tapi, coba lo cek di daftar karakter YGO di ffn, deh. Ada Jouno, lho. Berhubung gue gak main gamenya, jadi gue gak ngerti juga. Ehehe. Pharaoh? Itu game PC. Game jadul, sebenernya. Gamenya hampir sama kayak Sim City. Intinya, kita ngebangun kota. Buat PHARAOH, kita ngebangun kota Mesir kuno. Heheh. Lanjutannya namanya CLEOPATRA. Dulu kakak gue punya, terus raib. Kalo main CLEOPATRA, harus ada cd PHARAOH juga. Agak aneh emang…

**MoonZheng : **Noh. Z-nya gue gedein lagi. Halah... Ahahha! Seth sama Kaiba bukannya emang udah perv dari sononya, ya? (ditimpuk sama Seth dan juga Kaiba yang muncul tiba-tiba) Dan buat nama shipping... gue juga gak tau asalnya darimana. Ehehe. Kalo Puzzleshipping kan gara-gara milenium puzzle itu yang menyatukan Yami sama Yugi. Bronzeshipping gara-gara Marik sama Malik sama-sama tan. Puppyshipping gara-gara Kaiba yang sering ngejekin Jou "ANJING LO!". Tapi yang lainnya gue gak tau. Cari sendiri, lah, di http : / / blackgargieyaoivibe . blogspot . com / 2009 / 09 / yaoi – vibe – yugioh . html (ilangin spasi). Itu daftar shippingnya LENGKAP BANGET! Dari yang popular sampe yang paling absurb sekalipun.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Emang! Sok jaim lo Seth! Ahahha! Apa jangan-jangan si Seth emang jantungan? Payah dia. Masa' masih muda udah jantungan. Gak asik. (ditempeleng juga pake sendal sama Seth) Makasih buat reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Ohoho.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Tau, tuh. Udah megang-megang tanpa ijin, pake mikir mau nge-rape anak orang segala. Inget, Seth. Elo pendeta. Harusnya gak boleh melakukan dosa. Waih. Makasih, lho, dibilang mantep. Fic Sora juga mantep. Makanya, updatenya yang cepet! Ntar keburu lumutan gue nunggu updatenya… (pout) Oiya, buat pairing SethxJou itu adalah **Revertshipping. **Kalo Castleshipping tu SethxSetoxJou. Si Seto jadi nyamuk, gangguin dan Seth sama Jou terpaksa harus mau threesome-an sama Seto juga. Ehehe. Makasih, lho, reviewnya.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Betul! Beruntung ada Yugi yang bisa nolongin elo, Jou! Kalo nggak, lo udah bikin fim 'Lost in Translation 2' aja sono. Ahahaha! Orang iseng yang merhatiin si Seth itu Marik sama Bakura. Biasa, orang gila suka nguntit orang kemana aja. (kena lempar panah dari Marik sama Bakura) Makasih buat reviewnya! Oiya, ceritamu nanti aku review. Hehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Waduuuh… Kemaren blindshippingnya kurang, sekarang malah gue bikin Yugi ngelawan Atem buat ngejodohin Seth sama Jou… Hehehe. Tenang! Blindshippingnya bakal gue tambahin! Gue janji! (cross my fingers) Hehehe. Hmm… Kalo ditanya mana yang lebih perv, mungkin gue jawab… dua-duanya. (kena tempeleng Yami dan juga Atem) Ehehe. Lagian, mereka berdua, kan, roh yang sama. Pasti masih sama, dong, 'spirit' ke-pervert-an mereka. Apa, sih, yang gue omongin... Anyway, makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi!

Hyah. Mari kembali ke PHARAOH. Terakhir gue mainin, terakhir gue mainin, duit gue lagi amblas gara-gara impor clay mulu. Kampr*t… Duh, belom buat kapal perang pula. Sial…

Coolkid, pamit.


	5. the priest of anubis

**A/N : **Sumpah, muse buat cerita ini KENCENG BANGET!! XD Senangnya gue! Seandainya tiap cerita muse gue sekenceng ini, pasti aman dan damai gue dari amukan para readers… Apalagi yang di Harry Potter… Duh, baru inget gue utang 1 cerita ke seseorang =3=…

AARRRGGHHH!! Ini Death Note kenapa gak bisa gue setel di PC!? Kampreto!! Mau liat Matt!!! Hmm… Jangan-jangan, si Mail ogah muter film dia sendiri, ya? Ih! Sok famous lo, Mail! (ngeplak PC sendiri)

**Disclaimer : **Duuuhhh…!! Sampe kapan gue harus nulis kalo YUGIOH dan EMBEL-EMBELNYA tetep BUKAN PUNYA GUE tapi punyanya KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!?! Hih!! Sebel! Mau hak milik Yugioh!! (nangis guling-guling di lantai)

**Warning : **Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), Bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), dan pastinya hint tentang Revertshipping (SethxJou) sama attempt rape. Siapa lagi yang mau di-rape selain Jou? Ehehe.

**Now, if she does like this, will you do it like that? Now, if she touches like this, will you touch it right back? Now, if she moves like this, will you move it like that? Come on! Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, a – shake it! (Shake It – Metro Station) Asik lagunya. Bikin pengen bergoyang. Rada mirip dengan situasi Seth dan Jou. Ahahahah!!**

**

* * *

**

Tak terasa, sudah hampir empat hari Katsuya berada di negeri antah berantah itu. Hari-hari ia lewati dengan belajar berbagai hal mengenai Mesir, termasuk kebudayaan dan bahasanya dari Yugi. Tak ketinggalan pula Ryou yang senantiasa membantu Katsuya membaca berbagai macam bacaan dalam bahasa setempat. Terkadang, sang tabib istana, Malik, menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kamarnya atau perpustakaan dan melatihnya untuk melakukan percakapan sehari-hari dalam bahasa Mesir. Kebaikan hati ketiganya telah berhasil membuat pengalaman buruk Katsuya di hari pertama mendaratkan kaki di Mesir menjadi terlupakan. Sang pangeran Domino bahkan sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa melupakan mimpi buruk yang terjadi di tanah kelahirannya.

Selain sikap ramah dan terbuka dari para penghuni istana, kebudayaan Mesir yang unik juga menjadi daya tarik yang membuat Katsuya semakin penasaran pada negeri padang pasir ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadiri festival besar yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Di festival itu nanti sang Pharaoh dan Pendeta Tertinggi akan berduel sebagai tanda penghormatan pada dewa yang dipestakan." cerita Yugi sambil tersenyum senang. Pemuda dengan rambut tiga warna itu begitu gembira saat Katsuya bertanya dengan sangat antusiasnya mengenai festival yang akan segera diadakan di Memphis.

"Pharaoh... Berarti Atem akan bertarung melawan Seth?" tanya Katsuya, kali ini dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ia sedikit ngeri dengan pendeskripsian duel. Di negaranya, duel berarti adu perang satu lawan satu hingga lawan menyerah atau mati.

Yugi mengangguk penuh antusiasme. "Semua orang sangat menantikan duel mereka berdua! Keduanya terkenal begitu hebat dalam berduel. Kau harus lihat nanti."

"Terutama Seth." tambah Ryou yang kebetulan sedang lewat di dekat meja yang dihuni Yugi dan Katsuya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk gulungan-gulungan papirus yang siap diletakkan kembali ke raknya. "Dia terlihat sangat keren saat sedang berduel, lho." lanjutnya, diiringi dengan kedipan mata usil ke arah Katsuya.

Sedikit rona merah mulai merebak di kedua pipi Katsuya. Sang pangeran segera memalingkan mukanya dan kembali menekuri bacaan yang ada di depannya sambil menggumam kesal, "Kenapa kalian harus selalu membicarakan Seth di depanku, sih? Kalian sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak suka dia!"

"Tidak suka?" ulang Yugi dengan nada suara kecewa. "Kenapa kau bisa tidak suka? Memangnya apa yang kurang dari Seth? Tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan jabatannya di masyarakat dan istana juga cukup tinggi. Apa yang kurang dari laki-laki seperti dia? Selain itu, dia juga yang menyelamatkanmu, lho, Jou."

Katsuya menanggapi perkataan Yugi dengan cemberut. Sejak kejadian di pemandian Seth mulai sering mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'anjing', 'anak anjing', bahkan 'anjing kampung'. Betul-betul ejekan yang menjatuhkan harkat dan martabat Katsuya. Selain itu, Katsuya sangat sebal dengan pendeta satu itu karena Seth selalu bisa membalas semua perkataannya, membuat Katsuya merasa kalah. Padahal, pemuda berambut pirang itu paling benci dengan yang namanya kalah, apalagi pada pemuda sombong dan super menyebalkan seperti Seth! Ugh!

"Aku memang berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau repot-repot menyelamatkanku," gumam Katsuya. Mata cokelatnya masih terus menelusuri kata per kata yang ada dalam bacaannya. "Tapi, dia sangat menyebalkan! Kalian dengar dia memanggilku 'anjing', kan?! Menyebalkan!! Aku benci dia!"

"Tapi... yang namanya benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, lho, Jou." goda Yugi. Deretan gigi putihnya terpampang rapi dalam sebuah cengiran lebar penuh kenakalan.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Katsuya terlihat semakin nyata saat mendengar perkataan Yugi. Memang harus Katsuya akui Seth begitu mempesona. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat napas Katsuya kadang tercekat di tenggorokan. Belum lagi senyuman sinisnya yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat jantung sang pangeran Domino berdetak lebih cepat. Bukan hanya penampilan sempurna Seth yang selalu bisa membuat tubuh Katsuya merinding. Suara sang pendeta yang berat dan entah kenapa terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Katsuya juga selalu sukses membuat sang pemuda bermata cokelat itu gugup. Namun, semua kebaikan dan keindahan yang dilihat oleh mata dan dirasakan oleh kulit Katsuya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat 'panggilan sayang' Seth kepadanya terlontar. Di saat itulah Katsuya justru melihat Seth bukan sebagai orang yang begitu menarik dan tampan, tapi sebagai orang paling menyebalkan, jelek, dan ternista sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.

"Pokoknya aku benci dia!!" seru Katsuya kesal. Ia paling tidak suka kalau orang yang sudah dia anggap rival itu terus menerus disebut di depannya. Ia paling tidak suka kalau harus mengakui bahwa sebagian dari hati kecilnya mengagumi Seth. "Aku mau mencari buku lagi!" kata Katsuya yang langsung pergi dari tempat duduknya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yugi.

Yugi dan Ryou hanya bisa memandangi sosok Katsuya yang semakin menjauh dan lama kelamaan menghilang di balik rak-rak buku yang menjulang. Raut wajah khawatir dan kecewa jelas terpampang di wajah masing-masing mantan penduduk Domino itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Yugi?" tanya Ryou, was-was. "Sepertinya Jouno betul-betul tidak menyukai Seth."

"Tapi kau lihat raut mukanya tadi, Ryou? Dia tersipu malu!" bela Yugi. Ia yakin kalau sebenarnya Seth dan Katsuya sama-sama menyimpan rasa suka, hanya saja keduanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ditambah lagi hobi baru Seth yaitu mengejek Katsuya menjadikan situasi penjodohan mereka berdua semakin sulit.

Ryou mendesah panjang. Awalnya ia menyangka menjodohkan keduanya akan begitu mudah, sama seperti saat Yugi menjodohkan dirinya pada Bakura. Yah, sebenarnya Bakura memang sudah menaruh hati pada sosok imut Ryou dan mengungkapnya secara terang-terangan. Sangat mudah bagi Yugi untuk menjebak mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah kencan di bawah sinar rembulan yang kemudian diakhiri dengan pengakuan cinta sang pengawal terbaik Mesir itu. "Kenapa Seth harus muncul dengan julukan unik seperti itu, sih? Membuat taruhan kita semakin sulit saja…" keluhnya. Sang pustakawan berambut putih kembali melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sudut perpustakaan yang lainnya, Katsuya sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia betul-betul tidak mengerti kenapa Yugi, Ryou, dan bahkan Malik sering menyebut-nyebut nama Seth, menyanjung sang pendeta secara berlebihan di depannya seperti itu. Selain karena Katsuya membeci Seth setengah mati, ia juga tidak suka nama Seth disinggung-singgung karena nama tersebut seperti menjadi pemicu kacaunya detak jantung. Belum lagi wajahnya seperti memanas. Sejak kejadian di pemandian itu, Katsuya hampir tidak bisa melupakan Seth, terutama tubuh polosnya yang hanya terbalut kain tipis dan minim. Mengingat sosok Seth saat itu hampir membuat Katsuya pingsan di tengah perpustakaan karena kehabisan darah yang terus mengucur deras melalui hidungnya.

"Lupakan si brengsek itu, Katsuya. Ia tidak pantas untuk kau pikirkan." bisik Katsuya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdetak sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

Katsuya baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat Yugi dan Ryou berada saat sesosok bayangan menutupi tubuhnya. Dilihat dari ukuran bayangannya, sepertinya orang itu jauh lebih besar dari Katsuya. Penasaran dengan orang asing yang berada di belakangnya, Katsuya memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit tersentak melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Seorang pria berambut perak tampak berdiri disana dengan angkuhnya. Pakaiannya terlihat mewah dan di beberapa tempat tersemat lambang keagamaan yang menandakannya sebagai pendeta. Katsuya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pria asing itu mengenakan tudung dari jubah hitam yang ia kenakan. Tudung itu memiliki bentuk yang unik menyerupai kepala anjing. Selain itu, setengah dari wajah pria itu terhalangi oleh rambut peraknya. Kulitnya berwarna pucat, berbeda dengan orang Mesir pada umumnya. Dilihat dari atribut keagamaan yang ia kenakan, sepertinya pria itu adalah pendeta untuk Anubis, sang dewa kematian.

"Hai." sapa sang pria berambut perak itu diiringi senyuman yang membuat Katsuya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di lingkungan istana sebelumnya. Apa kau pelayan baru disini?"

Dengan bahasa Mesirnya yang terbatas, Katsuya mencoba untuk membalas pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "Umm… Namaku Kat… Jouno. Namaku Jouno. Aku…"

"Ah. Jouno." ulang pria itu, masih dengan senyum yang semakin lama tampak semakin mengerikan di mata Katsuya. "Nama yang indah untuk makhluk semanis dirimu."

Katsuya hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Berkali-kali otaknya menjerit memberi perintah kepada kedua kakinya untuk segera menyingkir dari pria itu secepatnya, namun hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena, laki-laki berambut platinum itu berdiri tepat di depan Katsuya dan menghalangi jalan keluar Katsuya. Selain itu, rak tinggi yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit perpustakaan sudah menghalangi Katsuya dari belakang.

Lama kelamaan Katsuya sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di dekat pria itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi melaui samping, namun sebuah lengan langsung menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Lengan lainnya juga ikut menghalangi jalan yang satunya lagi, membuat Katsuya terkunci diantara laki-laki asing ini dan rak buku.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?" bisik laki-laki itu lembut tepat di telinga kiri Katsuya. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Katsuya semakin mendesak tubuh mungil sang pangeran untuk merapat ke rak buku.

Katsuya bisa merasakan desahan dan tarikan napas pria itu tepat di samping lehernya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang karena panik dan takut. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuh pria itu betul-betul merapat pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan, pria asing itu mulai merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Siapapun yang menjadi tuanmu, ia sangat beruntung." Kembali desahan napas pria asing itu menerpa kulit sensitif Katsuya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di leher Katsuya dan otomatis membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersentak.

"Le… Lepaskan!" geram Katsuya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengkeraman pria menyeramkan itu, namun nampaknya pria itu lebih kuat dari yang ia duga. Bahkan gerakan tubuh Katsuya yang memberontak sekuat tenaga malah membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. "Tolo… Hmph!" Belum sempat Katsuya menyelesaikan jeritan minta tolongnya, sebuah telapak tangan langsung membungkam mulutnya dan dengan efektif meredam jeritan minta tolongnya.

"Sshh… Tenanglah sedikit, budak kecilku." Bisik pria itu dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke balik pakaian Katsuya. Sang pangeran Domino semakin panik dan semakin beringas melawan ministrasi sang pendeta.

Tapi, tiba-tiba…

Sepasang tangan merengkuh jubah pria asing yang sedang memojokkan Katsuya. Detik berikutnya, tangan itu melempar sang pendeta asing itu ke seberang ruangan hingga menabrak rak dan menjatuhkan buku-buku serta gulungan papirus. Kejadian tersebut menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh sehingga menyadarkan Ryou dan Yugi. Keduanya bergegas menuju sumber kegaduhan.

"Jou!" Yugi langsung berlutut di samping Jou yang jatuh terduduk. Rupanya lutut sang pangeran tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan terus menatap lurus ke arah penyelamatnya yang masih berdiri tegap.

Seth.

Pria berambut platinum yang baru saja dihempaskan Seth ke seberang ruangan mulai berdiri. Ia memperbaiki kondisi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan setelah menghantam rak buku. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah Seth yang masih berdiri menghalangi sosok Katsuya.

"Seth." sapa pria itu disertai senyum kesal. "Baru kembali dari persiapan festival?"

Seth tidak membalas sapaan ataupun pertanyaan pendeta berambut platinum itu. Mata birunya berkilat mengerikan, menandakan bahaya bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Tatapan matanya begitu mengerikan, membuat orang waras termasuk Atem bergidik ngeri.

"Aku hanya mau berkenalan dengan pelayan baru itu." kata sang pendeta Anubis itu. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Katsuya yang masih shock.

"Bagiku, kau terlihat seperti mau memperkosanya, Pegasus." desis Seth tajam. "Seorang pendeta sepertimu tidak pantas bertindak seperti itu! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku adukan kejadian ini pada Pharaoh! Ia pasti akan mencabut jabatanmu dengan senang hati!"

Pegasus hanya tersenyum sinis dan mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan walau enggan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan Katsuya. Ia telah bertekad di dalam hatinya bahwa suatu hari nanti, budak berambut pirang itu akan jadi miliknya dan tidak ada siapapun – termasuk Seth – yang bisa menghalanginya.

Kembali ke dalam perpustakaan, Yugi dan Ryou mendudukkan Katsuya kembali ke kursinya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang itu masih trauma dengan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa menit yang lalu. Seth yang juga khawatir ikut menemani Katsuya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping sang pangeran Domino.

"Jou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi. Pemuda berambut bintang itu tampak begitu cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan temannya itu. Malang sekali nasib Jou, pikir Yugi. Belum sampai seminggu ia di Mesir, sudah hampir dua kali ia diperkosa.

Katsuya masih terdiam. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan di rongga dadanya, menjadikan bernapas sangat sulit baginya. Keringat dingin masih mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya masih mengepal, tegang. Katsuya sangat tidak menduga kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi. Ia kira setelah berada di balik tembok tinggi istana dan di bawah perlindungan teman-teman barunya ia akan selamat. Ternyata, pikiran seperti itu tidaklah benar. Orang dalam istana sendiri juga mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan atas tubuhnya.

Katsuya tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar merengkuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dua bola mata biru milik Seth menatapnya khawatir. Lagi-lagi ia diselamatkan oleh Seth. Memalukan sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seth lembut. Belum pernah Katsuya mendengar Seth berbicara selembut itu padanya. Biasanya, percakapan mereka selalu diakhiri dan bahkan diawali dengan bentakan, ejekan, dan hinaan. Tidak ada kata-kata lembut, apalagi penuh perhatian seperti ini.

Ragu-ragu, Katsuya mengangguk pelan.

Seth menghembuskan napas lega. "Orang tadi adalah Pegasus, sang pendeta Anubis. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati padanya mulai sekarang, Jouno." ucap Seth. "Aku tidak mau ia melukaimu."

Mata Katsuya sedikit membelalak saat mendengar pernyataan Seth yang terakhir. Tidak mau aku terluka? Pikir Katsuya. Apakah itu berarti dia...

"Karena kalau sampai kau terluka, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk mencari anjing peliharaan yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu."

Ternyata...

"DASAR BRENGSEK!!" jerit Katsuya sambil melemparkan buku-buku yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah Seth. Si pendeta sial itu malah tertawa-tawa sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan dari Katsuya.

* * *

"Hari ini aku yang menang, Atem." kata Yugi bangga.

Ia dan sang Pharaoh sedang berada di kamar pribadi mereka berdua. Keduanya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk istirahat, berhubung malam juga sudah semakin larut. Yugi yang sudah mengenakan baju tidur sedang memandangi 'kembarannya' sedang berganti pakaian.

Atem hanya menghela napas saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Iya, iya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali hari ini, Yugi."

Yugi tersenyum lebar dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur yang begitu empuk. Tak lama kemudian sang Pharaoh menyusul kekasihnya ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya dari belakang. Untuk sementara, masalah persaingan dan taruhan mereka singkirkan. Yang penting sekarang adalah kebersamaan mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Atem?" tanya Yugi lembut. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mata violetnya bisa beradu dengan mata merah sang pemimpin tertinggi Mesir.

"Membosankan seperti biasa." sahut Atem malas-malasan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah kepala dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kalau kau?"

Yugi mengangkat kedua pundaknya enteng dan membalas, "Aku di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Membantu Ryou untuk mendata buku-buku dan gulungan-gulungan penting. Aku juga ikut membantu Jouno unutuk belajar sedikit mengenai Mesir dan bahasanya. Ia cukup cerdas, Atem. Baru beberapa hari ini ia belajar, tapi kemajuan bahasanya sangat pesat!"

Atem tersenyum senang saat melihat belahan hatinya menceritakan kegiatannya seharian penuh dengan antusias. Ditambah lagi saat menceritakan perkembangan Katsuya ia tampak begitu bersemangat dan bangga akan betapa cepatnya sang pemuda asing berambut pirang itu mempelajari bahan-bahan yang diberikan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi senang dan gembira 'kembarannya' yang lebih kecil menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih dan kesal.

"Ada apa, Yugi? Kau terlihat marah..." tanya Atem, khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya. Apa ia telah berbuat salah? Sebelah mana? Sejauh ini, ia hanya memeluk kekasihnya, belum melakukan yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada kejadian yang menyebalkan hari ini di perpustakaan." gumam Yugi. Ia agak ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi siang, namun menyembunyikannya juga percuma. Kekasihnya adalah Pharaoh, orang paling berkuasa di seluruh Mesir. Pasti suatu saat nanti berita tak mengenakkan itu akan sampai ke telinga sang Pharaoh.

Atem mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Kejadian apa?"

"Pendetamu yang bernama Pegasus itu mencoba untuk... memperkosa Jou." jawab Yugi pelan. Sulit baginya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa temannya itu kepada orang lain.

"Apa?" seru Atem, kaget. "Diperkosa?! Lagi?! Kenapa orang-orang selalu berusaha memperkosanya, sih?!"

"Mungkin karena ia terlalu manis?"

"Aku beranggapan dia manis. Tapi, aku tidak mau memperkosanya!!"

"Jangankan memperoksanya. Menyentuhnya secara tidak senonoh barang seujung rambut pun aku pasti akan membunuhmu dengan alasan selingkuh, Atem."

"… Benar juga…"

Yugi menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu pada Pegasus, Atem. Aku tidak yakin ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Beruntung tadi Seth datang dan menyelamatkan Jou. Lagi."

Atem tampak memikirkan perkataan Yugi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencabut jabatan Pegasus sebagai pendeta Anubis dan mengusirnya dari istana, bahkan dari Mesir. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat hal mudah semacam itu menjadi tidak mungkin bagi Atem. "Aku tidak bisa, Yugi..."

"Kenapa?! Dia jelas-jelas tidak pantas menyandang jabatan pendeta, Atem! Usir saja dia dari istana! Dari Mesir kalau perlu!" desak Yugi. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus mendapati temannya diperkosa oleh orang menyebalkan macam Pegasus.

"Karena kau tahu sendiri, kan? Hanya orang yang bisa memanggil monsterlah yang berhak menempati posisi pendeta." sahut Atem.

"Tapi, ia tidak bisa memanggil monster yang itu!" erang Yugi, sebal dengan sikap Atem yang seolah-olah melindungi Pegasus.

"Meskipun begitu, ia orang terakhir yang bisa memanggil monster, Yugi. Aku baru bisa mengusirnya kalau aku menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikan posisinya. Untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa." balas Atem ketus.

Yugi terdiam saat mendengar balasan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul kalau hanya segelintir orang yang bisa memanggil monster ke dunia nyata, diantaranya adalah Seth, Atem, dan tentu beberapa pendeta lainnya. Bahkan Yugi sendiri tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu. Untuk kali ini, ia harus mengalah. Tidak baik juga kalau ia terus memaksakan kehendaknya pada Atem. Sudah banyak yang harus dipikirkan Atem sebagai Pharaoh tanpa Yugi harus menambahkan beban pikiran seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Atem." bisik Yugi lembut. Ia merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh atletis Atem dan mulai memeluk sang Pharaoh. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan."

Atem tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut unik Yugi. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menarik kekasihnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di atas kepala Yugi. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, Yugi."

Yugi hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ajakan Pharaoh.

* * *

Katsuya sedang duduk sendirian di perpustakaan, kembali membaca buku-buku yang belum ia tamatkan kemarin siang. Ia menaruh konsentrasi penuh pada huruf-huruf Mesir yang baru saja ia kenal. Beberapa mulai bisa ia hapal arti dan cara pengucapannya sementara beberapa masih asing baginya. Aku harus tanya Yugi arti tulisan ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

Pikirannya tersedot seluruhnya ke dalam bacaan hingga tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Katsuya baru mendongak saat bayangan gelap menutupi sebagian tulisan yang hendak ia baca. Ia menoleh ke samping dan matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata cokelat, sama persis dengan dirinya sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Senyum manis mengembang di wajah cantik sang gadis. Wajah lembut sang gadis mengingatkan Katsuya akan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai hingga rela mengorbankan apapun demi keselamatan sang gadis, termasuk nyawanya.

"Shizu... ka?"

Shizuka hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk. Setitik air mata meluncur bebas dari tepi matanya.

"Shizuka?" gumam Katsuya tidak percaya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kedua matanya masih memancarkan ketidakpercayaan. Ia yakin ia pasti berhalusinasi karena terik matahari yang begitu menyengat. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Kakak." Suara lembut Shizuka menembus telinga Katsuya dan menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Suara yang begitu lembut dan sangat ia rindukan. Adiknya. Orang ini betul-betul adiknya!

Katsuya langsung memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu sambil tertawa gembira. "Shizuka! Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanyanya.

Shizuka memberikan Katsuya senyuman singkat sebelum membalas, "Aku melarikan diri, Kak. Mereka mengurungku seperti binatang disana. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Beruntung aku berhasil kabur saat penjagaku lengah. Aku langsung naik kapal yang sedang bertambat di pelabuhan, tak peduli kemana ia membawaku. Ternyata, kapal itu menuju Mesir dan aku..."

"Sudahlah, Shizu. Penjelasan bisa nanti saja. Akan kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku." kata Katsuya sambil mengajak Shizuka menuju tempat Yugi dan yang lainnya berada.

Kedua kakak beradik itu belum sempat menginjakkan kaki keluar perpustakaan saat seseorang menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi matahari, Katsuya langsung mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok misterius itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Orang itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Orang itu juga yang telah membuat Katsuya hidup luntang-lantung di negeri asing seperti itu. Orang yang sama pula yang telah memisahkan dirinya dari adiknya, Shizuka.

Keith.

Katsuya langsung melindungi Shizuka di belakang punggungnya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat berbahaya dan penuh dendam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Keith!?"

"Memburumu, tentu saja." sahut sang pembelot dengan santai. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung dengan perlahan-lahan. "Aku sengaja melepas adikmu untuk membawaku padamu. Untung dia mau bekerja sama denganku. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa secepat ini menemukanmu."

Katsuya melirik Shizuka yang masih meringkuk di belakang punggungnya. Sang putri tidak sanggup membalas tatapan kakaknya. Ia tak sanggup. "Kau… Kau menolong orang ini untuk menemukanku?" tanya Katsuya tidak percaya. Adiknya yang begitu dia cintai dan sayangi telah mengkhianatinya.

Shizuka masih menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan kakaknya. Air mata mulai mengalir deras membahasi pipinya. "Maaf, Kak." bisiknya ketakutan. Diremasnya pakaian sang kakak. "Dia berjanji tidak akan membunuhku kalau aku menuruti perintahnya. Maafkan aku…"

"Nah," Perhatian Katsuya kembali teralihkan kepada Keith. "Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, mari kita selesaikan semuanya disini."

Lalu, Keith pun menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Katsuya.

* * *

"TIDAK!!"

Katsuya terlonjak dari tempat tidur dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Katsuya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih gemetar. "... Shizuka..." bisiknya lirih.

Sang pangeran tidak menyadari bahwa Seth sedang berdiri tepat di samping pintu masuk kamarnya. Pendeta berambut cokelat itu kebetulan sedang lewat di depan kamar Katsuya saat ia mendengar igauan-igauan Katsuya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan jeritan panjang yang memilukan. Sang pendeta hanya bisa terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa gerangan Shizuka itu? Sedikit rasa cemburu muncul di hati Seth.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeaaah!! Selesai juga chapter 5! (ngelap keringet) Selang berapa hari, nih, sama yang kemaren? Cuma dua hari?! Ih waow! I'm on the roll, baby! Sumpah, ini cerita kenceng banget musenya… Ahahahah!! Maaf agak pendekan dari kemaren, ya? Ehehehe. Yang disini gue cuma pengen memunculkan si Peggy. Kasian dia gak pernah eksis di cerita gue. Ehehehe. Eits! Jangan salah! Nanti si Peggy bakal megang peranan lumayan penting, lho. Ohohoh. Tuh, Peg. Gue kasih kesempatan buat eksis. Gak jadi banci pula, lho.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Ahahah! Biarin, lah. Masa kecil mereka kurang bahagia, kali. (lho??) Hmm… Kalau seandainya Seth tau mungkin mereka bakal dicincang satu-satu pake millennium rod terus hasil cincangannya ditebar di sungai Nil. Ih. Sadis banget… Wah, emang kasian banget tu bokapnya Seth. Seth! Lo jangan kejem-kejem sama bokap sendiri, dong. Kasian sampe mewek gitu. Oiya, masalah Mokuba, dia cerita lagi di luar negeri. Mungkin di ending cerita baru nongol. Mungkin. Ehehehe. Yeiy!! Dapet bulu lagi!! (nari-nari gaje) Makasih reviewnya, ya! Jangan lupa review lagi. Ohoho.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Oya? Wah, makasih dibilang keren. Dan gue juga seneng kalo ternyata gak garing. Ehehe. Iya, tuh! Kumat kebiasaan aslinya si Seth, sampe Jou jadi sebel sama Seth. Eh, ati-ati si Jou sampe il-feel, lho, Seth. Namanya juga orang ogah dijodohin. Disiram aja, deh, apapun yang ada di deket dia. Mungkin kalo ada bensin juga dia siram tuh. Ehehe. Waaaahhh!! Gue juga tadinya mau membuat Jou diapa-apain pas mandi sama Seth, tapi berhubung dua orang ini masih sok malu-malu anjing (??) gak jadi deh. Mungkin nanti. Eheheh. Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Waiii! Makasih dibilang seru! Fic-mu juga seru, lho. Makanya update cepet! (ngacungin golok) Eheheheh. Semakin kita cinta Jou, semakin pengen kita membuat dia merana (angguk-angguk). Makasih reviewnya, lho. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Messiah Hikari : **Biarin. Kasian jaman itu belom ada PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS, tipi, sama internet. Gak ada internet, mereka gak bisa baca fanfiction, main fb, atau download manga sama doujin yaoi. Jadi, hiburan mereka ya itu, deh. Kalo disuruh baca buku, si Bakura sama Marik bisa matek di tempat tuh. Ahahah! Atem emang ganggu aja tuh! (nendang Atem and the gang ke Uranus) Kan! Nanti kasusnya sama aja kayak Castleshipping dimana Jou diembat sama Kaiba dan Seth. Abis… Oiya, ini blindshippingnya udah ada. Masih kurang? Tenang, more to come! Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Ohoho.

**MoonZheng : **… Kenapa harus gede, sih? Lagian dulu-dulu juga gue pernah nulisnya kecil lo kagak protes. Aneh lo. Yah, gue juga mana tau julukan shipping-shipping gitu turun darimana! Turun dari langit, kali. Sama kayak nilai sejarah arsitektur gue yang turun dari langit… Amazing sekali nilai itu… Sumpah, tu daftar gak penting banget isinya. Eh, kita buat aja daftar versi dunia HP gimana? Ahahaha! Dua orang yang senyum-senyum licik itu Bakura sama Marik. Kan mereka yang cerita ke yang lainnya soal 'adegan mesra' yang mereka liat. Ehehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Daripada pake bensin, mending pake air taneman. Ehehe. Atau spiritus sekalian? Ngomong-ngomong spiritus, di wallpaper PC gue kan gambarnya Seto sama Jou lagi makan es serut. Yang punya Jou dikasih sirup warna merah terus yang Seto sirup warna biru. Nyokap komentar gini, "Itu yang biru apa? Spiritus?" YOI!! BA! Lo makan es serut rasa SPIRITUS!! Muahahahah!! Habis kepalanya Ryou lembut kayak kelinci. … Jadi pengen megang juga… Iya, tuh. Dua orang yang gak nyambung. Untung Seth bisa bahasanya Jou. Makasih buat review dan dukungannya. Review lagi, ya. Ehehe.

Sip! Chapter berikutnya, kita masuk ke suasana festival! Woohoo!! Woi! Ptah! Gue buatin festival, nih. GRAND FESTIVAL!! Pake 500 BEER! Jangan banyak protes! Kayak si Osiris napa? Anteng. Diem aja, eh, tau-tau tanah gue subur. Ahahha!! Apalagi kalo Seth! Wooo!! Langsung dia bunuhin aja tu orang-orang iseng yang coba-coba nyerang kota gue. Muahahahah! Mampus kalian!

Ehm.

Coolkid, pamit.


	6. duel begin

**A/N : **I'm on the roll, yeah!! Baru balik ngajar, langsung nyalain PC, langsung buat! Muahahah! Bodo amat kakak gue lagi ngomongin kawinan sama tunangan dan nyokap di luar. Hiraukan saja pembicaraan yang gue gak ngerti itu. Mari kembali ke menyiksa Jou! Mruahahaahah!!

**Jou : **… Jahat…

Tenang, Jou. Bentar lagi paling gue mau buat proyek bersama itu. Kita ada ide baru lagi, nih. Hehehe. Dan itu fandomnya Harry Potter. Lo gak bakalan kena jatah siksaan, kok. Terus, mungkin gue mau buat angst di Death Note juga. Gara-gara chatting FB sama seseorang, gue jadi kepikiran sebuah ide gila. Ini semua gara-gara lo, Matt!!

**Matt : **(dongak dari PSP-nya) Ya? Ada yang panggil gue? Kenapa? Gue ganteng? Emang! Ahahahaha!!

Udah, lo lanjutin aja main PSP-nya. Ntar kalo menang, kasih bocorannya ke gue. Hehehe.

Ah, ini SIAKANG susah amat dibukanya…

**Disclaimer : **Mine. My preciousssss... (Gollum style) Gitu kalo kata Mas Kazuki Takahashi. Secara Yugioh dan embel-embelnya masih punya dia.

**Warning : **Aman, damai, dan sentosa.

**Always one with fight. I kiss you once or twice and everything's forgotten. I know you hate that. I love you Sunday sun. The weeks not yet begun. Everything is quite and it's always you… and me. Always. And forever. You and me. Always. (You And Me Song – The Wannadies) Kalo gak salah, ini juga jadi OST Romeo and Juliet… Lupa gue. Jadi inget gue sempet bikin video puppyshipping pake lagu ini. Hehehe.**

**

* * *

**

Hari berganti hari dan malam berganti malam. Tak terasa hari dimana festival untuk menghormati Ptah telah tiba. Warga di tiap sudut kota nampak sibuk mempersiapkan kota dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Para penghibur, penari, dan pemusik yang akan berpentas memuja sang dewa juga telah mempersiapkan atraksi terbaik mereka. Tak ketinggalan pula berbotol-botol beer disiapkan di area festival untuk memeriahkan pesta penghormatan kepada dewa utama Memphis.

Sementara itu, di dalam istana sendiri para penghuninya juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ke festival. Terutama Atem, sang Pharaoh Mesir. Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi, ia wajib menghadiri tiap festival keagamaan yang diadakan di ibu kota negara pimpinannya itu. Ia tak boleh telat barang sedetik pun karena akan dianggap melecehkan dewa. Maka dari itu Atem sudah siap sejak dini hari bersama dengan para jajaran pendetanya, termasuk Seth.

"Sudah mau pergi, Atem?" tanya Yugi saat melihat rombongan Pharaoh beserta rombongannya yang membentuk barisan rapi. Di posisi paling depan berdirilah Atem dengan Seth di sebelah kanannya, menunjukkan posisi Seth sebagai tangan kanan sekaligus penasehat langsung sang Pharaoh muda. Tepat di belakang mereka ada dua orang pengawal terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Mesir, Bakura dan Marik yang bertugas melindungi Pharaoh dari ancaman bahaya. Setelah itu, berjajarlah para pendeta penting yang kemudian ditutup barisan pengawal lainnya.

Atem tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasihnya. Dipeluknya Yugi dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Sebagai Pharaoh, aku harus datang lebih pagi dari yang lainnya, Yugi. Jadi, aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Kau nanti menyusul, kan?" tanya Atem sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu." balas Yugi sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah kepada kekasihnya. "Aku, Ryou, Malik, dan Jou akan menyusul kalian nanti."

"Bagus!" kata Atem senang. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening Yugi dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku pergi sekarang." kata Atem sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yugi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama dengan rombongannya.

Setelah sosok Pharaoh tidak nampak lagi dari pandangan Yugi, pemuda bertubuh mungil ini langsung berjalan – setengah berlari – ke kamar Katsuya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajak pemuda berambut pirang itu turun ke kota dan menikmati pesta. Ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk Katsuya bersosialisasi dan mengenal budaya Mesir lebih dalam lagi. Selain itu, Yugi dan yang lainnya juga ingin menunjukkan kehebatan Seth berduel. Siapa tahu Katsuya makin tertarik pada sosok pendeta berambut cokelat itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yugi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Jou!!" sapa Yugi gembira saat sampai di ambang pintu menuju kamar temannya. Itu.

Katsuya yang sedang diberi obat oleh Malik menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan tersenyum lembut. "Pagi juga, Yugi."

Dengan senyum lebar, Yugi menghampiri tempat tidur Katsuya dan langsung merobohkan diri di sana. Ia terus menatap Malik yang sibuk memasukkan berbagai bahan ramuan ke dalam minuman Katsuya sementara pasiennya hanya bisa memperhatikan saja. Jujur, Katsuya tidak suka dengan rasa obat yang Malik berikan setiap pagi, hanya saja ia tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya. Selain itu, ramuan tersebut sudah terbukti mujarab. Belum sampai seminggu, kondisi tubuh Katsuya sudah kembali normal, bahkan jauh lebih segar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Minumlah ini, Jou." kata Malik santai sambil menyerahkan sepiala penuh berisi cairan bening yang sudah tercampur dengan obat.

Katsuya mengambil ramuan itu dari tangan Malik dengan ragu-ragu. Ia melirik Malik yang masih menunggunya untuk menghabiskan ramuan itu dan bertanya, "Sampai kapan aku harus minum obat? Aku sudah sehat, kok."

Malik tertawa ringan saat mendengar perkataan Katsuya. "Tenang, Jou. Ini hari terakhir kau minum obat. Setelah kuperiksa, tubuhnya sudah sehat seperti sediakala. Jadi kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kalau kau harus menjalani pengobatan dan minum obat setiap pagi. Bisa-bisa kau nanti kelebihan dosis."

Katsuya bisa bernapas lega mengingat ia sudah tidak harus berhadapan dengan ramuan mengerikan itu. Bukan hanya rasanya yang mengerikan, tapi juga penampilan dan baunya. Sampai detik itu, ia tidak berani mempertanyakan apa bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan itu. Daripada ia sakit jantung karena shock saat menerima jawabannya, lebih baik ia bungkam.

"Malik, kapan kau bebas tugas? Aku ingin segera ke kota!" tanya Yugi penuh semangat. Ditatapnya tabib istana itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Malik hanya mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Beri aku waktu setengah jam lagi. Aku harus membereskan ruang kerjaku." Malik segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan kotak obatnya. Sang tabib berambut pirang itu langsung kembali menuju ruang kerja yang terletak di bawah tanah istana.

Yugi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Malik yang semakin menjauh ke sosok Katsuya yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Sang pangeran Domino baru saja menghabiskan obatnya dan berjengit. Sampai kapan pun obat itu selalu sukses membuat perut Katsuya mual. "Lebih bak kita siap-siap sekarang, Jou!" kata Yugi, masih dengan suaranya yang ceria. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menarik Katsuya untuk berdiri.

"Tu... Tunggu! Malik bilang setengah jam lagi. Sabarlah sedikit, Yug!" ujar Katsuya sedikit panik karena teman barunya ini sedang menyeretnya ke arah lemari pakaian.

"Kau harus siap-siap, Jou." kata Yugi menghiraukan perkataan Katsuya barusan. Sang pemuda berambut bintang tersebut langsung membuka pintu lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih pakaian untuk Katsuya. "Kau harus tampak mempesona, Jou. Siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan 'seseorang' disana." lanjut Yugi diiringi senyum nakal dan kedipan mata, membuat wajah Katsuya memerah.

"Ke... Kenapa harus begitu?!" sanggah Katsuya. Wajahnya semakin merah saat Yugi memilihkan pakaian yang kelihatannya tampak begitu mahal dan sedikit... terbuka. Ia tak yakin pakaian itu bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Pakaian berwarna putih gading itu panjangnya hanya sampai tengah pahanya saja. Selain itu, bagian atas pakaian tersebut juga terlalu longgar membuat Katsuya yakin tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Yah, mungkin ia bisa bergerak bebas, namun dengan resiko perut dan dadanya akan terekspos.

"Nah! Pakain saja yang ini! Kau pasti tampak mempesona dengan balutan pakaian ini!" kata Yugi sambil menyodorkan pakaian tersebut kepada Katsuya.

"Yugi! Pakaian ini terlalu terbuka! Aku tidak mau memakainya!" protes Katsuya. Wajahnya masih memerah, bahkan sekarang lebih merah lagi saat membayangkan pakaian itu membalut tubuhnya.

"Ayolah! Lagipula, festival ini diadakan sekali tiap 3 bulan, Jou. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini." pinta Yugi.

"Kesempatan apa?! Kau mau aku diperkosa lagi? Memakai pakaian seperti ini sih, sama saja dengan mengundang orang untuk memperkosaku!"

"Tenanglah, Jou. Ada aku, Malik, dan Ryou. Selain itu, Bakura dan Marik pasti juga akan melindungi kita." ucap Yugi sambil terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan Katsuya mengenakan pakaian tersebut. "Oiya. Seth pasti juga dengan senang hati akan menolongmu." tambah Yugi diiringi cengiran nakal saat melihat rona merah semakin menjadi di wajah Katsuya.

"Iya, iya!! Aku pakai!" seru Katsuya frustrasi. Ia tak sanggup menolak perkataan Yugi saat pemuda mungil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti anjing kecil yang kehilangan tuannya. Sepasang mata violet besar itu memang maut... "Sekarang, aku mau ganti baju. Keluarlah sebentar." gumam Katsuya sambil mendorong punggung Yugi yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke pintu keluar.

Yugi masih tersenyum sendiri di dekat kamar Katsuya seraya menanti sang pemuda berganti pakaian. Sikapnya yang aneh itu sempat membuat beberapa pelayan istana yang lewat tertawa pelan. Yah, sikap seperti ini sudah sering Yugi tunjukkan di depan umum. Dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sendirian tanpa ada sebab. Para pelayan istana sempat takut dengan sikap aneh sang kekasih Pharaoh, namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai terbiasa melihat tingkah laku Yugi. Bahkan, beberapa menganggap sikap ceria dan optimis Yugi begitu lucu.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Yugi dan yang lainnya sudah berada di jalanan. Suasana di jalan begitu riuh, dimana semua warga Memphis turun ke jalan. Peristiwa ini menjadi saat-saat paling istimewa bagi setiap individu dan menjadi kesempatan yang sangat tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terdekat. Belum lagi di saat festival para pedagang melakukan obral besar-besaran yang jarang sekali terjadi di bazaar. Selain itu, saudagar-saudagar yang datang dari jauh juga ikut menggelar dagangan terbaiknya dengan harga yang sangat menggiurkan. Belum lagi pertunjukkan musik, tari, dan akrobat dapat disaksikan di setiap sudut kota, membuat suasana festival semakin menyenangkan.

Selain kesenangan seperti itu, para warga juga menanti pertunjukkan yang lainnya. Pertunjukkan tersebut adalah duel antara sang Pharaoh melawan sepupunya sendiri, sang Pendeta Tertinggi.

Yugi berjinjit di atas jemari kakinya, mencoba dengan susah payah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi melewati lautan manusia yang terus bersorak sorai. Seandainya tubuhnya setinggi Seth, ia tidak perlu bersusahpayah hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di podium utama tempat duel akan dilangsungkan. "Sepertinya duel akan segera dimulai." seru Yugi kepada teman-temannya. Suaranya terpaksa ia besarkan volumenya untuk menyaingi hiruk pikuk kota.

Malik ikut berjinjit di samping Yugi dan mengarahkan pandangan ke titik yang sama. "Sepertinya begitu." katanya mengiyakan pernyataan Yugi barusan. "Para penari sudah mulai mengambil posisi."

"Penari?" ulang Katsuya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Untuk apa penari di arena duel?"

"Kurang dari setengah jam, penari-penari terbaik Mesir diiringi dengan musik terbaik akan menari di atas arena duel. Ini untuk menghibur dan menarik perhatian para warga dan berkumpul di sekitar arena. Selian itu, waktu tersebut bisa digunakan oleh para duelist untuk melakukan persiapan duel." kata Ryou pada Katsuya yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah!" seru Yugi girang. "Para penari sudah mulai keluar! Ayo!! Kita harus mendekat ke panggung kalau mau menyaksikan lebih jelas!" Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Yugi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Katsuya dan berjalan menembus lautan manusia yang maish memenuhi panggung. Malik dan Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti dua orang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka berempat di samping panggung. Seperti kata Yugi, para penari dan musisi sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari musisi adalah laki-laki, sementara para penarinya adalah wanita semua. Ada sekitar enam sampai delapan penari dan semuanya mengenakan cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Sepertinya Mai terpilih lagi." Terdengar suara Malik dari samping kiri Katsuya. Mata lavendernya terus menatap seorang penari berambut pirang yang sedang melakukan peregangan ringan.

Mai? Siapa dia?

Yugi tersenyum lembut saat melihat ekspresi bingung dan penasaran yang tersirat di wajah Katsuya. "Kau lihat perempuan berambut pirang itu?" tanya Yugi sambil menunjuk ke sosok satu-satunya perempuan dengan rambut pirang di panggung. Ia sekarang sedang berbincang ringan dengan teman-temannya sesama penari. "Dia adalah penari terbaik Mesir. Sebenarnya ia bukan orang Mesir, melainkan orang Eropa, tapi jiwa petualangnyalah yang membawanya kemari."

Hmm... Itu menjelaskan rambut pirangnya, pikir Katsuya.

"Mai sangat suka sekali berpetualang, mencari hal-hal baru, serta mempelajarinya. Ia bisa menari sehebat itu karena sudah pernah mendapatkan ajaran dari berbagai tempat. Ia juga termasuk penari yang sering datang ke istana untuk menari." lanjut Yugi. Pemuda berambut tiga warna itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya, memanggil sang penari untuk mendekat.

Mai langsung menangkap lambaian tangan Yugi dan tersenyum. Dengan langkah yang begitu anggun dan tanpa suara, ia berjalan mendekati pinggir panggung dan berlutut sambil menatap Yugi. "Selamat pagi, Yugi." sapanya lembut. "Tidak bersama Pharaoh?"

"Tidak. Kali ini aku, Malik, dan Ryou mengemban tugas khusus, yaitu untuk mendampingi Jou keliling festival!" sahut Yugi ceria.

"Jou?" Mai mengerenyitkan keningnya sedikit. Kepalanya ia palingkan sedikit dan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Wah. Teman baru rupanya. Aku Mai. Siapa kau?"

"Aku… Jouno. Tapi, kau boleh memanggilku Jou." jawab Katsuya kaku. Ia masih belum terbiasa mengggunakan bahasa Mesir tersebut. Baginya, bahasa tersebut masih baru baginya, meskipun ia menyerap dengan sangat cepat segala pengetahuan mengenai bahasa tersebut.

Mai tersenyum semakin lebar sehingga gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi tampak berderet sempurna. "Ah. Akhirnya ada juga orang selain diriku, yang berambut pirang di kota ini. Ditambah lagi, kau begitu manis!" pujinya.

Katsuya tersenyum bangga saat dipuji oleh sang penari. Siapa yang tidak senang dipuji oleh orang secantik Mai? "Terima kasih. Kau juga cantik sekali, Mai." balas Katsuya disertai anggukan sopan dan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Mai sulit bernapas.

"Terima kasih, Jou." sahut Mai. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, tersipu malu karena pujian dari Katsuya.

Yugi jadi sedikit kesal saat melihat adegan tatap menatap antara Katsuya dan Mai. Tidak seharusnya Mai menggoda Jou! bentak suara di dalam kepalanya. Dan tidak seharusnya Jou bersikap seolah-olah dia menyukai Mai seperti itu! Dia, kan,mau kujodohkan dengan Seth! Maka, untuk mencegah kedua insan tersebut jatuh cinta, Yugi terbatuk-batuk keras, membuat Katsuya dan Mai memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menoleh ke arah Yugi.

"Kenapa, Yugi?" tanya Katsuya khawatir.

Yugi memberikan isyarat kepada Mai untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Tentu, sang penari itu menuruti perkataan Yugi meskipun hal itu cukup sulit. Hal tersebut dikarenakan dirinya yang berada di atas panggung sementara Yugi yang berada di luar panggung. Belum lagi tinggi badan Yugi yang di bawah rata-rata pria dewasa membuat hal tersebut semakin sulit. Tapi, apa pun halangannya, Mai tetap berhasil mendekatkan telinganya, cukup dekat untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang diberikan Yugi.

"Jangan goda Jou, Mai!" desis Yugi. "Aku dan yang lainnya sedang berupaya setengah mati untuk bisa menjodohkan Seth dengannya!"

Mata Mai terbelalak sedikit saat mendengar nama sang Pendeta Tertinggi disebut-sebut. Seth? Dijodohkan?? Terakhir kata 'dijodohkan' dan 'Seth' tergabung dalam satu kalimat penuh adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Seth baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Mengingat usia sang pendeta sekarang sudah hampir berkepala dua, peristiwa 'jodoh-menjodohkan' tersebut bagaikan mitos ratusan tahun lamanya. Ditambah lagi, sang pendeta tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa sayang pada orang lain selain adiknya, Moki.

"Kau bercanda, Yugi." kata Mai pelan sambil terkekeh. "Mau menjodohkan Seth dengan... dia? Akunadin saja sampai menangis, memohon-mohon sambil bersujud di kaki Seth untuk mau dijodohkan. Yah, tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Seth sendiri..."

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, Mai! Seth menunjukkan perhatian lebih kepada Jou!" desis Yugi begitu bersemangat. "Cerita lebih detailnya akan kuceritakan padamu saat kau tampil di istana. Tapi yang jelas, Seth menaruh hati pada Jou. Jadi, jangan goda Jou! Kasian Seth kalau sampai harus membujang lagi hanya karena laki-laki idamannya kau rebut!"

Mai mengerling sosok Katsuya melalui ekor matanya. "Hmm... Bagus juga selera pendeta menyebalkan itu." gumam Mai dengan mata masih menatap Katsuya.

Katsuya hanya bisa memasang muka bingung. Entah kenapa ia merasa mereka berdua sedang membicarakan dirinya, tapi pembicaraan itu terhalangi oleh suara bising dari orang-orang sekitar. Belum lagi Yugi dan Mai berbisik-bisik, membuat Katsuya semakin sulit menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semoga saja mereka membicarakan yang baik-baik mengenai diriku, pikir Katsuya dalam hati.

"Sudah saatnya untuk mulai." kata Mai ceria. Ia pun menegakkan badannya kembali dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena berlutut tadi. Ia memberikan cengiran lebar kepada Yugi dan yang lainnya seraya berkata, "Kali ini, akan kupertunjukkan tarian yang jauh lebih hebat dan spektakuler dari tarian-tarianku yang sebelumnya."

Dengan langkah begitu ringan dan lincah, Mai kembali ke posisinya semula sementara penari-penari lainnya juga ikut mengambil posisi. Para musisi sudah siap dengan alatnya masing-masing dan sedang menunggu komando dari pemimpin mereka. Kemudian, musik mulai dimainkan. Iramanya begitu lincah dan energik, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya juga ingin ikut menari. Para penari mulai menggerakkan tubuh, tangan, dan kakinya. Mereka melompat dari ujung panggung ke ujung satunya lagi dengan gerakan yang begitu gemulai, seolah-olah menyatu dengan angin. Hentakan kaki mereka begitu lembut bagaikan seekor kucing berjalan tanpa suara. Tangan dan kaki mereka gerakan sesuai dengan koreografi yang sudah ada, begitu menyatu dengan alunan musik. Benar-benar sajian hiburan yang begitu indah dan mengagumkan.

Tak lama kemudian, pertunjukkan selesai. Satu per satu penari berbaris dan berjalan keluar dari panggung, diikuti dengan deretan musisi dan peralatan mereka. Begitu mereka turun dari panggung, beberapa orang pendeta dan prajurit naik ke atas panggung, mempersiapkan panggung untuk duel.

"Bagaimana tarianku?" tanya Mai sambil tersenyum senang. Rupanya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Yugi dan yang lainnya untuk melihat duel. Peluh masih membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bagus sekali, Mai!" jawab Ryou antusias. "Tarianmu begitu indah!"

Senyum di sepasang bibir merah itu semakin melebar saat mendapat pujian dari Ryou. Mai langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah Katsuya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa tarianku bagus?"

Katsuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Luar biasa indah."

"Terima kasih!!" seru Mai gembira dan memeluk Katsuya begitu erat, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, setelah ia tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, ia tertawa pelan dan balas memeluk Mai.

Yugi mendelik kasar ke arah Mai yang masih mendekap Katsuya. Mai merengut sedikit begitu menangkap pesan tersembunyi dari pandangan mengerikan seorang Yugi. Perlahan-lahan, sang penari melepaskan pelukannya dari Katsuya dan berkata, "Sepertinya akan ada orang yang marah kalau aku dekat-dekat denganmu. Jadi, lebih baik aku dekat-dekat dengan Malik saja!" Mai pun merengkuh lengan kiri Malik dan langsung mendekapnya. Malik sendiri hanya menatap Mai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, teman-teman. Sepertinya sudah mau mulai!" kata Ryou semangat.

Benar saja. Di atas panggung, Seth dan Atem sudah berdiri. Seth berdiri di ujung paling kanan sementara Atem berdiri di ujung satunya. Keduanya tampak sedang mempersiapkan diri sebelum duel dimulai. Mungkin, akan memakan waktu beberapa menit lagi.

"… Sebenarnya, duel macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Katsuya khawatir. Suasana di sekitar panggung begitu menegangkan dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Mereka berdua harus mengeluarkan satu monster terbaik mereka untuk bertarung." sahut Yugi. Ia melambai antusias ke arah Atem yang kemudian membalas lambaian tangannya tersebut dengan senyuman yang mempesona. "Meskipun mereka berduel menggunakan monster, tetap saja tenaga mereka akan terkuras saat monster mereka terkena serangan musuh. Belum lagi, butuh tenaga yang cukup besar untuk mempertahankan monster di arena. Kadang, ada kasus dimana seorang duelist kelelahan hingga koma atau meninggal karena monsternya hancur dari serangan musuh."

Katsuya menatap ngeri saat Yugi menjelaskan duel. "Ma... Mati?"

Yugi jadi merasa salah tingkah karena sudah membuat Katsuya ketakutan seperti itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Katsuya untuk menenangkan temannya tersebut sambil berkata, "Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak akan saling bunuh. Mereka, kan, sepupu."

Katsuya mengangguk pelan. Kedua mata cokelatnya masih menatap ke arah arena dengan tatapan khawatir. Benarkah Seth akan kembali dengan selamat? Benarkah Seth akan baik-baik saja? Tunggu... Kenapa harus Seth??

"Kukeluarkan monster terbaikku, Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" seru Seth lantang. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul tepat di tengah-tengah arena menandakan kedatangan sesosok naga yang sangat besar. Raungan sang naga mengelegar sampai ke sudut-sudut kota, seolah-olah mengancam siapa saja yang berani melukai tuannya. Naga tersebut, sesuai dengan namanya, memiliki sisik putih yang berkilat silver saat tertimpa matahari. Sayapnya terkembang lebar, menutupi sosok tinggi Seth dan melidunginya. Matanya yang biru, sama persis dengan pemiliknya, berkilat penuh bahaya.

Katsuya menatap dengan penuh kekaguman. Belum pernah ia melihat naga seindah itu. Naga yang begitu indah, sama dengan pemiliknya. … Tunggu!! Bentak Katsuya dalam hati. Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?! Bodoh! Apanya yang indah dari orang menyebalkan seperti dia?!

Kembali ke arena, Atem hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangan di depan dada saat melihat monster milik sepupunya itu. Blue Eyes terkenal sebagai naga yang begitu hebat. Sudah banyak monster yang ia kalahkan hanya dengan beberapa serangan saja. Diantaranya bahkan lebih besar dari sang naga. Tapi, Atem tidak mau kalah. Ia juga memiliki monster yang bisa mengalahkan Blue Eyes. "Keluarlah, Dark Magician!"

Kembali, sinar menyelimuti arena dan tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok monster muncul. Dilihat dari penampilannya, monster yang bernama Dark Magician ini memiliki wujud sama persis dengan manusia. Ia mengenakan pakaian penyihir berwarna ungu gelap, lengkap dengan topi runcing dan juga jubah. Di tangan kanannnya tergenggam sebuah tongkat sihir yang teracung ke arah musuhnya, siap bertarung.

Begitu monster dari Atem telah siap sepenuhnya, duelpun dimulai. Sang naga dan sang penyihir saling melemparkan serangan kepada musuhnya dengan mengikuti instruksi majikan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa serangan sempat meleset dan malah terlempar ke penonton yang berada di pinggir arena. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa maupun korban luka. Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan hingga beberapa saat kemudian. Tenaga dari masing-masing kubu mulai terkuras dan membuat monster mereka menjadi semakin lemah. Hal ini sangat terlihat pada Seth.

Sang pendeta terlihat begitu lelah dan letih. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal saat sebuah serangan baru saja mengenai monsternya. Ia mengerenyit kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya dimana serangan tersebut mendarat. Tidak biasanya ia kelelahan seperti itu. Mungkin, hal itu terjadi karena Seth terlalu lelah mengurus festival ini. Biasanya ia menyerahkan kewajiban untuk mengawasi persiapan dan pelaksanaan festival kepada Isis, sang pendeta Osiris. Sayangnya Isis tidak ada di tempat karena ada urusan di kota lain. Makanya, beban tersebut terpaksa jatuh ke tangan Seth.

Katsuya yang dari tadi belum melepaskan matanya dari sosok Seth sejak Blue Eyes keluar menyadari adanya kejanggalan dalam kondisi fisik Seth. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Seth yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin lemah. Ia takut apa yang dikatakan Yugi akan terjadi. Katsuya takut Seth akan jatuh pingsan atau lebih parahnya lagi, mati.

Atem masih belum menyadari kondisi Seth yang semakin melemah terus melancarkan serangan demi serangan ke arah Blue Eyes. Sang naga putih itu juga tampak tidak sehat, namun itu adalah reaksi yang biasa terjadi pada monsternya. Meskipun monster di arena terlihat sangat lelah, belum tentu pemiliknya juga kelelahan seperti itu. Makanya, Atem tetap menyerang dengan santai. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, maka sang Pharaoh mengeluarkan serangan terakhir yang diarahkan tepat kepada Blue Eyes dan Seth.

Katsuya menatap serangan terakhir itu dengan panik. Ia tidak mau Seth mati. Ia bahkan tidak mau Seth terluka sedikitpun.

Maka, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Katsuya melompat menaiki panggung dan berlari ke tempat Seth berada. Ia menghiraukan seruan teman-temannya yang melarangnya. Tidka seharusnya Katsuya berlari menyongsong serangan maut Dark Magician seperti itu. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan magis apapun. Bisa-bisa ia hancur lebur kalau terkena serangan dahsyat semacam itu.

"Jouno!!" panggil Yugi panik. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Atem yang sama-sama tertegun. "Atem!! Hentikan seranganmu!! Jou bisa mati!!"

"Tidak bisa, Yugi!!" balas sang Pharaoh, sama paniknya dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Katsuya akan memasuki arena hanya untuk menyelamatkan Seth. "Serangan itu sudah kulepaskan! Tidak bisa kutarik lagi!!"

Yugi mengerang kesal sambil menaiki arena, diikuti oleh Malik dan Ryou. Tak jauh di belakang mereka bertiga Bakura dan Marik juga ikut berlari ke arena, berusaha untuk menjauhkan Katsuya dari garis serangan yang sudah semakin dekat.

Seth tersentak saat sepasang tangan merengkuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah khawatir Katsuya tepat di sampingnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Katsuya dengan lembut.

Seth masih terbengong-bengong, tak sanggup membalas perkataan Katsuya. "A... Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh!?!" bentaknya kasar. "Kau mau mati, hah!?!"

"Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" balas Katsuya. "Lebih baik kita menyingkir dari si..."

Namun sayang. Mereka berdua tidak akan sempat menyingkir karena serangan itu sudah semakin dekat. Teman-teman mereka yang lainnya juga tidak sempat menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan tersebut.

Tapi...

Serangan itu tak pernah melukai Seth ataupun Katsuya. Keduanya entah bagaimana caranya terhindar dari serangan maut tersebut dan masih utuh.

Katsuya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin, hal itu terjadi saat ia ketakutan melihat sinar berbahaya yang semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Pertama kali yang ia sadari adalah suasana yang begitu hening. Ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Yugi terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sambil menatap tak percaya ke satu titik. Ekspresi yang sama juga didapat pada Atem dan yang lainnya. Semua orang menatap pada satu titik yang sama, begitu pula Seth. Hal ini membuat Katsuya penasaran dan ikut melihat ke titik tersebut.

Yang ternyata adalah seekor naga.

Bukan Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes berada di samping sosok tersebut, tampak sama bingungnya dengan yang lainnya.

Naga ini memiliki sisik berwarna hitam yang berkilat apabila tertimpa sinar matahari. Matanya berwarna merah seperti darah. Sepertinya naga itu yang menghentikan serangan dari Dark Magician dan menyelamatkan Seth serta Katsuya.

Naga itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang sama besar dengan Blue Eyes. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Katsuya yang entah kenapa terasa amat akrab bagi sang pangeran. Mata itu terlihat begitu bersahabat dan ramah, membuat Katsuya merasa nyaman. Naga bersisik hitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya yang besar itu dengan anggun. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan penuh hormat kepada Katsuya.

"Namaku Red Eyes Black Dragon." Terdengar suara berat sang naga memenuhi lapangan festival. Red Eyes menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Katsuya dengan bola matanya yang begitu merah, lalu berkata, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Master."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Ahahahahahaha!! Woohoo!! Selesai juga ni chapter!! Ahahha! Eh, setelah gue baca, kok ada hint Polarshipping, ya? Ahahaha! Yasudah, lah. Sekali-kali Mai ngerasain Jou dikit, kan, gak apa-apa. Ehehehe. Maaf. Cerita ini terlantar gara-gara gue harus bekerja banting tulang (lebay) mencari dana buat acara kampus. Belom lagi gue harus les sambil ngajar piano juga. Huuueeee... Terus, gue juga harus menyelesaikan kasus di **Nancy Drew Dossier : Resorting to Danger. **Ayo semuanya!! Main game ini! Ahahah! Seru!

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Tenang!! Lo gak ketinggalan, kok! Ceritanya masih panjang. Hehehe. Yeiy!! Bertambah lagi orang yang suka ngebaca Jou menderita!! (high-five sama Shinrei) Yup. Yang EEA itu juga puppyshipping. Suka? Waaahh!! Makasih! Jadi terharu… Ehehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya.

**Michiyo momoka : **salam kenal juga. Selamat datang di dunia Yugioh dan penyiksaan atas Jou. (dilempar pake lembing sama Jou) Yah, itu emang udah deritanya Jou. Ehehe. Sip, sip! Ini udah update. Yah, biarpun bukan update kilat… Makasih reviewnya! Jangan lupa review lagi. Ohohoho.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Iya. Si Jou mau diperkaos lagi. Itu awalnya gue mau OC aja yang mau ngerape Jou. Tapi, berhubung gue paling males nyari nama buat OC, yaudah gue cap-cip-cup aja milih karakter yang emang udah ada di Yugioh. Tapi aneh juga, ya. Kenapa gak gue ambil Dartz, Doma, atau yang lainnya?? Yang jelas, mereka lebih macho dikit dari banci taman lawang ini (disabet pake rambutnya Pegasus). Ehehhe. Maaf… Ini gak kilat. Uhuhuhu. Anyway, makasih udah mau review. Review lagi, ya? Ehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Iya. Cepet. Tapi yang ini lambat kayak siput… TT^TT Ahahaha! Duh, kayaknya yang Pegasus itu salah casting gue… Apa casting ulang, ya?? Ahahaha!! Mau melelang Jou!? Boleh! Yang mau Jou orang-orang berduit semua itu! Pegasus, Kaiba, dkk. Ntar kita berdua bisa langsung tajir 10 turunan, Dika!! Seth mulai kumat bakat stalker-nya. Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi, please? (nyodorin Jou buat ngasih puppy dog eyes ke Dika)

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Tau? Entah kenapa, momen di wallpaper itu begitu sweet. Oiya, ada lanjutannya. Abis gue tau itu ternyata sirup blue Hawaii, gue bilang ke nyokap : "Bu, itu yang biru sirup blue Hawaii, bukan spritus. Masa' iya dia makan spiritus?" Terus nyokap gue bales : "Ya kirain aja dia bukan orang." Ahahhah!! KAIBA BUKAN ORANG!! KAIBA IS LIGHT YAGAMI!! (ditampol sama Kaiba dan Light pake Dath Note) Eh, sekarang wallpapernya udah ganti! Sekarang gambar Seto lagi di tempat tidur sama seseorang (yang katanya, sih, Jou. Tapi gue curiga bukan…) ditemenin 3 ekor Blue Eyes. Kereeeennn!!

Buat review… Yah, namanya juga orang lagi panik. Gak bisa mikir bener. Hehhee. Sumpah, yang itu salah casting sekali... Kenapa gue pilihnya Pegasus, ya? Haih… Oya? Shadii tu pendeta Anubis, ya? Baru tau. Ahahahha!! Seth emang sok jual mahal, biarin aja. Justru itu yang bikin Jou makin cinta. Ahahaha!! Dan Yami jelas takut sama Yugi, dong! Ntar kalo dia perkaos Jou, gimana? Bisa digiles Yugi pake traktor tu Yami. Makasih reviewnya, ya! Jangan lupa review lagi!! Adieu!

**MoonZheng : **Iya, gede. Tapi kenapa harus Z-nya gede? Kenapa gak kecil aja?? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Iya. Nasib dia sama kayak Remus. Digilir sama seme-seme di fandomnya. Ahahha! Eh, itu Remmy jadi disiksa, kan? NGGAK!! SephirothxZackxCloud lebih dahsyat lagi!! Ahahahah!! Gilaaaa... Sephiroth ganteng banget di **FF7:Last Order**!! Paraaahh!! Dan banyak hint ZackxCloud! Ahahahahaha!! Sha, selipkan Zack ke hubungan Sephiroth dan Cloud. Ayo, ayo!! Eh, gue pernah baca pairingnya AngealxGenesisxSephirothxZack. Manstaaaapp!! XDD Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi, cing!

**Messiah Hikari dan Messiah Arisato : **Berhubung anda adalah orang yang sama, balesannya digabung, ya. Ehehehe.

Nggak, ah. Lo gak GAY BLACK (red: GEBLEK). Semua orang pasti pernah salah tulis kayak gitu. Eheheh. Makanya, saran bijak dari orang yang paling males cari nama, gunakan nama yang sama di setiap tempat. Gue, dari dulu sampe sekarang kalo daftar di mana-mana pake namanya pasti coolkid atau coolkid4869. Makanya, klo nemu nama itu, pasti gue. Ehehehe.

AAAARRRGGGHH!! GUE SALAH CASTING!! KENAPA PEGASUS HARUS MASUK KE CERITA INIII!!??!?! (&^%*^$&%$&^)*& Gue casting ulang, apa, ya?? Hmmm… Gak usah, ah. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi, ya. Hehhe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **He? Lo masih apal nama-nama di Marimar?? Kepiting suci… Malu pas baca adegan Pegasus? Kenapa malu? Kan Sora udah biasa baca adegan Jou di-rape sana rape sini. Apa salahnya Pegasus? Selain dia meng-eneg-kan dan menjijaykan… Ahahah! Bener banget!! Rasanya pengen gila kalo gak bisa baca fanfic di fandom ini barang sehari aja. Bisa gila beneran gue... Hueee… Sora gak beneran hiatus, kan?? Jangan tinggalkan kamiii… Anyway, makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa buat review lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan la… (dibekep)

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Eh, dikau yang add FB-ku, kan? Bener bukan? Heheh. Ahahhah! Gilaa!! Parah beud Pegasus disamain sama banci kebon binatang! Eh, emang di kebon binatang ada banci?? (lemot…) Iya, nih. Pengen ngebuang Peggy. Buang kemana, ya? Ada saran? Yeah!! Satu orang lagi yang suka membaca Jou tersiksa!! Woohoo!! Tenang, ntar akhirnya Jou jadian sama Seth, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi, ya! Yang panjang!! Panjang kayak jembatan Golden Gate! Panjaaaaannnggg bangggeeettttt!!

Coolkid, pamit.


	7. red eyes black dragon

**A/N : **TTIIIDDAAAAKKK!!! PHOTOSHOP GUE KENAPA GAK MAU DIBUKAAA???! NOOO~~!! TT^TT SAYA BUTUH ANDA, PHOTOSHOP!!! HUEEEE…!!! (nangis guling-guling) Kembalikan Photoshop gueeee…!!!

Ehm.

Daripada gue tambah stress gak bisa photoshop-an, mending kita mulai aja dengan pemberitahuan,

**Disclaimer : **Punya gue. Sebenernya gue adalah Kazuki Takahashi, sang pengarang Yugioh. Hahahahaa!! (ketawa America's style) Tapi bo'ong, deng.

**Warning : **Hmm… Blindshipping (AtemxYugi), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), Bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik), Revertshipping (SethxJou), dan… ehmREBDxBEWDehm.

**It was all in monochrome without the lies. Just like a sliver screen you walk into my life. You thought the stars to light up what we find. I come alive saturated in your charms. We kiss the sky and dancing towards rainbows. Now it's all in technicolor with you. (Technicolor – Paloma Faith) Main theme-nya Samsung Corby. Lucu sekali lagu ini. Ehehe.**

* * *

Katsuya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang ia ketahui adalah serangan Dark Magician ynag terarah tepat ke tempatnya dan Seth berada. Namun kemudian sesosok naga berwarna hitam dan bermata merah telah muncul dan mematahkan serangan tersebut. Kalau tak salah namanya… Red Eyes Black Dragon. Ya. Naga itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Red Eyes Black Dragon dan memanggilnya sebagai 'master'.

Sang pangeran mengerang pelan sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun, Sepasang tangan meraih pundaknya dan mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Lebih baik kau jangan kemana-mana dulu." Terdengar suara berat milik Seth menggema di dalam ruangan. "Aku panggil Malik dan yang lainnya dulu. Jangan kemana-mana." lanjut sang pendeta. Iapun bergegas keluar dari kamar Katsuya dan memberitahu yang lainnya bahwa Katsuya sudah sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, Seth kembali ke dalam kamar bersama dengan yang lainnya. Diantara mereka, Yugi terlihat paling khawatir. Sang pemuda berambut bintang itu langsung berlari ke tempat tidur Katsuya dan mendekap tangan kanan Katsuya di kedua tangannya yang mungil. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Jou? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Kau luka?" tanya Yugi, panik.

Katsuya sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar tidurnya? Seingatnya, ia sedang berada di arena duel antara Seth dan Atem. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berada disini? Selain itu, kenapa ia rasanya sangat lelah dan mengantuk? Rasanya seperti baru bekerja siang dan malam tanpa henti selama berhari-hari.

"Maaf, Yugi. Bisakah kau minggir sebentar? Biar aku memeriksanya." ucap Malik yang sudah berdiri di samping Yugi. Kotak obatnya sudah tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Yugi mengangguk singkat. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Yugi melepaskan tangan Katsuya dan menyingkir. Semuanya hanya terdiam sementara Malik memeriksa keadaan Katsuya dengan teliti. Terkadang sang tabib melemparkan pertanyaan ringan seperti apa yang dirasakan Katsuya. Tentu, Katsuya harus menjawab jujur kalau mau cepat sembuh. Setelah memeriksa Katsuya, Malik pun mulai meracik obat. Selagi Malik sedang sibuk dengan bahan-bahan ramuannya, Katsuya memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau... pingsan, Jou." sahut Atem pelan. Ia melirik Seth yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepupunya itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Mungkin, Seth juga bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat di arena. "Kau pingsan tepat saat kau mengeluarkan... Red Eyes."

"Mengeluarkan Red Eyes?" ulang Katsuya, bingung. "Red Eyes... Maksudmu naga hitam besar di arena itu?"

Atem mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Katsuya.

"Kau bilang, aku yang mengeluarkannya?"

Kembali Atem mengangguk.

Katsuya tertawa pelan. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan enteng, bersikap seolah-olah Atem baru saja menceritakan lelucon yang tolol. "Kau bercanda, Atem. Mana mungkin aku yang mengerluarkan naga itu?"

"Tapi, dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'master'." Kali ini giliran Ryou yang berbicara. Mata cokelatnya menatap ke arah Katsuya penuh pertanyaan. Entah kenapa, Ryou merasakan bahwa masih banyak misteri yang disembunyikan oleh Katsuya.

Napas Katsuya serasa tercekat. Memang benar naga asing itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'master'. Belum lagi sikapnya yang begitu penuh hormat kepadanya. Tapi, Katsuya tidak mau mempercayainya. Ia tidak bisa percaya. Kalau selama ini Red Eyes sudah memilihnya sebagai tuannya, kenapa ia tidak muncul sewaktu revolusi terjadi di Domino?

"Ti... Tidak mungkin." balas Katsuya sambil diiringi tawa hambar. "Orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai naga sehebat itu…"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan langsung pada naga itu." Kali ini giliran Seth yang angkat bicara. Matanya yang biru menusuk tajam ke sosok Katsuya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bergidik tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak usah repot-repot memanggilnya lagi. Ia masih ada di istana ini. Dia sendiri yang bilang ingin bicara denganmu setelah kau sadar. Ayo." kata Seth sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Katsuya untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Seth! Jou masih belum sembuh benar!" bentak Malik. Ia paling benci saat sesesorang mencoba untuk mengajak jalan pasiennya yang belum sembuh.

"Sudahlah, Malik. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Tinggalkan saja obatnya di meja. Aku akan minum setelah kembali nanti." ucap Katsuya lembut disertai senyum tipis. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata biru itu dengan mata cokelatnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia meraih uluran tangan Seth dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan segera kembali." Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut menuju tempat Red Eyes berada.

* * *

Katsuya terpana saat melihat Red Eyes untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sang naga bersisik hitam itu sedang berbaring dengan nyamannya di bawah pepohonan yang rimbun. Kepalanya diletakkan diantara telapak tangannya yang berkuku tajam. Sementara itu, kedua sayapnya terlipat dengan rapi di punggungnya.

Seth dan Katsuya berjalan mendekati sang naga yang sepertinya sedang beristirahat. Rasanya sangat tidak sopan untuk membangunkan sang naga. Namun, sebelum Katsuya ataupun Seth menyapa sang naga, kedua bola mata berwarna merah terang itu terbuka. Red Eyes pun terbangun dan langsung meneggakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Katsuya dan Seth yang masih mematung. "Ah. Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Tuanku." kata Red Eyes dengan suaranya yang berat dan sedikit serak. "Aku mencemaskamu."

Entah kenapa Katsuya merasa begitu kesal saat mendengar perkataan Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Cemas?!" geram Katsuya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat, membuat Seth khawatir tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut akan terluka. "Cemas katamu!? Kalau kau cemas, seharusnya kau keluar sejak aku masih di Domino!" bentak Katsuya. Air mata mulai membanjiri kedua matanya.

Pangeran Domino itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu kesalnya dengan Red Eyes. Padahal, dulu ia begitu menanti-nanti kedatangan naganya sendiri. Ya. Katsuya tahu ia akan mendapatkan naganya sendiri suatu hari nanti. Kemampuan untuk mengendalikan dan memanggil naga sudah diturunkan secara turun temurun di keluarga raja dan hanya penerus resmi raja Domino yang bisa mengendalikan naga.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saat aku membutuhkanmu?!" seru Katsuya penuh benci. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kalau waktu itu kau keluar, aku tidak perlu kehilangan adik dan orang tuaku! Aku tidak perlu kehilangan keluargaku! AKU TIDAK PERLU HIDUP SENDIRIAN!!" raung Katsuya penuh amarah. Iapun jatuh berlutut ke tanah berumput dan menangis.

Seth yang tidak tega melihat Katsuya bersedih seperti itu langsung menghampirinya dan ikut berlutut di samping Katsuya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Katsuya untuk sedikit menenangkan sang pangeran Domino yang sedang bersedih. Katsuya langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata ke dada Seth. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada siapa ia bersandar. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang ada di kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Red Eyes Black Dragon menatap tuannya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Ia mendesah pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Katsuya dan Seth. "Maafkan aku, Tuan." Bisiknya lirih. "Karena sikap pengecutku, Anda harus menderita seperti ini." ucap sang naga dengan kepala tertunduk.

Katsuya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik Red Eyes dengan kedua matanya yang masih sembab. "… Apa maksudmu dengan pengecut? Kau naga terhebat di Domino. Mana mungkin naga sehebat dirimu ternyata adalah pengecut?"

Red Eyes membalas perkataan Katsuya dengan senyum sedih. "Tapi, itulah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah pengecut. Aku takut kehilangan tuanku lagi."

Katsuya menatap Red Eyes dengan pandangan bingung, namun tidak mau berkata apa-apa. Ia seperti menunggu lanjutan cerita dari Red Eyes. Red Eyes yang menangkap sinyal tersebut kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Delapan ratus tahun yang lalu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada pemilikku." kata Red Eyes penuh kesedihan. "Aku gagal melindunginya dan hal itu membuatnya tewas. Aku sangat kecewa dan sedih telah gagal seperti itu, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau memilih master-ku lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertarung bersama manusia lagi. Karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Maka, aku mengurung diriku sendiri selama delapan ratus tahun tersebut di dimensiku sendiri. Dimensi itu terpisah dari dimensi manusia dan juga dimensi monster-monster. Dengan kata lain, aku terisolasi dari dimensi-dimensi tersebut. Pikiranku mulai tenang di tempat pengasingan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku sudah mulai bisa melupakan rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga. Aku mulai pulih kembali. Tapi, aku tetap tidak berani untuk mengambil resiko kehilangan master lagi. Aku tidak mau...

"Namun, suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi padaku. Suatu kekuatan yang begitu kuat memanggilku, menarikku untuk keluar dari persembunyianku. Saat kuselidiki, kekuatan itu berasal darimu." Red Eyes menatap lembut Katsuya yang masih membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Seth.

"Ka… Kalau kau memang terpanggil, kenapa kau tidak keluar?" tanya Katsuya.

Red Eyes mendesah panjang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap matahari Mesir yang sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. "Karena ternyata aku masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana aku gagal melindungi tuanku sendiri. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk bisa pulih dari luka itu. Trauma itu...

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa tertarik pada kekuatanmu. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasimu, Tuanku. Sepanjang hari aku terus mengawasi dirimu dan juga orang-orang didekatmu. Harus kuakui kekuatanmu adalah yang terkuat bahkan lebih kuat dari master terakhirku. Kekuatanmu meningkat puluhan kali dari biasanya saat pemberontakan. Hal itu membuat tarikan antara kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku semakin kuat.

"Sayangnya, aku masih terlalu takut untuk keluar dan malah menyebabkan dirimu menderita seperti ini..." Red Eyes kembali menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah malu dengan sikap pengecutnya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi... Kenapa kau muncul sekarang?" tanya Katsuya. Ia masih belum cukup puas dengan jawaban Red Eyes tentang pemilihan kemunculan perdananya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu menderita, Tuanku." sahut Red Eyes singkat. "Gara-gara aku, kau sudah kehilangan orangtuamu dan terpisah dari adikmu. Gara-gara aku juga kau hampir celaka. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin menderita dengan membiarkan orang yang begitu berarti bagimu terluka."

Mendengar perkataan sang naga, wajah Katsuya dan Seth langsung memerah. Keduanya secara otomatis langsung menjauhkan diri sendiri dari yang satunya.

Red Eyes hanya tersenyum saat melihat adegan itu. Ia tahu kalau keduanya menyimpan perasaan spesial kepada yang satunya. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi," Red Eyes berjalan mendekati Katsuya yang sudah berdiri. Sang naga bersisik hitam itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan menunduk dalam, memberi hormat kepada pemilik barunya. "Terimalah aku sebagai tamengmu. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu selamanya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku akan melaksanakan apapun perintahmu, Tuanku."

Katsuya menatap naga yang membungkuk penuh hormat di depannya. Apakah ini mimpi? Akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai naganya sendiri! Selama ini ia iri dengan ayahnya yang bisa mengeluarkan seekor naga bersisik hijau yang begitu indah. Sudah sejak kecil ia mengidam-idamkan naganya sendiri, membayangkannya seperti apa sosok naga yang terpilih untuk mendampinginya. Bahkan Katsuya sudah menghitung hari menuju hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas – saat dimana seorang keturunan raja bisa memanggil naganya – semenjak ia masih berumur lima tahun. Ia tidak menyangka saat itu akhirnya tiba, walaupun sedikit terlambat di mata Katsuya.

"Nagaku..." bisik Katsuya takjub. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh sang naga. Red Eyes yang sudah lama tidak merasakan belaian lembut seorang manusia memajukan moncongnya untuk bertemu dengan uluran tangan Katsuya, membuat pangeran Domino itu sedikit terkejut. "Nagaku!" seru Katsuya gembira sambil memeluk moncong Red Eyes.

Seth hanya melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Hmm… Red Eyes sudah mendedikasikan dirinya pada Jou, pikir Seth. Berarti, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk memecat seseorang. Kebetulan. Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tempo hari lalu, aku sudah gatal ingin melemparnya keluar Memphis.

* * *

Pertemuan antara naga dan pemiliknya itu harus terganggu karena Malik yang marah-marah. Ia sengaja datang ke taman tersebut untuk menyeret Katsuya kembali ke kamarnya dan mencekoki pemuda malang tersebut dengan ramuannya lagi. Kebetulan, Seth juga ada urusan dengan Atem dan para pendeta lainnya. Ada suatu hal yang begitu penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. Maka, tinggallah Red Eyes seorang diri di taman itu.

Saat sang naga bersisik hitam itu memutuskan untuk kembali berteduh di bawah pepohonan, muncullah satu sosok yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya. Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Tuanmu akan marah besar kalau tahu kau keluar seenaknya begitu." gumam Red Eyes sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih teduh.

Sang Blue Eyes White Dragon hanya menatap Red Eyes dengan tatapan santai. "Seth terlalu menyayangiku." ujarnya. "Ia selalu memperbolehkan diriku untuk keluar kapanpun aku mau. Dia tidak akan pernah marah." Mata birunya masih menatap tajam ke arah Red Eyes yang saat itu sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali tidur. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Kukira kau betah berada di dimensi antah berantah yang kau ciptakan itu."

"Aku harus terus berada di dimensi manusia untuk sementara waktu ini. Aku perlu mengajarkan Tuanku bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatannya." sahut Red Eyes dengan kedua matanya tertutup.

Blue Eyes mendengus sebal. "Tuanmu? Pemuda berambut pirang yang mengganggu duelku itu?"

"Dia sudah menyelamatkan Tuanmu, Kisara. Berterima kasihlah sedikit padanya." tegur Red Eyes, sedikit sebal dengan sikap Blue Eyes yang terlalu sombong itu.

Sang naga putih hanya membalas teguran sang naga hitam dengan dengusan sebal. Blue Eyes kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya yang panjang itu dan mendarat tepat di samping Red Eyes. Naga hitam itu masih memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Blue Eyes.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah kembali dari tempat persembunyianmu itu." gumam Blue Eyes. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku harus melindungi Tuanku dan membantunya merebut kembali haknya."

"Hmph." dengus Blue Eyes. "Asal kau tahu. Tuanmu itu sudah sering sekali menyusahkan Tuanku. Dia lemah sekali! Hampir setiap hari ada saja orang yang ingin melukainya atau memperkosanya! Memalukan sekali Tuan seperti itu!"

Red Eyes tertawa pelan saat mendengar keluhan Blue Eyes. Ya, ia sendiri sering melihat bagaimana Seth menyelamatkan Katsuya dari tangan orang-orang busuk itu. "Itu artinya ia begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Lagipula, Tuanmu sepertinya menaruh hati padanya."

"Tidak akan kuizinkan!" geram Blue Eyes. "Kalau sampai Katsuya, Jouno, atau siapapun namanya berani mendekati Seth, akan kupatahkan tiap sendi di tulangnya!"

"Ehm… Mungkin kau lupa kalau ada aku di sampingmu, Kisara." gumam Red Eyes. Satu matanya terbuka dan melirik ke arah naga putih di sampingnya dengan bingung.

"Biar! Aku sengaja mengatakannya di sampingmu supaya kau bisa menyampaikan ancamanku itu padanya!" gerutu Blue Eyes.

Melihat sikap Blue Eyes yang marah-marah terus membuat Red Eyes tidak dapat melanjutkan tidur siangnya dengan lebih tenang. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Blue Eyes. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih? Daritadi kau marah-marah terus mengenai Katsuya. Ada dendam apa kau padanya?"

"… Aku cemburu padanya…"

"… Cemburu?"

"Aku cemburu pada mereka berdua."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Tuanmu dan Tuanku." gumam Blue Eyes. Sang naga putih itu sekarang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari sorotan mata merah milik sang naga hitam. "Sejak mereka bertemu, mereka tak terpisahkan. Itu membuatku iri. Soalnya, naga yang kusayangi pernah meninggalkanku hingga ratusan tahun, membuatku ingin bunuh diri karena kesepian..."

"Eh?"

Tanpa basa-basi, sang naga putih langsung mendorong Red Eyes hingga naga yang satunya lagi jatuh terbaring. Belum sempat Red Eyes berdiri, Blue Eyes langsung menindihnya. "Jangan pernah mengasingkan diri seperti itu lagi, bodoh." gumam Blue Eyes yang kemudian membaringkan kepalanya tepat di atas dada Red Eyes. "Aku tak sanggup kalau harus menunggumu lagi selama delapan ratus tahun. Aku bisa betul-betul bunuh diri nanti."

Red Eyes tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia menjilati moncong Blue Eyes dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Tak lama kemudian kedua naga tersebut tertidur di pelukan masing-masing.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Aaahh... Baru bernostalgia mendengarkan OST Rurouni Kenshin a.k.a. Samurai X. Aih, kangen masa-masa SD. Jaman dimana Samurai X masih diputer di SCTV barengan sama Popolocrois. Ahahhah! Duh, kangen gue sama dua anime itu… Gue juga kangen sama Monster Farm! Monster Farm!! Duh, SCTV jaman gue SD kayaknya rame anime bermutu, deh. Kenapa sekarang isinya sinetron gaje begono, ya??

(ngebaca adegan REBDxBEWD) … Anjrit… Gue bikin adegan apa, deh?? AAARRRGGHHH!! Maaf kalo adegan itu aneh!! Maaf banget!! Kenapa jadi gaje gitu, sih?! Ngomong-ngomong gaje, chapter ini juga gaje. Gak penting. =3=

**Michiyo momoka : **Yeiy! Blacky muncul!! Yep! Blacky dan Whity bahkan udah fall in love sejak 800 tahun yang lalu. Ahahahah!! Lebih malah. Minggu ini? Gak usah nunggu kelamaan buat minggu ini. Hari ini aja, gimana?! Hehehe. Cuma selang beberapa jam sama yang kemaren. Giling… Makasih reviewnya! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. Ohohoho.

Oiya… EEA, ya. Hm… Kapan-kapan, deh. Ehehhe. Para cast lagi pada karaokean sama liburan di Lombok. Kasian kalo digangguin. Hehehe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Makasih, Sora. Seneng, lho, kalo ternyata ada yang suka sama cerita ini. Hehehe. Masalah mesum... Sejak gue menemukan kecanggihan fic rated M di dunia fandom Harry Potter, gue mulai ternodai. Kembalian ke-innocent-anku!! TT^TT Akhirnya sama kayak Sora. Adanya ide mesum semua… Hahah! Utang fic? Gue juga banyak. Numpuk di Harpot. Bodo amat, deh. Ohohoho!! (ditampol reader di Harpot) Makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi, please? Hehhe.

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Hahaha! Itu maksudnya biar si Seth kegoda gitu sama body Jou yang mulus, singset, dan bening. Halah. Apa, deh. Dan Mai juga tersepona sama Jou. Tapi dia gak sampe iseng ngejar-ngejar cintanya Jou. Kan udah dapet lirikan maut dari Yugi. Hehehe. He? Waduh, gue gak baca manga-nya, sih. Baru tau gue. Tapi, Shadii orang baik-baik di mata gue. Kasian kalo tiba-tiba dia harus jadi antagonis. (nepok-nepok kepalanya Shadii) Oiya, makasih reviewnya, ya. Review lagi! Eheheh.

**MoonZheng : **Ha?? Aneh… Emang itu tadinya 2 kata yang terpisah, ya? Hmm… Emang artinya apa, sih? Eh, bentar. Kalo gak salah si Thiea pernah nanya juga, tapi gue lupa jawaban lo. Si Jou sebenernya gatel pengen digodain, Sha. Makanya dia mau-mau aja disuruh pake baju kebuka kayak gitu. Hahaha! Ada apa dengan om-om gendut dan brewokan, Sha? Kriteria cowok ideal lo? Hehehe. Yang lainnya gak punya monster. Yang punya monster cuma Atem sama pendeta-pendetanya. Gitu… Ya!! Satu istana isinya GAY semua!! Ahahahahaha!! Disini juga si Mai gue paksakan ada. Kalo aja dia bukan chara cewek favorit gue di YGO, ogah gue keluarin. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran : **Sekali-kali Jou libur dari diperkaos orang. Hehehe. Seth tersepona, cuma dia gak sempet menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut gara-gara kecapekan duel. Kasian kau, Seth. Tambang emas lo lewatin gitu aja. Iya, iya! Ini gue update!! Makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. Ohohoho.

**Messiah Hikari : **Kasian kalo Yugi terus-terusan digambarkan sebagai anak innocent. Sekali-kali jadi anak sangar dikit gak apa-apa, kan? Hehehe. Yeiy!! Jou udah mulai cinta, lho, sama Seth! Ahahahah! Terus, naga mereka berdua juga saling cinta. Duh, lengkap sekali hidup mereka. Target dana… Kesampingkan dulu sebentar. Makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi, please??

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Hoo… Bener berarti gue approve. Hehehe. Males soalnya kalo nge-approve orang yang gak dikenal. Kalo kayak gini, kan, gue kenal. Hehhe. Tenang. Jou dijagain sama Yugi, kok. Belom lagi ada Bakura sama Marik yang siap merontokkan gigi siapapun yang berani megang-megang Jou. Yeiy!! Hidup Bakura dan Marik!! Sebenernya rencana buat menjodohkan REBD dan BEWD emang udah ada dari awal. Hehehe. Eh, ternyata ada yang kepikiran juga mau ngejodohin mereka berdua. Ah, kalian berdua emang serasi!! (meluk REBD dan BEWD). Sebenernya gue udah tau Pegasus mau gue singkirin kemana. Ada di chapter berikutnya. Muahahah!! Ehm. Makasih reviewnya!! Jadilah reviewer pertama lagi, ya. Hehehe.

Nah, sekarang mari kita kembali bernostalgia dengan lagu-lagu anime jadul. Aih!! Ada lagunya Kindaichi! Ahahahha! Duh, jadi inget ini anime dulu diputer di TV7… Hmm… Monster Farm juga… Final Fantasy! Woohoo!! Ah, Coolkid pamit aja! Mau kembali bernostalgila! Yeah!!


	8. midnight murder

**A/N : **… Hati saya ketar ketir. Takut kesamber 'petir' dari dosen… Ah, gak penting masalah itu. Tinggal tunggu aja 'sms' atau 'tag' mengerikan dari teman seperjuangan. TT^TT LIBURAN GUE KURANG!! GUE MAU LIBURAN LAGI!!! (ngebanting millennium puzzle sampe ancur) Mending gue dengerin OST Popolocrois. (nyetel Natsu Kikyu) Ahahahah!!

Oiya, makasih buat **Messiah Hikari **dan **Sora Tsubameki **atas dukungan dan tagihannya di FB. Iya, iya!! Ini gue update!

**Disclaimer : **Punya gue. Tapi bo'ong. Eh, ada satu hal yang gak bo'ong. Kaiba mirip om-om…

**Warning : **blindshipping (AtemxYugi), tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik), revertshipping (SethxJou). Sama ada sedikit onesided PegasusxJou. (merinding sendiri pas nulis nama Pegasus… O.o;;)

**Daddy, where's the sun gone from the sky. What did we do wrong, why did it die. And if you've got no love for me then I'll say goodbye. If you're willing to change the world. Let love be your energy. I've got more than I need. When your love shines down on me. (Let Love Be Your Energy – Robbie Williams) Yeah!! Let love be your energy!! **

**

* * *

**

Atem dan beberapa petinggi kerajaan tampak duduk mengitari sebuah meja panjang. Suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut terasa begitu mencekat, penuh dengan ketegangan dan tekanan. Sepertinya sang Pharaoh sedang membahas hal yang sangat penting bersama dengan para petinggi. Tak ketinggalan para pendeta juga hadir untuk dimintai nasehat.

"Kalian lihat sendiri dengan mata kepala kalian, kan?" kata Atem dengan suara lantang. Padangan mata rubinya mengitari penghuni di sekitar meja itu. Para pendeta dan petinggi kerajaan mengangguk pelan. Masih terpatri di benak mereka masing-masing kejadian saat festival dimana muncul seorang pemuda dengan naganya.

"Aku tidak percaya anak itu ternyata bisa mengeluarkan Red Eyes…" gumam Shadii, sang pendeta Seth. "Selama ini aku hanya berpikir ia seorang bocah biasa yang lari dari kampung halamannya. Ternyata…"

"Tapi, kalau ia bisa memanggil Red Eyes, itu berarti…" bisik seorang pria paruh baya yang menyandang jabatan sebagai salah satu pejabat negara.

"Ya. Kita sudah menemukan pendeta Anubis yang sesungguhnya, dan bukan penipu macam Pegasus." kata Seth dengan suara yang lantang sehingga bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang hadir. "Itulah sebabnya aku sengaja tidak mengundang Pegasus untuk datang ke rapat kali ini. Aku ingin kita membicarakan mengenai pemberhentiannya dan pengasingannya keluar Memphis."

"Pengasingan?" ulang Mahaad, sang pendeta Ptah. "Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Kalau masalah pemberhentian, aku masih maklum. Tapi kalau sampai mengasingkan rasanya sedikit…"

"Tidak berlebihan." balas Seth dengan nada yang ketus, bahkan hampir membentak. "Penipu brengsek macam dia tidak pantas tinggal di istana ini, apalagi menginjakkan kaki di kota suci seperti Memphis! Bahkan, ia tidak pantas untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Mesir, sama sekali!" sembur Seth dengan emosi meluap. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Pegasus. Mungkin, karena ia masih teringat akan kejadian di perpustakaan antara Katsuya dan Pegasus.

Mahaad hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakan sang Pendeta Tertinggi. Ia tak sanggup menolak perkataan Seth yang posisinya jelas lebih tinggi dari posisinya.

Sementara itu, Atem terus menatap sepupunya dari seberang meja. Keningnya sedikit bertaut, mempertanyakan sikap sepupunya yang entah kenapa tampak sangat tidak tenang sejak rapat dimulai. Biasanya sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tampak tenang dan santai. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi mudah marah begini? Selain itu, Seth seperti menaruh dendam yang membara kepada Pegasus. Memang, Pegasus bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan. Atem sendiri mengakui kalau ia juga tidak menyukai Pegasus, tapi rasanya ia tidak sampai hati kalau harus mengasingkan pendeta Anubis itu keluar Mesir.

"Seth, aku mengadakan rapat ini untuk membahas mengenai pemberhentian Pegasus dari jabatannya, bukan untuk mengasingkannya keluar Mesir." tegur Atem.

"Untuk apa kau mempertahakan orang seperti dia di negaramu, Atem!?" seru Seth kesal. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sepupunya itu mau mempertahankan orang tak berguna seperti Pegasus di kotanya. Menurut Seth, Pegasus sudah tidak pantas sama sekali untuk tinggal di Mesir. Pengasingan hanyalah satu-satunya jalan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada bedebah itu.

"Tidakkah cukup bagi kita untuk memecatnya saja, Seth? Kenapa harus mengasingkannya? Berikan aku alasan yang cukup kuat saat aku harus bicara dengannya nanti!" balas Atem tak kalah kerasnya dengan Seth. Ia mulai jengah dengan perlawanan dan sikap keras kepala Seth.

"Ia sudah menipu kita semua dengan monster-monster menjijikkan miliknya!" seru Seth, semakin emosi. "Ia tak bisa memanggil Red Eyes Black Dragon yang menjadi simbol penting pendeta Anubis! Ia telah gagal, dan malah mengeluarkan tiruan murahan dari Red Eyes! Dia telah menipumu, Atem!!"

"Jika kau masih ingat kejadiannya waktu itu," Nada suara Atem mulai meninggi, menandakan bahaya. Semua pengguna ruangan itu langsung menjaga jarak dari kedua sepupu yang saling beradu argumen. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mengorbankan jabatan penting mereka di negara hanya karena ikut-ikutan berselisih dengan sang Pharaoh. "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Pegasus. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanggil monster selain kau, para pendeta, dan aku! Hanya dia yang bisa me…"

"Tapi tetap saja ia sudah menipu kita!" potong Seth tidak sabaran. "Pembohong dan penipu semacam dia harus kita singkirkan sejauh mungkin! Bedebah semacam dia yang telah mempergunakan kesempatan tidak pantas untuk diper..."

"DIAM!!" bentak Atem. Suara baritonnya menggelegar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan, membuat semuanya terperanjat. Bahkan Bakura dan Marik yang berdiri di ujung ruangan menjaga pintu masuk terlonjak beberapa senti dari permukaan tanah. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar Atem membentak seseorang sampai seperti itu.

"Aku pemimpin rapat disini, Seth!! Bukan kau!!" jerit Atem kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seth yang masih terpaku. "Kau tidak boleh menentukan hasil rapat seenaknya begitu! Biarpun kau sepupuku, aku tidak mau mentolerir ketidakpatuhan seperti itu!"

Seth hanya menunduk. Rasa kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dadanya. Kesal sekali rasanya hingga ingin membanting meja yang ada di depannya. Malu sekali rasanya hingga ingin tenggelam saja ke dalam lantai batu yang ia pijak.

Atem menghela napas panjang setelah berhasil mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Ia melirik Seth yang sudah duduk terdiam di kursinya. Sepertinya sepupunya itu masih sulit untuk diajak berbicara masalah ini. Maka, sang Pharaoh memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Seth.

"Skors, Seth."

Seth mendongak saat mendengar perkataan Atem. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang sangat kentara. "... Skors, Yang Mulia?" ulang Seth, sedikit ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ya. Skors." kata Atem, mengulangi perkataannya sendiri untuk mempertegas. Tangan kanannya memijit-mijit keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa pening. "Kau kuskors selama setengah jam dari rapat ini. Kuminta kau keluar dari ruang rapat dan tenangkanlah dirimu barang sejenak. Setelah setengah jam, barulah kau boleh masuk lagi."

Sang pendeta berambut cokelat hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengarkan vonis dari sang Pharaoh. Bibirnya terkatup begitu erat, tampak sedang mencegah kalimat apapun untuk meluncur bebas dari rongga mulutnya. Dengan sedikit anggukan kecil, Seth beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Bakura dan Marik yang sedang menjaga pintu keluar ruang rapat tersebut hanya bisa membukakan pintu untuk Seth dalam keadaan diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu mereka apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Saat Seth sudah keluar dari ruangan, Atem kembali menatap para peserta rapat dengan tatapan yang lelah. Sungguh, beradu mulut dengan Seth sangat menguras tenaga, bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada berduel dengan Seth. "Nah. Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

* * *

Suasana istana di malam hari begitu sepi dan sunyi. Sebagian besar para penghuninya telah terlelap dan terbuai dengan mimpi indah mereka masing-masing. Hanya sebagian orang yang masih terbangun dan berkeliaran di sekitar istana, sementara yang lainnya melanjutkan tidur nyenyak mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang terjaga hingga larut malam seperti ini adalah para penjaga istana yang senantiasa berpatroli mengelilingi koridor-koridor istana. Mereka mengamati setiap kejadian janggal yang terjadi di sekitar area patrolinya dengan sepasang mata yang tajam.

Sayang, sesosok bayangan luput dari perhatian mereka.

Bayangan tersebut menyelinap masuk dengan begitu halus ke kamar seseorang. Dengan gerakan yang ekstra hati-hati dan sangat pelan, sosok misterius itu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya. Ia tak ingin seorang pun datang untuk mengganggu rencananya. Tidak. Malam itu, rencana jahatnya akan ia laksanakan.

Sosok misterius tersebut menurunkan kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Sinar rembulan yang merebak memasuki sela-sela partisi hanya memberikan penyinaran redup pada sosok tersebut. Namun, rambut platinumnya yang panjang telah meneriakkan dengan jelas siapakah ia sebenarnya.

Pegasus.

Sang pendeta Anubis yang akan segera dilengserkan itu tersenyum puas saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya. "Benar-benar manis…" desisnya pelan. Matanya masih sibuk mengagumi sosok indah yang tersorot sinar bulan dari jendela. "Kulitnya begitu putih dan cemerlang, bagai intan berlian yang telah disepuh. Bibirnya yang merah merona begitu menggoda siapapun yang melayangkan pandang kepadanya. Dan rambutnya…" Pegasus berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih terlelap itu dengan gerakan yang begitu halus. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, seperti seekor kucing sedang berjalan. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut sang pemuda. Matanya terpejam sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Dan rambutnya... Demi Ra. Begitu lembut dan bersinar seperti diwarnai sendiri oleh Horus."

Pegasus yang terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri tak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang menjadi obyek kesenangannya itu telah sadar. Ia bahkan mulai membuka mulut untuk berteriak minta tolong kepada para penjaga yang sedang berpatroli di luar. Sayangnya, tangan Pegasus bertindak lebih cepat sebelum suara keluar dari tenggorokan pemuda tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tangan Pegasus membungkam mulut sang pemuda hingga suara-suara gumaman tak jelas yang muncul.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar, Jouno?" kata Pegasus dengan nada santai.

Katsuya yang baru terbangun sangat terkejut begitu mendapati Pegasus berada tepat di sampingnya. Ketakutan, Katsuya memberontak begitu hebatnya untuk lepas dari cengkeraman sang pendeta. Ia bahkan mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat paru-parunya bekerja ekstra untuk menyediakan oksigen. Sayang, tangan Pegasus rupanya sangat efektif. Sekuat apapun Katsuya mencoba menjerit, tetap saja hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar.

Pegasus tertawa pelan saat melihat perlawanan dari Katsuya. Baginya, melihat lawannya panik menjadi satu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. "Kenapa, Jou? Takut? Bukankah kau sudah punya nagamu sendiri? Panggillah dia untuk melindungimu!" ejek Pegasus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Katsuya hingga hidung keduanya menempel.

Katsuya hanya membalas perkataan Pegasus dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Ia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Pegasus. Namun sayang, tubuh Pegasus yang lebih besar itu telah menguncinya dengan begitu erat. Bahkan, sang pendeta telah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Katsuya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih sibuk membungkam mulut sang pangeran.

"Kau tahu, Jouno." bisik Pegasus. Ia sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ujung kedua hidung mereka saling bertemu. "Saat ini Pharaoh telah mengumpulkan para pendeta dan pejabat tingginya untuk rapat. Semuanya dipanggil kecuali aku. Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" desis Pegasus. Tubuhnya semakin menindih Katsuya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tergencet.

"Kau tahu, Jou?" desak Pegasus. Sang pendeta berambut platinum itu berbisik tepat di samping telinga kiri Katsuya dan semakin mendesak tubuh ramping Katsuya ke tempat tidur.

Katsuya menggeleng pelan dan mengerang. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu kesakitan karena ditindih tubuh Pegasus yang berukuran lebih besar darinya.

"Mereka pasti membicarakan tentangku." gumam Pegasus datar. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Katsuya ia lepaskan dan ia alihkan ke rambut lembut Katsuya. "Dan mereka pasti juga membicarakan tentangmu, Jouno."

Sang Pangeran Domino tidak mendengarkan perkataan Pegasus karena ia terlalu sibuk memberontak. Kedua tangannya yang telah lepas ia pergunakan untuk memukul dan mendorong sekuat tenaga, sementara kaki-kakinya meronta-ronta di bawah tindihan Pegasus. Bukan hanya tangan dan kakinya yang giat memberontak, Katsuya juga menggerak-gerakkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Pegasus yang masih membungkam mulutnya. Katsuya terus menjerit sekuat tenaga, berharap penjaga di luar mendengarkan suaranya.

Pegasus yang melihat perlawanan dari Katsuya hanya tertawa. "Kau tak akan bisa lepas sekarang, Katsuya. Semua orang sudah tidur. Penjaga jarang melewati lorong ini. Pintu kamarmu juga sudah kusekat. Dan yang paling penting," Pegasus memandangi tubuh Katsuya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke sela-sela baju tidur Katsuya hingga jemarinya menyentuh kulit lembut sang pangeran. "Seth tidak ada disini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ia terlalu sibuk di ruang rapat. Kita bisa bersenang-senang disini. Setelah itu, aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil Red Eyes darimu. Dengan begitu, aku akan tetap menjadi Pendeta Anubis."

Kedua mata cokelat Katsuya membelalak lebar. Orang ini baru saja mengatakan akan membunuhnya dan mengambil Red Eyes darinya. Tidak. Katsuya tidak mau kehilangan nyawanya dan Red Eyes! Ia baru saja bertemu dengan naganya! Ia tidak mau kehilangan Red Eyes! Tidak mau!

"Berhentilah memberontak!" bentak Pegasus. Ia merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati dan langsung menempelkan ujung belati tersebut ke leher Katsuya. Begitu merasakan dinginnya belati pada kulitnya, Katsuya langsung membeku. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Sementara itu, Pegasus hanya tersenyum lebar saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Katsuya. "Ya. Teruslah memberontak dan aku akan memberikan lubang pernapasan yang baru untukmu, Jouno. Kubunuh kau sekarang juga kalau kau berbuat macam-macam!" ancam Pegasus. Sang pria berambut platinum itu menekan belatinya lebih keras hingga segores lukapun tercipta.

Katsuya hanya bisa merintih kesakitan saat kulitnya terkoyak oleh belati tersebut. Air mata perlahan-lahan mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau mengalami ini. Seth, Red Eyes… ratap Katsuya dalam hatinya. Tolong aku...

* * *

Seth berjalan tak menentu arah semenjak keluar dari ruang rapat. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Atem tidak mau menurutinya? Kenapa ia harus mendapat sanksi skors? Bukankah perkataannya masuk akal? Selain itu, Atem juga tahu apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Yugi pasti menceritakannya pada Atem, tidak mungkin tidak. Kenapa Atem tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya? Kasihan katanya? Bagi Seth, calon pemerkosa seperti Pegasus tidak patut dikasihani.

Perjalanannya yang membosankan tak terasa menghantarkan sang pedeta ke taman dalam istana. Taman tersebut adalah taman yang menjadi titik temu lorong-lorong yang ada di istana. Bahkan, dari taman yang sama Seth bisa melihat jendela-jendela yang menuju kamar para penghuni istana.

"Brengsek…" gerutu Seth. Ia menendang sebuah batu kecil yang ada di depannya dengan kasar.

Di saat Seth masih menggerutu dan mengutuk semua orang yang ia kenal, terasa sibakan angin yang luar biasa kencang datang dari belakang. Sedikit panik, Seth membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok hitam besar dan memiliki sayap mendarat tepat di belakangnya. Mata merah makhluk itu menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Kat… Jouno dalam bahaya!" kata Red Eyes terburu-buru. "Seseorang berusaha melukainya!"

"Jou.. no?" ulang Seth ragu. Semua orang pasti sudah terlelap malam-malam begini. Siapa yang mau terjaga selain para pengawal istana? Selain itu, penjagaan istana sangatlah ketat. Tak mungkin ada orang luar yang berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Tapi, Red Eyes tidak mungkin sepanik ini kalau Katsuya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan bahaya. "Apa maksudmu dalam bahaya…?"

Red Eyes menggeram kesal. Terkadang ia heran kenapa Blue Eyes mau-maunya diperbudak oleh orang menyebalkan dan tidak percayaan seperti ini. "Untuk apa aku panik-panik begini kalau Jou baik-baik saja?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." kata Seth cepat-cepat sebelum naga besar itu membakarnya habis dengan apinya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Berulang kali hati kecilnya mendesak logikanya untuk berjalan ke kamar Katsuya dan mengecek keadaan pemuda pujaannya itu, namun berulang kali pula hati kecilnya kalah oleh pikirannya. "Aku akan mengecek keadaannya. Kau, tetaplah disini. Kau bisa menghancurkan seluruh istana kalau kau mengamuk di dalam sana."

Red Eyes hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar perkataan Seth. "Baiklah. Aku akan terus menunggu disini. Bawa orang yang berani menyarang Jouno kemari dan akan kulumat habis dia!" geram Red Eyes sambil menghentakkan kaki ke tanah.

Melihat kekesalan di mata Red Eyes, Seth memutuskan untuk langsung berlari menuju kamar Katsuya. Ia sendiri juga mau memastikan firasat buruk yang daritadi menyergapnya. Tidak, pikir Seth. Jouno pasti baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Seth telah sampai di depan kamar Katsuya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal kelelahan setelah memaksakan diri berlari dari taman ke tempatnya berada. Seth menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendri sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu kamar tersebut.

Sayangnya, pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka.

Penasaran, Seth kembali mendorong pintu tersebut dengan lebih kuat. Tapi, tetap saja pintu itu tak mau terbuka dan mempersilakan sang pendeta itu masuk.

"Aneh..." gumam Seth. "Apa Jou mengunci pintunya, ya?" Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu seraya memanggil nama Katsuya dengan lembut. "Jou? Jou, kau di dalam sana?" panggil Seth.

Kembali ke dalam kamar…

Katsuya dan Pegasus terpaku saat mendengar ketukan di pintu dan suara lembut Seth.

"Seth?" desis Pegasus tidak percaya. "Untuk apa dia kemari? Selain itu, bukankah ia ada rapat bersama Pharaoh dan yang lainnya?"

Sementara Pegasus sedang mempertanyakan kedatangan Seth, Katsuya malah memperbaharui tenaganya dan memberontak. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan belati yang masih menempel di lehernya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa sudah banyak luka gores menghiasi lehernya yang putih. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bebas dari cengkeraman Pegasus. Dengan adanya Seth, ia yakin harapannya itu bisa terkabul, meskipun saat ini Seth masih terhalangi oleh pintu terkutuk itu.

"Jou?" panggil Seth sekali lagi. "Apa ia sudah tidur, ya?" gumam Seth pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Seth menghembuskan napas lega. Ini berarti penghuni kamarnya sedang tertidur pulas. Lebih baik ia tidak mengganggunya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Tepat saat Seth membalikkan tubuhnya, Katsuya berhasil menyingkirkan tangan yang sedaritadi membungkam mulutnya dan berteriak, "SETH!! TOLONG AK… Hmpph!!"

"Brengsek!" geram Pegasus kesal. Ia menekan mulut Katsuya begitu kencang sampai-sampai membuat pemuda berambut emas itu mengerang kesakitan. "Aku menyesal tidak membunuhmu daritadi!"

"Jouno!!" panggil Seth dari balik pintu. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik. Ya. Barusan ia mendengar suara Katsuya yang meminta tolong. Ia dalam bahaya. "Jouno!! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jou!!" Seth menjerit kesal, tahu kalau pintunya tidak akan terbuka.

Sang Pendeta Tertinggi mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian berlari untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mendobrak pintu itu hingga pintunya terlepas dari engselnya dan ambruk. Jalan masuk bagi Seth terbuka lebar.

"Pegasus!!" raung Seth penuh kemarahan saat melihat siapa yang telah berani menyerang Katsuya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Seth." desis Pegasus. "Lebih baik kau mundur kalau tidak mau pemuda ini terluka!" ancam Pegasus sambil merapatkan belati yang ia pegang ke tenggorokan Katsuya.

"Kau memilih lawan yang salah, Pegasus." ucap Seth. Amarah tampak begitu kentara di kedua bola matanya yang biru. Tangan kanannya menarik sebuah benda dari sabuknya. Millennium Rod. Diacungkannya tongkat emas tersebut ke arah Pegasus. "Aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkat ini."

Pegasus mendengus. "Kau bodoh, ya, Seth? Disini, aku yang memiliki sandera. Kau mau kalau kulit indah pemuda ini kulukai, hm?" ancam Pegasus sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia juga menarik Katsuya untuk berdiri dan menjadikan tubuh Katsuya sebagai tameng dirinya sendiri.

"Jou…"

"Lebih baik kau menyingkir dari sana kalau kau mau Jouno selamat, Seth." kata Pegasus lantang. Ia menggerakkan belatinya ke pipi kiri Katsuya dan menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam hingga darah segar mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

Seth hanya menggeram pelan saat ia membiarkan Pegasus lari dari ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Katsuya. Ia baru mengejar Pegasus saat pendeta berambut platinum itu telah membalikkan badannya dan berlari sambil menyeret Katsuya melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap.

* * *

Pegasus terus menarik Katsuya melewati lorong-lorong istana yang gelap. Tak jarang Katsuya tersandung dan ditarik secara kasar oleh Pegasus untuk berdiri. Pelarian panjang yang melelahkan itu akhirnya membawa kedua sampai ke taman istana. Dari taman tersebut, Pegasus berencana untuk pergi ke istal dan mengambil kuda dan kabur.

"Cepat sedikit!!" bentak Pegasus sambil menarik Katsuya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku?!" balas Katsuya. Ia berusaha menarik pergelangan tangannya, namun cengkeraman Pegasus pada pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat. "Kalau kau mau membunuhku, bunuh saja aku sekarang! Apalagi yang aku tunggu!"

"Kau masih kubutuhkan sebagai sandera. Paling tidak, saat kita sampai di perbatasan, aku akan membunuhmu!" sahut Pegasus diantara napasnya yang memburu.

Pegasus berlari semakin cepat saat mendengar derap kaki para penjaga tepat di belakang mereka. Di sekitar lorong-lorong yang mengitari taman, tampak beberapa penjaga mulai siaga. Bahkan, diantara mereka ada Bakura dan Marik, dua orang prajurit terhebat Mesir. Pegasus mengerang pelan saat melihat keduanya berlari didampingi oleh Seth.

Pegasus terlalu fokus untuk melarikan diri, sehingga ia tidak melihat sesosok bayangan besar mendekatinya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat bayangan tersebut telah menutupi bayangannya sendiri. Dilihat dari ukurannya, makhluk yang sedang melayang di atas Pegasus berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari pendeta berambut platinum tersebut. Saat Pegasus akan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas…

WHAMMP!!

Red Eyes telah mengehempaskan tubuh Pegasus dengan satu kepakan sayapnya. Kejadian ini membuat tubuh Pegasus terpelanting hingga ke ujung taman dan membentur pilar batu. Sebelum Pegasus berdiri, segerombolan penjaga telah mengarahkan tombak mereka dan mengunci gerakan sang pendeta biadab itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai Tuanku!" raung Red Eyes penuh amarah. Tubuh besarnya ia pasang di depan Katsuya sebagai tameng. "Lebih baik kau kubakar saja sekarang hingga menjadi abu!"

"Red Eyes, sudahlah." kata Katsuya, berusaha menenangkan naganya yang mengamuk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Tapi…"

"JOU!!"

Katsuya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Pharaoh beserta para pendeta dan penjabat negara berlari menghampirinya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Yugi dan yang lainnya mengikuti. Tampak sekali raut kebingungan dan khawatir di wajah mereka.

"Jou!! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yugi, khawatir. "Ya, ampun!! Kau luka-luka begini!!" jerit Yugi panik saat melihat luka-luka goresan di leher dan pipi Katsuya.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya, kok." kata Katsuya, berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang mulai panik. Bahkan Malik sudah mulai membuka kotak obatnya. Heran, tabib satu ini sepertinya tidak terpisahkan dengan kotak obatnya...

Sementara Yugi dan yang lainnya sedang mengobati luka di tubuh Katsuya, Atem dan yang lainnya berjalan ke arah Pegasus terpuruk. Mata sang Pharaoh berkilat mengerikan saat memandang jijik ke arah Pegasus. "Kau begitu memalukan, Pegasus." bisik Atem pelan. "Tak kusangka kau mau berbuat hina seperti itu. Membunuh dan memperkosa di malam yang sama?! Aku malu bila harus mengakui dirimu sebagai pendeta Anubis!"

Pegasus hanya terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ia yang telah kalah malam ini. Ia hanya sanggup mendelik penuh dendam ke arah Atem, Seth, dan Katsuya.

"Dengan ini, aku sebagai Pharaoh mencabut jabatanmu sebagai pendeta Anubis dan mengusirmu keluar dari Mesir. Selangkahpun berani kau injakkan kemari, tanpa segan-segan akan kucincang tubuhmu itu!" seru Atem murka. "Pengawal!! Bawa ia pergi sekarang juga!"

"Beberapa orang pengawal mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Pegasus pergi.

"Kau akan menyesal, Atem!!" seru Pegasus. "Kau akan menyesal telah membuangku! Aku akan kembali dan membalas dendam!!" jerit Pegasus penuh benci. Beruntung, jeritan berikutnya terpendam oleh dinding tebal istana. Pegasus akhirnya telah didepak keluar.

Atem menghela napas panjang dan mendongak menatap Seth. "Sepertinya kau benar, Seth. Pegasus memang kurang ajar. Aku menjadi malu pada diriku sendiri karena sempat mengasihaninya…"

Seth hanya tersenyum simpul kepada sepupunya itu. "Sudahlah. Yang penting, Katsuya tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku sedikit cemas pada ancamannya yang terakhir…" gumam Karim, sang pendeta Thoth. "Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar kembali dan membalas dendam?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia kembali bagaimanapun caranya." desis Atem. "Sekarang, aku melihat keadaan Jouno."

* * *

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, aduh, aduh…" keluh Katsuya saat cairan lengket berbau aneh yang diusapkan oleh Malik ke lukanya meresap. "Sakiiittt!!"

"Tahanlah sedikit, Jou! Ini, kan, demi kesehatanmu sendiri!" desak Malik. Ia masih terus mengoleskan cairan tersebut ke luka-luka yang ada di leher Katsuya. Beberapa tempat di tubuh Katsuya yang lebam juga ia olesi dengan balsem.

Tepat saat Malik telah selesai mengobati luka Katsuya, Atem dan rombongannya datang memasuki kamar.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Atem?" tanya Katsuya pelan saat sang Pharaoh berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, Jouno." sahut Atem sambil tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana? Lukamu tidak parah, kan?"

Katsuya membalas senyum lembut Atem dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." gumam Atem. Ia terdiam sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata milik Katsuya.

"Atem??"

"Begini, Jou." desah Atem. "Kursi pendeta Anubis telah kosong. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku telah mengusir pendetanya. Sekarang, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan tersebut."

Katsuya hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian meskipun ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Jadi… Aku memintamu untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Aku memintamu, Jouno, untuk menjadi pendeta Anubis."

"Eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **… Saya suka pasta… Kok gue jadi keinget alamat email temen gue itu, ya? Hmm… Ah, yang jelas, saya mau tidur. Zzzzzz…

**Jou : **Woi!! Kok lo malah tidur? Bangun!! Ini yang bales review siapa kalo lo tidur?! Baaannggguuunnn!!

**Atem : **Udah!! Kacangin aja author gaje satu ini. Mumpung dia tidur, kita aja yang bales reviewnya. Huehehehe. (ketawa licik) Gue bikin ancur semuanya!! Gue mau balas dendam! MUAHAHAHA!! (backgroundnya petir menyambar-nyambar)

**= Shinrei Azuranica =**

**Atem : **Mumpung author lagi ngorok di tempat tidurnya, gue mau bales review, nih. Jarang-jarang gue bales review. (ngebaca review) Ah, ketinggalan terus juga gak apa-apa. Lagian, ngapain baca cerita soal sepupu gue yang gajenya amit-amit?! Mana sok kecakepan pula. Cuih! (kena lemparan sandal dari Seth) AUCH! Parah lo! Gini-gini gue raja, tau! (gosok-gosok kepala yang barusan kena sambit) Eh? Blue sama Red jadian? Weheeei!! Selamet, ya! Eh, jangan lupa traktirannya!! Wah, kalo alesan si Yugi nyuruh Jou pake baju kebuka juga gue gak tau. Apa jangan-jangan, Aibou punya rasa sama… Jou…? (muka horor) Ah, gak mungkin. Mending gue lanjut ke review berikutnya…

**=Shena BlitzRyuseiran =**

**Atem : **Nah, berikutnya adalah…

**Yugi : **Daripada kamu ngomongin aku, mending aku aja yang bales. Ehm. Wah, aku juga seneng, lho, kalo yang baca seneng. Hehehe. (nyengir innocent) Wah, Shena gak terlalu suka, ya? Sip, sip. Ntar biar kita bilangin ke authornya jangan kebanyakan adegan nagaxnaga, deh. Ehehehe. Authornya lagi tidur, sih. Ntar pasti kita bilangin. Dan percintaan antara Jou sama Seth udah mulai tumbuh! Ahahha!! (nabur pupuk di atas kepala Jou sama Seth) Ayo!! Tumbuh lebih besar lagi! Ini aku kasih pupuk biar makin subur cinta kalian. Ahahahah!!

**Seth : **Tem, pacar lo, nih. Kebanyakan bergaul sama lo jadi sinting.

**Atem : **APA?! ENAK AJA AIBOU LO BILANG SINTING!!

**= Dika the WINGed Kuriboh = **

**Jou : **Ehm. Sementara Atem sama Seth lagi berantem, mending gue aja yang lanjutin bales review. Ahahah! Gak apa-apa ketinggalan, yang penting dibaca dan di-review. Oya? Red sama Blue udah jadian?? Baru tau… Ah, mesti dimintain pajak jadiannya, nih! Ahahaha!! Cih, tu naga songong amat. Jadian kagak bilang-bilang… Nah, gue gak tau, nih. Blue Eyes cewek apa cowok. Seth! Blue Eyes tu cewek apa cowok? Apa tengah-tengah? (Blue Eyes langsung mau nginjek Jou. Untung ditahan sama Red Eyes)

**Seth : **Cewek, lah. Namanya aja Kisara. Masa' iya cowok?

**Jou : **Hooo… Haduuhh!! Sebelah mana dari adegan gue sama Seth pelukan yang mengingatkan akan Teletubies?? (merinding gaje) Sampe sekarang gue masih trauma dengan si 'TELERABIS' itu… Hiiiihhh!! Wah!! Popolocrois!! Gue juga ngikutin! Yang paling gue inget ya nama pangerannya. Namanya Peter, bukan? Ehehe. Nah, kalo Bubu Chacha si author kayaknya gak ngikutin, deh. Dia ngikutinnya yang Ghost School. Dika ngikutin, gak? Itu, tuh, yang cerita hantu. Author katanya sempet parno pas yang ngebahas cermin. Berhubung gue penakut, gue takut semua episode dari Ghost School…

**= Vi ChaN91312 =**

**Mokuba : **Sekarang giliran aku yang bales! Yeiy!! Nah!! Itu juga yang aku bilangin ke author, Vi-chan! Tapi si author belom sempet beli photoshop lagi, nih. Dia mau sekalian beli ke temennya aja katanya. Hehehe.

**Bakura : **… Kok tiba-tiba ada anak setan ini?

**Mokuba : **Setanan elo, kali! Aku juga mau bales review, dong!! Biar gue gak nampang di ceritanya, mending nampang di tempat balesan review! Ehm. Iya, tuh, Vi-chan. Author kemaren lagi didatengin sama wahyu dan ilham. Sebelom mereka berdua pergi, si author maksa dua itu buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Gitu… Terus, abis itu wahyu sama ilham kecapekan, jadinya update chapter yang ini lama. Maaf, ya. Ehehehe. Wah!! Aku juga seneng kakak gandengan sama Jou!! Kapan dicipoknya, Kak?! Kapan kawin?! Kapan punya anak??!!

**Seth : **(blush dan sweatdrop)

**Mokuba : **Oiya. Tadi sebelom author tidur, dia sempet buka infantrum. Ntar, aku liat di history PC-nya… Hmmm… AH! Ini, nih! w w w . infantrum . co . nr Hilangkan spasinya, ya. Selamat bergabung! Hehehe.

**= Sora Tsubameki =**

**Seth : **(ngedorong Mokuba keluar set) Daripada otakmu terkontaminasi, mending kamu kembali ke habitat aja… Berikutnya, review dari Sora. (ngebaca bentar) Jadi, intinya, saya mewakili author yang masih tidur mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya. Review Anda berikutnya sangat kami nantikan.

**Bakura : **(nabok punggungnya Seth) Seth!! Apa, deh! Ngapain lo formal-formal gitu? Najis lo! Biar gue aja yang bales sama Marik!!

**Marik : **Tenang, Sora! Balesan review norak dari Seth itu diapus aja! Biar kita yang bales. Hehehe. Wah! Ngajar apa, Sora?! Jangan-jangan, ngajarnya bareng sama author, lagi.

**Bakura : **Rik! Masa' dia bilang makin cinta sama puppyshipping?! Gimana nasib gue sama Ryou? Gak ada yang suka tendershipping apa? Hueee…

**Marik : **Yah, namanya juga ini cerita buat puppyshipping. Kita sebagai side-pairing harus mau ngalah, lah. Dan gue juga setuju sama Sora! BEWD dan REBD emang serasi! Ntar kalo punya anak, jadi apa, ya?

**Bakura : **Purple Eyes Grey Dragon??

**Marik : **Ngaco lo. Anyway, semangat terus buat Sora!! Jangan mau kalah dari orang yang namanya HIATUS!! HANCURKAN HIATUS!!

**Bakura : **HANCUUUUURRR!!

**= MoonZheng = **

**Ryou : **(sigh) kayaknya acara bales review ini makin kacau sejak gak ada author… Ah, sekarang biar gue yang bales. Buat saudara MoonZheng, author sengaja ninggalin note, nih. Dia bilang: "wall lo sama thiea tu banyak, tau!! Yang bener aja gue mesti ngebaca satu-satu. Ntar kalo mata gue jereng, lo mau tanggung jawab? - TTD Coolkid4869" Begitu kira-kira pesennya, MoonZheng. Nah, sekarang masuk ke review, nih…

**BEWD : **SIAPA YANG BINAL!!!?? (ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sambil nyemburin api)

**REBD : **Kan, kamu duluan yang dorong aku kayak gitu.

**BEWD : **(tetep ngamuk gaje)

**Ryou : **Seth! Jou!! Ini naganya dilatih, dong!! Kalo ngamuk kayak gini, ntar bisa ancur istana!! (BEWD dan REBD diamankan ke Shadow Realm) Fyuh. He? Mau minta adegan Seth memperkosa Jou? Jangankan memperkosa, ngeliat Jou tidur aja udah bikin Seth kejang-kejang. Gak sanggup Seth memperkosa. Ntar kalo dia mati gimana?

**= Messiah Hikari = **

**Atem : **Ooohh… Ini orang yang sering minta adegan puzzleshipping sama blindshipping.

**Yugi : **Emang kenapa, Atem?

**Atem : **Nggak. Entah mau terima kasih atau mau kesel. Soalnya, Di cerita dia gue pasti menderita. Yang patah hati, lah, jadi gila, lah, hidup gak sehat. (sigh) Gak tau gue bakal jadi apa kalo dia udah namatin ceritanya yang sekarang…

**Seth : **Paling berikutnya mati.

**Atem : **Udah pernah, Seth. (gloomy)

**Yugi : **… Kok jadi gloomy gini, sih? AH!! Saya juga setuju dengan Anda!! Anime-anime jadul lebih bagus! Apalagi Yugioh!! Ahahah!! Duh, jadi promosi cerita sendiri. Dulu juga pernah ada Kindaichi, Kapten Tsubasa. Kalo mau lebih jadul lagi, dulu pernah ada Sailor Moon di Indosiar, Saint Seiya, BTX, sama Wedding Peach!

**Malik : **Dulu juga ada itu… Beyblade!! Woohoo!! Terus kalo gak salah dulu di TPI pernah ada anime judulnya Magical Girls. Itu juga favorit author.

**Ryou : **Ah, favorit gue sih, tetep. MOJAKO!!

**Yugi : **Mojako!! Gue juga suka!! Eh, terus ada lagi tu Teko Ajaib!! Sekarang diputer lagi di Space Toon! Ahahaha!!

**Atem : **(ngeliat para hikari asik ngobrolin anime-anime jadul) Daripada bales reviewnya gak kelar-kelar, mending gue aja yang lanjutin. Mewakili sepupu saya, saya mau bilang kalo BETUL!! SEPUPU SAYA YANG BERNAMA SETH CINTA MATI DENGAN SESEORANG BERNAMA JOUNOCHI KATSUYA!!

**Seth : **WUUUAA!! (ngebekep Atem) Kok dibliangin, sih?! Gue malu, tau!! (ngelirik Jou yang pasang tampang bingung) Umm... makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Ehehe. (nyeret Atem keluar set. Lagian Atem mulutnya ember gitu...)

**= Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje =**

**Jou : **Si Seth kenapa tadi? Oiya. Bales review. Oya? Masa' sih, serius? Mungkin gara-gara REBD cerita soal masa lalunya, ya. Atau mungkin author yang lagi keinget waktu liburnya tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi kebawa hawa-hawa angst-nya. Hmm… Karena REBD adalah cowok dan BEWD adalah cewek, berarti REBD yang di atas, kan? Tapi, BEWD tipenya dominan, gak mau kalah. Sementara REBD tipenya pasif, penurut, dan sedikit submisif. Kalo kayak gitu, gimana, ya…?

**Honda : **Berarti yang di atas jadi BEWD, dong.

**Otogi : **Tapi, doi cewek, man.

**Honda : **Yah, kan ada aja, lagi, cewek yang dominan.

**Jou : **AH! Pusing gue mikirin atas sama bawah! Intinya, terima kasih udah mau review! Review lagi, ya. Ehehe.

**= kuzu here. kuzu there = **

**Honda : **Anda yang baru-baru ini add FB author, kan? Hai. Aku Honda Hiroto. Status masih single. Aku jago banget berantem. Bukan buat nyakitin orang, kok, tapi buat ngebela orang. Jadi, nanti kalo ada yang mau ganggu kamu, tereakin aja nama aku. Ntar aku pasti bakal dateng dan nyelametin kamu. (senyum)

**Shizuka : **(ngeplak kepala Honda) Jangan flirting sama reviewer, dong!! Sini! Aku aja yang bales review! Pertama-tama, makasih buat reviewnya! Author seneng, lho, dapet review. Hehehe. Masalah REBD dan BEWD mana yang di atas atau bawah, udah diperdebatkan diatas sama kakak saya. Silakan dibaca aja. Hehehe. Wah!! Kamu juga mikir kakak cocok sama Seth?! AIIIHHH!! Duh, Kak!! Langsung jadian ajalah, sama Seth! Abis itu langsung nikah, kawin, terus punya anak, hidup bahagia selamanya!!

**Jou : **(blush dan sweatdrop)

**Shizuka : **Sekali lagi, makasih udah mau review.

**= michiyo momoka =**

**Malik : **Kayaknya daritadi gue yang belom bales review… Ah, gue mau bales yang ini aja!! (ngebaca review) Wokeh!! Anda berhasil mendapatkan satu buah piring cantik karena berhasil menjadi pe-review pertama!! Sayangnya, piringnya udah dipecahin sama Marik dan Bakura. Mereka pake piring itu buat 'main' tampar-tamparan. Iya, nih!! Seth!! Jou!! Kapan kalian jadian!? Biar gue menang taruhan, nih! Kalo gue menang taruhan, kan lumayan gue bisa ngaso sebulan gak ngapa-ngapain.

**Seth : **Taruhan? Taruhan apa?

**Yugi, Atem, Marik, Bakura, Ryou : **(ngelirik Malik dengan tajam, siap buat membunuh)

**Malik : **Oops… Hehehe. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ehehe. (langsung angkat kaki dari tempat kejadian perkara)

**Yugi : **Hmm... Yang tadi itu review terakhirnya?

**Jou : **Yep. Berarti, sekarang waktunya kita pamit, nih.

**Marik : **Oke! Sebagai karakter favorit nomer 3 versi author, gue yang bakal mimpin acara pamitan ini! Semuanya!! Bilang pamit kalo udah dapet aba-aba dari gu… (ngeliat ke belakang, tapi gak menemukan satupun chara YGO) Lho? Kok gue ditinggal? Ah, parah beud lo semua!! Tungguin gue, woi!! (langsung cabut)


	9. trainings

**A/N : **Akhirnya. Dunia perkuliahan dimulai!! Muahhaha!! Makasih, bu dosen atas 'hadiah'nya buat minggu ini. Presentasi udah melambe-lambe aja di ujung minggu…

**Presentasi : **(lambai-lambai gaje) Hai!! Lama tak bertemu! Lo pasti meridukanku, kan? Ohohohoho!! Selamat mengudek-udek Google dan otakmu, nak!! Mampus gak boleh pake format digital!! Muahahahah!!

Kampret...

**Disclaimer : **Yang gue punya cuma seonggok maket yang udah gak berbentuk. Mana tugas presentasi besok ada hubungannya sama maket ini pula… Yang jelas, Yugioh dan embel-embelnya itu kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi. Selamet, ya. (nyalamin Kazuki Takahashi)

**Warning : **gak ada. Oiya, Revertshipping yang makin lama makin kerasa. Hehehe.

**Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta. Gitchy gitchy ya ya here. Mocha chocolate ya ya. Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher aven moi, ce soir. Voulez-vou coucher avec moi? (Lady Marmalade – Christina Aguilera, Pink, Missy Elliot, Mya, Lil' Kim OST Moulin Rouge) Jadi pengen bikin versi YGOnya Moulin Rouge. Jou jadi Satin, terus Kaiba jadi Christian-nya…**

**

* * *

**

"JOUNO!!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar setelah seruan tersebut.

"JOUNO!!"

Kembali terdengar panggilan kesal seseorang.

"Brengsek! Dimana bocah sialan itu? JOUNO!!"

Seth, sang Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir dan penasehat sekaligus sepupu dari Pharaoh Atem terlihat begitu kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Orang yang seharusnya ia latih telah menghilang entah kemana. Padahal, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya barang semenit dari Katsuya dan begitu berbalik, pemuda berambut pirang itu telah lenyap!

"Kenapa aku mau-maunya disuruh Atem untuk mengajarinya…" keluh Seth sambil terus berjalan melewati para pelayan dan pengawal istana. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menegurnya begitu melihat ekspresi sangar yang dikenakan sang pendeta.

Sementara itu, di balik salah satu pilar batu yang menghiasi istana, Katsuya sedang bersembunyi. Matanya terus mengawasi dari kejauhan tiap gerak-gerik sang pendeta berambut cokelat hingga akhirnya Seth menghilang di belokan. Katsuya menghembuskan napas lega setelah bahaya lewat.

Sudah hampir lima hari ia diasuh dibawah tangan besi Seth. Awalnya Katsuya begitu bersemangat saat menghadapi latihan yang diberikan oleh sang pendeta. Ia terus membayangkan suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi salah satu orang yang disegani di Mesir, menjabat sebagai Pendeta Anubis, dan dihormati begitu banyak orang. Yah, meskipun terkadang ia juga membayangkan ia harus melaksanakan dan berbagai upacara keagamaan yang cukup membosankan. Meskipun demikian, bayangan upacara yang membosankan itu langsung hilang dengan berbagai bayangan menyenangkan menjadi seorang pendeta.

Sampai Seth memulai latihannya…

"Tahu latihannya seperti ini, aku tolak saja tawaran menggantikan Pegasus…" keluh Katsuya. Kedua mata cokelatnya masih mengawasi ujung lorong dimana Seth baru saja lewat. Ia khawatir Seth akan kembali dan menangkapnya. "Mana tahan aku harus diam seharian di dalam ruang upacara? Mana baunya menyengat sekali…"

Diantara latihan yang ia terima, Katsuya paling tidak tahan kalau harus bertahan di dalam ruang upacara bersama Seth. Selain upacara yang membosankan, wewangian yang menyerbak di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat kepala Katsuya pening dan perutnya mual. Sungguh, pengalaman yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Belum lagi pelajaran berikutnya adalah seharian penuh di dalam perpustakaan menghapalkan begitu banyak naskah-naskah kuno Mesir. Tidak tahukah Seth kalau Katsuya baru saja mengerti aksara Mesir?

"Sepertinya sudah aman. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang saja!" kata Katsuya gembira. Ia baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan begitu erat.

"Mau kemana kau, anjing kampung?" Terdengar suara dingin Seth dari belakang Katsuya. "Latihanmu belum selesai!"

Katsuya langsung membeku di tempat. Bahkan ia lupa untuk memberontak. Bagaimana bisa Seth menemukannya disini? Bukankah ia sudah pergi jauh?? Pikir Katsuya, panik.

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar? Kau terlihat lelah, Seth." ucap Katsuya, mencoba untuk berbasa-basi dan lepas dari tumpukan tugas yang menantinya.

Seth hanya membalas ucapan Katsuya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk, membuat pemuda pirang di depannya langsung ciut. Tanpa permisi, sang pendeta berambut cokelat itu langsung menggeret Katsuya kembali ke tempat latihannya. Sementara sang pemuda yang diseret secara tidak senonoh itu hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib yang menantinya.

* * *

"Sebutkan lagi urutan pembalsaman yang tepat."

"Uum… Jasad Pharaoh dibawa ke ke dalam _ibu _dan kemudian dibaringkan di atas meja pembalsaman. Setelah itu, otaknya kita keluarkan."

"Lalu?"

"Ehh… Berikutnya kita keluarkan organ-organ bagian dalamnya melalui… sisi kanan?"

"Kiri. Berikutnya?"

"Oh. Ya. Kiri. Ehm. Setelah itu, dibungkus dalam… Eh… Apa namanya??"

"_Natron_."

"Oh, ya. _Natron_. Kemudian, kulitnya diberi minyak untuk menjaga kulit untuk tetap elastis dan…"

"Kau kelupaan satu langkah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Hmm… Tunggu… Organnya sudah dikeluarkan, otaknya juga. Rasanya tidak ada yang kelupaan…"

"Tubuhnya harus didiamkan selama empat puluh hari untuk kemudian dibersihkan dengan air Sungai Nil."

"Oh, iya. Hehehe."

"Lanjutkan."

"Umm… Berikutnya aku lupa. Hehhe."

Seth hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha memasukkan teori cara pemumian ke kepala Katsuya, tapi entah kenapa pengetahuan yang baru berumur menit itu langsung menguap entah kemana. Seth bahkan sempat curiga kalau Katsuya mengalami penyakit hilang ingatan sesaat. "Kau seharusnya bisa menghapalkan cara-cara memumikan jasad sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang kau lupa lagi?!" keluh Seth.

Katsuya hanya menunduk malu. Ia sebetulnya tidak ingin mengecewakan tutornya, namun apa daya. Semua teks yang diberikan kepadanya ditulis dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno yang hanya segelintir kata ia mengerti. Masih bagus ia bisa sampai ke pertengahan tahap pemumian. Orang biasa mana sanggup mencerna tulisan-tulisan panjang yang entah bagaimana cara pelafalan dan artinya. "Maaf…" gumamnya pelan. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan malu.

Seth memandangi wajah malu pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya itu sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ia manis juga kalau sedang malu-malu seperti ini, pikir Seth. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus kembali mengajarinya. "Hapalkan sekali lagi. Nanti malam setelah upacara akan kucek. Berikutnya, mengenai tempat yang digunakan untuk menyimpan organ-organ Pharaoh yang dimumikan. Dewa apa saja mereka, dan apa yang mereka jaga?"

"Eum… Imsety menjaga hati sang Pharaoh. Hapy menjaga paru-parunya. Duamutef menjaga isi perutnya. Dan yang terakhir… Ummm…" Katsuya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat-ingat nama dewa yang terakhir. Namanya sudah diujung lidahnya, hanya saja tak sanggup ia ucapkan. "Emm…"

"Kau tahu, tidak?" tanya Seth tidak sabaran. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru miliknya menatap Katsuya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Umm… Sepertinya aku lupa…" balas Katsuya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Usus sang Pharaoh akan dijaga oleh Qebehsenuef, sang dewa berkepala falcon." kata Seth menerangkan sedikit tempat dimana Katsuya lupa.

"Oh. Ya. Namanya terlalu sulit untuk dilafalkan, jadinya…" gumam Katsuya pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk malu. Bahkan, sepuhan rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi kiri dan kanannya.

Manis sekali, pikir Seth dalam hati. Sang pendeta tersenyum simpul saat melihat rona merah yang semakin lama semakin menyebar ke kuping pemuda di hadapannya itu. Menarik sekali melihat ekspresi malu yang tampak di wajah imut Katsuya. Seth mengendus pelan sambil tersenyum. Biasanya, ia akan langsung naik pitam bila orang yang ia ajari tak kunjung mengerti pelajaran yang ia berikan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tak bisa marah pada Katsuya. Sesuatu dalam diri pemuda tersebut membuatnya terpana dan terpesona.

Terpesona pada keindahannya.

Kebaikan hatinya.

Dan kepolosannya.

Tanpa terasa, tubuh Seth bergerak maju mengikuti insting. Matanya terus menatap sepasang bibir lembut milik Katsuya. Ia menginginkannya sekarang. Sekarang. Ia harus bisa memilikinya sekarang. Seth tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan oleh Katsuya. Bahkan, Seth tidak menggubris sedikitpun saat tubuh Katsuya mulai menegang begitu tangannya menyentuh pipi Katsuya. Seth sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia incar kali ini adalah Katsuya.

"S... Seth??"

Bibir mereka berdua semakin mendekat.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan?? Seth?"

Dua tangan kekar milik sang pendeta telah mengunci dengan erat kepala Katsuya, sementara jarak antara bibir keduanya semakin menipis.

"... S... Seth...?"

Semakin mendekat...

"Seth, tunggu dulu..."

Begitu dekat hingga keduanya bisa merasakan tiap tarikan dan desahan napas dari pasangannya.

"Seth...!"

Jaraknya tinggal beberapa mili lagi.

"...Se..."

"HAAAIII SEETTHHH!!"

Seth dan Katsuya langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing begitu mendengar pintu perpustakaan dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Ralat. Dua orang makhluk menyebalkan yang hobinya mengganggu orang.

"Apa yang kalian mau; Marik, Bakura?" tanya Seth dingin. Meskipun nada suaranya sedingin es, wajahnya menampilkan rona merah yang begitu membara. Bahkan Bakura sempat khawatir Seth terserang demam dan bukannya malu.

Marik hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Kami cuma mau menyampaikan pesan kalau Atem menunggumu di ruang singgasana." kata sang prajurit masih disertai senyum menyebalkan itu. Sementara itu Bakura terkikik geli di belakang Marik. Jarang-jarang mereka berdua bisa melihat wajah merah semerah kepiting rebus sang Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir yang terkenal dingin.

"Dan untukmu, Jou, ada pesan dari Red Eyes. Dia bilang, ia ingin bicara denganmu di taman." sambung Bakura setelah ia berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

Katsuya hanya menatap Bakura dengan tatapan bingung. Muncul pertanyaan di benak Katsuya; untuk apa Red Eyes memanggilnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang gawat dan butuh bantuan segera? Mungkin ada baiknya kalau ia langsung mengeceknya sendiri.

**

* * *

**

"Red Eyes!!" panggil Katsuya ceria saat melihat naga peliharaannya itu sedang bersantai di bawah pohon bersama seekor naga putih.

Red Eyes yang sedang berbaring dengan nyamannya di rerumputan yang begitu empuk mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melalui sorotan matanya. "Selamat siang, Master."

Katsuya menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Red Eyes. Ditampilkannya gigi-gigi putih dalam satu deretan sempurna berupa cengiran lebar. Entah kenapa, ia begitu senang. Angannya bagaikan melambung tinggi di angkasa dan kejadian di perpustakaan bersama Seth langsung terlupakan begitu saja. Semua ini karena Red Eyes yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'master'. 'Master'!! Suatu panggilan yang menyatakan secara mutlak bahwa ia telah memiliki naganya sendiri!

Sementara itu Blue Eyes yang sedaritadi terus mendampingi Red Eyes berbaring di bawah pepohonan hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat melihat Katsuya. Entah mengapa, ia masih belum bisa merelakan kekasihnya menjadi peliharaan makhluk lemah seperti Katsuya.

Katsuya yang menyadari kehadiran naga yang lainnya melirik Blue Eyes dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Bukankah itu… Blue Eyes White Dragon milik Seth?" tanya Katsuya pelan kepada naganya.

Red Eyes hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Katsuya. Sang naga bersisik hitam itu kemudian menoleh ke arah naga berwarna putih yang masih tetap duduk di sampingnya. "Bisa tolong berikan kami privasi? Aku ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan pemilikku." ucap Red Eyes dengan begitu lembut.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Muncullah balasan keras kepala dari Blue Eyes. Ia menatap sepasang mata merah milik Red Eyes dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kisara…" tegur Red Eyes.

Blue Eyes menghembuskan napas panjang begitu mendapat teguran dari Red Eyes. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasanya." gumam Blue Eyes dan iapun mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan Red Eyes bersama Katsuya.

"A… Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanya Katsuya panik. Sepertinya Blue Eyes tidak senang padanya karena telah mengganggu saat-saat indah milik mereka berdua.

Red Eyes hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ia memang tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain selain Tuannya."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ia membenciku…" gumam Katsuya pelan.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Ia memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu." kata Red Eyes lembut. Naga itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Tuannya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Katsuya hanya membalas perkataan Red Eyes dengan senyuman. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke watak cerianya. Sang Pangeran Domino kemudian teringat dengan pesan Bakura mengenai Red Eyes yang ingin menemuinya. Untuk itulah ia datang ke taman, kan?

"Oiya. Kata Bakura, kau mau bertemu denganku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Katsuya sambil menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping naganya. Disenderkannya kepalanya yang berat setelah menerima pelajaran dari Seth ke sisik sang naga yang dingin. Sensasi dingin dan sejuk yang menyusup ubun-ubunnya membuat Katsuya tersenyum senang. "Tubuhnya menyejukkan." gumam Katsuya pelan.

Red Eyes hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan sayapnya untuk melindungi Tuannya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan. Oiya, saya memanggil Anda kemari ada hubungannya dengan pelatihan menjadi pendeta yang sedang Tuan jalankan sekarang."

Katsuya mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar latihannya disebut-sebut. Alis matanya bertaut, bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang Anda ketahui, para pendeta di Mesir memiliki kekuatan magis. Kekuatan magis mereka meskipun cukup besar tapi masih belum dapat menandingi besarnya kekuatan sang Pharaoh." kata Red Eyes. "Saya pernah memberitahu Anda bahwa tersimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa besarnya di dalam diri Anda. Kekuatan itu lebih besar dari pendeta yang lainnya, bahkan Pharaoh itu sendiri."

Katsuya membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan dari Red Eyes. Tak mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan melebihi Atem…

"Untuk itulah, saya ingin Anda untuk menjalani pelatihan pendeta itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, sambil diselingi latihan dari saya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Anda."

"Mengendalikan kekuatanku?" ulang Katsuya, bingung.

Sebuah anggukan pelan diberikan Red Eyes sebagai jawaban dari kebingungan Katsuya. "Kekuatan Anda begitu besar. Bisa berbahaya kalau Anda tidak dapat mengendalikannya."

"Umm... Baiklah. Kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya Katsuya. Ia sedikit ngeri dengan latihan ini. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu berbalik menghabisinya. Mungkin, ia akan hancur berkeping-keping hingga menjadi abu?

"Selama waktu Anda lowong, kita bisa mulai latihannya." sahut Red Eyes sopan.

"Hmm… Sepertinya Seth belum kembali dari tempat Atem. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" ujar Katsuya bersemangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya. "Semakin cepat aku menguasai kekuatanku sendiri, semakin cepat aku bisa menyelamatkan adikku…" bisik Katsuya lirih.

Red Eyes memandang sendu ke arah Katsuya. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Katsuya yang telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya pada pemberontakkan yang lalu. Sang naga bersisik hitam itu telah membuat janji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan membantu Tuannya merebut kembali Domino dan menyelamatkan Shizuka, meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Baiklah." gumam Red Eyes. "Naiklah kepunggungku. Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang cukup terpencil dan jarang dihuni manusia. Saya tidak mau ada korban dalam latihan ini."

Katsuya mengangguk. Dengan susah payah, sang pangeran berhasil menaiki Red Eyes. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher ramipng Red Eyes dengan erat. "Aku sudah siap!" ucapnya.

Red Eyes memberikan kepakan sayap pertama sebagai persiapan untuk terbang. Kepakan berikutnya, ia dan Katsuya telah melayang tinggi di angkasa, menuju tempat pelatihan mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang singgasana Atem dan Seth sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang asyik menikmati anggur yang baru saja di panen dari kebun istana. Sang koki istana, Otogi, dengan handal berhasil meracik butir-butir anggur itu menjadi sebuah minuman yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Atem sambil menuangkan kembali anggur ke dalam pialanya. Beruntung anggur yang ia minum kali ini adalah anggur yang rendah alkohol. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mabuk daritadi.

"Begitulah." sahut Seth sambil menyereput anggur yang ada di dalam pialanya. "Ia masih sulit untuk mengingat-ingat beberapa hal."

"Menurutmu, siap, kah, ia untuk dinobatkan tiga bulan lagi?"

"Kurasa ya. Meskipun ia terlihat selalu main-main, ia cukup cerdas dan sanggup menelaah begitu banyak bacaan yang kuberikan."

Atem hanya tersenyum. Ia menegak habis seluruh cairan berwarna merah keunguan yang ada di dalam pialanya. "Yugi pasti akan membunuhku kalau ia tahu aku minum sebanyak ini…" gumam Atem sambil mengisi kembali pialanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau isi lagi pialamu, Atem." tegur Seth. "Bisa-bisa kau mabuk sungguhan nanti."

Atem hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan enteng dan meminum kembali anggur dari dalam pialanya seraya berkata, "Anggur ini rendah alkohol, kok. Bahkan, Otogi sendiri yang bilang ini aman untuk dikonsumsi di siang hari."

"Hnh."

Keduanya menikmati anggur masing-masing dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara hingga terdengar suara kepakan sayap melewati jendela ruangan.

"Seperti suara kepakan sayap…" gumam Atem sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di sekitar telinga.

Seth juga ikut berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara yang barusan. Ya. Suaranya seperti kepakan sayap yang luar biasa besar. Apa?

Seth dan Atem memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sementara meja minum mereka dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar sana. Mata keduanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sesosok naga bersisik hitam terbang menjauhi istana. Yang lebih membuat panik lagi adalah siapa yang duduk di atas punggung sang naga.

Katsuya.

"JOU!!" panggil Seth. Sayang, usahanya percuma. Red Eyes sudah terbang tinggi, membuat suara Seth tidak sampai ke telinga pemuda yang dituju. "JOUU!! Apa yang Red Eyes lakukan?! Kenapa dia membawa Jou pergi?"

"Mungkin Jouno tidak tahan dengan latihan yang kau beri." kata Atem asal.

Sang pendeta melontarkan pandangan kesal ke arah sepupunya. Ia berlari keluar ruangan dan menuju lapangan terbuka sambil memanggil naga kesayangannya, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti Red Eyes." kata sang naga putih sambil membuang mukanya.

Seth menatap naganya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Blue Eyes membangkang dari perintahnya. Ada apa dengan naga satu ini?

"Aku ini Tuanmu! Kau seharusnya menuruti semua perintahku!" sembur Seth, geram dengan tingkah laku naganya. Sepertinya ia terlalu memanjakan Blue Eyes hingga ia melunjak seperti ini.

Blue Eyes memutar bola matanya kesal. Beginilah kalau orang yang sudah dilanda cinta, pikirnya. Akal sehat pun ia kesampingkan demi ciinta. "Cobalah Anda lihat ke langit sana. Sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat. Bagaimana aku bisa membuntutinya kalau obyeknya saja sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali? Bisa-bisa, kita tersasar."

"… SIAL!!" Itulah raung kekesalan Seth yang menggema ke seluruh istana.

* * *

Sementara itu di Domino, Keith, sang penguasa baru negeri tersebut tampak begitu panik. Ia telah berhasil merebut tahta istana dan dinobatkan sebagai Raja Domino secara sepihak. Kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang telah lama ia dambakan akhirnya ia genggam pula.

Namun, ada satu kekurangan.

Setiap hari sejak kekuasaannya selalu muncul pemberontakkan kecil-kecilan di beberapa kota. Sebagian besar yang memberontak adalah para pendukung raja sebelumnya. Mereka menuntut Keith untuk mundur dari jabatan raja dan diadili. Mereka tidak suka dengan cara Keith dalam merebut kekuasaan di istana. Selain itu, sebagian besar dari rakyat Domino tidak mau diperintah oleh raja yang tidak memiliki naga. Naga bagi masyarakat Domino telah menjadi simbol kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan kepemimpinan. Mereka tak sudi dipimpin oleh orang yang tidak dapat memanggil naga.

"Sial. Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan jejak pangeran sialan itu?" keluh Keith. "Kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan naga, bisa-bisa rakyat Domino berbalik menyerangku. Beruntung merea sudah mulai putus asa karena mengira pangeran mereka itu tewas, kalau tidak..."

Tiba-tiba, pintu istana terbuka. Sesosok pria besar berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Baju zirahnya yang berwarna hitam tampak bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela. Nama pria itu adalah Rafael.

"Ada apa?" tanya Keith saat melihat Rafael memasuki ruang singgasana.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari seseorang mengenai keberadaan Pangeran Katsuya." ucap sang prjajurit.

Berita ini berhasil membuat wajah Keith yang tadinya muram menjadi cerah. "Maksudmu, dia sudah ditemukan? Mana dia?! Mana?!"

"Bukan begitu, Baginda. Maksud saya, seseorang di pelabuhan melihat sosok pemuda dengan ciri-ciri sama dengan Pangeran memasuki pelabuhan dan pergi menggunakan kapal seorang saudagar."

"Oh." gumam Keith, kecewa. Ia mengira Rafael dan pasukannya berhasil menangkap Katsuya. Yah, paling tidak mereka sudah menemukan awal kemana Pangeran pergi. "Lalu, kemana ia pergi?"

"Berdasarkan sumber yang saya terima, Pangeran terlihat menaiki kapal seorang saudagar Mesir. Saudagar tersebut baru saja melabuhkan kapalnya di pelabuhan kecil itu, namun langsung memutuskan untuk pergi begitu melihat situasi kota yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdagang." kata Rafael, memaparkan informasi yang telah ia terima barusan. "Saudagar itu memutar balikkan kapalnya kembali ke Mesir bersama Pangeran."

"Mesir…" gumam Keith sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya. "Kau yakin ia pergi menggunakan kapal itu? Bisa saja itu seorang pemuda yang memiliki perawakan sama dengan Pangeran."

"Tidak salah lagi, Tuanku." Terdengar suara Amelda berbicara. Pemuda berambut ungu itu baru saja memasuki ruang singgasana dengan senyum kemenangan. "Aku dan Varon baru saja menemukan sebuah lorong rahasia, tepat di lorong dimana aku kehilangan jejak Pangeran. Rupanya, lorong tersebut langsung menuju ke pelabuhan yang dimaksud oleh Rafael."

"Selain itu," Varon menunjukkan beberapa pakaian yang sudah lusuh. "Kami menemukan pakaian ini di dalam lorong rahasia tersebut. Sepertinya Pangeran berganti pakaian dan menaiki kapal."

Keith tersenyum puas saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan dimana Katsuya bersembunyi. Sudah berhari-hari ia melakukan pencarian, dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mencari Katsuya.

"Siapkan pasukan. Kita berlayar menuju Mesir besok pagi."

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yaaa… Berhubung yang kemaren gue bales pake para karakter Yugioh dan hasilnya HANCUR LEBUR, sekarang acara balesan review kembali gue serahkan ke para karakter.

**Malik : **Heee?? Katanya ancur lebur, kok malah dibalikin ke kita, sih? Aneh lo!

Biarin. Lagian ini gue mesti 'macarin' tugas-tugas gue dulu, nih. Bubye!! (cabut buat nyari bahan bikin presentasi. Pokoknya, harus UNIK!!)

**Atem : **Wokeh! Mari kita buat lebih ancur lebur dari yang kemaren!! Muahahahah!!

**= Vi chaN91312 =**

**Atem : **Sekarang mulainya dari paling bawah, ah. Kasian, review paling awal, tapi dibalesnya paling akhir mulu. Buat yang pernah review pertama, salahin author kita yang males nge-scroll ke bawah.

**Seth : **Tem, gak baik nyalahin author. Inget, nyawa kita ada di tangan para author itu.

**Atem : **Ah! Najis lo, sok bijak! Gak usah jaim, deh! Biasanya juga lo nari-nari setengah telanjang di kamar diiringin lagu India.

**Seth : **WHOAA!! Jangan buka aib gue, dong, kampret!!

**Atem, Seth : **(berantem)

**Jou : **(sweatdrop) Biar gue aja, deh, yang ngelanjutin. Wah, makasih kalo ternyata Vi-chan suka chapter yang kemaren. Maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang. Maklum, author memaksakan diri update sampe begadang. Kemaren aja postingnya baru jam setengah 12 malem. Author yang malang...

**Pegasus : **AAAAAHHH!! Eike dibakar, booooo!! Aduuhh! Eike tadinya juga gak mau dapet peran antagonis serius kayak begindang. Tapi, honornya gede, bo! Ohohohoho!!

**Jou : **(ngeliat Pegasus dengan tatapan horor)

**= Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje = **

**Varon : **Untuk sementara ini, Jou lagi muntah-muntah ngeliat kebancian Pegasus. Jadi, ini biar gue yang ganti, ya? Asoy!!

**Mai : **Mending gue aja.

**Varon : **Yaahhh!! Gue jarang nongol, nih! Mana gue cuma nongol di chapter 1, jadi antagonis pula!! Elo masih enak. Nongol di satu chapter tapi dapet peran protagonis. Nah, gue??

**Mai : **Derita lo. Oiya, Haruhi! Kalo seandainya Seth gak kena sanksi skors, dia nanti gak bisa nyelametin Jou. Kan, gak ketemu Red Eyes. Terus ntar Jou bener-bener diperkaos, dibawa kabur, terus dibunuh! Iiiihhh… Gue mah, ogah dibunuh bencis.

**REBD : **Mau gak ketemu sama kunyuk satu itu juga Katsuya bakal gue selametin. Gue robohin aja istananya. Beres perkara.

**Mai : **… Ini naga sama yang punya sama-sama dodol, ya…

**Varon : **(angguk-angguk)

**Pegasus : **Aduuhhh… Kok banyak yang benci akika, ya, bo? Eh, pembaca. Yang kemaren ntuh eike terpaksa. Tuntutan peran gitu, lho, bo. Kalo gak diturutin, ntar honor ke salon eike dipotong. Gimandang kalo eike gak bisa ke salon, meni-pedi, sama creambath? Ntar rambut eike yang berkilau ngalahin model-model iklan shampoo ini kusam, lusuh, dekil kayak rambutnya Bakura gitchu.

**Bakura : **HEH, BANCI!! NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI GUE GOROK LEHER LO PAKE TOMBAK!!

**Pegasus : **Aiiihh!! Tatuuuuuttt…!!

**Mai : **(ngebaca review dan kaget) Astaga dragon!! (**REBD, BEWD : **Ya??) Jou!! Kamu akhirnya dilamar sama Seth? Alhamdulillah, Gusti. Jadi, kapan resepsi pernikahannya? Biar aku aja yang nyedian hiburannya! Dijamin maknyus!!

**Jou : **Hah? Lamaran? Lamaran apa, sih? Siapa yang ngelamar gue pula?

**Varon : **(noel-noel Mai) Eh, disini ditulis, "Udah, Jou. Trima aja lamaran (??) bwat jd pendeta anubis." Maksudnya, Jou disuruh terima kontrak kerja buat jadi pendeta. Katanya gajinya lumayan. Dapet rumah mewah, mobil seharga 1 milyar, pelayanan bintang lima, sama seperangkat komputer baru, lengkap dengan desktopnya.

**Mai : **... Oh. Emang jaman ini udah ada komputer sama mobil?

**Varon : **(angkat bahu, nyengir)

**= Messiah Hikari = **

**Atem : **(ngos-ngosan setelah adu hantam sama Seth) Brengsek banget, deh, sepupu gue. Gue sebar satu aibnya aja marahnya kayak cewek lagi PMS. Daripada dia! Aib gue dia sebar aja di Facebook sama Twitter! Dasar sepupu GAY BLACK!! (baca : geblek)

**Yugi : **Atem, gak baik marah-marah. Inget dosa. Selain itu nanti tensi kamu naik. Kalo kamu sampe diopname gara-gara darah tinggi gimana? Terus, kamu juga jangan sampe kena serangan jantung lagi, ya. Ntar, bisa kena stroke, lho.

**Atem : **Iya, iya... Oke. Gue mau bales review dari orang yang KATANYA penggemar gue. Penggemar macam apa dia?! Masa' gue disiksa mulu di tiap ceritanya?! Gak bener!! (marah-marah gaje)

**Yugi : **Tapi, author kita juga suka banget sama Jou. Eh, dia malah sering bikin Jou menderita.

**Atem : **… Ada apa dengan fangirl jaman sekarang? Kok mereka kayak punya fetish menyiksa chara favorit, sih??

**Yugi : **WAAAHH!! Suka Sailor Moon juga?! Aku suka banget!! Ahahah!! Emang! Anime jadul itu lebih bermutu daripada sinetron jaman sekarang! Hancurkan sinetron-sinetron itu!!

**Atem : **… Author yang aneh. Dateng gak permisi, pulang main cabut…

**Pegasus : **Uhuuhuhu… Gara-gara peran ini, makin banyak orang yang benci eike… Author!! Tolong buat peran eike jadi sedikit lebih lembut, dong! Masa' eike hobinya perkosa orang sama nusuk-nusuk orang? Duh, padahal eike paling takut ngeliat darah. Lengket-lengket gimanaaa gitu.

**Atem : **Aaarrrrggghhh!! PERGI LO!! (nendang Pegasus sampe Mars)

**= Sora Tsubameki =**

**Marik : **Ah. Chapter kemaren gak ada seru-serunya, kali. Gue cuma nongol bentar. Gak asik!!

**Bakura : **Udah, Rik. Yang penting, honornya penuh, man! Ahahaha!! Makan-makan di Sushi Tei tiap hari bisa, lah, kita!

**Marik : **Oiya!! Ahahah! Ah, daripada ke Sushi Tei, mending ke Burger King aja.

**Bakura : **Apa kita ngopi-ngopi di Starbucks??

**Marik : **Mending kita ber-JCo. Ihii!

**Bakura : **Terus, abis itu kita ke Sally Asem!!

**Marik : **Halah. Sour Sally! Gak usah sok ditranslate gitu, deh.

**Bakura, Marik : **(sibuk ngomongin tempat makan)

**Ryou : **Sini. Biar gue sama Malik yang balesin, deh. Lo ngobrol sana sampe puas. Ehm. Wah, makasih lho udah dibilang keren. Hehehe.

**Malik : **Waahhh… Emang nih Pegasus bikin semua orang jadi emosi jiwa. Eh, ngajar science? Wah, kalo itu emang pasti gak ketemu. Secara, author kita aja Fisika Dasar yang kemaren gak lulus…

**Ryou : **… Ah, anyway, makasih buat dukungan dan review! Silakan teror terus author lewat FB! Kalo mau, pake twitter juga bisa. Ehehe. Author kita fleksibel, kok.

**= Dika the WINGed Kuriboh =**

**Jou : **(baru balik dari WC) Gilaaa… Eneg banget gue ngeliat Pegasus yang bancinya kumat begitu. Gak lagi-lagi, deh, gue main di cerita yang sama bareng dia… Oiya, gue mau bales review lagi, ah! Seth, mau bantuin?

**Seth : **(blush) A... Ayo.

**Jou : **Asik! Ehm. Gue juga gak mau Pegasus balik dan balas dendam!! Biarin aja tu orang gaje nyangkut di Mars! Biarin!! Berani ada yang nyelametin dia, awas lo!!

**Pegasus : **Joey boy!! Me back!!

**Jou : **GGYYAAA!! (sembunyi di belakang Seth) Seth! Usirin setannya! Usirin!!

**Seth : **(death glare ke arah Pegasus)

**REBD : **(meregangkan sendi-sendi tangannya, mata melirik tajam)

**Pegasus : **(cabut sejauh mungkin dari Jou)

**Jou : **Akhirnya… Hmm. Kalo masalah Blue Eyes, mending Red Eyes aja yang jawab.

**REBD : **Eh? Manja? Nggak juga, kok. Banyak nuntut, posesif, agresif, profokatif, interaktif, alternatif, sama komunikatif iya.

**Seth : **Lo ngemeng apa, sih?

**BEWD : **MANJA!!??? SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE MANJAAA??!!! (nyembur-nyembur api ke segala arah tak menentu)

**Seth : **Buseettt… Naga gue kok liar begini, ya?

**Jou : **Bukan liar. Cuma pemarah dan temperamennya tinggi.

**Mokuba : **AAAHHH!! (tiba-tiba muncul) Aku suka Ghost School sama Bubu Chacha!! Sempet liat di Trans TV juga! Ahahaah!! (terus pergi lagi)

**Jou : **… Sumpah, adek lo PENTING BANGET kesini…

**Seth : **Biarin, lah. Kasian dia gak nampang di cerita ini. Eh, Jou. Dika bilang dia sendiri juga bingung dapet bayangan teletubies pas kita pelukan darimana.

**Jou : **Tuh, kan! Masa' pelukan kayak gini (langsung meluk Seth) bikin keinget Teletubies itu?!

**Seth : **(blush, nosebleed, dan akhirnya pingsan)

**Jou : **Lho? Seth? Seth! Kok lo pingsan, sih?! WOI!! Apa gue meluknya kekencengan, ya? Seth! Woi, Seth!!

**= kuzu here. kuzu there = **

**Malik : **Author bilang makasih juga, lho, udah mau di add. Hehehe.

**Ryou : **Oiya. Author sekarang lagi menunggu episode paling barunya Hetalia. Dia berdoa semoga ada si Iggy atau orang yang ngaku-ngaku paling Awesome seluruh jagat Hetalia.

**England : **Iggy? Siapa itu? Negara baru?

**Prussia : **Yeah!! Gue emang AWESOME!! Woohoo!!

**Bakura : **(ngedorong England sama Prussia pergi) Ini bukan dunia lo! Kembali ke alam lo masing-masing!!

**Marik : **Apa, deh, dua orang barusan. Nyusup seenak jidat. Belom pernah ngerasain sehari di Shadow Realm, tu.

**Mokuba : **Eeeehhh??! Kuzu mau sama aku!!?? Asiikk!! Kakak!! Aku punya pacar!! (lompat-lompat girang kayak anak kelinci) Kapan kita nge-date, nih? Tenang! Biar aku yang bayarin! Kuzu tinggal tunjuk aja mau kemana, mau ngapain, mau makan apa, semuanya biar aku yang bayarin! Ahahaaahh!!

**Bakura : **Dasar anak orang kaya...

**Malik : **Masalah Pegasus yang nyeret-nyeret Jou, tu banci satu emang nyeretnya setengah ati. Sampe mesti take berkali-kali cuma buat bikin adegan itu terasa lebih nyata. Lagian Pegasus lembek gitu…

**Bakura : **Marik!! Ada yang mau tendershipping sama bronzeshipping dibanyakin!! Aku terharuuu!!

**Marik : **Aku juga terharuu…

**Bakura, Marik : **(nangis sambil pelukan ala Teletubies)

**Ryou : **… Yah, pokoknya terima kasih udah mau review. Makasih juga buat dukungannya.

**Mokuba : **Bubye, Kuzu! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. (muah-muah balik ke arah Kuzu)

**= Shena BlitzRyuseiran = **

**Pegasus : **Haduuuhh... Salah apa eike ini sampe banyak yang gak suka begini? Apa karena eike terlalu manis dan cantik, sampe-sampe orang pada iri akan kecantikan eike, ya? (langsung ditendang secara berjamaah sama karakter yang lainnya)

**Marik : **Najis!! Muka kayak lo diliat dari sudut manapun gak ada yang cantik!!

**Bakura : **Cantikan juga uke gue, banci!!

**Seth : **Monyet aja masih lebih cantik dari elo!!

**Atem : **Bikin kotor istana gue aja lo!!

**Yugi : **Buat saat ini, gue gak bakal melarang mereka menghajar massal Pegasus. Sebenernya, ini kaki udah gatel pengen join-an nendang, tapi secara gue karakter paling alim nan innocent jadii…

**Jou : **Jahaaatt!! Kok lo mau gue diperkaos mulu!! Author!! Marahin Shena!!

Tenang, Shena!! Adegan memperkaos Jou masih bakal berlanjut. Muahahahahahaahahahahah!!

**Jou : **(sweatdrop)

**REBD : **APAAAA??! GUE DIBILANG GAK GUNA??!! (ngamuk gaje, nyembur-nyemburin api kemana-mana)

**BEWD : **(nahan REBD biar gak ngerusakin istana atau menggencet Seth)

**= MoonZheng =**

**Atem : **Kok dia malah curhat masalah Trans Studio, sih? Aneh…

**Bakura : **Hush!! Biarin!! Orang yang lagi dehidrasi emang otaknya suka eror gitu, Tem. Biarin aja dia ngemeng-ngemeng sampe puas.

**Atem : **Hooo...

**Ryou : **Kalian ini gimana, sih? Bukannya bales review malah ngejelekin reviewer... Parah. Makasih udah mau review lagi. Eh, kapan-kapan kalo kita ke Makassar, ajak ke Trans Studio, ya. Hehehe. Penasaran.

**Malik : **Yah. Ini juga sama aja. Malah minta diajakin jalan-jalan pula. Kacau… Hm… Jou jadi pendeta? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga nggak. Terserah Jou, sih, mau terima apa nggak. Toh, gak ada pendeta juga gak masalah.

**Seth : **Masalah, lah! Gila lo! Ntar kalo Anubis marah, elo mau yang nanggung semuanya!? Kacau lo! Masalah pengangkatannya itu urusan ntar. Jou mesti ditatar dulu biar bisa jadi seorang pendeta yang pas. Terus…

**Atem : **Eh! Ada pertanyaan buat gue! (baca pertanyaan) Waaaahh… Iya juga, ya. Yugi, kamu mau hamil, gak? (ditampar sama Yugi) Ya gak usah nampol kayak gitu, kale... Tinggal ngomong aja… Hm… susah juga, ya, kalo kayak gitu. Apa gue ambil harem cewek aja? (dilempar pake tombak, ujung ekstra runcing sama yugi) GYAAA!! Ampun, Yugi!! AMPUN!! Iya!! Aku gak bakal selingkuh!! Beneran!!

**= michiyo momoka =**

**Malik : **Kasian amat si Atem sampe dikejar-kejar Yugi gitu. Salah ngomong, sih...

**Mai : **Udah. Mending kita balik ke review aja. Berikutnya adalah review yang gak masuk lewat email author. Aneh, ya. Kok, gak ada alertnya di email. Masa' fanfiction eror lagi? Ck, ck, ck, ck…

**Varon : **Tagihan internetnya gede, kali.

**Marik : **Internet? INdomie TEloR korNET??

**Bakura : **Halah. Lo kelaperan, ya, sampe ngingetnya makanan doang.

**Marik : **Iya, nih!! Gara-gara Jou memperkenalkan gue pada Indomie rebus pake telor, kornet, dan keju. Maknyussss....

**Bakura : **Parah lo!! Makan gak bagi-bagi!!

**Marik : **Minta ke Jou sana!!

**Varon : **WOI!! Bales review, woi!!

**Bakura : **Eh, antagonis! Diem aja lo!!

**Varon : **Wah, bangke lo berdua!! (ngejar Bakura sama Marik, mau dicincang)

**Mai : **… Pertama-tama, gue mau bilang makasih buat reviewnya. Hehehe. Iya, tuh. Si Jou lolos mulu dari serangan para pemerkaos. Hehehe. Apa berikutnya diperkaos sama Seth aja, ya? (ngelirik Seth yang udah nosebleed lagi) Heran ni orang. Belom gue sodorin Jou aja udah nosebleed. Ntar gue sodorin Jou telanjang beneran mati kali, ya…

**Mokuba : **Kakak!! Yang kuat dong, Kak!! Ntar kalo mau *piiip* sama Jou di tempat tidur, gimana??

**Seth : **(shock) Kamu tau darimana omongan kayak gitu??

**Mokuba : **Aku sering liat di kamarnya Atem, Bakura, sama Marik.

**Seth : **...

**Mai : **Mari kita lanjut ke bales review, ya! Aduuuh… orang-orang satu istana isinya kacau semua, deh… Sip, sip!! Author bakal mengusahakan buat update secepetnya. Mohon ditunggu, ya. Hehehe.

**= shinrei azuranica = **

**Pegasus : **(kembali menangis gaje) Uhuhuhuhu… Kenapa orang-orang mau eike menderita, sih?? Emang salah apa, sih, eike ini? Salah kalo jadi makhluk paling menakjubkan??

**Bakura : **Lo salah jadi makhluk hidup. Seharusnya lo jadi makhluk halus aja biar gue gak bisa liat.

**Pegasus : **Jahaaaaattttt!! (lari, dengan gaya sok-sok telenovela sambil bercucuran air mata)

**Varon : **Pergi juga akhirnya makhluk jadi-jadian itu. Wah, masalah Pegasus balik lagi apa nggak, kita juga gak tau. Kita, sih, maunya dia nyungsek aja terus di antah berantah. Bodo amat, mah.

**Bakura : **(angguk-angguk) Sampe dia berkarat, busuk, lumutan pun kita gak peduli. Bener, kan?!

**Marik, Varon : **TUL!

**REBD : **... Setelah gue pikir-pikir, emang rada dodol, ya, gue. Kenapa gak gue sembur aja pake api tu makhluk gak jelas berambut perak norak??

**BEWD : **Kelamaan begaol sama master lo yang IQ-nya melata jadi kayak gitu, deh.

**REBD : **(mikir) Mungkin iya, ya...

**Jou : **Red Eyes!! Kok lo malah ngejelekin gue, sih? Dan… GUE GAK PANTES JADI PENDETA?? Seeettthhhh!! (lari ke pelukannya Seth, mewek)

**Seth : **Cup, cup. Tenang. Aku bakal bikin kamu jadi orang yang pantes buat jadi pendeta! Bakal kita buktikan kepada dunia bahwa kamu pantas untuk jadi pendeta!!

**Jou : **Seth...

**Atem : **WOI! Jangan telenovelaan di depan gue! Jijik!! (misahin Seth sama Jou yang masih asik peluk-pelukan)

Ah, daripada ntar berakhir heboh, mending gue cut disini. Coolkid, pamit.


	10. dueling heart

**A/N : **Ada tiga hal yang bikin gue gak bisa update cepet. Satu, tugas gue makin numpuk. Entah ngisi logbook, buat denah, bikin presentasi utilitas bangunan, dan kroni-kroninya. Dua, mengajar piano itu ternyata penuh cucuran darah dan keringat (lebay), sampe bikin capek parah. Tiga, MODEM INTERNET GUE NGAMBEK!!!! TT^TT HUUUUEEEE... KAKAKKU YANG SUKA NEMENIN GUE NONTON YUGIOH DI HARI MINGGU DAN NGASIH JULUKAN ALAY BUAT YAMI, ANTERIN BENERIIIIIINNNN!!! MASA' LO TEGA GUE MESTI KE PELANGI SEORANG DIRI?? TT^TT

Yah. Saya lebay. Gue tau itu. Dan you know what? (NGGAAAKKK!!) modem gw langsung waras lagi begitu GANTI SLOT! GoMe (Goblok Memang) sekali...

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi, sementara denah apartemen yang gue buat kertasnya lebih besar 15-20 cm dari yang lainnya. Kampreto…

**Warning : **… Untuk sementara, dikosongin dulu aja, deh, warningnya. Males gue ngisi warning.

**In the South Land, there's a city way down on the river. Where the women are very pretty and all the men deliver. They got music, it's always playing. Start in the day time go all through the night. And when you hear the music playing, hear what I'm saying and make it feel alright. Grab somebody, come on down! Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town. There's some sweetness going around. Dreams do come true in New Orleans! (Down In New Orleans – OST The Princess and The Frog) **

**

* * *

**

Katsuya meluncur turun dari punggung Red Eyes Black Dragon dengan perasaan gembira. Ia telah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit berkat bimbingan dari naganya tersebut. Selain itu, tempat latihan yang ditunjukkan oleh Red Eyes tidak seburuk yang Katsuya perkirakan. Memang, lembah tempat mereka berlatih sangat terpencil. Bayangkan, jarak pemukiman terdekat saja harus ditempuh sepanjang seratus kilometer dengan berjalan kaki. Selain itu, area sekitar tempat latihan mereka adalah padang pasir yang gersang. Beruntung tempat latihan mereka memiliki sebuah oase yang cukup besar. Sebuah danau kecil sanggup mencukupi kehausan Katsuya ditengah-tengah latihan dan beberapa pohon kurma cukup membantu menghilangkan lapar disela-sela latihan.

Red Eyes Black Dragon mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya yang luar biasa besar dari serpihan pasir. Kebetulan mereka berdua sempat terjebak badai pasir saat perjalanan pulang. Beruntung sang naga bersisik hitam itu sempat mendarat dan mengamankan majikannya dari badai. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka berdua akan terbawa arus badai dan tersesat entah kemana.

Katsuya memandang sang naga bermata merah itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia betul-betul berterimakasih atas segala upaya dan jerih payah Red Eyes untuk melatihnya. Selain itu sikap menyenangkan Red Eyes saat mengajarinya membuat sang pangeran Domino cepat menyerap pelajaran yang ia terima. Sang naga pun sempat menceritakan kisah masa lalunya saat bertarung bersama dengan leluhur Katsuya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin terhibur.

"Hari sudah semakin larut. Lebih baik Anda segera kembali ke kamar Anda." kata Red Eyes lembut. Mata merahnya memancarkan kehangatan yang seolah-olah tersenyum kepada Katsuya.

Katsuya menghela napas singkat. "Aku tahu. Selamat malam, Red Eyes. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

Red Eyes Black Dragon mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, "Begitu pula denganmu, Tuan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Esok hari, pelajaran yang baru akan dimulai."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Selamat malam, Red Eyes!!" seru sang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan naganya di tengah-tengah taman istana, kembali menuju peraduannya yang nyaman dan hangat.

Katsuya berjalan dengan ringan dan riang gembira menuju kamarnya. Ia betul-betul senang dengan latihan yang ia dapatkan dari Red Eyes. Dibandingkan dengan duduk seharian membaca buku-buku dan teks kuno berlembar-lembar, Katsuya jelas memilih latihan bersama Red Eyes. Belum lagi, cara Red Eyes membimbingnya membuat Katsuya sangat nyaman dan betah berjam-jam menjalani pelatihan. Bandingkan dengan Seth yang kelewat galak dan tidak sabaran. Mana tahan Katsuya kalau harus sepanjang hari diajari oleh orang macam itu.

Mengingat Seth membuat Katsuya teringat akan kejadian tadi siang. Tepatnya sebelum Bakura dan Marik mengganggu sesi belajarnya. Tanpa sadar, Katsuya menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh kedua bibirnya dengan lembut. Tadi siang, Seth hampir saja menciumnya. Bibir mereka begitu dekat dan pasti akan bertemu apabila Bakura dan Marik tidak datang untuk mengintervensi mereka.

Mengingat kejadian tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Katsuya merona merah. Harus ia akui, Seth adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan gagah. Ditambah dengan pakaian pendetanya, laki-laki bermata biru itu tampak begitu agung dan mempesona. Berada sedekat itu dengan laki-laki seperti itu jelas membuat jantung Katsuya berdebar lebih cepat dan wajah memanas.

"Sial. Kenapa aku bisa teringat kejadian itu lagi? Sudah untung aku bisa melupakannya saat latihan tadi…" gerutu Katsuya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya masih tetap merebakkan rona merah yang semakin lama semakin nyata.

Akhirnya, sampai juga Katsuya di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela napas panjang penuh kelegaan. Sebentar lagi ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum menyambut esok pagi. Tangannya yang sedikit lemas mulai mendorong daun pintu dengan perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, matanya membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"... Seth?" gumam Katsuya tidak percaya. Apa yang pendeta itu lakukan di kamarnya?

Ya. Seth, sang Pendeta Tertinggi sekaligus mentor Katsuya sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur Katsuya sambil membaca buku. Mata birunya teralihkan dari tulisan-tulisan ke arah pintu saat mendengar derit pintu terbuka. "Ah. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Aku sampai bosan menunggu." kata Seth. Sedikit malas-malasan, ia meletakkan buku yang sedaritadi ia baca dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk. Kedua mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah Katsuya yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" seru Katsuya histeris.

"Aku menunggumu seharian, tahu!" balas Seth ketus. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sementara matanya menatap tajam ke arah Katsuya. "Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kau buang percuma saat kau lari bersama nagamu itu, hah?! Waktu-waktu itu bisa kau gunakan untuk menghapalkan tata cara pemumian dan upacara-upacara yang lainnya!"

"Aku harus pergi, Seth." kata Katsuya, berusaha memberikan pembelaan. "Red Eyes melatihku untuk bisa mengandalikan kekuatanku. Katanya, kekuatanku terlalu besar dan bisa membahayakan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak belajar mengendalikannya."

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku dan aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya dengan suka hati!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dalam situasi ini, kau yang salah. Pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit?! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir, hah?! Sepanjang hari aku terus diam di kamar ini dengan perasaan tak karuan. Aku khawatir kalian berdua tersesat. Aku khawatir ada orang jahat di tempat kalian latihan. Aku khawatir kekuatanmu itu malah berbalik menyerangmu. Aku khawatir!" seru Seth frustrasi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berhasil mengungkapkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu.

Katsuya sendiri tampak begitu terpana mendengar perkataan Seth. Sebegitu khawatirnya sang pendeta sampai ia frustrasi seperti itu…

"Ma… Maaf…" gumam Katsuya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji."

Seth menghela napas panjang. Iapun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Katsuya berdiri. "Sudahlah. Yang penting, kau kembali dengan selamat. Lain kali, kalau kau mau pergi latihan bersama nagamu, beritahu aku. Tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu ada padaku." bisik Seth pelan. Terdengar sedikit nada kelelahan dalam suaranya. Hal itu membuat Katsuya semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Seth, maaf…"

Seth hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang Katsuya. "Sudahlah. Besok, kita akan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Selamat malam." Dan sang pendetapun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Katsuya.

Katsuya hanya bisa menatap punggung sang pendeta hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Kehangatan tangan Seth masih terasa di ubun-ubunnya, tepat dimana Seth baru saja menyentuhnya. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya yang begitu khas juga tak kunjung hilang dari indera penciuman Katsuya. Kembali, wajah sang pangeran Domino memerah. Kali ini, ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat ingin ia sangkal.

"Masa' aku jatuh cinta… pada Seth?"

**

* * *

**

"A… Atem…"

"Hmm…"

"Atem… hentikan!"

"Berhenti? Mulai saja belum, Yugi."

"Tapi, kan…"

"Sudahlah, Yugi. Coba untuk sedikit lebih rileks dan jangan banyak bergerak."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Kau mau ini cepat selesai, kan?"

"I... Iya, sih..."

"Yasudah. Tenang sedikit, Yugi. Aku mau mulai."

"Oke... AAUUUWWW!! ATEM!!! SAKIIITT!!"

"YUGI!! Tenang sedikit, dong! Kalau kau tidak bergerak terlalu banyak, pasti tidak akan sesakit ini!"

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara. Yang jadi korban, kan, aku..."

"Sudahlah. Kau mau aku melanjutkannya, tidak? Tanggung."

"Yasudah. Tapi, usahakan untuk tepat sasaran, ya. Tadi sedikit meleset, tahu."

"Oke, oke... Geezz... Kau ini banyak permintaan sekali, sih."

"Jangan banyak omong, Atem. Lebih baik kau mulai saja supaya cepat sele... AAAAUUUUWW!!! ATEM, SAKIT!!"

"Kalian berdua ini aneh sekali. Masa' pakaian yang masih dikenakan kalian jahit? Mana jahitannya asal begitu. Menjahit memang urusan seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa diserahkan begitu saja pada laki-laki." desah seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Mai?" gumam Yugi dan Atem di saat yang bersamaan.

Di ambang pintu kamar Pharaoh telah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang. Kedua mata ungunya mempertegas senyuman yang saat itu tersungging di bibirnya yang merah. "Lebih baik kau berikan padaku pakaian yang mau kau jahit itu, Atem." kata Mai enteng sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

Dengan berat hati, Atem menyerahkan jarum dan benang kepada Mai, sementara Yugi melepaskan pakaiannya. "Yah, mungkin ada baiknya kau kemari, Mai. Sedetik saja kau tidak datang, tubuhku pasti sudah bolong-bolong terkena tusukan jarum Atem..."

"Hei!"

Mai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Pharaoh dan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya dengan terampil menjahit sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. "Kau sendiri juga aneh, Yugi. Kenapa kau tidak melepas pakaianmu kalau tidak mau tertusuk?"

"Soalnya… nanti Atem tergoda untuk melanjutkan 'kegiatan' kami semalam." sahut Yugi malu-malu. Rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya yang imut. "Tapi, berhubung ada kau disini, tidak mungkin Atem mau menyerangku. Hehe."

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa memelukmu." kata sang Pharaoh yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kembarannya. Kecupan lembut ia daratkan ke pundak Yugi, membuat pria mungil itu bergidik.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir sang penari sementara tangannya masih sibuk menjahit pakaian. Tingkah laku keduanya selalu bisa membuat Mai tersenyum.

"Oiya, Mai. Bagaimana dengan persiapan pesta upacara penobatan dua bulan lagi?" tanya Atem, penasaran. Ia telah memberikan wewenang penuh kepada Mai untuk mengatur segala kebutuhan upacara. Menurut sang Pharaoh, Mai sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam menangani pesta-pesta kenegaraan. Selain itu, kasihan kalau Seth terus yang harus terbebani masalah pesta. Ia sudah cukup stres saat kedapatan mengawasi festival kemarin.

"Tentu." sahut Mai seraya memutuskan benang dan menyimpulkannya. Ia menyerahkan kembali pakaian yang sudah ia jahit rapi kepada Yugi. "Semuanya sudah siap. Penari, pemusik, dan akrobat yang kau minta seperti biasanya sudah kukumpulkan untuk acara penobatan Jou. Bahkan, para pendeta dan petinggi negara juga sudah kukabari."

"Baguslah. Pastikan kalau persiapannya berjalan dengan lancar, ya." kata Atem, sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa ada sedikit perasaan gundah dalam hatinya. Apa penyebabnya, ia sendiri juga belum tahu. "Semoga semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan rencana…" gumam Atem.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Jou menerima tawaran menjadi pendeta menggantikan Pegasus. Sudah satu bulan pula sejak ia memulai pelatihannya bersama Red Eyes. Dan sudah hampir satu bulan pula perasaannya pada Seth semakin sulit ditebak. Katsuya mengakui kalau Seth adalah seseorang yang sangat mempersona. Ia karsimatik, tampan, dan berkuasa. Namun, ada sisi lain dari pendeta itu yang membuat Katsuya tidak tahan sedetikpun berada di dekatnya. Pertama, Seth memiliki temperamen yang sulit dikendalikan, sama persis seperti naganya. Hal ini membuat Katsuya harus bersiap-siap kena amuk Seth, entah apa penyebabnya.

Kedua, Seth terlalu tegas dan tidak mau kompromi dalam mengajar. Bila ia ingin materi itu selesai hari itu juga, maka tanpa segan-segan sang pendeta berambut cokelat itu akan memaksa Katsuya menekuni materi tersebut. Kalau perlu, ia ikat Katsuya di kursi semalaman suntuk sampai ia hapal luar kepala hingga titik-komanya.

Ketiga, hal yang paling tidak dapat Katsuya tolerir adalah kebiasaan Seth memanggilnya dengan sebutan rendah. Contohnya, anjing.

"Hei. Anjing kampung. Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Katsuya memandang Seth dengan geram. Giginya berderak tanda bahaya. "Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau aku bukan anjing, pendeta brengsek!"

"Tetap saja sikapmu seperti anjing liar yang butuh pelatihan dari orang terpelajar." balas Seth tak kalah sengitnya. Sebuah cibiran membentuk di bibirnya.

"Kauu...!!"

Belum sempat Katsuya bergerak maju untuk meninju Seth, Blue Eyes White Dragon yang ikut menemani sang majikan mendarat tepat di depan Seth. Taringnya yang panjang ia pamerkan untuk menakuti Katsuya, sementara sayapnya yang putih bersih terantang melindungi Tuannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." Terdengar suara berat milik Red Eyes. Sang naga hitam itu mendarat tepat di samping Katsuya. Mata merahnya menatap penuh peringatan ke arah Blue Eyes yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk meremukkan Katsuya menggunakan kakinya yang luar bisa besar. Sang naga betina itu hanya mendengus kesal saat mendapati tatapan tersebut dari kekasihnya. "Kita datang ke sini untuk melatih Tuanku, bukan untuk bertengkar! Kenapa setiap kali kita sampai kalian selalu bertengkar, hah?!"

Seth hanya mendengus kesal seperti naganya saat mendengar teguran dari Red Eyes. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hari ini apa yang mau kau latih?"

"Sebetulnya, hari ini aku ingin kalian berdua untuk berduel." sahut Red Eyes.

"Eh?" Demikian respon dari Seth maupun Katsuya. Kedua menatap Red Eyes dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara Blue Eyes tampak begitu tertarik dengan latihan kali ini. Sudah sangat lama ia menantikan duel antara Seth dan Katsuya. Tak sabar ia untuk melihat Tuannya menghabisi pemuda lemah berambut pirang itu. Membayangkan kekalahan sang Pangeran Domino membuatnya hampir tertawa seperti maniak. Beruntung ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sebelum tawanya betul-betul lepas.

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus berduel melawan dia?" tanya Katsuya, panik. Jujur, ia sedikit ketakutan. Ia tidak mau melawan Seth karena khawatir kekuatannya lepas di luar kendali dan malah membunuh Seth. Mana mau ia pulang ke istana sambil menyeret jenasah pendeta sekaligus sepupu sang Pharaoh? Bisa-bisa ia dihukum pancung sore itu. Selain itu, ia tidak mau melukai orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Tenang saja. Selama ada kami berdua," Red Eyes mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Blue Eyes. "Kau tidak akan melukai siapapun. Sudah satu bulan kau belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempelajari bagaimana memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi dirimu."

"Tapi…"

Red Eyes merundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Tuannya. Dengan lembut, sang naga bersisik hitam itu berbisik, "Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Tuanku. Dengan latihan duel seperti ini, kau akan terbiasa mengontrol tenagamu dan mengalahkan musuhmu. Ini akan sangat berguna saat kita kembali ke Domino dan menyelamatkan Tuan Putri."

Mendengar perkataan Katsuya membuat pangeran berambut pirang itu teringat akan saudarinya di Domino. Kembali rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Kenapa ia harus meninggalkannya seorang diri di Domino, sementara ia sendiri mendapatkan kenyamanan dan perlindungan di Mesir? Ia betul-betul merasa bersalah telah melupakan penderitaan yang dialami adiknya di Domino.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berduel."

* * *

Suara ketukan terdengar pelan dari sebuah pintu kayu yang besar. Suaranya menggema di ruangan batu yang cukup besar, namun kosong tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah meja lengkap dengan satu kursi. Sang penghuni kamar tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca. Dengan tergesa, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebuah slot kecil ia buka untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di luar kamarnya.

"Tuan Putri." sapa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut menyerupai sirip hiu tampak melalui slot tersebut. "Aku membawakan Anda makan siang."

Shizuka, Tuan Putri yang dimaksud oleh Honda, mengangguk pelan. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu mundur untuk memberi ruang bagi Honda membuka pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, suara kunci yang terbuka terdengar dari arah pintu dan berikutnya pintupun terbuka. Di ambang pintu, pelayan bernama Honda berdiri sambil membawa sebuah nampan penuh dengan makan siang bagi Putri Domino tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Putri?" tanya Honda sopan. Ia berjalan masuk dan meletakkan nampan penuh makanan tersebut di atas meja. Iapun mempersilakan Shizuka duduk untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Seperti biasa." balas Shizuka diiringi senyum lemah. Diambilnya sendok dan garpu dari nampan dan mulai makan. "Bosan sekali dikurung terus seperti ini."

Sejak Keith menguasai istana Domino, Shizuka telah dipindahkan ke kamar yang lebih kecil di puncak menara. Ia tak diizinkan untuk keluar dari kamar sama sekali. Untuk meyakinkan agar sang Putri tidak kabur, rantai besi tampak membelenggu pergelangan kaki kirinya dan ditambatkan ke pasak yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Rantai tersebut memberikan Shizuka bisa bergerak bebas ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak dapat melangkah lebih jauh lagi keluar kamar.

"Tumben kau yang datang kemari, Honda. Biasanya anak buah Keith bernama Rex yang kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Shizuka, masih melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai berita mengenai... kakak Anda."

"Kakak? Maksudmu Katsuya?" ulang Shizuka tidak percaya. Makan siangnya ia hiraukan untuk sementara waktu dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada berita yang akan diungkapkan oleh Honda. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia tertangkap? Kalau ia tertangkap, pastilah Keith sudah membesar-besarkannya didepanku! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya Keith sudah mengetahui kemana Pangeran kabur, Tuan Putri." sahut Honda. "Ia berhasil menemukan lorong rahasia yang dilewati Pangeran. Bahkan, mereka juga sudah mengetahui kemana Pangeran kabur."

"Kemana?"

"Menurut kabar yang saya dapat, Pangeran kabur ke Mesir. Sekarang, Keith dan beberapa prajurit kepercayaannya sedang mempersiapkan perjalanan mereka ke Mesir untuk menangkap Pangeran."

"Astaga…" gumam Shizuka. Ia tidak percaya kalau Keith dan anak buahnya bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian secepat itu. Padahal, sudah sebulan ini ia hidup tenang dengan meyakini bahwa kakaknya berada di tempat yang aman dari Keith dan pasukannya. "Katsuya… Semoga kau tidak apa-apa…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Capcus. Gih, bales emailnya. Gue mo ngorok lagi. Zzzzzzz…

**Yami : **… Author gak bener…

**= Messiah Hikari = **

**Atem : **Ha ha ha HAmpir lucu… SABAR DARI HONG KONG?! (**Hong Kong : **Kenapa, sih, orang-orang di Indonesia suka manggil-manggil gue? Emang, gue keren! Masalah lo?!) Gue udah tekanan batin di cerita lo yang 'Save My Darkness Heart', 'A Little Piece of Heaven', 'My Housemate is Like a Hell', sama berikutnya 'Paparazzi'! Gak cukup gue tersiksa di keempat fic itu? Hueee…

**Marik : **Kok gue geli, ya, ngeliat Atem nangis bombay kayak gini...

**Yugi : **Duh, Messiah, maafin pacar saya yang seenak jidat curcol di reply review, ya. Hehe. Gantinya, biar saya aja yang bales reviewnya. Kita juga seneng kalo pembaca seneng, lho. Hehehe. Dan iya. Jou kasian harus ngapalin cara buat mumi. Masih untung baru teori, ntar prakteknya gak tau, deh.

**Jou : **(shock) Hah? Ada prakteknya??

**Yugi : **Ya ada, lah. Menurut lo? Lanjut lagi ke review…

**Rafael : **APAAN TUH!!? SEENAK JIDAT BIKIN JULUKAN BUAT GUE!! DANGDUT HOLIC DARI HONG KONG!! **(Hong Kong : **(frustrasi tingkat tinggi) DUUUHH!!! Panggil nama orang lain, dong!! Dari America, kek. Dari England, kek. Dari Prussia, kek!! Jangan dari gue muluuuu!! Salah gue apa, sih??! (dan Hong Kong pun menjadi OOC))

**Yugi : **Soalnya lo hobi ngemeng bahasa dangdut, sih. Hehhee. Eh? Suka nyiksa saya juga?? Hueee… Jangan, dong. Kan saya imuut… (pasang muka paling imut)

**Bakura : **(siap-siap mau nampol Messiah)

**Malik : **Woi!! Gila lo! Ngapain lo mau nampol reviewer?! Ntar dia ngambek gak mau nge-review cerita ini, lho!!

**Bakura : **Lagian dia berisik, sih. Terus, dia juga minta ditampol di ending reviewnya.

**Malik : **…

**= Sora Tsubameki =**

**Jou : **Berhubung Sora nge-request gue buat bales review, jadi… Here I am!! Oiya. (celingukan) Seth mana, ya? Dia, kan, harus bales review bareng gue.

**Mokuba : **Kakak lagi sembunyi. Dia malu kalo harus ketemu kamu, Jou.

**Jou : **Oya? Aneh, beud tu orang… Ah, anyway, sambil nunggu Seth, kita mulai aja bales reviewnya. Wah, babbling kita dibilang kreatif? Woohoo!! Emang yang gaje-gaje tu asik! Aduh, apa deh gue… Huaaa!! Sora sampe merinding bacanya? Hii… Ada apaan tuh di sebelah Sora sampe merinding gitu?

**Mokuba : **AC-nya kekencengan kali.

**Seth : **(nongol) Sorry. Tadi gue ada urusan sebentar. Oiya. Kata author, "Makasih buat pujiannya, Sora." Gitu. Dan masalah request… (blush)

**Jou : **Ahahah!! Kita masih belom sampe ke tahap itu, Sora! Tapi, mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bakal nyampe ke situ. Iya, gak, Seth? (ngedeketin muka ke Seth)

**Seth : **(blush parah, nosebleed sesungai Nil, akhirnya pingsan di tempat)

**Jou : **Haih… Gimana gue mau bales review kalo partner gue pingsan terus, ya…?

**= Vi ChaN91312 =**

**Ryou : **Yeah!! Bener banget! Akhirnya update!! Author!! Gimana presentasi kemaren?

Zzzzzz…

**Ryou : **Hoo… Masih asik ngorok rupanya… Iya!! Aku juga gak suka cara pemumian! Yuuukkhh!! Euuuww banget. Gue paling gak kuat liat darah, lah.

**Malik : **Lo lupa, ya, kalo author kita itu maniak darah? Darah orang aja dia bilang enak...

**Ryou : **(pucet)

**Bakura, Marik : **KITA BERHASIL LIAT SETH NYARIS NYIPOK JOU!! AHAHAHAH!!

**Bakura : **Salahin Atem yang merintahin kita buat ganggu mereka berdua. Lagian, kita ogah banget kalo sampe kalah taruhan. Iya, gak?

**Marik : **Betul! Dan… (ngebaca review, kaget) Seth suka nari India?! Ahahahah!!

**Seth : **(nampol Marik pake millennium rod)

**Marik : **… Auch…

**= Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje =**

**Jou : **Hiyaaa!! Gue semangat!! Doakan saya, ya! Saya pasti bisa! Ah! Ini, sih gampang!!

**Malik : **… Itu 'Benteng Takeshi', bukan, sih?

**Jou : **Iya. Hehehe.

**Seth : **(blush waktu baca comment adegan NYARIS kiss)

**BEWD : **SIAPA YANG NGAMBEK!!? (ngamuk gaje)

**REBD : **(geleng-geleng) Haihh… Derita punya pacar dengan kondisi mentalitas labil kayak gini, nih.

BEWD labil?! Wah!! Welcome to the club, BEWD! Silakan bergabung di interior! Kita semua labil, akut, dan autis semua!! Ahahahah!! Zzzzz…

**Varon : **Author yang aneh… Yep! Sebentar lagi, gue bakal eksis kembali!! Muahahahah!!

**Amelda : **Gue juga, dong! Bwahahahah!!!

**Marik : **Sarap lo berdua…

**Yugi : **Hadooohh!! Emang gue bisa hamil??! Gak bisa!! Gue cowok! C. O. W. O. K!! Gak mungkin cowok bisa hamil, kan?

**Jou : **Di dunia Harry Potter mungkin.

**Yugi : **Iye. Soalnya mereka bisa pake ramuan entah-apa buat bikin cowok hamil.

**Atem : **Tinggal pake sihir aja, kok, Yugi sayang. Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?

**Yugi : **NGGAK!!

**= kuzu there =**

**Seth : **(kembali ber-blushing-ria pas baca comment kiss)

**Mokuba : **Duh. Kakak gue kenapa bisa nge-blush cuma ngebaca review, ya? Gimana nanti kalo mereka mau make out? Mati kali, ya, kakak gue gara-gara kekurangan darah. Iya, nih!! Aku juga kesel!! Bakura sama Marik nyebelin!! (nendang Bakura sama Marik. Ditendang balik) Auch…

**Atem : **Hmm… Kalo Keith udah mau mulai nyerang, gue mesti bikin pertahanan. Gue mesti pake Tall-nut sama Wall-nut, nih!

**Bakura : **… Lo baru main 'Plants VS Zombies', ya?

**Atem : **Iya. Ahahahaha!!

**Mokuba : **Yaaahh… Seth pasti ngijinin, kok! Ayo kita nge-date!! Ayo!! Muah, muah!!

**= Dika the WINGed Kuriboh = **

**Seth : **Duh. Adek gue kok ganjen gitu, ya? Salah didik sebelah mana gue??

**Atem : **Halah. Ini kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto disebut?? Emang kita satu dunia, ya, sama Naruto dkk??

**Marik : **Anggep aja iya. Oiya, Seth tadinya mau nyipok Jou, tapi keburu kegep sama kita! Ahahah!! Makan tu kiss!! Nyahahah!!

**Bakura : **Eits! Gak bisa nabok! Gak bisa nabok! Ahahah! Lo nabok kita pake tangan, kita nabok elo pake pedang!

**Yugi : **Sadis…

**Bakura : **Bodo!

**BEWD : **KENAPA SEMUA ORANG GAK SUKA SAMA GUE??!! (nyembur-nyemburin api)

**REBD : **Duh… Kisara, kalem dikit, dong. Kamu mau image naga cool dan keren ilang gara-gara lepas kendali?

**BEWD : **(langsung kalem)

**Mokuba : **Iya, nih, Dika. Masa' aku yang super duper imut, banyak fansnya, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong ini gak dimasukin di cerita ini. Mana cuma disebut doang, pula! Di Ever Ever After juga cuma disebut, tapi gak nongol. Authornya ada dendam sama aku, ya? Nyebelin!!

**Seth : **Soalnya, Author kasian sama otakmu yang belom terkontaminasi yaoi, shonen ai, rated M, dkk. Ntar klo masuk cerita buatan author, otak polosmu itu bisa ternodai.

**Mokuba : **Hooo…

**= Shena BlitzRyuseiran = **

**Marik, Bakura : **(tepar kena tendangan dari Shena)

**Mai : **Mati lo!! Ahahahah!!!

**Marik : **Jahaat… Kenapa kita ditendang, sih?

**Bakura : **Iya. Padahal kita cuma motong adegan nyaris kissing Seth sama Jou. Dirasa banget, deh, yang baca…

**Amelda : **Soalnya langka katanya Seth mau maju duluan. Keajaiban dunia ke seratus!

**Varon : **Lha? Kalo keseratus, yang sebelom seratus apaan??

**Amelda : **Dari satu sampe sembilan puluh sembilan itu adalah… Gue!! (narsis mode : ON!)

**Varon, Rafael : **(beriringan mukul Amelda sampe Pluto)

**Seth : **Iya. Gue juga sedih pas Jou langsung lupa sama adegan itu. Hiks… TT^TT

**Atem : **Jiah. Dia mewek…

**= Shinrei Azuranica =**

**Bakura : **Weheeeii!! Iya, dong heboh! Ada gue!! (ditampol pake panci sama Hungary) WOI!! Daritadi kita bales review kenapa digangguin mulu sama orang-orang Hetalia, sih?!

Karena gue lagi suka Hetalia. Ini aja lagunya pas bales review lagi 'Marukaite Chikyuu'. Sekarang lagi Marukaite Chikyuu versinya Chibitalia. Hehhe.

**Bakura : **Dasar… Gak ada lagu yang lebih mutu, apa?!

Ada, sih. Lagunya Gluck, Scarlatti, Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, Ravel, Haydn, Gershwin, dkk. Tapi gue males nyetel lagu mereka. Selalu bikin gue keinget sama piano gue yang belom gue sentuh gara-gara DENAH KANCRUT satu ini…

**Marik : **Kok author malah curcol gini, ya... Ah, anyway gue mau nerusin bales reviewnya. Jadi…

**Pegasus : **HIIIAAAAATTT!! SAYA KEMBALI!! OHOHOHOHO!!

**Bakura, Marik : **PERGI LO, KUTU!! (nendang Pegasus ke luar frame)

**Ryou : **… Kalian berdua parah banget…

**Marik : **Lagian, Pegasus maen nongol gitu! Gak jelas. Terus, reviewernya juga gak mau kalo reviewnya dibales Pegasus. Mending kita tending aja, kan!

**Bakura : **Betul, betul!! Eh, iya. Jou dibawa kemana sama REBD, ya? Gue juga gak tau. Woi! Lo bawa Jou kemana, sih?

**REBD : **Kenapa?

**Bakura : **Pengen tau aja. Si Seth khawatir nyariin anjingnya. Kasian kalo sampe kesasar. Hehhee.

**REBD : **Halah. Khawatiran amat, sih. Tenang, gue balikin utuh, kok!

**Seth : **Awas lo! Anjing gue sampe kenapa-napa, elo taruhannya!!

**Malik : **Eh, Seth. Shinrei minta elo mundur dari jabatan pendeta, nih. Katanya, otak mesum lo itu gak cocok jadi pendeta.

**Seth : **Eh, dibandingin sama Pegasus yang mau ngerape Jou, gue jauuuuhhhh lebih mending, kali!

**= michiyo momoka =**

**Ryou : **Tenang, Michiyo! Ternyata masuk, kok, ke email author. Emang waktu itu FFN lagi nge-lack aja. Hehehe. Dasar, FFN. Keseringan revisi, nih.

**Yugi : **Wahahaha!! Ternyata bukan cuma saudara Shinrei aja yang beranggapan Seth itu MESUM!! Muahahahah!!

**Ryou : **… Yugi, lo OOC, deh…

**Yugi : **Iya, dong!! Abis OOC, ntar kita jadi OOT! Terus, lama kelamaan otak bisa berubah jadi OON! Ahahahahahahahahhaaha!!

**Ryou : **... Atem, gue serem sama pacar lo. Kayaknya otak dia korslet, deh.

**Atem : **Udah, biarin aja. Ntar juga normal lagi.

**Keith : **Muahahahah!!! Aku akan datang! Siap atau gak siap, hadapilah gue! MUAHAHAHAHA… OHOK!! (disumpel maket sama author yang stress dengerin ketawanya Keith)

**Jou : **Makan tu maket! Ahahah!!

**= Din-chan =**

**Otogi : **Wuah!! Reviewer baru! Selamat datang di fic gaje nan gak jelas ini, ya!

**Honda : **Bukannya gaje sama gak jelas itu satu artinya, ya??

**Otogi : **Bodo. Author kita juga dulu suka jalan-jalan di fandom Naruto. Tapi, sejak bertaburan fic-fic yang aneh-aneh dan… Ehm. Sorry. Asal buat, author jadi males maen-maen kesana lagi.

**Bakura : **Apalagi sejak ItachixKakashi-nya berkurang.

**Marik : **Dan NetherlandsxIndonesia semakin berjaya di fandom Hetalia.

**Seth : **Fandom Yugioh juga makin rame dengan puppyshipping, bikin author memalingkan wajahnya dari fandom Harry Potter yang makin jarang SBRLnya.

… Lo semua kenapa malah jadi ember, ngebocorin pairing-pairing favorit gue, sih??

**Yugi : **Oiya! Masih ada yang kelupaan! Death Note mulai ditinggal gara-gara humor sama parodinya mulai jarang! Ayo!! Yang buat fanfic DN, diperbanyak lagi humor sama parodinya!!

**Jou : **Yug, mending kita bales review aja, deh. Ini bisa makin panjang si review reply kalo kayak gini.

**Yugi : **Oh, iya. Hehe. Wah, bagus, dong kalo jadi cinta sama pairing di Yugioh! Jayalah terus Yugioh! Yeah!! Dan masalah taruhan, para yami lagi berusaha sebisa mungkin buat menang. Buktinya, udah ada dua kali mereka jadi nyamuk Seth sama Jou. Nyebelin kalian semua!!

**Atem : **Resikonya taruhan sama kita tu begitu. Iya, gak, Bakura? Marik?

**Bakura, Marik : **(angguk-angguk)

**Ryou : **Buat pairing BakuraxRyou, namanya Tendershipping. Kalo MarikxMalik, namanya Bronzeshipping.

**Malik : **Kalo mau keterangan lebih lanjut tentang daftar shipping-shipping di Yugioh, add aja FB author. Dia pernah bikin note tentang nama-nama pairing di Yugioh, kok. Search aja namanya Elita. Gambarnya orang lagi hormat di samping piano.

**Jou : **Kalo gak punya FB?

**Ryou : **Twitter aja. Namanya kuuruukiddo.

**Honda : **Kalo gak ada Twitter?

**Atem : **FS masih berjaya, mungkin. Tampilannya sekarang sama kayak FB.

**Jou : **Ah, gak gaje, kok. Masih lebih gaje author ini. Makasih buat reviewnya! Jangan lupa baca dan review lagi, ya. Hehehe.

**= MoonZheng = **

**Bakura : **Tumben ni orang review telat.

**Ryou : **Katanya hapenya ngambek, gak mau dipake buat review. Oiya, masalah mumi kenapa harus dikeluarin organnya… Meneketenge! Lagian, kalo didiemin aja di dalem badan, ntar jadi busuk, lagi! Masalah kenapa harus kiri, kita juga gak tau. Tanya sodara Thiea aja, deh. Kan dia calon dokter. Hehhe.

**Marik : **Yah, kok jawabannya ngaco gitu, sih... Masalah gak ada Pharaoh, itu gara-gara Pharaoh terakhir kita, Atem, adalah gay. Jadi, dia gak bisa menurunkan anak. Gituu...

**Atem : **Yugiii!! Punya anak, yuuuk!! Kamu mau keturunan Pharaoh berakhir?? Ayo, doooonng!!

**Yugi : **Gak mau!! Huh!!

**Jou : **Iya, nih. Gimana gak bete?! Tiap hari gue dibentak-bentak mulu! Ih! Mungkin kalo kita udah jadian, sikapnya bisa berubah, amin. Masalah Kisara yang jadi OOC… Gak tau juga saya. Hehhe. Di chapter ini malah kerasa lebih OOC lagi. Mungkin author ter-influence fic lain dimana BEWD digambarkan seekor naga yang garang, ganas, lebih gahar dari REBD biarpun cewek? Hehehe.

**= Green Opalus =**

**Yugi : **Weheeeii!! Ada Green Opalus review!! Asooy!! Selamat datang di fic ancur author kita ini, ya. Hehhee.

**Malik : **Yugi, nanti author marah kalo ficnya dibilang ancur.

**Yugi : **Ah, bodo. Wokeh! Sekarang waktunya bales review!! Nyahahah!! REBD dan BEWD kayak anjing?? Aaaawww… Pasti mereka berdua lucu banget kalo jadi anjing. Mauuu!! Atem, kita pelihara anjing aja daripada pelihara anak!

**Atem : **Buset… Pacar gue beneran eror, nih, otaknya…

**REBD : **Gue punya nama, kok. Cuma author masih belom mau mempublikasikan nama gue aja. Sekian.

**Seth : **Sok famous bener naga lo, Jou. Ngomong-ngomong hetero pair, kayaknya author mau mempublikasikan pair baru. Maunya Shizuka dipasangin sama seseorang, tapi masih dilemma antara Honda atau Otogi. Mau request? Asal jangan sama saya aja. Saya udah punya calon.

**Atem : **Iya, nih. author dendam kesumat sama gue. Uhuhuhu… Masalah chapter 9 yang pendek, otak author juga lagi pendek waktu itu. (disambit author pake penggaris rottring) Eh, jaga tu penggaris! Rusak aja, nangis garuk-garuk aspal! Kata author, side pair siap untuk diperbanyak!

**Ryou : **Nah! Semuanya udah kita bales, nih! Sekarang, ayo pulang! Mau ngorok. Ngeliat authornya tidur pules, gue jadi pengen…

**Bakura : **Sambil gue kelonin gimana? (senyum najong)

**Ryou : **Gak mau! Huh!! (buang muka. Langsung pergi bareng para uke ninggalin para seme dibelakang)

OIYA!! Gue kemaren senin presentasi gambar buat apresiasi seni. Untung gambar gue menggambarkan adegan yaoi secara implisit, dan bukan eksplisit kayak dua orang temen gue. Bisa ngeles, deh. Ahahahah!!! Zzzzz…


	11. invasion

**A/N : **Me back, teman-teman! Menunggu lama? Hope not. Eh, ini gue ketik dengan huruf Arial!! Berarti, gue mengetik menggunakan HURUF TEKNIK!! Makan tu huruf teknik…

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Karakter dan ide gokil itu kemudian dihancurkan dengan sempurna oleh 4Kids. Sial, kalian wahai 4Kids!! Gue sampe ketawa ngakak gak abis-abis liat filmnya. Shoot…

**Warning : **

**Suatu malam yang biru tanpa dirimu. Berjuta-juta rindu kepadamu. Sendiriku pun harus menikmati. Engkau yang seharusnya di sisiku. Engkau yang selalu ada di khayalku. Semoga kau mendengar lagu ini yang kucipta untukmu. Oh kasihku. Ini ini laguku. Hanya untuk dirimu. Tanda cintaku padamu, oh sayang. (Malam Biru – Sandy Shondoro) Wahahah!! Kereeeenn!! Tipe suaranya Sandy keren parah!! XDD Sial… Java Jazz udah lewat. Kenapa tiket murah yang ditawarin waktu itu gue tolak, ya?? Nyeseeeelll!! MAU JOHN LEGEND!! MAU BABYFACE!! MAU TONI BRAXTON!!! DDX**

**

* * *

**

Sebuah kapal laut dengan layar berwarna merah tampak menepi di dermaga kota Memphis, Mesir. Kapal itu cukup besar, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari kapal saudagar terkaya yang saat itu merapat di sampingnya. Cukup aneh juga melihat kapal sebesar itu mendarat di dermaga. Kalau dari ukurannya, kapal itu sanggup mengangkut lebih dari satu batalyon pasukan, lengkap dengan kuda-kudanya. Hal itulah yang membuat orang-orang di dermaga memperbincangkan keganjilan itu. Apakah Mesir akan diserang? Apakah ada negara yang memberikan tanda peperangan pada Mesir? Kalaupun ada, kenapa tidak ada peringatan untuk evakuasi dari Pharaoh?

Sang kapten kapal keluar dari ruang nahkodanya menuju geladak. Para pelautnya sudah siap untuk menurunkan muatan ke dermaga saat itu. Dengan senyum mengembang puas, ia berjalan menuju tangga yang sudah diturunkan. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung menjalankan rencananya. Tak ingin ia habiskan barang sedetik untuk bermalas-malasan, karena baginya waktu adalah kekuasaan. Telat sedikit saja, kekuasaan absolut akan gagal ia genggam.

"Varon. Amelda. Rafael. Kalian bertiga ikut aku. Sisanya, mulai pencarian ke sisi lain kota." perintahnya kepada prajuritnya. Tiga orang kesatria yang barusan ia sebut tampak menunduk hormat dan langsung mengikuti pemimpin mereka menuruni kapal dan berjalan menuju kota Memphis.

Ya. Kapal yang baru menambatkan jangkarnya ke dermaga Memphis adalah kapal dari Domino. Kapal itu dipimpin langsung oleh sang pembelot, Keith. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa prajurit-prajurit terbaiknya. Ia yakin, kekuatan sang pangeran Domino, Katsuya, sudah semakin bertambah. Kemungkinan besar lagi, naga yang menjadi pelindungnya akan membela majikannya.

"Naga…" gumam Keith pelan sambil menghirup udara segar Memphis. Wewangian eksotis yang berasal dari pasar, tak jauh dari pelabuhan, memperkaya indera penciumannya. "Pasti akan kudapatkan naga itu. Dengan demikian, Domino akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku!"

Maka, dimulailah petualangan mereka mencari Katsuya.

* * *

"Sudah hampir 3 bulan..."

"Ya..."

"Apa ada tanda-tanda mereka berdua... Ehm..."

"Sejauh ini belum."

"Sialnya, mereka berdua semakin dekat dari hari ke hari."

"Yaa... Dan ini semua gara-gara latihan brengsek yang dibuat Red Eyes!"

"Betul!! Kalau tidak ada latihan rahasia semacam itu, kita bisa terus mengganggu mereka berdua!!"

"Dan kita menang taruhan!!"

"Betul!!"

"Kalau kita kalah..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalah!! Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup kalau tidak ber—"

"AARRGHH!! Aku tidak perlu tahu kehidupan di balik tembok kamarmu, Marik!"

"Sama saja denganmu, Bakura."

"Sudahlah. Kita semua sama saja!"

"Jadi… Bagaimana ini?"

"Yang jelas, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengganggu mereka berdua lagi!!"

Bakura, Marik, dan Atem yang sedang mendiskusikan langkah berikutnya untuk mencegah pengakuan cinta Seth pada Jou langsung menoleh. Di ambang pintu, berdiri para kekasih mereka – Yugi, Malik, dan Ryou. Ketiganya tampak sebal. Kedua tangan mereka terlipat di depan dada.

"Hai, sayang. Sudah beres pekerjaan di lab?" tanya Marik sok ramah pada kekasihnya. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Malik yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan sang prajurit terentang lebar untuk memeluk kekasihnya, namun sayang Malik menghindari sergapannya itu.

"Maaf, ya, Marik. Kalau kau mau mencoba untuk menyogokku dengan rayuan mesra nan gombal milikmu itu tak akan berhasil." kata Malik bangga sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sang tabib istana itu tampaknya sudah mulai lelah mendengar rayuan demi rayuan dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya mengenai taruhan. Sudah sejak lama – lebih tepatnya saat Marik dan yang lainnya menyadari mereka pasti akan kalah taruhan – sang prajurit istana berambut _ash blond _ini merayu kekasihnya untuk sedikit meringankan tugasnya nanti. Tentu, Malik mana sudi melakukannya. Ini akan menjadi ajang pembalasan dendam para uke serta mengajarkan para seme sedikit _respect _kepada ukenya.

"Hai, Yugi. Bagaimana? Sudah beres belajarnya?" tanya Atem, basa-basi. Ia lingkarkan tangannya melingkari pundak kembarannya sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi.

"Begitulah." ucap Yugi santai. "Sebenarnya, aku kesini mencari kalian bertiga."

"Kenapa? Kangen, ya?" goda Bakura sambil melirik dan mengedipi kekasihnya, Ryou. Sementara sang pria berambut putih bersih itu hanya bisa menabok Bakura karena sikap ganjennya yang kelewatan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Atem. Dilihat dari raut wajah Yugi yang serius, sepertinya ini bukan main-main.

"Barusan ada laporan dari dermaga…" gumam Yugi. "Mereka bilang, ada sebuah kapal besar menepi di dermaga."

"Lalu? Mungkin saja itu kapal milik seorang saudagar terkaya yang mau berjualan disini. Biasanya kapal mereka memiliki ukuran di luar rata-rata, kan?" tebak Marik santai. Memang sudah bukan pandangan aneh lagi melihat kapal-kapal berukuran besar milik para saudagar yang datang ke Memphis. Sebagai kota yang tepat bermuara di sungai Nil, kota indah nan elok ini menjadi tujuan utama perdagangan para saudagar. Belum lagi minat pasar yang begitu besar pada perdagangan membuat geliat usaha perdagangan semakin berdeyut di kota para raja tersebut.

"Tidak. Katanya, kapal kali ini jauh lebih besar dari kapal saudagar terkaya sekalipun." sahut Ryou. Ia sendiri mulai gelisah saat mendengar berita ini. "Selain itu, katanya dari dalam kapal keluar orang-orang aneh yang tidak seperti pedagang sama sekali."

"Bahkan, beberapa mengatakan mereka seperti layaknya seorang... pasukan perang." sambung Malik.

Atem mengerenyit saat mendengar perkataan dari Malik. Perang? Rasanya ia tidak mencari masalah dengan negara lain sampai-sampai kotanya diserang secara mendadak begini. Tapi, kalaupun memang terjadi perang dan musuh sudah mendarat dari tadi, kenapa tidak ada ribut-ribut diluar? Kenapa rasanya damai sekali di kota? "… Kalian yakin?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada penjaga dermaga. Ia masih ada di ruang singgasana." ucap Yugi sambil menyeret kekasihnya menuju ruangan tersebut. Ia ingin masalah ini segera diselesaikan dan berdoa semoga kapal itu bukanlah pertanda buruk. Semoga ini semua hanyalah prasangka buruk semata. Semoga…

* * *

Seth dan Jou melompat menuruni Red Eyes sambil tertawa-tawa. Keduanya betul-betul menikmati latihan dan perjalan pulang mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat, sangatlah romantis saat mereka berdua berada di atas punggung Red Eyes. Seth duduk di depan Jou, sementara sang pemuda berambut pirang duduk di belakangnya. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Seth dengan kepalanya tersandar tepat di pundak sang pendeta. Seandainya mereka ada di tempat tidur dan bukannya ketinggian ribuan meter saat itu...

"Baiklah. Kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk belajar." kata Seth sambil tersenyum.

Katsuya mengerang pelan saat mendengar kata 'belajar'. Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah setelah latihan bersama dengan Red Eyes. Sekarang, Seth masih mau memaksanya untuk belajar? Yang benar saja… "Aku lelah, Seth…" rengek Katsuya. Pandangan matanya yang paling memelas mulai ia berikan ke arah Seth. Katsuya tahu kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu tidak tahan dengan mata berbinar-binar dan ekstra besar miliknya itu diarahkan kepadanya. Sang pendeta akan langsung lumer di tempat dan menuruti semua kemauan Katsuya. Mungkin diminta untuk terjun dari tebing sekali pun ia mau.

Sayangnya, efek tersebut mulai luntur dan tidak berfungsi seperti sediakala. Seth hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi melas Katsuya dan menepuk kepala Katsuya dengan lembut. "Penobatanmu sebentar lagi, lho. Kalau kau tidak segera menghapal norma-norma sebagai pendeta, bisa kacau nanti. Lagipula, aku sengaja menempatkan pelajaran ini di deret terakhir karena ini tergolong mudah. Kau hanya cukup mengerti dan tidak harus menghapalnya sampai titik-komanya, kok."

Katsuya merengut sedikit. Tetap saja ia harus duduk di perpustakaan dan di kelilingi buku-buku tebal yang berdebu. Mana mau dia.

"Yasudah, lah. Aku pergi dulu, Red Eyes. Terima kasih untuk latihannya." kata Katsuya sambil melambaikan tangannya ceria kepada naga hitam miliknya. Sang naga hanya menunuduk penuh hormat dan kembali ke sudut favoritnya untuk berisitrahat.

* * *

Katsuya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Seth. Sang pendeta berambut cokelat itu semakin hari semakin mempesona di mata Katsuya. Matanya yang lebih biru dari dalamnya Sungai Nil selalu membius sang pangeran berambut pirang hingga Katsuya habis kata. Rambutnya yang begitu lembut dan berkilau memancarkan keharuman vanila dan cinnamon yang begitu segar. Belum lagi kulitnya yang kehitaman membuat pesona sang pendeta menjadi semakin lengkap.

Katsuya telah jatuh cinta pada Seth sepenuhnya.

"… Kau dengar perkataanku, Jou?" tanya Seth saat melihat ekspresi kosong Katsuya. Alisnya bertaut, bingung, sementara buku tebal berisi norma-norma ia kesampingkan.

"Eh?" Katsuya tersetak saat menyadari obyek lamunannya berbicara. Tanpa terasa, mukanya menjadi merah padam menahan malu. "Umm... Ya. Aku dengar, kok."

"Kalau begitu, kau ada pertanyaan tentang apa yang sudah kubacakan?" tanya Seth disertai senyuman kecil. Sebetulnya ia tidak yakin kalau pemuda bermata cokelat di sampingnya ini betul-betul menangkap kata per kata yang ia lontarkan. Tapi, melihat wajah imut itu tersipu malu dan sikap gelagapannya sungguh tidak terbayar dengan apapun.

Sementara itu, Katsuya sendiri panik. Apa yang mau ia tanyakan? Ia bahkan tidak mendengar sedikitpun perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Seth. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak sensual bibir merah tersebut tanpa peduli dengan isi perkataannya. Sungguh, ia akan malu sekali kalau sampai Seth tahu ia tidak menyimak. Bisa-bisa pendeta itu naik pitam dan malah memarahinya. Lebih buruk lagi kalau ia malah membenci Katsuya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bertanya yang aneh-aneh? Bungkam, dan mengatakan sudah menangkap semuanya padahal ia tidak tahu sama sekali?

Tunggu. Mungkin ia bisa mempertanyakan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin sekali kutanyakan…" bisik Katsuya malu-malu. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa cepatnya. Ia bahkan khawatir Seth bisa mendengar gemuruh jantungnya yang memompa begitu cepat.

Seth hanya menaikkan kedua alis matanya, sedikit terkejut. "Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa… Apa seorang pendeta dilarang untuk memiliki perasaan khusus kepada seseorang?" tanya Katsuya malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin merah.

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, wajah sang Pendeta Tertinggi juga ikut memerah. "Ma… Maksudmu perasaan khusus seperti apa?"

Katsuya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Cinta? Apakah seorang pendeta terlarang untuk mencintai orang lain?"

"Se… sejauh yang kubaca, tidak."

"Hmm… Lalu… Apakah boleh bagi seorang pendeta untuk memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Katsuya. Tubuhnya semakin ia dekatkan kepada Seth yang sama-sama mendekatkan tubuh tegapnya.

"Tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang melarang. Rasanya boleh-boleh saja." gumam Seth sambil terus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Katsuya. Kepalanya mulai ia tundukkan dan matanya tertuju lurus ke sepasang bibir merah yang begitu menggoda.

"Hmm. Kalau ternyata kekasihnya adalah sama-sama… laki-laki?" Katsuya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa… tidak masalah…" Tangan kanan Seth mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi lembut sang Pangeran Domino, sementara pangeran itu sendiri semakin mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau… pendeta itu juga jatuh cinta pada pendeta lain?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau ternyata ia mencintai sang… Pendeta Tertinggi?"

Bibir keduanya tinggal berjarak beberapa mili lagi. Hembusan napas masing-masing terasa begitu menggelitik wajah lawan bicaranya. Hembusan napas keduanya semakin berat dan membuat udara di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin panas.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Katsuya, Seth langsung menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Katsuya mengerang pelan saat lidah sang Pendeta Tertinggi memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya sudah dimabukkan oleh pesona masing-masing dan tenggelam dalam lautan kenikmatan. Suara desahan napas, erangan, serta decak bibir memenuhi perpustakaan yang terlantarkan tersebut. Buku-buku dan kitab-kitab sudah lama mereka lupakan sejak Seth menarik Katsuya ke atas pangkuannya dan menciumi seluruh tubuh pemuda bermata cokelat tersebut. Semua kulit yang terekspos ia rasakan dan ia kenali lebih dalam, membuat pangeran mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Se... Seth..." desah Katsuya. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan perasaan untuk segera dimiliki oleh Seth. Ia menginginkan pemuda bermata biru itu sekarang. "Kumohon..."

"Jangan disini." balas Seth sambil terus menciumi leher Katsuya. Seth menghentikan sesaat pekerjaannya, membuat Katsuya mengerang kesal karena kebutuhannya tidak dipenuhi oleh sang pendeta. Ditariknya Katsuya berdiri sambil berbisik seduktif, "Kita lanjutkan ini di kamarku saja."

Yang bisa Katsuya lakukan adalah mengangguk lemah sebelum bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh Seth.

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Atem berjalan menuju kamar Seth. Ia butuh berkonsultasi dengan sepupunya itu mengenai kapal asing yang mendarat di dermaga. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanyalah isu ringan yang akan segera hilang selayaknya daun yang dihembuskan angin. Ternyata, berita tersebut begitu mengkhawatirkan sampai-sampai para tetua dan tetinggi istana mengadakan rapat hingga larut malam. Sialnya, Atem tidak bisa menemukan Seth dimanapun sehingga sang Pendeta Tertinggi terpaksa absen dari rapat. Melanjutkan debat kusir mengenai tindakan pemerintah pada malam sebelumnya, rapat kembali diadakan pagi hari. Kali ini, Atem tidak mau Seth absen. Ia membutuhkan saran bijak dan nasehat dari sepupunya itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Atem langsung membuka pintu kamar Seth. Kebetulan, pintunya tidak diberi palang perintang. Selain itu, Atem adalah Pharaoh. Untuk apa ia repot-repot mengetuk pintu istananya sendiri. Toh, ia yang memiliki semuanya. "Seth! Aku butuh..."

Kalimat berikutnya tercekat di tenggorokannya saat melihat dua sosok manusia sedang tertidur begitu pulasnya di tempat tidur yang sama. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, keduanya adalah laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat dan pirang. Selimut bulu domba hanya berhasil menutupi bagian pinggang hingga pergelangan kaki kedua sejoli tersebut.

Atem tidak mempercayai matanya. Seth dan Katsuya akhirnya bersatu. Bahkan, mereka juga sudah tidur seranjang? Dilihat dari keadaan keduanya yang tanpa busana, Atem tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan sejauh apa hubungan mereka sudah berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah gerakan dari pemuda berambut cokelat yang Atem kenali sebagai sepupunya, Seth. Erangan pelan dan geliat tubuhnya menandakan pendeta tersebut akan segera terbangun. Dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya, mata biru Seth menatap lurus ke dalam mata rubi Atem. Dahi sang pendeta berkerenyit saat melihat sepupunya sudah berdiri mematung di dalam kamarnya. "Atem? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seth sambil menguap lebar. Kejadian tadi malam cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Atem masih terpaku di lantai tempat ia berdiri. Tak ia sangka kalau ia dan dua orang prajurit andalannya telah kalah taruhan dari kekasih mereka. Atem masih berusaha, mencoba, untuk menyangkal pemadangan yang ada di depannya. Tidak mungkin. Sepupunya tidak mungkin mau bertindak sampai sejauh itu dan kurang dalam tiga bulan. Seth tidak seberani itu. Tidak.

"Atem?" ulang Seth. Sekarang, ia sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap bingung ke arah sepupunya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Atem mulai berkata, "… Umm… Sebelum aku masuk kepada tujuanku kemari, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau dan… Jou bisa berada satu tempat tidur dan… telanjang?"

Diluar perkiraan Atem, Seth malah tersenyum. Senyum yang Atem kenal betul dan sering diartikan oleh Yugi sebagai senyum seseorang yang sedang kasmaran. Seth menatap lembut ke sosok pemuda yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pesona sang pemuda berambut pirang sebelum berkata, "Aku jatuh cinta, Atem."

Atem hanya memutar bola matanya. Siapapun juga sudah tahu dari awal kalau Seth jatuh cinta pada Katsuya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak melihat kenyataan jelas dari dua orang ini. Bahkan naga mereka sendiri sudah menyadarinya, jauh sebelum mereka sadar akan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ia begitu mengagumkan, Atem." lanjut Seth, masih membelai rambut Katsuya yang begitu lembut layaknya sutra. "Bibirnya begitu lembut saat pertama kali kukecup. Kulitnya juga menyimpan kelembutan tersendiri setiap kali kugerakkan jemariku melintasinya. Suara erangannya juga begitu menggoda, membuatku berkali-kali hilang kendali atas diriku tadi malam. Dan ekspresinya saat aku mulai memasuki…"

"AAAAHHH!! Terlalu banyak informasi!!" seru Atem panik. Mana sudi telinga perawannya ini disuguhi penuturan vulgar mengenai malam pertama Seth dan Katsuya. "Terserah apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam. Aku datang kemari untuk mengingatkanmu tentang rapat pagi ini."

"Rapat? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Seth.

"Sebuah kapal mendarat di pelabuhan. Dari penuturan saksi mata, kapal ini bukanlah kapal dagang biasa." sahut Atem. Wajahnya sudah kembali menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"… Jadi?"

"Beberapa orang curiga kalau… Kapal itu datang untuk tujuan invasi."

* * *

Sementara itu, di sudut lain kota Memphis, Keith dan prajuritnya sedang beristirahat di sebuah bar yang cukup ramai. Mereka sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah setelah berkeliling kota dari pagi hingga siang hari. Mereka tak menduga kalau kota yang mereka datangi begitu besar dan luas. Cukup sulit untuk bisa menemukan target yang mereka cari.

"Sudah hampir dua hari kita sampai di Mesir, tapi belum satupun tanda-tanda Katsuya disini!" keluh Keith sambil membanting gelas minumannya. Gerakan ini membuat Varon, Amelda, dan Rafael berigidik ngeri. Atasan mereka ini tak akan segan-segan untuk melapiaskan kekesalannya kepada orang lain, termasuk mereka. "Apa masih belum ada berita dari tim yang lainnya?!"

"Be… Belum Yang Mulia." sahut Varon. "Mereka juga sedang mencari cara untuk segera menemukan Pangeran."

Keith mendengus. "Katakan kepada mereka, kalau sampai besok sore mereka tidak membawa Katsuya ke hadapanku, akan kupenggal kepala mereka semua!!"

Tiga orang prajurit tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pasti kalimat barusan juga ditujukan kepada mereka.

Keith menatap menerawang lalu lintas padat yang ada di luar bar. "Kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkan naga miliknya, kejayaanku sebagai Raja Domino akan runtuh." gumamnya sambil menyalakan tembakau. Kepulan asap ia tiupkan.

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana, sesosok berjubah gelap mendekati meja Keith sambil berkata, "Naga? Apa kau mencari seseorang yang memiliki naga?"

Keith menoleh ke samping untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas orang asing tersebut. "Ya. Siapa kau?" tanya Keith, curiga. Ia bahkan memberi isyarat kepada Varon, Amelda, dan Rafael untuk menyiapkan pedang mereka. Siapa tahu orang asing ini adalah musuh. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko.

Orang asing itu tertawa pelan. "Sarungkanlah pedang kalian. Aku datang bukan untuk mencari masalah, tapi justru sebaliknya. Aku datang kemari untuk membantu kalian." katanya. "Mungkin aku telah lancang karena mendengarkan pembicaraan di meja ini, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan suatu berita kepadamu. Aku tahu dimana kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cari."

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam Keith. Ia masih belum yakin dengan orang ini. Bisa jadi, ia hanya membual. "Aku mencari orang yang memiliki naga."

Orang berjubah hitam itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dan pemuda ini berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun."

Sekali lagi orang asing berjubah itu mengangguk.

"Dia memiliki mata cokelat dan rambut pirang. Kulitnya terang, bahkan cenderung pucat."

Orang itu mengangguk lagi. Kali ini, sebuah senyum lebar tampak di bawah kerudungnya. "Sepertinya, orang yang kita maksud adalah orang yang sama." katanya. "Pemuda ini ada di dalam istana. Ia ditemukan dan dirawat oleh Pharaoh. Kudengar, ia bahkan akan diangkat menjadi seorang pendeta."

Keith hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tenanglah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Karena aku sendiri mempunyai dendam tertentu padanya. Oh. Maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku." Perlahan-lahan, sepasang tangan pucat menurunkan kerudung yang menutupi setengah wajah pria asing tersebut. Dibalik kerudung, rambut berwarna perak panjang yang tergerai muali tampak.

"Namaku adalah Pegasus. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda." kata Pegasus. Sebuah senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa!! Maaf banget!! Yang ini lama update, ya? Hehehe. Maklum. Banyak tugas, dan proyek bersama sama Sora menghadang. Huehehe. Oiya. Buat acara bales review, buat para reviewer yang login udah gue bales pake review reply. Coba cek inbox kalian, ya. Buat yang anon, bakal di bales disini.

**= Messiah Hikari =**

**Atem : **Biar gue yang bales review dia! Baru empat??? BARU EMPAT KATA LOO!!? EH! EMPAT ITU JUGA GUE KESIKSA SEMUA!! LO PIKIR GUE GAK PUNYA PERASAAN APA, MAIN LO SIKSA MACEM DEWA KAYAK GITU??!!

**Yugi : **Umm.. Tem. Ini buat bales review, lho. Bukan buat curcol begini. Mana pake capslock semua…

**Atem : **Eh, tadi capslocknya kepencet. Hehehe. Sini, gue ulang lagi, deh, tapi gak pake capslock. Ba…

**Yugi : **(ngebekep Atem) Maafin pacar saya yang lagi labil, ya. Heheh. Iya, nih! Aku juga sebel! Masa' tiap kali ngeliat aku, Atem jadi horny begini. Ih. Kalo kamu horny terus, mending kita putus, nih!

**Atem : **Yaaahh… jangan dong, Yug…

**Ryou : **Kalian ini kalo berantem tolong jangan di review reply, napa… Makasih buat reviewnya, lho, Messiah. Oiya. Author nanya, nih. Katanya, kapan colab bertiga kita mau dibuat? Hehehe.

**= Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje =**

**Seth : **(mengirim death glare ke arah REBD)

**REBD : **(ngelirik Seth) Apa? Iri, ya, sama gue? Huahahah!! Emang gue jago kalo ngajar, gak kayak elu! Muahahahahahahahah!! (dan REBD pun OOC)

**Seth : **Iya, dong gue cemas! Kalo nanti Jou diapa-apain sama naga binal satu ini, gimana? Kalo dia luka, gimana? Mau lo tanggung jawab?!

**REBD : **… Whot?

**Seth : **Ah, udahlah. Gak penting. Sampe Jou kenapa-napa, gue bikin elo jadi naga guling! Gue sate lo!!

**Atem : **Tadinya gue juga mau langsung hajar bleh, tapi berhubung ini masih rating T, jadiii…

**Katsuya : **(ngeliat review) Waaah!! Dia minta kita berdua yang bales reviewnya, lho, Seth! Kok malah ada REBD sama Atem gini, sih?! Hush, hush, hush!! (ngusir Atem sama REBD) Nah, sekarang kita udah berdua, Seth. Hehehe.

**Seth : **Hmm… Mau ngapain kita?

**Katsuya : **Bales review, dong. Masa' kita mau ngerjain denahnya si author?

**Seth : **Tapi, reviewnya udah dibales, tuh.

**Katsuya : **He?

**= Shinrei azuranica =**

**Seth : **Iya. Saya emang berani.

**Bakura : **(nampol Seth) Najong, lo. Songong.

**Marik : **Tapi, akhirnya, ya Seth. Elo berhasil tidur sama Jou. Gimana malem pertama kalian?

**Seth : **(blush)

**Bakura : **(nyengir) Yah, intinya terima kasih buat reviewnya, ya. Hehehe.

**= Din-chan =**

**Atem : **Iya, iya. Chapter kemaren pendek dan fokus ke puppy. Gue gak dapet peraaaaannn~~!!! (mewek)

**Yugi : **Aduh, Tem! Inget image-mu sebagai seorang Pharaoh, dong! Malu atuh kalo nangis jejeritan sambil guling-guling dan ngemut jempol kayak begono.

**Atem : **(langsung jaim lagi)

**Bakura, Marik : **TENDERSHIPPING SAMA BRONZESHIPPING MANA, AUTHORRR!!!!?? (tereak pake toa')

Berisik, lo!! Ini gue lagi berkutat bikin denah lagi, kampret!!

**Bakura, Marik : **TT^TT

**Katsuya : **Makasih buat reviewnya, din-chan. Hehhee.

**= Sweet lollipop =**

**Katsuya : **Yeiy!! Akhirnya saya sadar!! Sadar apa, yak?

**Malik : **Sadar kalo elo ternyata cinta mati sama Seth.

**Ryou : **Trully, madly, deeply…

**Malik : **… Elo mau nyanyi, Ryou?

**Ryou : **Nggak. Cuma mau menggambarkan betapa dalamnya cinta antara Jou dan Seth. Ah. Indahnya cinta…

**Malik : **… (menjauh dari Ryou yang mulai labil)

**Seth : **Tenang!! Puppy kesayanganku bakal terus kujagain! Gak bakal gue biarkan om-om ganjen nan pervert berjenggot jijay itu menyentuh Joujou!!

**Katsuya : **Aaaww… Anyway, makasih reviewnya, lollipop. Ngomong-ngomong lollipop, jadi mau makan lollipop segede kepala, deh…


	12. sunset escapade

**A/N : **Hyahahahahah! Maaf, gue lama meng-update cerita ini. Banyak tanggungan, cuy. Hohohoho. Collab gue semakin lama semakin banyak, dan entah kenapa _muse _buat ngerjain ini cerita rada-rada menguap entah kemana. Sekarang malah ada ide baru lagi, nih. Collab lagi, apa? Hahahah!

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Males gue berbacot-bacot ini punya gue. Sampe dunia kiamat juga gak bakalan ada yang percaya. Kenapa? Karena kalo gue yang buat, udah gue bikin gay semua itu karakternya, terutama para Yami dan Hikari sama Kaiba dan Jou. Terus gue pasangin mereka. Hahaahahahah!

**Warning : **Eeh... puppyshipping, adegan-adegan mesra yang bikin mual – bahkan buat yang nulis – sama sedikit violance.

**You doing that thing you do. Breaking my heart into a million pieces, like you always do. And you don't mean to be cruel. You never even knew about a heartache I've been going through. And I try and try to forget you, girl. But it just so hard to do. Everytime you doing that thing you do. (That Thing You Do – The Wonders) Gue gak tau ni band beneran ada apa kagak, sih? Yang gue tau pasti ini adalah OST film berjudul 'That Thing You Do' dimana ada Liv Tyler main disini.**

**

* * *

**

Indahnya dunia saat kau memiliki kekasih yang setia menemanimu. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Tangan senantiasa melingkari tangan pasangannya. Senyum manis dan penuh kasih sayang menjadi sapaan setiap kali bertemu, membuat hati menjadi berdebar tak karuan. Ucapan cinta yang begitu mendalam berkali-kali terlontar dari mulut manis sang pasangan dan sukses membuai sang kekasih. Belum lagi kecupan hangat dan penuh kemesraan yang diberikan, entah itu di ruang privat atau umum. Indahnya dunia.

Begitu indahnya sampai-sampai dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran ini tidak menghiraukan perasaan miris orang lain yang menyaksikan kemesraan yang mereka perlihatkan.

Atem, Marik, dan Bakura hanya bisa menatap kesal dan jijik ke arah Seth dan Katsuya yang saat ini sedang asik bermesraan di meja makan. Adegan suap-suapan ala pengantin baru berkali-kali terjadi diantara kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu. Kadang, Seth mencondongkan tubuh tingginya ke arah kekasih barunya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat wajah Katsuya merona merah. Biasanya adegan ini akan berlanjut dengan Katsuya memukul pelan lengan Seth sambil bergumam tidak jelas sementara sang Pendeta Tertinggi hanya tetawa renyah.

"... Rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan sarapanku..." gumam Bakura datar. Sungguh, nafsu makannya telah hilang entah kemana. Seperti ada seseorang yang telah membuang sang nafsu makan ke toilet dan menyiramnya dengan _flush. _

"Kalau besok pagi mereka terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak sarapan, makan siang, dan sekalian tidak makan malam..." gerutu Marik kesal.

"... Besok dan seterusnya aku mau makananku diantar ke kamar saja..." Giliran Atem yang angkat bicara. Ia menatap kesal ke arah sepupunya yang sekarang sedang asik membisikkan kalimat-kalimat gombal kepada Katsuya, membuat wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin memerah.

Sementara itu, Yugi dan dua orang lainnya menatap pasangan baru tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kegembiraan. Kenapa? Karena mereka telah berhasil menjodohkan dua orang ini dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah berhasil menang taruhan dari kekasih mereka. Tak sabar ketiganya menanti hari ini datang dimana para kekasih akan bertukar pekerjaan dengan mereka. Bakura dan Marik yang tak terbiasa dengan ruang tertutup seperti perpustakaan dan laboratorium harus mendekam seharian penuh menggantikan Ryou dan Malik. Belum lagi Marik yang agak trauma melihat potongan tubuh manusia dan obat-obatan aneh dipaksa harus akur dengan keduanya. Atem sendiri harus menjalankan pekerjaan Yugi sebagai peneliti dan pengajar istana. Membayangkan dirinya mengajari para anak-anak kecil di istana yang super rewel bisa membuatnya rambut ala bintang sang Pharaoh kehilangan daya kakunya.

"Mereka berdua manis sekali!" bisik Yugi sambil mendesah pelan penuh kebahagiaan. Mata ametisnya tak lepas dari sosok mesra Seth dan Katsuya.

Ryou mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yugi. "Mereka berdua memang pasangan serasi!" timpalnya.

"Saling melengkapi, bagaikan mortar dan palu untuk menumbuk obat-obatan." ucap Malik yang telah menggunakan perumpamaan seenaknya sendiri. Mata lavendernya menatap senang ke arah sejoli yang saat ini malah asik berciuman mesra di meja makan.

Adegan mesra dari Seth dan Katsuya terpaksa dihentikan saat Atem menggebrak mejanya dengan cukup keras. Sepertinya sang Pharaoh sudah cukup melihat adegan-adegan mesra nan memualkan itu berlangsung di depannya. Lebih lama lagi adegan semacam itu diputar tepat di depan mukanya, bisa-bisa ia dan dua orang pengawal kepercayaannya muntah di tempat.

"Aku turut senang atas hubungan kalian berdua, Seth dan Jou." kata Atem dengan nada suara setenang mungkin. Ia masih mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dari Seth dan Katsuya. Meskipun ujung matanya agak berkedut dan hampir merusak topeng sempurna sang Pharaoh. "Tapi, bisakah kalian hentikan sebentar kegiatan kalian dan kita berkonsentrasi pada sarapan saja? Selain itu ada hal yang ingin kubahas bersama kalian perihal upacara pengangkatan Jou sebagai pendeta."

"Maaf, Atem." sahut Katsuya malu. Wajahnya yang memerah menunduk malu, menyembunyikannya dari sang Pharaoh dan orang-orang lain yang ada di meja itu. Ia betul-betul tidak sadar kalau ia dan Seth sudah terbuai dengan kegiatan sendiri sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaan yang lainnya di sekitar mereka.

"Sudahlah, Jou. Tidak apa-apa." kata Yugi menghibur sambil tertawa kecil. "Atem hanya sedikit kesal karena kalah taruhan dari aku, Malik, dan Ryou."

"Taruhan?" Kali ini giliran Seth yang angkat bicara. "Taruhan apa?"

"Yaah... Sebenarnya kami berenam taruhan kapan kalian akan jadian. Hehehe." jawab Malik polos sambil menyuap sarapannya.

"... Teganya kalian..." gumam Seth, tak percaya kalau kehidupan percintaannya bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan begini. Memang diantara mereka semua hanya dia dan Katsuya saja yang masih hidup membujang, tapi bukan berarti percintaan keduanya bisa seenaknya dijadikan taruhan oleh yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Seth. Toh, kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Jou." kata Marik santai sambil merangkul sang pendeta. "Doakan saja nanti pekerjaan kami bertiga tidak serepot yang kami bayangkan." tambah Marik yang berbisik pada telinga Seth. Ia, Bakura, dan Atem sudah tak sanggup membayangkan kerepotan yang akan menghadang hidup mereka nanti bila menggantikan tugas para kekasihnya.

"Siapa suruh kalian taruhan begini. Kualat, kan." balas Seth diiringi senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jou. Bagaimana pelatihanmu?" tanya Atem untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik dua sejoli yang baru jadian itu.

"Berjalan dengan sangat baik, Atem." sahut Katsuya bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Pelatihan dari Seth maupun Red Eyes keduanya berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Sebentar lagi aku akan dapat mengendalikan kekuatan magisku dan aku akan siap menjadi pendeta yang baik nanti!"

"Aku yakin Seth juga memberikan latihan khusus untuk melayaninya dengan baik di ranjang." kelakar Bakura yang sukses membuat muka Katsuya merona merah layaknya tomat.

Atem tersenyum simpul melihat kebahagiaan yang ada di ruang makan. Dengan kedatangan Katsuya ke istana, keluarga mereka akhirnya lengkap sudah. Akhirnya, ia mempunyai satu orang lagi yang bisa ia panggil keluarga, sepupu, sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Namun, senyumnya mulai menghilang saat mengingat kapal besar yang datang ke pelabuhan. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan suatu peristiwa buruk akan terjadi di istana, bahkan Mesir. Semoga saja firasatnya kali ini salah.

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya, hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Katsuya akan dinobatkan sebagai Pendeta Anubis menggantikan Pegasus. Pelantikannya akan dilaksanakan di Kuil Suci Anubis di pusat kota Memphis. Seluruh kota diundang untuk menyambut kedatangan pendeta baru. Kota sibuk itu kini mulai mempersiapkan pesta besar menyambut pendeta baru yang lebih kompeten dari pendeta sebelumnya. Panji-panji serta berbagai atribut festival mulai dipasang untuk merayakan serta menghormati Anubis dan pendetanya yang baru.

Sementara itu, sang calon pendeta sendiri sedang menenangkan diri di taman dalam istana bersama dengan naganya, Red Eyes.

"Aku tak yakin, Red Eyes..." bisik Katsuya lirih. Tangannya bergerak mengelus moncong sang naga hitam secara otomatis. "Aku... Aku merasa tak pantas untuk menyandang gelar Pendeta Anubis."

Terdengar dengkuran pelan dari arah Red Eyes saat tangan Katsuya mengelus moncongnya. Sang naga bermata merah ini memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan saat pemiliknya memanjakannya dengan usapan lembut di kulitnya. "Anda pasti sanggup, Tuanku. Lagipula, pelatihan yang Seth berikan sudah Anda cerna dengan begitu sempurna. Dariku pun begitu."

Katsuya tersenyum lemah begitu mendengar perkataan Red Eyes. "Bukan begitu, Red Eyes. Maksudku, aku merasa tak pantas menjadi pendeta karena akan segera meninggalkan negeri ini. Meninggalkan tanggung jawabku untuk kembali ke Domino."

"Anda mau kembali?" tanya Red Eyes sambil mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia belum dengar rencana kepulangan sang pangeran Domino ini sebelumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

Katsuya, sang pangeran berambut keemasan itu kini tampak cemas. Ia sudah melupakan pekerjaan sebelumnya yang mengelus Red Eyes. Kedua tangannya sekarang saling terpaut dan memainkan tepi bajunya dengan panik. "Sudah terlalu lama aku disini, Red Eyes. Aku tak sanggup lagi kalau harus menahan kepulanganku. Aku sudah menguasai semuanya. Sihir yang kumiliki, kau, bahkan tambahan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Seth. Bekalku sudah cukup! Aku harus pulang dan menyelamatkan negaraku sendiri! Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku!"

Red Eyes terpaku mendengar penuturan Katsuya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan sang majikan. Segala ilmu yang harus ia pelajari telah ia pahami betul dan kuasai. Bekalnya untuk membela tanah air dan menyelamatkan adiknya serta rakyatnya dari kuasa tiran sudah lebih dari cukup. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk kembali?

Sebuah desahan panjang dihembuskan oleh Red Eyes. "Baiklah kalau itu yang Tuan inginkan." ucap Red Eyes sambil mengangguk penuh hormat. "Kapan kita akan pergi, Tuan?"

"Sore ini. Sebelum acara penobatan dimulai. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu, di jalanan ramai pusat kota Memphis, Keith dan pengawal pribadinya sedang mengawasi penjagaan di seputar Kuil Suci Anubis. Tak ketinggalan sang mantan pendeta Anubis, Pegasus, juga ada disana. Mereka sibuk mengawasi kuil yang sudah cukup ramai dipadati orang-orang. Padahal, penobatan baru akan dilaksanakan pada malam hari nanti.

"Penjagaannya terlalu ketat, Yang Mulia." kata Rafael, sang pemimpin komando saat itu. "Kita tak akan sanggup menembus lapis demi lapis pertahanan seperti ini."

Keith menggeram pelan. Sejak ia mendaratkan kaki di tempat itu, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau mustahil baginya dan pasukannya untuk merangsek masuk dan membawa pergi Pangeran Domino. Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Belum lagi dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dua orang prajurit terkuat Mesir, Bakura dan Marik, sibuk mengawasi jalannya persiapan penobatan. Kemahiran dua orang itu sudah terdengar hingga ke Domino. Tak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan keduanya, meskipun mengerahkan puluhan prajurit sekalipun.

"Bagaimana ini?" desis Keith panik pada Pegasus. "Kalau pengawasannya ketat seperti ini, kita akan kesulitan untuk menculik bocah itu!"

"Perubahan rencana." gumam Pegasus. "Kita tidak akan menyergapnya disini. Resikonya terlalu besar. Kita ubah tempat penyergapan."

"Dimana?"

"Istana. Kita tangkap dia sebelum acara penobatan dimulai."

**

* * *

**

Katsuya mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan cekatan. Berkali-kali matanya mengerling ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya, takut kalau-kalau Yugi atau Seth atau siapapun masuk dan memergokinya sedang berkemas seperti ini. Ia tak mau ada orang istana yang mengetahui kepergiaannya. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih waktu sebelum penobatan dimulai karena semua orang pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan upacara. Bahkan Atem yang biasanya santai entah kenapa kali ini terlihat sangat bersemangat mempersiapkan pesta. Seth sudah pasti sibuk bersama dengan beberapa pendeta lainnya. Bakura dan Marik juga sudah di tempat upacara untuk mengamankan jalannya penobatan nanti. Yugi, Ryou, dan Malik masih di istana, tapi ketiganya sibuk menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing untuk bisa menyaksikan penobatan teman mereka. Ini benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk pergi.

Katsuya kembali mengecek untuk ketiga kalinya barang bawaan yang sudah ia kemas. Ia khawatir ada barang penting yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin semuanya telah ia bawa, sang Pangeran Domino merobek secarik papirus dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Sebuah pesan – atau lebih tepatnya ucapan selamat tinggal – pada teman-temannya, terutama pada kekasihnya.

"Semoga mereka mau memahami keadaanku. Bukannya aku takut menjadi pendeta, hanya saja ada kewajiban yang jauh lebih besar menantiku." bisik Katsuya sedih sambil melihat hasil tulisannya. Disana, ia telah menceritakan dengan gamblang siapa ia sebenarnya. Kenapa ia bisa terdampar di Mesir. Ia juga menceritakan situasi bahaya yang dialami negaranya, membuat sang pangeran berambut pirang itu harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke Domino untuk mengklaim kembali tahtanya.

Setelah yakin akan tulisannya, Katsuya dengan sangat hati-hati meletakan cabikan papirus itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia yakin kalau siapapun nanti yang datang mencarinya akan menemukannya disana. Ia kemudian bergerak mengambil barang bawaannya dan menentengnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kabur melalui jendela kamarnya. Beruntung Red Eyes sudah kembali ke _Shadow Realm, _sehingga tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang saat ia melewati kota nanti. Mungkin setelah ia melewati perbatasan, barulah Red Eyes akan ia panggil.

Katsuya baru saja mengenakan jubah berwarna merahnya saat pintu kamar diketuk pelan.

"Jou," Suara sang Pendeta Tertinggi, Seth, terdengar dari balik pintu. "Kau di dalam? Cepatlah keluar. Kita harus segera ke kuil untuk mempersiapkan upacaranya." lanjut Seth yang kemudian diikuti beberapa ketukan lembut lagi.

Jantung Katsuya berdegup kencang. Ia mulai bimbang saat mendengar suara Seth di seberang ruangan. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba merangsek masuk dan memenuhi relung hati Katsuya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengucapkan janji untuk terus bersama dengan Seth apapun yang terjadi, tapi sekarang ia akan melanggar janji tersebut dengan kabur diam-diam seperti ini. Sungguh, Katsuya ingin berterus terang pada sang kekasih mengenai identitasnya sejak lama, namun ia tak ingin melibatkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya dalam masalah pribadinya.

Katsuya menarik napas panjang lalu merapatkan jubahnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghiraukan panggilan Seth dan melanjutkan rencananya semula. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat ketika suara ketukan dan panggilan Seth terdengar semakin besar. Sang Pangeran Domino mengerling sedikit ke arah pintu dimana Seth sekarang malah berteriak panik sambil menggedor pintu tersebut. "Demi kita berdua, Seth..." bisik Katsuya lirih.

Sekitar beberapa langkah lagi, Katsuya akan segera sampai ke jendela kamarnya. Tapi, beberapa bayangan menghalangi sinar matahari senja yang menerjang masuk melalui jendela. Perlahan, Katsuya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bayangan siapakah itu.

Keith tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut kebingungan dan kaget dari Katsuya. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Pangeran." cibirnya.

Belum sempat Katsuya berlari atau melakukan tindakan lainnya, sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepalanya. Katsuya mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang cedera sebelum sepsang tangan menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung. Tak lama kemudian, kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya, Yang Mulia." kata Varon pada Keith. Sang prajurit berambut cokelat itulah yang barusan menangkap tubuh Katsuya dan sekarang menggendongnya.

"Bagus. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini." perintah Keith.

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu, di luar kamar tersebut Seth semakin khawatir dan panik. Ia yakin betul kalau Katsuya ada di kamarnya. Ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada sang pemuda berambut pirang kalau nanti sebelum matahari terbenam ia akan menjemputnya dan keduanya akan berjalan bersama dengan Pharaoh menuju kuil. Tapi, sekarang malah tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Otogi, sang koki istana yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kepanikan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Atem juga berjalan di samping Otogi. Sepertinya dua orang ini sedang membicarakan jamuan untuk upacara nanti malam.

"Otogi, Atem. Bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini." pinta Seth.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada siapa di dalam sana?" tanya Atem dengan dahi berkerenyit.

"Aku yakin Jou ada di dalam sana, tapi ia tidak membukakan pintunya. Bahkan pintu ini ia kunci!" desah Seth frustrasi.

"Baiklah. Kami akan bantu."

Hanya butuh dua kali dobrakan dari ketiganya untuk membuat pintu tersebut lepas dari engselnya dan jatuh ke lantai batu dengan suara debaman yang keras. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Empat orang asing dan Pegasus berdiri di tepi jendela mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Salah satu diantara mereka menggendong Katsuya yang sepertinya pingsan.

"JOUNO!" jerit Seth saat melihat tubuh sang kekasih terkulai lemas dalam pelukan orang lain.

Seth langsung berlari maju dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Katsuya, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu sebuah belati ditempatkan tepat di leher Katsuya. "Berhentilah disana sebelum dia terluka." ancam Keith. Tangannya masih menggenggam belati ke leher Katsuya.

Mau tak mau, Seth dan juga Atem serta Otogi terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Memanfaatkan situasi ini, lima orang tersebut langsung melompat dari jendela dengan Katsuya di tangan mereka.

"JOU!" jerit Seth panik. Ia berlari ke tepi jendela dan melihat kelima sosok itu mendarat mulus dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Atem, tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung berlari keluar kamar dan memanggil penjaga. "Jangan biarkan lima orang berjubah hitam itu lolos! Mereka punya Jouno!" perintahnya.

Para pengawal mati-matian berusaha melawan lima orang tersebut, namun mereka bukan tandingan bagi Rafael dan juga Amelda. Dengan sangat mudah, keduanya berhasil mengalahkan para pengawal istana hanya dengan sekali serangan.

"Sial! Dimana Marik dan Bakura saat aku memerlukan mereka..." geram Atem kesal saat melihat lima orang penyusup tersebut keluar dari gerbang istana. Sang Pharaoh Mesir itu kembali memberikan perintah baru kepada para prajuritnya. "Kerahkan semua prajurit Mesir untuk menangkap mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos begitu saja!"

Sayang, pasukan yang dibawa oleh Keith dari Domino berhasil menahan prajurit Mesir yang dikerahkan untuk mengejar Keith dan rombongannya. Sebuah pertempuran sengit sempat terjadi di pusat kota untuk menghadang para penyusup kabur, namun lagi-lagi _assist _yang diberikan oleh Rafael serta Amelda berhasil mengalahkan prajurit tersebut.

Bakura dan Marik yang mendapat kabar penyusupan tersebut langsung bergerak menuju pusat pertempuran terjadi. Mereka bisa melihat sosok Katsuya di atas sebuah kuda cokelat yang ditunggangi seorang pemuda bermabut cokelat.

"JOU!" panggil Bakura. Sang prajurit berambut putih bersih itu segera berlari ke arah kuda, namun sebuah tombak melesat tepat ke arahnya. Beruntung Marik sempat menarik jubah rekannya dan Bakura berhasil menghindari maut.

"Maaf, tapi jalan kalian berhenti sampai sini saja." kata Rafael datar sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Amelda baru saja menebaskan pedangnya ke jantung seorang prajurit.

"Kembalikan Jouno pada kami!" seru Bakura. Perlahan, ia mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"Langkahi dulu mayat kami." balas Amelda. Sebuah senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah sang prajurit berambut kemerahan itu.

"Dengan senang hati." desis Marik pelan.

Detik berikutnya, Marik dan Bakura sudah menerjang maju dengan pedang terangkat tinggi. Suara pedang saling bertemu terdengar di udara ketika empat prajurit tersebut mulai bertarung. Amelda melawan Marik dan Bakura melawan Rafael. Sebuah duel satu lawan satu terjadi dengan begitu sengitnya di tengah kota.

Berkali-kali Bakura menebaskan pedangnya, namun berkali-kali pula Rafael berhasil menghindarinya. Tak putus asa, sang prajurit Mesir itu langsung mencabut belati yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Tanpa diduga, Bakura langsung melemparkan belati tersebut ke arah musuhnya. Sayang, Rafael berhasil membaca gerakan Bakura dan menepisnya dengan hentakan dari pedangnya. Rafael kemudian ganti melemparkan belati ke arah Bakura yang berhasil ditangkis oleh musuhnya. Di saat Bakura disibukkan dengan belati, Rafael maju menerjang dengan pedang tertuju lurus ke arah Bakura.

TRANG!

Marik menahan laju pedang Rafael dengan menggunakan belati kecil. Melewati pundaknya, sang prajurit berambut _ash blond _itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa rekannya, sementara tangan satunya lagi sibuk menahan serangan dari Amelda. "Bakura! Aku tidak bisa menahan dua orang terus-terusan seperti ini!" bentak Marik.

Bakura kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Rafael. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk membunuh sang laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut karena tak ada perlindungan apapun di depannya. Melihat rekannya dalam bahaya, Amelda langsung mengalihkan targetnya menjadi Bakura tanpa melepaskan serangannya dari Marik. Bakura sendiri melihat serangan dadakan tersebut langsung mencabut pedang kecil lainnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Amelda sementara pedang satunya lagi menghunus tepat ke Rafael. Sementara itu, Rafael yang merasakan dirinya terancam langsung mencabut pisau dari sabuknya dan menghunuskan ke arah Bakura sementara pedangnya masih menahan serangan dari Marik.

Serangan tersebut menghasilkan keempatnya dalam satu lingkaran setan. Pedang milik Bakura mengarah tepat ke jantung Rafael sementara pedang Rafael sendiri berada di samping leher Marik. Pedang milik Marik saat itu terarah tepat ke leher Amelda yang sedang mengarahkan pisau pada Bakura. Napas keempatnya saling memburu. Dengan mata waspada, keempatnya mengawasi musuh pada kiri dan kanan masing-masing sementara pedang serta pisau masih tergenggam erat di tangan. Salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Seri...?" gumam Atem yang melihat duel tersebut dari jauh. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang sanggup menandingi kemampuan berperang milik Bakura dan Marik.

Kembali ke medan perang, empat orang itu masih sibuk mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani mengambil langkah dan membunuh lawannya karena lawan di sampingnya pasti akan langsung membunuhnya juga. Beruntung Bakura adalah orang yang selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sang prajurit Mesir itu melihat pisau yang dilemparkan Rafael tak jauh tergeletak di samping kakinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, diraihnya pisau tersebut dengan kaki kanannya. Ia siap membidik target berikutnya yaitu Rafael.

Sebuah hentakan keras dari kakinya berhasil membuat pisau itu melesat ke arah perut sang prajurit Domino dan membuat Rafael harus melepaskan pisaunya dari leher Marik. Marik yang merasakan tekanan pada lehernya telah mengendur menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk membunuh Amelda. Sayang, Amelda juga memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat langsung melompat mundur menghindari serangan.

"Rafael! Amelda!" panggil Varon dari kejauhan. "Sudahi main-mainnya. Kita harus pergi."

"Ma... Main-main?" seru Bakura dan Marik kesal. Mereka tidak terima kalau duel mati-matian barusan disebut main-main.

Tanpa perlu dikomandoi dua kali, dua orang prajurit milik Keith itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duel dan menaiki kuda masing-masing menuju dermaga.

"HEI! Tunggu!" panggil Marik geram. Namun ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mengejar dua orang tersebut.

"Perintahkan pasukanku yang ada di dermaga untuk menghalau mereka! Tahan sebisa mungkin!" perintah Atem. "Bakura! Marik! Kejar mereka ke dermaga!"

Di tengah kericuhan tersebut, Yugi sempat masuk ke dalam kamar Katsuya dan menemukan surat yang ditinggalkan sang pemuda bermata cokelat sebelum Keith menculiknya. Dengan mata ametisnya, ia membaca dengan seksama surat tersebut. Matanya membelalak semakin lebar ketika matanya bergerak dari satu baris ke baris lainnya. Informasi dan kenyataan yang dituangkan melalui surat tersebut terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai membuat Yugi pusing. Seth dan Atem harus tahu. Itulah sebabnya ia menyodorkan surat itu pada Seth sambil menjelaskan sedikit garis besar yang dituliskan disana.

Setelah selesai membaca surat tersebut, Seth jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap nanar apa yang ada di depannya. Ia tak percaya. Selama ini Katsuya telah menipunya, membohonginya. Ia tak memberitahukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Seth, kekasihnya sendiri. Padahal, Seth sendiri tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Katsuya. "Jouno... Kenapa...?"

Atem menepuk pundak Seth dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sepupunya yang terpukul itu. "Ia pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak mau menceritakan ini dari awal. Ia pasti takut berita keberadaannya di Mesir akan semakin mengundang musuhnya lebih cepat."

"Tapi, kalau ia menceritakannya dari awal, kita bisa melindunginya lebih cepat!" Kali ini giliran Marik yang kesal. Ia masih terbawa emosi karena gagal mengalahkan Amelda dan Rafael. Baru kali itu musuhnya lolos dari cengkeramannya.

"Marik benar." timpal Bakura. "Kalau ia menceritakan lebih awal, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Mungkin ia tak ingin kita terlibat dalam masalahnya." kata Ryou, mencoba untuk mencairkan sedikit ketegangan yang ada. "Tidak baik bila kita berprasangka buruk mengenainya sebelum berbicara langsung padanya."

"Benar apa kata Ryou." kata Atem lembut. "Kita harus segera mengerahkan pasukan untuk menyelamatkan Jou."

**

* * *

**

"Nggh..."

Katsuya perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan keras yang diberikan oleh Varon. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tercekat karena sudah lama tak digunakan. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, Katsuya mencoba untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan batu yang cukup luas. Mungkin, semacam penjara bawah tanah.

Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenging, Katsuya mencoba untuk berjalan menuju pintu besi yang ada di depan matanya, namun sesuatu menahannya. Bingung, Katsuya menunduk dan mendapati kedua kakinya terikat dengan belenggu besi serta rantai yang menghubungkan pada sepasang pasak. Melihat kakinya terikat seperti itu, Katsuya memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dengan kedua tangan, namun sekali lagi sesuatu menahan tangannya di udara. Ternyata kedua tangannya juga mendapat perlakuan sama dengan pergelangan kakinya. Keduanya terikat dengan rantai besi yang berat dan dihubungkan pada tiang besi horizontal pada langit-langit penjara.

"Apa-apaan, ini?" bisik Katsuya panik.

Saat Katsuya sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang mengikatnya, pintu besi itu terbuka dan masuklah dua sosok ke dalam penjara tersebut. Keith dan Pegasus. Tak lama kemudian di belakang keduanya, masuk juga beberapa orang pengawal kerajaan Domino.

"Ah. Rupanya kau sudah sadar, Pangeran." kata Keith diiringi senyum licik.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Katsuya. Melihat sosok dua orang tersebut membuatnya memberontak semakin kuat.

"Aku baru akan melepaskanmu setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." balas Keith santai. "Dan yang kuinginkan adalah nagamu, Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya? Tak cukupkah kau merebut tahta kerajaan?" desis Katsuya penuh kebencian. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh Keith saat itu juga.

"Sayangnya, tidak." sahut Keith sedih sambil menggeleng pelan. "Rakyat Domino sepertinya terlalu kolot sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau tunduk pada orang lain selain mereka yang menguasai naga. Sayangnya, hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang sanggup mengontrol naga dari _Shadow Realm. _Orang 'biasa' sepertiku tak akan sanggup." lanjut Keith. Ia mencibir saat menyebutkan kata 'orang biasa'.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Red Eyes pada orang sepertimu." kata Katsuya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat penuh amarah serta dendam.

"Oh, tenang saja, Katsuya. Aku memang tidak mengharapkan kau akan memberikan naga kesayanganmu itu dengan sukarela. Aku akan memaksanya untuk keluar sendiri dan membela majikannya." kata Keith enteng sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari ikat pinggangnya. "Mungkin, benda kecil ini bisa meyakinkan nagamu itu untuk keluar sekarang."

"A... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Katsuya ragu ketika Keith mendekat dengan pisau tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Sebuah senyum licik menghiasi wajah Keith sebelum berkata, "Nagamu pasti tidak tega melihat majikannya dilukai. Jadi, berteriaklah sesukamu, Katsuya. Yakinkan nagamu itu untuk keluar dan membelamu."

Detik berikutnya, pisau di tangan Keith sudah menghujam begitu dalam ke pundak kiri Katsuya, membuat sang Pangeran Domino menjerit kesakitan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Atem : **Bwahahah! Lagi-lagi review reply kita kuasai! Muahahah!

**Yugi : **Hus. Malu, atuh diliat tetangga. Aduh, maaf, ya, para pembaca yang kemaren review. Si authoress mager (males gerak)nya kumat, jadi dia males juga ngebales satu-satu reviewnya via PM. Hehehe. Jadi, dibales disini lagi, ya?

**Atem : **Bwahahah! Gue buat ancur ni review reply! Kesesesesese!

**= Sweet lollipop =**

**Jou : **Yeiy! Kita ciuman! (tebar-tebar confetti)

**Seth : **(blush blush blush dan terus ber-blushing-ria)

**Bakura : **Iya, nih. Tumben-tumbennya insting judi gue gak bener. Ck. Siaul! Dan gue setuju Peggy itu gaje! Hahahah!

**Jou : **Suka makan loli? Wah, sama, dong! Seth Ntar beliin aku loli, ya! Hehehe.

**Seth : **... (otak ngeresnya langsung jalan) ... Oke.

**= Messiah Hikari =**

**Atem : **Sabar, sabar pale lo pitak? Sabar gue udah mau abis, tau! Makan ati, gue. Makan atiiiii...

**Otogi : **Mau makan ati? Mau dioseng atau disemur? Digoreng atau direbus? Mending direbus, Tem. Lebih sehat, gak pake minyak. Tapi terserah juga, sih. Jadi, mau diapain, nih, atinya? (udah nyiapin penggorengan)

**Atem : **... Ini gue yang sinting atau emang semua orang mendadak sinting, sih?

**Yugi : **Haish. Pacar gue lebay... Ah, iya nih. Si Seth main sosor aja! Ntar kalo Jou mendadak tolol gimana? Lo mau tanggung jawab?

**Seth : **Hah? Hubungannya apa antara gue main sosor sama Jou jadi dodol?

**Yugi : **... Gak tau.

**= Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje = **

**Marik : **Iya, iya! Kita kalah! Seneng bener orang-orang ini ngeliat kita kalah! Gue lempar ke Shadow Realm baru tau rasa lo semua!

**Jou : **Haduh. Makasih buat selametannya. Hahah! Iya, nih. Udah sampe ranjang. Hohoho. Doain langgeng terus, ya.

**Malk : **... Bisa-bisa bocah satu ini ngomongin masalah percintaan dia dengan entengnya. Pake cengar-cengir segala pula... Ah, anyway Peggy belom dibunuh karena authoress lagi bingung cara menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Ada tiga biji, tapi rusak semua. Cuih, kalo kata authoress, mah.

**Seth : **Melindungi Jou? Siap laksanakan!

**= din-chan =**

**Bakura : **Maaf, ya. Kita masih idup dan segar bugar. Makanya, ati-ati lo pada yang menertawakan kekalahan kita. Liat aja pembalasan gue, Marik, dan Atem. Bwahahahahahahahah! Haish... Kok gue gak bisa ngikutin ketawa bejatnya si Netherlands, sih? Siaul...

**Jou : **Iya, nih. Akhirnya kita bersatu. Jadi mau malu. Hahahaha!

**Ryou : **Malu kok, malah cengar-cengir, sih? Aneh beud ni anak... Untuk masalah Peggy, suatu saat nanti bakal mati, kok. Tungguin aja. Hehehe.

**Atem : **Wah, rajin bener dia sampe review 2 kali. Hahaha!

**= YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze =**

**Atem : **Kenapa gak suka sama gue? Gue kurang apa? Ganteng, tajir, body oke, kepribadian gue juga menarik, charming, handsome, loveable. Kurang apa coba?

**Marik : **(nampol Atem) Dilarang narsis disini. Oiya, main pair disini bukan puppy, lho. Tapi bronze.

**Bakura : **Salah, nyet. Tender.

**Marik : **Bronze.

**Bakura : **Tender!

**Marik, Bakura : **(berantem gaje)

**Seth : **Iya, iya. Maaf. Ntar lain kali saya mainnya gak kasar, deh. Trus saya jatah. Semalem cukup 30 ronde.

**Yugi : **Itu, sih yang ada si Jou langsung gak bisa jalan 3 minggu... Iya. Peggy gak banci disini. Lagian, author kasian ngeliat Peggy jadi banci mulu. Hehehe.

**= MoonZheng =**

**Jou : **Woohoo! Akhirnya kita *piip* juga, Seth! Asoy!

**Seth : **... Pacar gue aneh...

**BEWD : **Makanya, cari pacar dipilih dulu bibit, bebet, sama bobotnya. Jangan asal pungut dari pinggir jalan begini. Bla bla bla bla...

**Atem : **Naga lo banyak bacot, Seth. Eh! Jangan salah! Begini begini gue masih perawan, nih, kupingnya. Hahaha! Keren, kan! Muahahahahah! Anrit. Ketawanya si Netherlands susah amat dijiplak...

**Bakura : **Yeee... Gue aja gak berhasil, apalagi elo. Dodol. Setuju! Ayo jayakan tendershipping! Shipping yang lain buang aja ke laut!

**= Dika the Reborned Kuriboh =**

**Atem : **Eh, buset dah. Ini orang-orang seneng bener kita kalah taruhan...

**Seth : **Dan kenapa orang-orang bingung kalo gue sama Jou langsung 'begituan'?

**Marik : **Iya, ya. Padahal tampang lo udah mesum gini. Pasti kalo jadian langsung lo seret ke ranjangnya.

**Seth : **Kampret.

**= Vi ChaN91312 =**

**Bakura : **AUCH! Siapa yang nabok gue! Tanggung jawab kalo gue hamil!

**Marik : **Ih. Siapa yang mau punya anak sama elo. Ogah beud.

**Seth : **Lah? Kan gue emang selalu ramah dan murah senyum. (senyum memukau ala bintang film Hollywood)

**Atem : **Emang iya, ya? Hmm... Nasib gue aja kali yang apes. Iye, iye! Cuma kuping gue doang yang perawan! Kenapa semua orang mempermasalahkan kuping gue yang masih virgin ini, sih? Iri, ya!

**= ReddishDragonoid = **

**Mokuba : **Yeiy! Kuzu review lagi! Hai kuzu! Next time mau nge-date kemana kita?

**Jou : **Oya? Masa' sih gue menggoda? Dan Seth emang selalu gentle, kok. Hehehe.

**Ryou : **Bwahahaha! (ketawa bareng Kuzu) gak tau kenapa, rasanya seneng banget ngebayangin tiga orang ini kalah taruhan. Nyahahah!

**Bakura : **... Pacar gue OOC...

**Atem : **Namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta. Kambing dibedakin juga udah ganteng. Itulah si Seth. (dilempar pake Millennium Rod)

**= Arsy Yugi =**

**Marik : **EH! KALO KITA KALAH TARUHAN EMANGNYA KENAPA, SIH? JANGAN BIKIN DARAH TINGGI GUE MAKIN TINGGI TENSINYA!

**Malik : **Kok malah esmosi jiwa begini si Marik? Hukuman mereka berdua sayangnya gak terlalu keliatan gara-gara udah diembat porsinya sama Keith. Uhuhu...

**Keith : **Yeah! Gue kembali eksis!

**=Shinrei Azuranica =**

**Jou : **Sama, dong! Gue juga suka adegan di perpus. So sweet sekali kita. (peluk Seth)

**Pegasus : **Iya, dong, bok! Eike kan banci tampil, jadi pasti bakalan tampil terus, dong! Ohohoho!

**Bakura : **Banci Taman Lawang dasar...

**= Sora Tsubameki =**

**Jou : **Awww... Ada yang suka sama adegan di perpus itu lagi, Seth! Kapan-kapan kita ulang lagi, yuk!

**Marik : **(tarik napas) Gak mau marah-marah, ah. Dosa gue. Terserah kalian mau nyukurin gue sama Bakura sama Atem. Terserah...

**Seth : **Pengennya juga langsung nikah, tapi Jou udah terlanjur dibawa kabur sama Varon. NOOOO~~!

**= michiyo momoka =**

**Jou : **Waaah! Makasih buat makanannya! Seth galak, deh. Kan ini ada yang mau ngasih kita makanan gratis.

**Seth : **... Apapun, lah. Makasih juga reviewnya. Sini! Balikin Jouno gue!

**= Ao-Mido =**

**Marik : **GUE NAIK DARAH LAGIII! STOP NGOMONGIN GUE YANG KALAH TARUHAN, PLEASE!

**Malik : **Maafin pacar saya. Mentalnya lagi labil. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya, lho.

**= kuroichi-hara =**

**Ryou : **Sip, sip! Ini udah di-update. Maaf, ya lama. Lagian si authornya malah bikin cerita baru mulu. Huh. Makasih reviewnya!

**= Nouver Jeevas =**

**Seth : **Dan kenapa banyak yang bilang gue mesum, sih? Masih mesuman Atem, Bakura, sama Marik!

**Marik : **Eh, jangan nyalahin kita. Kita mesum juga nular dari elu, tau. AKHIRNYA, KURA! ATEM! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGEBELAIN KITAAA! (sujud di kaki Nouver)

**Yugi : **Halah. Reaksinya lebay bener. Baru satu orang juga yang dukung. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**= aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi =**

**Jou : **Yeiy! Ada penggemar puppy yang baru! Eh, tapi kalo di cerita ini, kan, yang ada revert...

**Otogi : **Sama aja, kaleeee...

**Seth : **Yaampun. Itu gue cuma nahan bentar tapi efeknya bisa sedahsyat itu, ya? Ck, ck, ck...

**Pegasus : **Whot? Nama eike jadi apa? Pegasusila? Waow! Nama yang sangat amazing! Sama seperti eike yang amazing ini! Ohohohoo!

**Atem : **Hoek. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Maaf yang ini updatenya lama. Hehehe.


	13. rescue mission

**A/N : **Yak! Mumpung gue lagi niat ngelanjutin yang ini, jadi... Lanjuts! Dan tau gak kalian ini gue lanjutin kapan? Jumat malam berlanjut sampe Sabtu pagi gara-gara gue nungguin #esp main. Main, dan MENANG! GO SPAIN! DAN DIA KEMBALI MENANG DENGAN MENGALAHKAN PORTUGAL! MUAHAHAH! ME LOVE YOU SO MUCH DAVID VILLA! XDD

Ehm. Maaf, gue galau. Hawa-hawa gregetnya masih ada ini. Hahaha! Dan gue mulai ngerasa kalo pasangan IkerxVilla sangat cocok. Sering banget mereka pelukan. Mana pelukan terakhir oh-so-sweet!

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi. Ya kale tiba-tiba jadi punya gue.

**Warning : **Revertshipping, violance, hint of rape, sedikit blood, daaaaan... JEERSHIPPING! (tebar-tebar confetti) Mari kita sambut pasangan hot baru yang menggeser puppyshipping! JEERSHIPPING! (ditampol Sugar Baby) Oiya, kalimat italic itu kalimatnya Red Eyes.

Oiya. **TRIPLE DATES **udah update, lho! Jangan lupa dicek di bagian crossover YGOxDN, ya.

**(kembali berjoget diiringi lagu-lagunya AR Rahman) Kebanyakan denger lagu India, lama-lama gue bisa bahasa India, ini... =3=**

**

* * *

**

Entah sudah berapa lama Katsuya menghabiskan waktu di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini. Tangan dan kakinya masih terikat erat dengan rantai besi pada atap dan lantai batu penjara. Pakaiannya sudah robek disana-sini. Berbagai macam luka menghiasi kulit pucatnya dan warna merah darah menodai hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Beberapa noda darah sudah mengering, namun ada juga yang masih mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga.

'_Master...' _

Katsuya membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Entah kenapa, kegiatan mudah semacam itu dapat memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah sekali.

'_Master, kumohon biarkan saya keluar sekarang! Akan saya habisi mereka!'_

Katsuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan diri pada pencahayaan penjara yang kurang baik. Kepalanya masih pusing karena kurang tidur, selain itu suara yang terus menggema di dalam kepalanya itu menambah buruk sakit kepalanya itu.

'_Master!'_

"... Tidak bisa, Red Eyes..." bisik Katsuya lemah. Ia tahu, para penjaga di luar pasti mengira dirinya gila dengan bicara sendiri, tapi Katsuya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia harus bisa menenangkan naganya yang semakin hari semakin gelisah melihat perlakuan orang-orang biadab itu pada tuannya. "Yang Keith incar adalah dirimu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu tertangkap."

'_Dan saya tak bisa membiarkan Anda terluka terus seperti ini!' _raung Red Eyes penuh kemarahan. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari sejak Katsuya mendapat penyiksaan seperti ini. Luka lama pada pundaknya saja masih belum sembuh benar saat luka kedua dibuat. _'Kalau Anda terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa Anda mati!'_

"Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau tertangkap, Red Eyes..." desis Katsuya pelan sambil meringis kesakitan. Posisi tangannya yang terus menerus terentang di udara membuat persendiannya mulai sakit.

'_Dan saya tak bisa membiarkan majikan saya mati!' _seru Red Eyes. _'Saya mohon. Izinkan saya keluar dari _Shadow Realm _dan menolong Anda! Panggil saya! Katakan Anda butuh pertolongan, dan saya akan keluar secepatnya. Akan saya habisi mereka dengan satu serangan!'_

"Tidak." balas Katsuya ketus. "Kau nagaku yang berharga. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu keluar untuk kemudian ditangkap oleh bajingan itu! Selain itu, aku tahu kemampuan tubuhku sendiri. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Tenanglah, Red Eyes."

Ingin sekali rasanya Red Eyes membantah argumen sang majikan, namun mengingat sifat Katsuya yang keras kepala nampaknya itu akan sia-sia saja. Sang naga hitam itu untuk memutuskan untuk diam dan mengalah. Bagaimanapun juga, Katsuya adalah tuannya dan ia harus menuruti perkataan sang majikan.

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu, di Mesir sendiri sedang sibuk diadakan persiapan untuk menyelamatkan Katsuya. Prajurit-prajurit terpilih Mesir dipersiapkan untuk berlayar ke Domino dan menyelamatkan calon pendeta Anubis mereka yang diculik. Perlengkapan perang sudah siap dan dikemas ke dalam kapal.

"Seth. Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Atem pada sepupunya yang masih termenung di dermaga.

"Aku... Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia menipu kita selama ini." bisik Seth sedih. Sang Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir masih tak dapat melupakan surat yang ditulis oleh Katsuya sendiri sebelum penculikannya. Dalam surat itu, Katsuya mengungkapkan dengan jelas siapa ia dan darimana asalnya. Bahkan, salam perpisahan dibubuhkan di akhir surat.

Atem menghela napas panjang sambil menepuk pundak sang sepupu. "Makanya, ikutlah dengan kami ke Domino. Tanyakan langsung padanya pertanyaanmu yang mengganjal itu."

"Tapi... Dalam suratnya ia seolah-olah tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan kita. Seolah-olah ia... sudah tak mencintaiku lagi."

Atem bisa merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam dari nada suara Seth. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak sangat terpukul dengan kepergiaan Katsuya. Bukan karena ia diculik, tapi lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa Katsuya memang merencanakan kepergiannya itu sebelum penculikan terjadi. Sang Pharaoh sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Katsuya merahasiakan ini semua. Padahal, bila sang pemuda berambut pirang itu berterus terang, ia dengan senang hati akan membantu Katsuya memperoleh kembali tahtanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang memotivasinya untuk bertindak ceroboh seperti itu." kata Atem. "Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk ikut menyelamatkannya. Supaya aku bisa bertanya langsung padanya."

"Atem!" panggil Yugi dari atas kapal. Sang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari kecil ke geladak mencari kekasihnya. Saat mata ametisnya mendapati sang Pharaoh masih di dermaga bersama Seth, Yugi bertanya, "Atem, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kau jadi ikut, kan? Lebih baik kau cepat naik. Kita akan segera berangkat. Seth, kau juga cepat naik!"

Seth menatap ragu Yugi yang berdiri di geladak kapal. Hatinya masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia akan ikut atau tidak. Ia masih bimbang. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin mendengar alasan Katsuya merahasiakan itu semua dari mulut orangnya langsung. Namun, ia sendiri juga takut kalau jawabannya adalah karena sang pangeran sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Membayangkan penolakan dari kekasihnya membuat sakit dada Seth.

"Seth." panggil Atem lembut. "Ayo."

Seth menatap ragu sepupunya. Hatinya ingin mencari kepastian langsung dari Katsuya, namun kakinya menolak untuk bergerak. Menolak untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan diutarakan sang kekasih.

"Prioritas kali ini adalah menyelamatkan Jouno. Apapun jawaban yang akan kau terima nanti tak akan kau temukan bila kita terlambat menyelamatkannya." ucap Atem tegas.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang Pharaoh dapat membuat Seth sadar akan situasi yang dihadapi oleh Katsuya. Ia ditangkap oleh orang-orang yang memberontak dan membantai keluarganya. Kemungkinan ia hidup sangatlah tipis. Walaupun hidup, pastinya sang pemuda berambut pirang itu akan mengalami luka-luka yang cukup serius. Jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Seth tak akan terjawab sampai akhir zaman bila orang yang menyimpan kunci misteri itu telah tiada.

Seth melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menuju kapal. Dengan pasti dan terarah, ia berjalan beriringan dengan Atem.

"Tunggu aku, Jouno. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

**

* * *

**

"Menyerahlah, Katsuya!"

"... Tidak akan..."

PLAK!

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melawan seperti sekarang! Cepat keluarkan nagamu kalau kau masih sayang nyawa!"

"... mimpi saja kau..."

PLAK! BUGH!

Pukulan dan tamparan bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuh kurus Katsuya. Jerit pelan penuh kesakitan terdengar tiap kali tangan Keith bertabrakan dengan kulit Katsuya. Tubuh kurus sang pangeran bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, seirama dengan pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan oleh Keith. Sayang, kekerasan membuat Katsuya semakin kuat dan menolak untuk memanggil naganya.

Keith mundur selangkah untuk mengambil napas. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berurusan dengan Katsuya. Berbagai macam metode sudah ia gunakan untuk memaksa pangeran bermata cokelat itu untuk memanggil naganya, tapi tak satupun dari penganiayaannya itu sanggup menjatuhkan mental Katsuya. Anehnya, Pangeran Domino ini malah tampak semakin tegar dari hari ke hari. Seolah-olah ia sudah siap mati di tangan Keith demi melindungi naganya.

"Mungkin kau perlu mencoba metode baru lagi, Keith." ucap Pegasus yang daritadi menyaksikan penyiksaan tersebut di sudut penjara. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pucatnya. "Perlu kutunjukkan?"

"Diam kau, Pegasus!" bentak Keith tak sabar. "Aku lebih tahu mengenai hal ini! Kau diam saja disana!"

'_Master! Biarkan aku keluar!' _jerit Red Eyes. Ia sudah semakin tak sabar dan gelisah menyaksikan penderitaan majikannya. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari _Shadow Realm, _namun kekuatan magis Katsuya menahan naga hitam tersebut untuk tetap tinggal di _Shadow Realm. 'Biarkan saya menolong Anda! Satu serangan lagi, maka Anda pasti akan mati!'_

Katsuya tidak membalas perkataan Red Eyes. Ia terlalu lelah. Seluruh kekuatannya ia habiskan untuk menahan Red Eyes keluar ke dunia manusia. Ia tahu, Keith pasti menyimpan sebuah jebakan untuk naganya di suatu sudut di penjara ini. Awalnya Katsuya merasa janggal dengan ukuran penjara yang sempit, namun memiliki langit-langit luar biasa tinggi. Pasti Keith sudah mengantisipasi apabila Red Eyes Black Dragon keluar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bekerja sama, lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Ucapan Keith barusan membuat Katsuya tersentak dan mendongakan kepalanya. Mata cokelatnya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Keith. Ini betul-betul diluar perhitungannya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan kalau Keith akan membunuhnya secepat ini. Padahal, ia berharap bantuan akan segera datang sebelum Keith memutuskan untuk mencabut nyawanya. Ini terlalu cepat.

Melihat pisau berkilat mengerikan yang digenggam Keith membuat Red Eyes semakin liar. Sihir Katsuya yang mempertahankan sang naga di dalam _Shadow Realm _semakin lama semakin melemah. Merasa ada kesempatan untuk keluar, Red Eyes mendobrak dinding sihir yang diciptakan sang majikan dengan lebih bersemangat. Mata merahnya mengerling khawatir ke arah Keith yang semakin maju dengan pisau teracung. Ia harus segera keluar dari _Shadow Realm _dan menyelamatkan majikannya, apapun yang terjadi!

"J... Jangan... Red Eyes..." bisik Katsuya lirih. Kekuatannya sudah semakin menipis akibat siksaan demi siksaan yang ia terima. Sekarang, ditambah dengan Red Eyes yang memberontak, sudah dapat dipastikan ia tak sanggup menahan naganya yang diamuk emosi itu. "Jangan keluar..."

'_Maaf, Master. Saya terpaksa membangkang untuk kali ini. Saya tak mau membiarkan Anda mati.'_

Kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Red Eyes sebelum sinar luar biasa terang menyinari penjara bawah tanah yang remang-remang dan pengap itu. Sinar itu begitu menyilaukan, sampai-sampai semua orang di istana dapat melihat sinar magis itu, tak peduli ia berada dimana. Sinar tersebut muncul beriringan dengan raung kemarahan sang naga yang menggetarkan tiap sudut istana. Perlahan-lahan, sosok besar dan hitam sang naga mulai terbentuk di atas Katsuya. Setelah sosok naga itu terbentuk seutuhnya, Red Eyes memberikan satu raungan kemarahan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Akhirnya!" seru Keith gembira. Ia langsung menjentikkan jarinya di udara sebelum Red Eyes memulai serangan.

Tiba-tiba, dari atap penjara turunlah sebuah jaring yang luar biasa besar tepat ke atas Red Eyes. Dengan ruang penjara yang sempit, Red Eyes tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Dalam hitungan detik, jaring tersebut sudah membelit ke sekujur tubuh sang naga. Sayap besarnya yang mengilap terlipat dengan sangat menyakitkan di belakang punggungnya. Kedua kaki depannya terlipat, tak sanggup diregangkan. Kaki depannya berusaha merobek jaring tersebut, namun aliran magis langsung membuat Red Eyes meraung kesakitan.

"... Red..." bisik Katsuya sedih. Ia memberontak dari belenggu yang mengikatnya saat melihat naga kesayangannya tersiksa seperti itu. "... Lepaskan... Lepaskan Red..."

"Membebaskannya? Jangan bercanda." dengus Keith, mengejek. Ia memerintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk menyeret Red Eyes Black Dragon keluar dari penjara dan menuju tempat pelatihannya. "Susah payah aku mencoba mengeluarkannya dari tempat persembunyian, dan sekarang kau mau aku membebaskannya? Hah!"

"Brengsek!" jerit Katsuya penuh emosi. Kilat penuh kebencian tampak jelas di mata cokelatnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Pertama-tama, aku akan melatihnya supaya ia menurut padaku." sahut Keith dengan entengnya. "Setelah itu, aku akan menggunakannya untuk membunuhmu. Kau suka itu, Katsuya?"

"Bedebah!" seru Katsuya. Ia memberontak semakin liar dari rantai yang mengikatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah menyebalkan yang sedang tertawa itu. "Kau... Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Red Eyes!"

"Kau yakin? Nagamu itu seperti binatang peliharaan lainnya. Ajari ia untuk mengetahui siapa tuannya yang sesungguhnya. Beri ia imbalan bila bersikap sesuai yang diinginkan, dan hukum dia bila ia menolak bekerja sama." kata Keith disertai cibiran.

Katsuya menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Ia merasa sangat lemah karena tak bisa melindungi dirinya dan naganya.

"Nah. Bila kau tak keberatan, aku harus melatih naga itu." kata Keith sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia keluar dari penjara, ia berbalik dan menatap Pegasus. "Aku sudah selesai dengannya. Kau bisa ambil dia sekarang."

Mata Katsuya membelalak lebar saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Keith memberikannya kepada Pegasus? Itu artinya...

"Sudah lama aku menanti saat ini." gumam Pegasus. "Sekarang, tak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita. Tidak ada Red Eyes, tidak ada Pharaoh, dan yang jelas tidak ada si brengsek Seth."

**

* * *

**

Sesuatu mendobrak dalam diri Seth. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu meringis kesakitan saat dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah-olah beban yang begitu berat menimpa dadanya dan menghimpitnya. Selain rasa sakit itu, Seth juga merasakan panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini sama persis seperti saat ia memanggil naganya. Tapi, ia tak memanggil Blue Eyes sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, sinar terang muncul disertai raung kesakitan. Sesosok naga berwarna putih mulai terbentuk di antara sinar tersebut. Sayap putihnya terentang begitu lebar, namun kepalanya yang biasa terangkat angkuh entah kenapa tampak terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Setelah cahaya itu sedikit meredup, barulah Seth dan yang lainnya dapat melihat sosok Blue Eyes White Dragon, tersungkur di geladak kapal. Jeritan pelan penuh kesakitan keluar dari mulut sang naga putih.

"Blue Eyes! Ada apa?" tanya Seth sambil menghampiri naganya, khawatir. Ia langsung bersimpuh di samping moncong Blue Eyes untuk memeriksa kondisi sang naga.

"Akhmer..." bisik Blue Eyes lirih. "Seseorang melukainya. Memisahkannya dari majikannya..."

"Akhmer?" ulang Seth. Ia tak pernah mendengar orang – atau monster – dengan nama itu. "Siapa...?"

"Red Eyes." desis Blue Eyes. Mata birunya menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. "Seseorang memisahkannya secara paksa dari Katsuya. Dan orang itu... Orang itu menyiksanya... Memaksa Akhmer untuk turut padanya..."

Mata Seth terbelalak. Red Eyes Black Dragon dipisahkan secara paksa dari Katsuya? Apa yang terjadi pada kekasih berambut pirangnya itu? Jangan-jangan...

"Jou... Jou belum mati, kan?" bisik Yugi panik. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar membayangkan nasib sahabatnya.

Atem yang berdiri tepat di samping Yugi langsung merangkul pasangannya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Belaian lembut ia berikan kepada Yugi untuk menenangkan sedikit kegundahan yang melanda Yugi. Bisikan lembut yang menenangkan juga ia desiskan ke telinga Yugi. "Tenanglah, Yugi." bisiknya pelan. "Jou pasti tidak apa-apa. Ia pasti selamat."

Sementara itu, sang Pendeta Tertinggi bermata biru, Seth, juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Yugi. Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Red Eyes dapat dipisahkan dari Katsuya? Selain itu, naganya, Blue Eyes, tampak sangat kesakitan. Mau tak mau, Seth jadi memikirkan hal-hal negatif terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Semoga kau selamat disana, Jouno..."

**

* * *

**

Seorang pria berambut cokelat sedang berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan lebar di sebuah koridor istana. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. Beberapa orang pelayan istana yang berpapasan dengannya memberikan anggukan penuh hormat, namun hanya dibalas seulas senyum kecil sebelum pria ini melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pria ini adalah Varon. Salah satu prajurit terbaik milik Keith. Awalnya dia , Amelda, dan juga Rafael adalah pengawal setia Raja Domino sebelumnya, namun akibat iming-iming yang diberikan Keith, ketiganya membelot. Mereka bahkan juga membantu Keith untuk menerobos masuk istana dan membunuh raja. Pada ekspedisi terakhir mereka ke Mesir dalam rangka mencari sang Pangeran Domino yang hilang, ia beserta dua rekannya itu juga ikut.

Bila diingat-ingat, Varon merasa bodoh sekali bisa tergiur akan imbalan dari Keith. Memang benar Varon menginginkan kekuasaan dan ditakuti semua orang, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia ingin keluar dari pasukan Keith, namun tak ada kesempatan sama sekali. Varon sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap otoriter Keith. Ia tak tahan kalau harus terus menerus melihat rakyat menderita di bawah pemerintahan Keith.

Akhirnya Varon berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan _double doors. _Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, takut ada orang lain di koridor tersebut. Setelah yakin kalau tak ada siapa-siapa disana, Varon mulai mengutak-atik kunci pintu tersebut. Pemilik kamar ini sebenarnya adalah Pegasus. Kebetulan pria berambut platinum itu sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari pusat kota bersama dengan Keith. Sepertinya keduanya sedang membicarakan langkah selanjutnya untuk menaklukkan Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Berbicara tentang Red Eyes, Varon merasa sangat kasihan dengan naga tersebut. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tak dapat meninggalkan sangkarnya yang sempit. Untuk meregangkan sayap saja ia tak sanggup. Selain itu, mulutnya selalu diberangus supaya tidak melukai orang lain. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mendidik sang naga supaya mematuhi Keith sebagai tuannya yang baru.

KLIK!

Akhirnya, pintu kamar terbuka. Cepat-cepat Varon langsung menyelinap masuk sebelum menutup kembali pintunya. Varon menghela napas panjang, lega karena misinya berhasil sejauh ini. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamar yang cukup besar itu. Meskipun besar, perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar tidaklah terlalu banyak. Hanya ada sebuah _wardrobe, _meja dan kursi kecil di dekat _french window, _serta sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan kanopi. Saat itu, tirai kanopi diturunkan dan hampir menutupi tempat tidur. Meski demikian, Varon masih dapat melihat sesosok pemuda terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Varon berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Begitu sampai di samping tempat tidur, dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan sebisa mungkin tak bersuara, Varon menyibakkan tirai untuk mendapati sosok Katsuya terbaring disana.

Sedih rasanya saat Varon melihat sosok sang Pangeran Domino yang sudah ia kenal betul sekarang terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Bekas-bekas luka akibat penyiksaannya di penjara bawah tanah masih terlihat jelas di sekujur tubuhnya; mulai dari luka gores, tusukan, lebam, bahkan bekas cambuk di punggungnya. Yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, beberapa luka tusukan masih belum sembuh total. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Varon sedih adalah kenyataan bahwa Katsuya ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa busana sejak ia dibawa ke kamar Pegasus. Hal ini menguntungkan bagi mantan pendeta tersebut untuk memperkosa Katsuya kapan saja ia mau. Untuk mencegah Katsuya melarikan diri, kakinya diikat dengan rantai ke kaki-kaki tempat tidur dan tangan kanannya terikat erat ke _headboard._

"Katsuya." panggil Varon lembut. Ia berusaha membangunkan pemuda berambut pirang yang pingsan ini. "Katsuya, bangunlah."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Varon untuk membangunkan Katsuya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang mata cokelat telah terbuka lebar. Ketakutan dan panik tampak jelas di kedua lautan cokelat tersebut. Kaget karena menemukan sosok Varon di depannya, Katsuya langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur, berusaha menjauhi uluran tangan Varon.

"Ma... Mau apa kau...?" tanya Katsuya dengan suara dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Varon mendesah panjang. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau reaksi seperti ini yang akan ia peroleh. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Katsuya berada dalam cengkeraman Pegasus. Orang brengsek itu pasti sudah berkali-kali menyiksa dan melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh pada Katsuya.

"Katsuya... Pangeran. Aku datang kemari untuk membebaskanmu." kata Varon sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha menenangkan Katsuya yang masih panik. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Katsuya, namun langsung ditampik oleh sang pangeran.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Katsuya.

Varon menarik uluran tangannya sambil menatap sosok Katsuya yang gemetaran di sudut tempat tidur. "Pangeran, izinkanlah saya mendekat supaya saya bisa membebaskan Anda." pinta Varon sehalus mungkin. Wajar saja kalau Katsuya bersikap seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Pegasus melakukan tindakan tercela itu dengannya.

Katsuya tak membalas perkataan Varon. Ia bahkan mengalihkan matanya dari sosok pria berambut cokelat di depannya. Air mata mulai perlahan menuruni matanya dan membasahi pipi sang pangeran.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari Katsuya, Varon memutuskan untuk mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Ia mulai merangkak dan meraih kaki kiri Katsuya yang terikat. Merasakan sesuatu meraih pergelangan kakinya, Katsuya mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman pada kakinya. Namun, mengingat kondisinya yang sangat lemah, dengan mudah Varon berhasil menahan kaki sang Pangeran Domino dan mengeluarkan kunci yang ia curi dari Pegasus. Hanya perlu satu kali putaran kunci dan belenggu yang mengikat kaki Katsuya terlepas.

Katsuya menghentikan pemberontakannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Varon sementara pemuda berambut cokelat itu sibuk membuka belenggu di kaki kanan. "... Kenapa kau menolongku...?" tanya Katsuya dengan suara serak.

"Karena saya tak sanggup lagi melihat Anda tersiksa seperti ini." sahut Varon. Ia baru saja selesai membuka belenggu di kaki kanan. Sang prajurit Domino ini bahkan mulai bergerak mendekati Katsuya dan meraih tangan kanan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan satu ayunan belati, tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Katsuya berhasil diputuskan.

Katsuya mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan dimana tali-tali berusan mengiris kulitnya yang sensitif. Sesekali ia mengerling ke arah Varon yang saat itu sibuk mencari-cari pakaian yang bisa dipakai oleh Katsuya. "... Apa ini jebakan?"

"Tidak." jawab Varon sambil meletakan satu set pakaian yang berhasil ia temukan. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya temukan di kamar ini, Pangeran. Pakailah."

Ragu-ragu, Katsuya mengenakan pakaian yang dibawa oleh Varon. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Katsuya untuk mengenakan pakaian tersebut dikarenakan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Berkali-kali sang Pangeran meringis kesakitan saat material pakaian bertabrakan dengan luka di tubuhnya. Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, Katsuya berhasil mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Varon tersenyum saat melihat Katsuya sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. "Bawalah pedang saya ini, Pangeran." kata Varon sambil memberikan sebuah pedang pada Katsuya. Ia juga mengikatkan jubah hitam panjang ke pundak Katsuya. "Jubah ini untuk menutupi wajah Anda. Setelah keluar dari kamar ini, segeralah menuju menara utara. Adik Anda disekap di puncak menara."

"Shizuka?"

Varon mengangguk. "Menara itu tidak dijaga terlalu ketat. Anda pasti bisa melewati prajurit-prajurit kacangan yang berada disana. Setelah Anda membebaskan Tuan Putri, segeralah menuju taman dalam istana. Disana Anda akan menemukan sebuah sangkar besar dengan Red Eyes Black Dragon di dalamnya. Bagian ini mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena banyaknya prajurit yang berjaga. Tapi, tenanglah. Saya akan membantu Anda untuk membebaskan naga Anda. Setelah Red Eyes berhasil dibebaskan, segeralah pergi sejauh mungkin dari istana."

Selama instruksi dari Varon, Katsuya menatapi sosok prajurit itu dengan tatapan bingung. Akhirnya, setelah penjelasan dari Varon selesai, Katsuya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Varon terdiam sesaat. Keraguan terlihat di kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang." bisik Varon sangat pelan, bahkan Katsuya hampir tak bisa mendengar bisikan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Varon bebisik seperti itu, Katsuya dapat merasakan jari-jari Varon menyelinap ke bawah dagu sang pangeran dan mendongakkannya. Sebelum Katsuya sempat memprotes tindakan Varon, bibirnya telah terkunci dengan sepasang bibir lainnya milik Varon. Kejadian itu terlalu tiba-tiba, sampai Katsuya tak sempat bertindak apa-apa. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri dan terpaku menerima ciuman yang diberikan Varon.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan, akhirnya Varon menjauh juga. Ia menatap wajah Katsuya yang memerah sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pergilah. Selamatkan adikmu dan Domino." Varon kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan Katsuya seorang diri.

Katsuya masih terpaku beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar bergerak naik dan menyentuh bibirnya dimana Varon baru saja mengecupnya.

**

* * *

**

Shizuka terlihat berjalan hilir mudik di kamarnya yang sempit. Berita bahwa kakaknya tertangkap sudah sampai di telinga sang putri. Sejak berita penangkapan sang pangeran menguar, Shizuka tak dapat tidur tenang. Ia selalu khawatir akan nasib buruk yang menimpa kakaknya itu. Kenyataan bahwa Keith adalah orang yang sadis juga tidak membuat hati sang tuan putri tenang.

Di tengah kepanikannya, Shizuka mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah luar. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Shizuka memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui lubang intip yang ada pada pintu kayu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati para penjaga yang semula mengawasi kamarnya dengan ketat telah tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa ini?" bisik Shizuka panik.

Kepanikannya semakin meningkat saat ia mendengar bunyi kunci yang diputar, menandakan seseorang akan masuk. Sang putri berambut cokelat itu merangsek mundur hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok.

"Shizuka?"

Mata Shizuka membelalak lebar saat sosok berjubah hitam itu menurunkan tudungnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata cokelat bagaikan madu berdiri di depannya. Wajah yang tak pernah Shizuka lupakan.

"Kakak!" seru Shizuka gembira. Ia langsung berlari menyambut dan memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat. "Kakak! Syukurlah kau selamat!"

Katsuya tersenyum kecil seraya memeluk balik Shizuka. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat adik kecilnya. Ternyata, sang adik kecil sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sangat menawan. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Shizuka." bisik Katsuya pelan sambil mengecup kening sang adik. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Katsuya menggandeng Shizuka keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ternyata, Honda sudah menanti keduanya.

"Shizuka, pergilah dengan Honda. Lari sejauh mungkin." kata Katsuya sambil menyerahkan tangan Shizuka pada Honda.

"Kakak tidak pergi bersama denganku?" tanya Shizuka panik. Raut kekhawatiran dan takut mulai terlihat lagi di wajahnya, menggantikan kegembiraan yang beberapa menit lalu tercipta.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kuselamatkan dulu sebelum pergi dari sini." sahut Katsuya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut cokelat sang adik dengan lembut untuk menenangkan kegundahan Shizuka. "Tenanglah, Shizuka. Aku pasti akan selamat. Sekarang, pergilah."

"Tuan Putri, ayo." ajak Honda sambil menarik tangan Shizuka.

Sang Tuan Putri masih tak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri di istana. Ia ingin membantu Katsuya sebisa mungkin. Tapi, Shizuka menyadari kalau keberadaannya di samping Katsuya justru akan semakin menyulitkan misi sang kakak. "Hati-hati, Kak." kata Shizuka lembut sambil mengecup lembut bibir Katsuya.

Katsuya balas mengecup Shizuka sambil berbisik, "Kau juga. Sekarang, pergilah. Lari sejauh mungkin."

Tanpa perlu dikomandoi dua kali, Honda dan Shizuka langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menghilang di sebuah lorong rahasia menuju tempat pelarian mereka.

Katsuya menghela napas panjang saat sosok keduanya sudah tak tampak lagi. Ia menutup lorong rahasia itu untuk menghilangkan jejak keduanya. Katsuya bisa mendengar dari kejauhan raung kesakitan Red Eyes. Itulah tujuan berikutnya. Katsuya harus bisa menyelamatkan Red Eyes Black Dragon, apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Katsuya berlari menuruni tangga menara menuju taman dalam dimana naganya disekap.

"Red Eyes. Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Bakura : **Yeah! Review reply kembali kita kuasai! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Marik : **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Atem : **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Ryou : **... Kacangin aja tiga orang galau ini. Yuk, kita berbales review. Hehehe.

**= YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze =**

**Malik : **Yeiy! Firasat Anda benar! Anda dapet jackpot berupa ciuman mesra dari Keith!

**Atem : **Ih. Biar cowok di dunia tinggal Keith, ogah gue disosor sama bapak-bapak tampang mesum bin cabul kayak dia. Hiiii~~ Eh, biarin gue narsis! Gue emang keren, banyak fansnya! Ganteng, lagi! Hahaha!

**Marik : **Hoo... Ganteng tu yang di atap, bukan?

**Atem : **... Itu genteng, bego...

**Jou : **Yeiy! Gue ketang... EEEHHH! Kok yang ini malah seneng gue ketangkep, seh! Gue gak jadi seneng, deh...

**Yugi : **Sip, sip! Authoress gak bakal hiatus lagi, deh. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**=Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje = **

**Bakura : **Hedwig? Fawkes? Itu bukannya peliharaan kacung saya di Inggris?

**Malik : **Kacung pale lo! Iya, nih! Para yami cemburu gara-gara gak dapet jatah dari hikarinya! Hahaha! Mamam tu taruhan! Sok you know, sih, kalian. Eh, tapi Inggris kalah kemaren. Wasitnya goblok. ITU GOL, MONYET! Gue sumpahin tu wasit pulang dihajar Hooligans!

**Seth : **Wah, kalo mau direkam boleh aja. Asal, buat konsumsi pribadi. Kalo sampe bocor ke halayak ramai, nanti video saya sama Jou bisa lebih heboh dan dahsyat daripada video Ariel Peter*piip* Ntar, bukan cuma sekedar jadi TT selama 3 hari di Twitter. Bisa-bisa video mesum saya sama Jou bertahan di TT selama-lamanya.

**Jou : **... Aish... pacar gue belagak seleb banget... Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya, Haruhi!

**=Nouver Jeevas =**

**Atem : **Jangankan Anda. Ini Authoress-nya ngetik adegan itu sambil merinding disko. Tutup mata pula. Dasar authoress tidak bertanggung jawab...

**Marik : **Hush! Digaji kita sama dia. Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Kalo lo dipotong gaji, mati lu. Ah, iya. Itu authoress matanya lagi siwer sepertinya. Maaf, ya. Maksudnya revert, kok. Bukan puppy. Hehehe.

**Varon : **Yeaaah! Akhirnya Tuhaaann! Ada juga yang ngedukung jeershipping disini! (sujud sembah) Makasih dukungan sama reviewnya, ya, Nouver! Jangan lupa dukung jeershipping lagi! Hehehe.

**Jou : **Jeershipping tu siapa sama siapa, sih? Kok baru denger...?

**Yugi : **Kamu sama Varon.

**Jou : **Oh... EEEHHH!

**= 101 hiru yorunita =**

**Bakura : **LEBAY WOI TEREAKANNYA! PAKE TOA AJA SEKALIAN BIAR MANTEP! Che! Iya, tuh. Si Seth sama Jou keasikan di meja makan sampe bikin gue dan yang lainnya mules-mules gaje ditambah hasrat mendalam untuk menyeret hikari masing-masing ke kamar dan ber*piiip*. Kapan-kapan kita eightsome, yuk.

**Marik : **Ayok! Tapi, pasti Malik gak mau. Jou? Jadi rebutan? Hmmm... Gue gak ngerebutin dia. Gue udah punya Malik cintaku, permata hatiku, matahari di kala siang dan bulan di kala pagi, angin kehidupanku, ma...

**Atem : **AARRGGGHH! GOMBALAN LO LEBIH JIJAY DARIPADA GOMBALANNYA SI SETH!

**Seth : **Mohon maaf untuk gombalan barusan. Terima kasih buat reviewnya, yorunita.

**= Sweet lollipop =**

**Jou : **Yeiy! Loli! Eh, masa' authoress beli lolipop gede aku gak dikasih. Jahaat...

**Seth : **Mau loli, atau... 'loli'?

**Jou : **Hah? Bedanya apa, deh. Iya, nih! Ih! Ada om-om senang yang pegang-pegang gue!

**Keith : **EH! Lo gue towel aja kagak! Reaksinya gak usah lebay gitu, napa? Makasih reviewnya, lollipop.

**= ReddishDragonoid =**

**Mokuba : **Yeiy! Beneran mau di Sungai Nil! Asoy! Ntar kita naik kapal aja, ya. Biar lebih romantis gimanaaa gitu. Hehehe. Mau nyeburin kakak? Dalam rangka apa, nih? Cebur-ceburan kan biasanya kalo ada yang ulang taun. Hehehe.

**Atem : **Nggak. Gue gak sirik. Gue JIJIK! Man! Gue masih merinding sampe sekarang kalo inget adegan jijay bajay alamak jan itu!

**Seth : **Berlebihan banget, Tem... Addduuuhh! Ini kenapa pada dukung jeershipping, sih? Udah pada bosen sama revert atau puppy, ya?

**Bakura : **Si authoress aja udah berkali-kali mengakui dia udah bosen. Gara-gara dia eneg bikin tugas dengan keluarga kalian berdua.

**Seth : **Ye! Itu bukan gue yang minta juga! Anyway, makasih reviewnya, Kuzu.

**= Messiah Hikari = **

**Atem : **Nah. Ini, nih. Orang yang hobinya nyiksa gue. Di twitter dia udah mulai bilang mau nyiksa gue sama Aibou lagi.

**Marik : **Yaudah, lah. Dirasa banget, sih, lo. Eh, cuy! KITA DIMAMPUS-MAMPUSIN SAMA ORANG INI!

**Atem : **Tuh, kan. Emang dasar ni anak satu doyan banget ngeliat gue merana. Apa gue jadi tambah hot, seksi, dan ganteng kalo lagi merana, ya?

**Amelda : **Ohohoho! Scene tarungnya emang keren karena ada gue yang AWESOME ini! Ahahahah!

**Varon : **Yeah! Dan ada jeer! Muahaha! Ngeraep Jou? Hmm... Pengen, sih. Tapi, kayaknya nggak, deh. Cintaku terlalu dalam pada Jou sampai-sampai aku tak rela kalau harus meraep makhluk seindah Jou. Halah. Ngomong apa, deh gue... Makasih reviewnya, Messiah! Dukung jeer, ya! Ahaha!

**= Shinrei Azuranica =**

**Jou : **Bisik-bisik tetangga? Kamu bisik-bisik apa sama tetangga?

**Seth : **Nggak. Itu... ngomongin rumputnya kok bisa lebih ijo dari halaman kita. Hehehe.

**Rafael : **Jawaban lo kreatif banget. Sangat kreatif. Saking kreatifnya, lo membuat Da Vinci bangkit dari kubur dan menampol lo dengan lukisan Monalisanya dengan gemas.

**Jou : **Dan semua orang mendukung adanya jeer... Seth-baby, sepertinya aku harus berpisah sementara darimu, wahai belahan jiwaku. Kisah cinta kita tidak didukung. Ihiks...

**Rafael : **Sebelom ini berlanjut ke adegan telenovela – atau lebih buruk lagi, sinetron – saya cut disini. Maksih reviewnya, Shinrei.

**= Fujoshinki – akut =**

**Marik : **Yaudah, lah! Orang-orang ini terlalu dirasa kalo telat review. Santai aja kayak di pantai! Hehehe.

**Yugi : **Waaahh... mau debat bahasa Inggris? Good luck, ya! Selamat berjuang!

**Ryou : **Walah... Dia minta Seth cepet-cepet ambil Jou balik biar bisa dikawinin.

**Malik : **Pst! Nikah dulu baru kawin! Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya!

**= MoonZheng =**

**Marik : **Sama. Itu authoress masih merinding disko kalo inget adegan yang dia ketik. Mungkin pas ngetik gak terlalu ngefek gara-gara dia ngetik sambil tutup mata. Metode yang biasa dia pake kalo lagi ngetik lemon. Hehehe.

**Bakura : **Emang tiga orang ini (nunjuk Varon, Amelda, sama Rafael) eksisnya di tipi doang. Kan authoress ngikutin yang tipi, bukan manga.

**BEWD : **(gigit MoonZheng)

**Seth : **Bagus, Blue Eyes. Gigit terus sampe putus kepalanya! Seenaknya ngatain gue kuper!

**Keith : **Itu diaaa! Pengennya 'nusuk' bagian lain juga. Cumaaaa di skrip gak ada bagian saya ngeraep si Jou. Yah, sedih deh...

**Atem : **Sebelom pembicaraan kita masuk ke rated M, ada salam dari authoress. Dia bilang : "EEA LO JUGA MANA, CUUUYY GAK DI-UPDATE-UPDATE!" sekian. Makasih reviewnya, MoonZheng!

**= Arsy Yugi =**

**Seth : **Akhirnya! Ada juga yang suka adegan di ruang makan! Hahaha! Emang gombalan gue maut!

**Varon : **Jou gak diculik Keith. Gue yang nyulik. Abis itu mau gue bawa ke kantor agama terdekat biar bisa langsung nikah, kawin, terus punya anak. Iya, gak, Jou?

**Jou : **... Iyain aja, deh...

**REBD : **Ha? Jadi lo mau majikan gue luka-luka? Biarpun Jou itu rada-rada masochist dikit, bukan berarti gue tega ngeliat dia kesiksa gitu!

**Seth : **Jou... masochist?

**REBD : **... Ups. Kelepasan. Hehehe. Ehm. Makasih reviewnya, Arsy!

**= kuroichi-hara =**

**Seth : **Akhirnya, Tuhaaaannn! Ada juga yang merestui gue sama Jou! (sujud-sujud)

**Jou : **Tapi, dia seneng ngeliat aku menderita. Pake lahir-batin segala, lagi... Hiks. (pouts)

**Yugi : **Ah, gak apa-apa. Authoress juga sering ngomong ngelantur, kok. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya!

**=Dika the Reborned Kuriboh =**

**Seth : **Oh, emang saya mesra. Muahahahah! (ketawa narsis)

**Marik : **Ih. Tem, sepupu lo, nih. Narsisnya ngalahin elu. Eh, jelas gue il-feel, lah! Emang gue akuin kalo gue juga hobi ngegombal ke Malik, tapi ngeliat orang ngegombal sama ngegombalin orang tu efeknya beda! Mending gue ngegombalin orang aja daripada ngeliat orang ngegombal. Ih!

**Jou : **Iya, nih. Padahal tadinya gak mau kabur, tapi di skrip ditulisnya begono.

**Rafael : **Terima kasih duelnya dibilang bagus. Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya, Dika.

**= Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi =**

**Yugi : **Waow! Pe-review baru, teman-teman! Selamat datang di fandom gaje ini, ya! Hehehe. Oh, baru ngikutin serinya di tipi? Sip! Ikutin terus aja, ya! Tenang, sebagian besar cerita di fandom ini gak bakalan ada permainan kartunya yang ribet. Saya aja sampe sekarang suka bingung. Hehehe.

**Seth : **Iya. Kaiba Seto itu reinkarnasi gue di masa depan. Gue itu... hampir mirip sama Seto, cuma kulit gue lebih eksotis. Gelap gimanaaa gitu.

**Bakura : **Ih. Narsis sekali lagi gue tempeleng lo! Gue adalah Yami dari Bakura Ryou. Yaaah, bisa dibilang hubungan kita kayak Yami sama Yugi. Yami tu yaminya Yugi, dan Yugi tu hikarinya Yami. Marik sama Malik juga sama. Tapi, gue ogah disamain sama dua orang itu! Gue itu yang paling AWESOME!

**Ryou : **Semoga penjelasan yang ngaco ini bisa sedikit membantu. Hehehe. Kalo mau tanya lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan! Tanya aja! Dan terima kasih buat reviewnya!


End file.
